


RWBY: Frozen Rose

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Crack Relationships, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Romantic Fluff, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 173,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to Team RWBY's leader, Ruby Rose, needing help with classes, Winter finds a way into Beacon Academy as a tutor. Because of her bubbly and happy go luck personality, the ice queen expected her lessons with the redhead to turn into a complete mess. But what happens when their encounter soon turns into a blessing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****"She's practically been failing all her classes!" Ironwood yelled out to Ozpin angrily, who was just sipping his now cold coffee from his mug in a somewhat blank manner as his friend continued to complain. "She has one B, a high C too, which is good. But everything else is either Ds or a F! How can you let this girl run a team?! Let alone someone her age!"

The staff have been talking a lot about grades the passed days, especially one of the leader of one of the best first year teams, Team RWBY. They have all been worried about her not being able to run a team with the type of grades she had in her classes, yet the professor showed no worried about the girl, which made the members worry more.

The main one being Ironwood as he has been fusing to him about the matter for what felt like decades. He wanted his words to stay inside Ozpin and mean something, but all they did was went inside one ear and come out of the other. And that alone made him even more angered about the matter.

"Listen. She has shown much potential throughout the last semester," The professor stated in the same quiet manner he kept on. "She knows how to run a team and she also knows how to wield a weapon unlike other young children. There IS a reason why I brought her here. Failing grades or passing grades-."

"I don't need to hear your pity for the child." The general snickered at the man's peaceful attitude. "You're missing the problem here! The problem is that that girl is not paying attention! Either something is on her mind or she doesn't have the right mind to be here."

"Are you saying she is dumb, Ironwood? Are you saying she is not qualified. EVERYONE is qualified at Beacon Academy."

"What you're showing- what you're. GIVING to me, is not qualification. It's a toddler!"

That word, toddler, was enough to make Ozpin stand right out of his chair in seconds. By that time, Ironwood thought he had crossed the line and kept his mouth shut to prevent anymore problems. He was hoping not to get punched or attacked by the man in front of him. He knew he was scared inside, yet he kept on a tough guy act to show that he could take him on anytime.

But instead of starting a fight, Ozpin kept a straight face and replied to his surprise, "My children are not toddlers. What we are looking at is the future. These teens are going to shape this world after they graduate. They are going to bring back peace and hold it until the cycle repeats. Ms. Rose is NOT just a child. She just has some practice to do, I can tell. Or maybe... She needs a tutor."

"A tutor?" Ironwood repeated in a little bit of disgust, earning a nod from the professor.

"A tutor." He repeated in a more calmer tone. "I've heard that she has been studying with Weiss Schnee, but even she is still at Ruby's level. What she needs is a fresh huntsmen. One that has graduated not so long ago. One that we can trust and also she can as well. One that still needs learning, but can guide her the right way."

"You're not suggesting-."

"It's the only way. I recommend you call her now because it is getting late. She could arrive first thing in the morning." Ozpin soon walked over to the general and threw him a small glare before continuing in a now serious tone. "You have to understand that she is one of your trusted allies and a great friend to all of Remnant due to her service. She can help Ms. Rose. Besides, you don't want a failing student. I see her for her pros, but you only see her cons. So the only answer to making you see how good she is is to see her with better grades, am I right?... Call."

Ironwood was conflicted for a minute until he started to think about it. Brains was more better then strength in his book and the girl was only good with strength and nothing else in his eyes. Ozpin was annoying him at the minute, but couldn't help but to agree for a tutor to help the professor's student.

The person he wanted to tutor Ms. Rose was really risky, but he decided to let it slide anyway. Besides, if anything was to go wrong, he knew the tutor could give her student a nice smack on the head. Or could easily pick up her habits. Besides, she was always fragile. So it could've been an appropriate choice to take or a innapropriate one.

"Alright, Ozpin." He agreed as he took out his scroll and dialed a number quickly. "But if this turns into a complete disaster, I won't be very happy."

"I know..."

In Atlas, at the most finest mansion built lived the Schnee family, home to the founder of the Schnee Dust Company. Not many people are allowed there due to the fear that lien might be stolen or even worse, Dust. But if someone does infiltrate the building they would be interrupted by a very skilled and powerful huntsmen.

Winter Schnee.

Winter has always been known for protecting Dust from any evil threat. Whether it's Grimm or a citizen, she could take them on and still have everything in place. She earned the nickname the Dust guardian for her magnificent ways to solving conflicts. But there was one conflict that she couldn't beat at the minute.

Dealing with the past.

Her and Weiss would always talk and play around when they were younger kids. But kids had to grow up soon. And that happened when the younger sister had to attend Beacon the older sister truly started to grow up way before that when she attended Atlas Academy. When she got a team. When she lost them...

Winter had been in a little depression ever since then but hasn't stop doing what she's known for. She kept on being the security guard of SDC and one of the commanders of the military, but hasn't been the most brightest girl on the job.

The cost of remembering her teenage years was too big for her to deal with. So big that some nights she stayed up and thought about the past

But that was then. This was now.

And the present had shown that the older sister found herself in her bed yet again, looking up at the peach ceiling above her that resembled that of clear sand. She let out a small sigh from thinking about her sister calling out to her to see a gift she made in her high voice.

It was so nostalgic, yet it made her feel melancholy. She had to clear her mind and the only way was to prey that a man would bust into the window of her father's room and started to fill a bag with the crown jewel.

But instead what she got was a phone call.

It startled her to get a call late at night. Her mind wondered what it was. A mission? A alert? She let her brain start up as she decided to answer the phone slowly for the truthful answer to her questions.

"Hello?" She said in a tiring yet shaking voice.

"Hello, Winter. It's Ironwood." The reveal of the caller alone was enough to cause the white haired woman to snap wide awake before replying out loud in surprise,

"S-Sir! What is it that you called for?!"

"I have a favor to ask from you and it's kind of big. Do you mind taking it?"

"Of course."

"There's a student that is the leader of the team, Team RWBY." As soon as Ironwood said that, Winter's eyes went wide in revelation of the name. If she had recall, her sister was part of that group! Maybe she would have to shadow them, she thought. Soon her worried expression turned into an excited one that Ironwood could not question under the phone. But she had to be formal so she breathe quietly and listened for more information given.

"Her name is Ruby Rose and she is having problems with her work. Me and Ozpin were wondering if you could help tutor her. We thought you would be the best choice in helping the girl pass her classes and put her in her place. It's your decision to come. If you don't want to, then I can always find another person-."

"N-No. I gladly accept." Winter answered quietly, earning a nod behind the phone from Ironwood, who continued with a, "Good. Your ship should come in a few hours so you can come her first thing in the morning. I hope to see you until then. If there is no questions, then I wish you a safe ride, Ms. Schnee."

"Yes sir. Goodbye." She then hanged up the phone only to smile widely at the news that she got. She was going to see her sister again after what felt like years! She wondered what she would do when she gets there. Maybe talk about her fighting stance or see how she's been holding up without her. She just hopes she doesn't embarrass her while at the academy, but that was a problem she would have to deal with later.

She focused on getting her stuff packed and heading straight for the ship that awaited for her. When she finally got inside, her mind went running on what to do when she got there. But before the excitement took hold of her, she had to remember something

She had to help a child pass her school year at Beacon. She didn't have time for family reunions, she needed to help someone. Well, not for now that is. And that was exactly what she was going to do. But until then, she had some sleeping to do. And so after keeping eyes closed for minutes, she finally slept peacefully on the ship,

_Waiting for the departure to come._


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day when Winter slowly awoken from her slumber. The suns rays hit her like small arrows and not long after, a huge bump from below was heard. She should've landed already when she thought about it, but if course it depends on what time it was. And it was only 6:45 am when she checked. She expected a little more time until she could get off.

But that was just a thought. Soon, the pilot walked from the driver's seat and gently touched Winter's shoulder while whispering, "We're here, ma'am." The ice queen only nodded lazily before slowly grabbing her luggage and walking out of the ship.

As she got off she was nearly blinded by the morning light that dared to gleam in front of Beacon. As soon as her sight came back to normal, Winter was standing face to face with the academy in all it's glory. But to her it was the same old school Ironwood would visit once in a while. She wanted to take up the fresh air and the briefly nice scenery, but had no time to as she made her way to the school's main entrance.

When she got more closer to the building, the general caught her sight. He was standing next to the door with his arms behind his back as usual. Winter knew Ironwood was a business man, so she knew this would be a serious matter. Her sister was a mission but whatever he sent her here for was a top priority and could prove to be a challenge.

Winter saluted to Ironwood before greeting herself. "Good morning, General Ironwood."

"Morning, Ms. Schnee. I suggest the ride was good."

"Nice, sir."

"Perfect. Because who knows if you'll get any sleep in a place like this."

The statement made the woman think twice about what's going on. With the way Ironwood acting like he's a little concerned for her and the way he's talking, she felt like she was being sent into a battlefield. Or maybe a war. But she shook off the feeling and kept a straight face on. "So, shall we go in, sir."

"Of course, yes. Yet I must inform you that I heard some ruckus inside the room, so please be on alert."

"Yes sir." She agreed and waited for Ironwood to open the door, to which he did lightly. She was expecting a room filled with smart young adults, reading their books or studying for a test soon. She also expected the students to be formal and right mannered towards each other. She expected sweet angels.

But what she got was anything but sweet angels.

What she got was a group of wild animals.

There was only eight students in the room and they all were using food like a weapon! Not only that, but their clothes were getting dirty! Also, they weren't being proper at all! It was a nightmare to Winter and it made her feel icky in many ways! She wanted to close her eyes- She wanted to escape this horror!

Ironwood on the other hand just let out a frustrated sigh and simply stated, "No. These kids might look stupid, but the are actually smart. To see them do this is another disappointment from the school. I'm sorry you had to see this, Ms. Schnee. Especially since one of them in the small crowd is your sister. I guess I'll be on my way, the kid you will be tutoring is one of the kids fighting right now." The general walked away from the scene, leaving a seriously confused Winter behind. "Good luck," He said then left the room and the kids to her.

Winter was frozen in place with her mouth wide open and eyes wide at what she was seeing. She couldn't comprehend all the trouble she was looking at. She wanted to go home, lay in her bed and think about life for a minute. But instead, she shook off the feeling and walked towards her threats. And with the sound of clearing a throat, the teens stopped everything they were doing to find a scared yet slightly angry Winter who hid all those emotions under a smile.

"Hi. I'm Winter. Winter Schnee." She greeted herself nicely only for the kids to gasp at her statement. "Yes. I'm Weiss sister. You guys must be a little surprised to see me but I don't have time for you all to look at me like I'm crazy. Where is-."

"Your sister is over there, knocked out!" Yang shouted while pointing to a unconscious Weiss that was lying on the wall. "Nora caused it!"

"Please don't hurt me!" Nora begged in a squeaky voice, afraid of what the women before her would do. Instead of smacking her upside her head like other teachers, she just lifted up her hand to silence her and continued, "Ruby Rose. I was going to say where is Ruby Rose."

"Oh." Yang said, dumbfounded by the answer she last gave her.

"She is over there, checking on your sister." Pyrrha told her quietly, only earning a nod from the lady as she slowly approached the two girls that were sitting on the floor. Soon, Winter's blue eyes connected with silver ones. And something about those eyes made her stop in place. She didn't know what it was but it kind of astonished her in a way.

But to Ruby, everything about Winter made her froze. Her slim figure, her beautiful face, her nicely pulled up snow white hair, ev*rywhere she looked on the woman made her either stay frozen or make her blush like a mad man. Soon, the awkward quietness made Winter a little concerned as she opened her mouth to release a shaking, "Are you Ruby Rose?"

"Y-Yes. W-Who are you?" The redhead asked quietly, still looking up and down at the lady in front of her.

"I'm Weiss' sister."

"No way! You're Winter? The Winter?! You're hot, oh no."

Winter just laughed at the girl's comment, but she didn't know why. She was supposed to be mad at her for having a food fight. More upset about her sister being involved in the mess, but instead she was laughing at Ruby being cute and delusional. Luckily for her, she snapped back into realty, remembering why she was there and frowned at the young teen.

"I am Winter Schnee and I was sent here to help you with your grades." She explained to her as best as she could which only gave her a confused looking Ruby. "I've heard you have been failing your classes and need a tutor. So I was sent here to help you pass so you can't fail the school year. Or at least. End it on a bad note."

"But I have Weiss-."

"And I trained Weiss. Actually, I know way more then her. So you can trust me to help you, Ms. Rose." Ruby looked down at her feet in shame. She knew she was doing bad in classes, that's why Weiss helped her after school. But to get help from her sister? First of all, it would be weird. And second, it made her feel dumb in a way. No one on her team has ever had a tutor, not even Yang! Yet here she was, assigned with one. She couldn't even look up at the lady even if she was beautiful on the eyes.

But that didn't stop Winter from making that happen because she lifted the redhead's head up to hers, causing their eyes to lock. "Ms. Rose, I know you might think me being sent here for you is hard. But please know I am not here to make you look stupid. I am here to help you grow smarter and stronger. I am not you're enemy. I am your friend. You can trust me, can you?" She finished with a light smile.

Ruby wanted to say she didn't, but she was her best friend's sister! Not only that, but the smile she gave her was so friendly, she couldn't help but feel like she was telling the truth to her. Yes, she did seem shady at first, and by shady, she secretly meant hot as she sun. But maybe she could guide her down the right path she's been looking for. She had to trust her.

Right?

Yeah, she did.

"Yes, of course I can trust you!" Ruby screamed out loud only for Winter to put her finger on the young girl's lips so the statement wouldn't let her team question what was going on.

"Good," The woman said while still holding up that smile she gave her. "May I see your scroll?"

"Y-Yeah?" Ruby questioned more then answered as she gave her scroll to Winter lightly, who typed in something quickly before giving it back to the redhead. "What did you do?"

"I gave you my cell. Call or text me if you need to ask anything, whether it's school related or not. I'll call or text when I'm ready to tutor you."

"Okay-." Before Ruby could finish her sentence, she was smacked on the head by Winter hard. She started to look around the place while feeling the apin on her injury, trying to know what the attack was for.

"Never let your guard down on anyone even if they seem like a nice person. The person could be a enemy in disguise or even trick you during battle against a threat. And I hit you because of the food fight that happened a while ago." Winter informed determinedly. "If that happens again, I will hit you again. Okay?"

"O-Okay." Ruby stuttered after the woman's sudden outburst. She felt as if she screwed up yet again, until a little laugh came from the lady again, catching her attention.

"A little food for the thought, Ms. Rose. I should be going now. I have to set up for the time I'll be here. Tell Weiss I said hi." After that, the ice queen walked away from the redhead who was still confused as to what just happened. One minute she was nice, the next she was pissed, then back to nice? What was going on she thought! She didn't know. But what she did know is that she met Weiss sister for the first time.

And she wanted to see her again. And maybe more then the time she got today.

How about everyday!

She was totally confused at what was going on. She needed someone to help her clear out what was going on. She needed some more mature then her.

She needed her sister.

"Yang! What is this feeling I got when Winter was here!? It was coming from my stomach!

Or maybe from somewhere way below that?...

_Dear god."_


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Ruby stayed up to look at the ceiling above her in somewhat confusion. It was only one day now since she has seen Winter and she still is confused about the sudden shift from going to drink milk at this time and having a small stomach ache in her body that was actually nice but weird at the same time.

She could've asked Yang about it, but that would be too risky. Between her yelling out and her bad puns, all she would do is just play around and take nothing serious. Talk about sister of the year.

But there's also Blake. She understood many things like Weiss, and she means everything. But the redhead thought she would just get upset about the problem or so annoyed with another dumb scenario of hers.

Yet there's always Weiss... No. Just... No.

Everyone was asleep and she was still muddled as to what to do! This feeling wouldn't be going anytime soon if that was the case. She had to get someone to help her, someone that was still up at the time. Maybe Ozpin could help. Or Ms. Goodwitch, she was a woman after all. Or maybe... Just maybe if she thought back at it. The person who caused this to happen could help.

The one and only Winter Schnee.

Besides, she did give her her phone number right? Back at the cafeteria where she first got the feeling. Now something was adding up. Maybe the feeling was coming from the older girl or something. Eh, she had to know so she can just get rid of this weird emotion and it had to happen now!

So the redhead rose up from her bunk and got her scroll to text the older woman. The bright screen flashed to show that it was 2:17 in the morning, blinding her for a second while showing her a new record for staying up late. But that wasn't the point, this was a serious matter and she had to do it right here, right now!

But she hoped she could do it quietly because she was a loud mouth. And when she's a loud mouth, she would get slapped in the mouth by Weiss. Another reason why she doesn't help that much with emotional problems.

Anyway, that wasn't the point at the minute, knowing what's wrong with her was. So she went to her contacts, hit Winter's number and texted her in somewhat fear, 'Uh, hi, Winter. Hope I didn't wake you up. She thought the woman would reply back in a long time from now so she was going to sleep on it. Yeah, she could definitely use some sleep.'

But instead, her scroll vibrated lightly to signal her that a message was sent. And when she checked it was from Winter too. Perfect.

She probably sent that she was being annoying like her younger sister. Or maybe that it wasn't a formal text. Anything that could start a Rose/Schnee argument.

But instead what she got was this,

_'Hello, Ruby. What made you want to text me at this time of the day?'_

So formal. Actually, she seemed to be more nicer then her sister so far. But can't jump to conclusions because the show must go on. And that feeling was becoming more apparent now due to the text.

Not good. Not good at all.

But she just texted back, 'Um, I have a little problem right now.'

In just seconds, the scroll vibrated again as Ruby's eyes connected with the text she received. It read, _'And may I ask what that might be?'_ Again, so formal and kind. She's going to melt the little one's heart because this feeling is making her hot a little inside. Or was it just the room? No. Stick to the program. The young girl replied on text,

'I feel sort of weird. Like my stomach is filled with jello... No, uh. Maybe filled with water? I don't know, I feel just so weird. Please help me, this feeling had showed up ever since you got to the school! T_T'

Another vibrate soon came from another text, _'... Oh. I think I get it. You feel worried? In loved? Concerned? If so, then that's why you feel this way. And since it's because of me, then I must ask. Do you feel worried, loved or rather concerned around me?'_

The young girl was caught red handed after that. Or at least that's what it felt like since she was mentally stabbed by that comment. This was not going well at all.

The feeling got more and more apparent and the texts just made things worst. She needed to end the conversation at least until tomorrow so they could talk face to face. So she could just sleep it off, so she text back, 'Uh, can we talk about this tomorrow because I'm kind of tired.'

Another vibration, another text. _'I'll have to not let that happen because you have caught my attention now. Tell me what is going on and say it in detail, please.'_

Ruby really wanted to get off the phone but she just couldn't. The woman was just so kind right now that she had to say what was on her mind. She had to get it off her chest. _'I-I don't know what's wrong with me. When I was around you, I felt something warm inside me. Like, some sort of gooey feeling in my stomach and it made my heart beat really fast and... I don't know. I'm so new to all of this. Please help me...'_

...

_'Easy. You feel this way because you are contributing to the survival of me. You want to feel my affection for you back and become a third level friend more then a second level one..._

_You want me to love you back like you love me, is that about it?'_

The redhead just froze in place at the message she had gotten. She was completely struck by it that she just couldn't move or speak at the minute. Her whole world had froze because of those two simple texts. Well, for her it was but for Winter, it kept spinning.

So she texted again, _'Look, I am totally flattered, Ruby. But I'm just your tutor, nothing more. If I was to date you, the academy would fire me because of our connection that would make it look like I only used you for sexual activity and passed you based on the pleasure you give me. I'm sorry..._

_You are. So cute and have much potential but I don't know... Then again, we could... No... I'm just so sorry, Ruby. I'll leave now. Good night.'_

Finally she left. She left Ruby to a quiet and dark room. She left her to think about what had just happened. She left her to do only one thing.

Scream.

_"AHHHH!"_


	4. Chapter 4

A loud ringing noise awoke Winter from her slumber as she let out a low groan. She let the noise sink in for a minute before it got on her nerves and she stopped the noise by slamming the black alarm clock from across her bed. It was soon quiet, that was before someone started to bang on the main door of her apartment.

Apparently, she could've stayed at the school in one of the teacher's dorms. But she thought to herself. She would stay in the academy where students probably party and bang one another in the middle of the night. Yeah, that wasn't a very good idea. So the staff booked her a apartment instead. And it was one that only had a carpet spread and a outlet. So how did she fix this? She just used her leftover money to buy a bed and a clock, which took up all of her money. Just great. But she couldn't mop around at the minute. She had company.

She slugged her body over to the door across from her and opened it with a lazy motion that made the knob slam into the wall to make a new whole in it. Some people would think she was upset at the time, but nope. She just wasn't a morning person. But she had to be right now because the person who was knocking on the door was none other then General Ironwood, whose smile quickly turned crooked to the sight of the awoken lady.

"Good morning, Ms. Schnee." The man greeted nicely, making her beam up in surprise and bow down to him quickly while greeting back, "Morning, General!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept perfectly well, sir."

"I'm glad you did," Ironwood stated. "Because today is the start of your tutoring with Ruby Rose, right?"

Ruby Rose. The girl that texted Winter earlier. She didn't know if the text made the young one think for a moment, but it sure as hell made her. Especially the part when she found out that she loved her. It made her think how she could overcome the problem if it gets worse. But she had just screwed up as it is. Not only that, but she left her general in a state of worry as he repeated himself with a raised eyebrow, "Right?"

The woman snapped right back into reality and answered, "Y-Yes, of course. I plan on getting these lessons into her thick skull."

"I know you will," He replied with a small smirk. "Well, you should get dressed. I got a cab for both of us to get to the academy."

"Oh, why thank you, General. I'll go right now. Please wait." Winter responded before the man agreed, walked outside the apartment and left the Schnee to a nice shower.

After getting dressed, Winter walked gracefully to the cab outside where Ironwood helped her inside of it before he went inside himself. Finally, the driver started up the car and drove the two to Beacon.

While they headed for Beacon, the Schnee looked out the window and thought back to the redhead from last night. Why in the world did she call her cute, she thought. The young girl probably thinks she's a pedophile now or even a rapist! But wait, how could she be a pedophile if she was only nineteen. No. That wasn't the point. Ruby must have got the wrong idea if she never text back. Or maybe she was just shy? She didn't know but she started to feel kind of sad for Ruby. Like she never had a boyfriend before. Or girlfriend? No, why would she lie to herself, of course she did. But did she want another? Due to affection or for fun? Oh, she just didn't know! The subject was just hurting her head so much! That was until Ironwood, again got her attention by clearing his throat.

"You seem a little. Stressed," He told her softly and sat up straight to have eye contact with his soldier. "What is it that bugs you?"

"Nothing, General. Is something troubling you by any chance?" She asked, trying to change the subject on him. She thought it wouldn't work, but to her surprise, it did and it made him think for a second before he told her,

"The owner of Tukson's Book Trade, Tukson? Was killed just yesterday." The subject finally caught Winter's attention in a heartbeat as she looked in horror. "Yes. And some of the soldiers think the White Fang had something to do with it."

"B-But that's impossible," The Schnee continued with a stutter as she quietly tried to turn her hurried breaths into slower ones. "Isn't he a faunus?"

"True, but the White Fang are very deadly people to the four kingdoms. They don't care who they hurt unless they get what they want."

"Maybe... But we can't just jump to conclusions. It could've been someone out of the White Fang. Maybe even a terrorist. Or maybe he's just-."

With the nod of his head, he interrupted to inform, "Yes, that is true. But White Fang or not, the person will be brought to justice. I. Really didn't want to tell you about it because you might want to help with catching the criminal. And. You might want revenge so badly now... But remember why you're here, Ms. Schnee. To help Ruby with her grades, nothing more. I do not want you to be stressed out right now. Until those grades go up, then I'll have you help out again, understand?"

Without any questions, Winter answered quietly, "Yes sir," before sitting back to look out the window again, this time with a expression filled of fright and sadness as the car fell into silence once more.

The adults finally got to the school where they headed straight for the class the redhead would be in. Outside, Winter seemed okay with the tutor concept. But inside, she was filled with fear. So much fear that she started to shake lightly at the thought of seeing how the redhead was doing right now. She was probably throwing paper balls like rocks at students or passing inappropriate notes. The list went on and on until Ironwood made them stop all of a sudden. Their stop caused by their arrival at the class. The door was shut, so that meant the class was probably in session. Which also meant she had to do something else! Maybe.

But they certainly didn't mean anything to Ironwood as he commanded her to walk right in, grab Ruby and wished her good luck before leaving.

Strike two.

The Schnee knew one thing was for sure. The General was very influential, but at the same time, kind of mean. She'll remember that the next time they meet up. But for now, she had to enter this classroom to get her pupil. Enter the classroom to get her pupil. Enter the classroom to start her first day for real. But what she had entered in was yet another version of hell.

What she found was students going crazy all around the place. A brown haired was messing with a bunny faunus while his friends were laughing. A blonde haired boy was reading a comic book with a red haired on the right of him. On the left of him was a orange haired girl was throwing paper planes while her friend was. Meditating? She didn't know. Finally, her eyes moved to Ruby with her team. She was actually studying to her surprise as the black haired girl next to her was reading a book in front of her, the blonde was playing a game on her scroll and her younger sister was studying quietly.

That was until her eyes moved up from her papers to find the woman in front of the door, causing her eyes and mouth to go wide and yell out in excitement, "Winter!", making all the students look at her like she was the main attraction. Instead of being happy that all the commotion stopped, the older Schnee was somewhat embarrassed about the call out to her. And it only got worse when she ran down from her seat above and hugged her older sister tightly. So tight that the woman almost lost her breath.

Yes, she was happy to see her sister again. No. More like excited. If it wasn't for the crowd of students in front of her, she would hug her right back! But she couldn't, that would be too much for her. So instead, she waited for her to notice what she was doing, which didn't take really long, and the young Schnee finally let go of her and greeted formally, "Your pressence honors us."

"Um, yes. Thank you," Winter replied quietly before eyeing all the teens and decided to call out to them, "Uh, hello, fellow students. I am Winter Schnee, and before you ask, yes, I am Weiss' sister... Um, hello again?" They all stayed silent that was until the red haired that was sitting next to the shaggy blonde greeted back with a hello again.

"That's Weiss' sister?!" The brown haired boy shouted more then questioned as he let go of the faunus he was holding by it's ears and acted sexually towards the woman. "You single?"

"... What is your name?"

"Uh, Cardin, beautiful."

"Well, yes, Cardin. I am single," She told him, causing the boy to smirk at her answer. That was until she continued, "But I'm the other way around or as you say it. Lesbian."

All of the students couldn't help but just freeze at her statement. Even Ruby. But Cardin, he did more then wide his eyes, he passed out. Yet that didn't phase the Schnee at all since she walked towards the redhead above from her, making them have eye contact. The young girl couldn't help but shake at how close they were. She was scared that she might hurt her or something, but instead, the older girl just smiled and whispered, "Hi, Ruby."

"H-Hi, Winter." The redhead stuttered to her in surprise.

"Wait, how do you know her?" Weiss questioned from behind her sister.

"I'm here to tutor her of course."

"What?! Is that really it?! I thought you would be on a huge mission or something."

The older Schnee turned to the young one and answered honestly with a sigh, "I thought so myself. But this just came naturally, I guess." She then turned to the redhead behind her and held out her hand lightly that it made the young girl jump a little. "Chill. I'm here to get you for tutoring... And to talk about what happened last night. So get your stuff. You're coming with me."

"Wha-."

"What?!" Weiss yelled out to Winter in disbelief and somewhat anger. "So you're just gonna leave?! Without even-."

"Without even introducing yourself to your student's teammates?" A voice chimed in from behind her out loud, causing the Schnee to turn to find a blonde haired girl wearing Beacon clothing. And just when Winter was about to question if she was part of Team RWBY. If she was the quiet one or the loud one. Her answer was quickly answered when the girl smirked and introduced herself loudly, "I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!"

"Why hello, Yang. I have heard. A lot about you-."

"Yeah! Me too! So you're gonna be tutoring my sister, huh? Well, I'm just going to tell you that she likes her coffee. Cold." Winter should've realized she would have those horrible things around her. The activity that would kill her mentally while at Beacon. The horrible puns of Yang. But that wasn't it, nope. She also was too energetic, which was shown when she continued by saying, "You met Blake? Let's meet Blake. Blake! Say hello to Winter!"

The woman looked at the black haired faunus who looked slightly away from her book to examine the Schnee closely. To her, she didn't look really breath taking like other students had predicted her to be, she was just a older and wiser version of Weiss if you asked her. So in a annoyed manner, she just said hi in a low tone that made Winter just stay silent before it hit her that she had to take Ruby to go train. So she clapped her hands together and said out loud, "Thank you all for being... You. But I must get Ruby to her training."

"Sure, training~" Yang cooed in a dirty like manner that had Weiss punch her on the shoulder hard, yelling, "That's just dirty, you dunce!"

"Whatever, have fun, Ruby! Don't get hurt!"

"Uh, okay, Yang. I'll try not to-."

"Let's go. I'm on an invisible time limit." The older Schnee informed her before she rushed her right out of the room quickly. She actually thought the time in that room would've got worst, but it's a good thing she just rushed Ruby out of the room so they can get their training started. Yeah, she would have introduced herself back to the teens or at least talk for about a minute or two. But nope. Maybe she could do it later. But for now, she had to talk to Ruby about the lessons. About what happened last night. And how she feels about it.

_Hope it doesn't go to hell._


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby had thought that her and Winter would go to the perfect place for training. One that was probably hidden in the forest with a huge waterfall on the side. Or maybe underneath the waterfall displayed to all of Vale if that. Another thought was that it would be like a cave of wonders from those tv shows. Or even a fancy temple that other huntsmen perform extreme practice at! The possibilities were endless! But what she got was something way off from that.

A cafe.

It wasn't fancy one to be honest. The broken paint on it and the fact that it was a outside one said it all. At least the place was somewhat cleaned for a outdoors business. Not only that, but it seemed pretty quiet there too, no, more like silent, because the only sound that illuminated from there was the chirp of birds. Yet. The redhead couldn't understand one thing. Why was they here? Was Winter just hungry? If so, she shouldn't have rushed her from her studying. But she couldn't get mad about it. She was human after all, so she just let it go.

The white haired smiled at the young girl kindly and her eyes closed in delight before asking, "I was wondering if we could get something to eat? You haven't ate breakfast yet, right?"

"Umm..." It took a while until the redhead looked down shyly and responded quietly, "Weiss rushed me out of the dorm."

"Of course, she does that," The Schnee stated with a small laugh on the side. "Well, how about you order something? Don't worry, I'll pay."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, if a girl like you paid, I would be sort of saddened. And besides, I'm hungry myself. So, I insist."

Ruby couldn't help but feel a smile erupt on her face after that statement. She was sort of relieved that Weiss' sister was a little understanding and not scary like she used to imagine. There was just one problem. She kept making her develop that feeling in her stomach when they got closer and closer in range. Not only that. But she seemed to have the power to make the redhead blush sometimes, just like right now. She thought it was just a side effect of some sort. Or maybe it was what the girls were talking about. Puberty? Yeah, maybe that.

Winter, on the other hand, thought the smile was the young one's way of agreeing to her idea as she grabbed her hand gently and dragged her to the front counter where they could order their stuff. Ruby took a good look at the menu above her before freezing in confusion. Half of the orders listed on the long black board were things that she had never heard of. As for the orders she has heard of, they were just normal drinks/food that her father would usually get after a ruff day at work. But still, she was so lost at what to get. But Winter, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"What would you like, ladies?" The cashier asked politely to them, more like the white haired because the redhead next to her was too busy looking at the menu like she was starstruck or just straight up dumbfounded.

"I would like the usual please, without milk." Winter ordered, which suddenly made Ruby come slamming back into reality as she turned to her with her mouth wide opened. What the older girl just said disgusted her in a way. And she was not going to let it happen if it was the last thing she'd do.

"What is wrong with you!?" She screamed out loud, causing her tutor to look at her in confusion and horror before she answered back, "N-Nothing. Is there something wrong with my face-."

"Who!? Who in the world orders their coffee without milk in it!?"

"... Um. I would?"

"Oh no you won't!" Ruby turned to the cashier that was scared of her outburst and corrected, "She wants the usual with milk in it! And I want... Um... I'm not in the mood for coffee so please give my hot chocolate!"

The man nodded quickly as he wrote down the orders with a shaking hand and gave a small paper with a number on it to the older girl who was more confused then him. "Y-Your number is 5." He stuttered. "A-And your order will come to you momentarily."

"Thank you-." Before the white haired could finish, the man dashed off into the abyss of the cafe. Great, Ruby thought. Her love for milk caused yet another scene at a public place. Well, at least it wasn't worse then the time she yelled at Yang in the grocery store for not buying a frozen ice cream cookie sandwich. Now that got them banned from ever going back to that certain store. She just hoped Winter wasn't upset about it.

The white haired turned to Ruby with a small frown that made the redhead shake in her black boots. She was going to get a scolding in front of the whole city. Just perfect. "Ruby," The older girl called out in what sounded like a demonic tone to her. She prepared herself for the worst as the Schnee's mouth opened rather slowly as she exhaled air and released into these words quietly,

"Thanks for forcing me into trying something new. I hope it doesn't have a bad after taste of sort."

The young girl froze from her reaction to her exploding. She was looking forward to her yelling about her not being the slightest normal or about her way of changing the order. But what she got was a thank you? She should really listen to Blake's advice more because her statement that not everyone is the same was just starting to sink into her mind.

Winter chuckled for a second before she pulled Ruby to a small table right next to them and sat her down politely, earning a thank you from the redhead. The white haired soon sat down next to her to reveal her somewhat caring smile to her. The air was again filled with only the calling of birds and the loud sound of engines passing them at a fast rate of speed. The Schnee took in the scenery above her, cleared blue skies with the addition of plane like airships. She then turned her head back to her student, who was looking under table for god knows what. She would tell her to sit up properly, but she couldn't find herself to. It was odd, but she just let it go after a few seconds.

Ruby soon looked up to find Winter smiling at her gently with lazy sort of eyes. Was she sleepy, she thought. Maybe she didn't get a lot of rest last night because of her. She should say sorry, so she opened her mouth to apologize. But nothing came out, just air. Her eyes were still locked on the tutor's face. It looked so. Beautiful to her for some reason. Not only that, but the feeling came back. That's not good. Right? It couldn't be. But that didn't stop the white haired from not looking away, nope. It just made the redhead blush more harder from her as her head slammed into the table below like a meteor. She then revealed to the older girl, "It's too quiet."

"I suppose it is... So, um, Ms. Rose-."

"Just call me Ruby." The young girl corrected her while looking up at the woman for a while before putting her head back at it's rightful place on the platform below.

"Okay. Ruby. Uh, how old are you?" She asked to the redhead's surprise. She lifted her head up to her and answered in a childish way, with her fingers, signing she was fifteen. The woman nodded lightly in understanding before continuing, "Wow, you applied early. I'm Twenty one if you ever wondered."

"No way!" Ruby shouted in disbelief before she realized what she did and looked back down shyly. Winter though just laughed and said that it was true. The cafe could've went back into silence but the white haired prevented that by asking yet another question,

"What are specialized in?"

"Oh, um, in scythe." She answered. "My uncle Qrow taught me how to back at Signal."

"Qrow? I know of a Qrow, he's rude and I don't like how he acts." Winter informed her in a angered tone before softening it and told her, "Lets. Just hope we're not talking about the same Qrow here, okay?"

"Okay! Why are you asking questions all of a sudden anyway?"

The white haired sighed, "A tutor can't just teach their student. They have to make a bond that can last forever. Without that bond, then me tutoring you would be for nothing. And I don't want it to be for nothing. I want us to be very good friends. Besides, my father was... Well, let's say we don't have a very special bond. I don't want our bond to end up like the one I had with him, okay?"

"I. Guess I understand." The redhead replied. "Yeah. I understand! Can I ask you questions then?"

"Sure, we can take turns." Finally, their order came to them from the man from before. He set Winter's coffee in front of her gently, but as for Ruby's hot chocolate, he shook a little at the redhead that he quickly set her drink down before running back into the abyss of the cafe.

"Poor man, did I scare him that bad?" She asked her tutor, who shook her head lightly before telling her, "Just ignore his actions and let us drink up."

"But we don't have anything to eat this with?"

After rolling her eyes, Winter asked, "What would you like? Cookies?"

"Yes please!" The white haired dug into her pockets, left and right to slam two bagged cookies in front of her. The redhead looked down at the treats and up to Winter in a pattern before asking, "Where did you get that?"

"Truth be told, I don't have lots of money, so I kept those cookies in my pockets as a last resort or something. Since you like cookies, please. Take them."

"But won't you still be hungry?"

"Yeah," Winter answered then growled, "I'll remember to put that on the list of complaints I have about the staff of Beacon. Actually, Vale in general. Enough talk, eat up."

"Okay." Ruby ate the cookies in just seconds to the Schnee's surprise. But she just shrugged the action off as she began to drink her coffee slowly. She thought with the addition of milk it would taste bad. But again, she was proved wrong. The coffee tasted really good, actually way better then any she had drank up to now. It was delicious! She just had to chug a little into her mouth before setting it down and telling her student, "Wow. You were right, Ruby. This is really good."

"Told ya! Everything is better with milk! Without it, the world would probably be a dark place." Ruby stated then went to drink her hot chocolate to flush the remaining of the cookies down her throat. But what she did was squeal at how hot the drink was. She should've known better, I mean, it is called hot chocolate for a reason. "Hot! I burned my tongue!"

"Poor girl. Let me see." Winter grabbed her drink lightly and cupped it in her hands gently. With that, she closed her eyes slowly and started to breathe in and out at a slow pace. Ruby didn't know what she was doing, but she just watched in awe at what could possibly happen after the white haired would give her back her drink.

After a minute or two, the woman gave her back her drink lightly and insisted her to drink it. And when her student did, she realized something totally different about the drink. It wasn't so hot anymore. But that was impossible. The drink would have to take a while to cool down, but because of her tutor. Because of what she did, it was cooled down in just a couple of seconds! How? She just had to ask, "How did you do that?!"

"Just a little trick I learned."

"Awesome! You should teach me how to do it!"

"Maybe when you get at least a A in one of your classes."

"It's a deal!" The young girl chugged down her drink and smiled at the white haired with chocolate covered lips. The tutor just laughed softly before grabbing a napkin and scooting up to the redhead, cleaning her mouth to her surprise. As she did, Ruby became redder then a tomato, but Winter just had a light shade of pink on her face. The two couldn't help but smile at one another until the woman told her, "We'll. Train tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because this is just day one. I'm a. Brutal tutor. And I don't want you to hurt yourself on the first day. Besides, you was studying and I ruined that attempt of yours. Today, we're just knowing each other a little, don't tell Ironwood, okay?"

"O-Okay."

...

"So, about what you said last night-."

"I know. I'm sorry I said that, it's just. That feeling only came when you showed up, okay? I-I don't know if I like you or not. And even if I did, it wouldn't work like you said."

"You got it all wrong, Ruby," Winter told her before touching her cheek lightly and looked deep into her silver eyes. "That feeling you have. It is love. I mean, you are blushing right now, so," The redhead covered her face quickly only for the white haired to move her hands away from them slowly to let silver connect with blue again. "You do like me. And to be honest, I don't know you really good, but I can tell this is your first time feeling this way. This is the first time you've developed a crush on someone. And I'm kind of flattered it's me. Yes, there would be problems if we date. But they're problems we can overcome. I mean. I'm surprised you haven't noticed but I just took you on a date."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. The cookies, the hot chocolate, me paying and the smile I've been giving you this whole time? This was all a date." The student went back to being frozen like earlier from the fact that all of this was set up under her nose. How could she have not seen it? How could she be so blinded?! She didn't know why, she just had to think for a minute, but that still didn't stop her tutor from continuing what she was saying.

"This could work. I can. Make it work for you if you want me to. No fake love or just for the sake of our friendship. I mean real love. I can work this out. We can work this out. All you got to tell me is when and where you want to start, and I would gladly accompany you down this path you take, Ruby."

Silence filled the air once again as Ruby closed her wide opened mouth slowly and stared deep into Winter's eyes. Was she being serious? Was this all a dream? What did it all mean?! Again, she didn't know. But she could tell. From the look in her eyes, she was telling the truth. The real question was could she do it? Even if she wasn't a tutor and just a normal student, could she still do it? She had to think...

...

"Thank you, Winter," She whispered. "But, um... I don't want to worry my friends. Can you take me back to my dorm?"

The Schnee sighed, "As you wish, Ruby." She then grabbed the redhead's hand gently again, left some money on the table and walked her back to Beacon. As they walked, they didn't say a single word. Only their breathing and the sound of their shoes hitting the floor gracefully filled the air. Finally when they got to Team RWBY's dorm, Ruby went inside the room and told her, "Thank you for the date. I guess I'll see you tomorrow-."

"Ruby."

"Uh, yes, Winter." She said in a worried tone to the Schnee that was just standing in front of her before she walked away slowly. She thought it was sort of weird of her to do that until she heard the white haired say something that made her think for a second but at the same time sort of tug at her heart.

"I know. You're scared. Honestly, me too. But... I just want you to know I don't dislike you. What I am trying to say is. This problem can be overcome. And... I just hope you understand that I care about you like a student. Maybe more... I care about you, Ruby... I-... Nevermind.

_Have a good rest of your day, Ms. Rose."_

**This chapter had a side of fluff in it... I'm kind of proud of myself. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, until the next one, have a good day. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Not long after Winter left her sight, Ruby dashed into her dorm, slammed the door closed and paced around slowly as she tries to reconnect her right now loosen mind.

She didn't know that the woman had planned this. Had planned the date and everything. To her, it felt more like a bomb going off then a talk of interests. That was before she actually knew anyway. But still. How could she be so stupid, she thought. How could she not see the smallest hints to it? She didn't know why because of the one thing that had her so confused at the minute.

Her feelings.

She didn't know what she was feeling right now, but she knew that the feeling was worst then the one she used to have. Her heart was beating at a abnormal pace, her whole body felt like it was heated in a oven and she could barely move out of pacing around the room even if she wanted to. Her face said it all though. Her lips were formed into a small frown as her eyebrows lowered sadly. The redhead just couldn't help but keep questioning herself after she flopped on Blake's bunk,

"What is wrong with me," she let those words sink into the silence of the room before putting her head between her legs and arms, curling up into a small red ball. The situation with her tutor felt so wrong. But it should've felt right. She should've loved her touch, the way she treated her and how she made her feel at least normal unlike her sister. Instead, she felt fear walk down her spine. Especially after she said that it could actually work. What could work, the young one thought. Nothing.

Dating your tutor is kind of against the law right? And to add on to that, she was a adult. She was the sister of her teammate. She was a Schnee. A person so innocent like herself could never have a chance with Winter. Not even in a million years.

The truth hurt so much that it almost sent Ruby into tears. She wanted it to work out. She only wanted things to go well. But all she did was cause herself to have a confusing crush on the adult. And things only got better from there...

Not long after water fell to the floor gracefully from the redhead's eyes, her team came busting through the door with a loud bam that could probably be heard all throughout the school. The one who caused so was Yang, who greeted her sister out loud. Unlike Weiss and Blake, she didn't bother to study for classes tomorrow. The rest of the time was her time. And in her time, she would love to see what's up with her sister.

"So. How was tutoring?" The blonde beamed at her sister out loud. The redhead stared at her with red puffy eyes before answering in a whimper,

"It wasn't a tutoring session. It was more then that..."

"What happened?!" The older sister asked with a new found concern in her voice. "Did that Winter chick hurt you?!"

"No... I hurt myself…"

"Really?" Blake blurted out the one word with no emotion while looking up to her leader and murmur, "Why am I not surprised… Ruby, if you hurt yourself, you can always come to me, don't be afraid." As she continued, the words started to pierce through Ruby's heart like a harpoon. She knew the black haired girl was trying to be helpful, but right now, almost everything that came out of the girls' mouths felt like bullets. "Where are you hurt at anyway? Because I don't see no blood anywhere."

A grunt soon escaped the heiress as she placed her notes gently next to her and jumped into the conversation. "She's probably hurt emotionally, dolts."

"Don't call them a dolt!" Ruby tried to yell but only choked slightly from the low amount of oxygen she had at the moment due to her quiet cries. Finally she caught her breath and continued, "And yes. I think I am hurt emotionally. But it feels so real..."

The goldie locks scooted next to the young girl, placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort and asked in a soft tone, "What happened, little sis?… Come on. You can tell me..."

"… Winter took me on a date." She sniffed, getting many different reactions from her team. Yang looked at her young sister with excitement, Blake stared with wide eyes and Weiss was just frozen all together. The dorm fell again into a deep silence until the blonde haired girl squealed and pulled her into a bear hug that not only hurt her, but almost killed her.

"Oh, that is amazing, sis!" She yelled out loud. "I bet it was the best date ever, right?!"

"Well-."

"Yang! This isn't something to celebrate about." Blake interrupted while slamming her book closed. "Remember what Winter is. A tutor. Ruby's a student. Let this situation sink in..."

Yang stood there dumbfounded by her words before thinking about what was happening. A tutor went on a date with her student, she thought. As she did, the black haired girl tried to snap the heiress out of her trance by hitting her upside her head with her story. To which actually worked.

The white haired screamed, "That's impossible! First of all, she doesn't date people, especially people like Ruby! And second! Can't she get fired for doing that," causing the goldie locks to get a clue. A bad one. But then again, she was all about bad matters.

"Oh!" She beamed up with a light bulb clicking in her head. "… So how was the date?"

"Yang!-"

"The date was… I don't know," Ruby admitted through her arms. "To be honest. I really didn't know it was a date until she just said so. I thought we would just drink coffee and hot chocolate and talk about our likes and dislikes!"

"Isn't that a date in a nutshell?" Blake questioned more then stated as surprised silver pupils met blank bright yellow ones. All Ruby could do at that minute was just cry more to her teams surprise.

"How could I be so stupid!? I mean, I felt like I actually had a crazy feeling towards her until she found out and now I feel like a criminal on the run from the police with her. Like I actually want to escape but at the same time I don't! Dear god, what is wrong with me?!"

"Wait a flying minute!" Weiss interrupted the redhead's whimper. "Are you. Telling me you LIKE my sister?! That you have. FEELINGS for her?!"

Ruby wanted to shake her head and lie but it was too late. Her body acted on its own, shrugging her shoulders lightly. Finally, the impossible happened. Something happened that both Blake and Yang knew would happen sooner or later but not like this.

Weiss broke down.

Her eyes went wide with horror, her small frown became one of no emotion as she started to chant to herself while lying down on her bunk, "Ruby Rose is in love with Winter Schnee," like a broken record.

The girls would care about how she was acting, but it was Weiss. It's not like she was going to die from this. She'll be okay.

Anyway, Blake continued on with the conversation in a soft voice to her leader, "Ruby, I am very happy for you. But loving your tutor is kind of bad."

"I know," The redhead answered out loud through dry tears. "That's why when she tried to persuade me to at least try to get with her, I postpone the question! I'm just trying to do the right thing and I what I did was exactly that!... Right?"

"Yes-."

"No," Yang interrupted out of nowhere as her eyes shifted to Blake's in seconds. Her pupils didn't show it, but the blonde wasn't very pleased with her partner's answer. "If Ruby loved Winter, then damn it! She should get with her!"

"Now Yang, that would be reckless of her. If she dates her, Winter would not only get her fired, but her and Ruby will be known as bad people to all of Vale. You want that to happen?"

"Well. No. But if there is anything my uncle Qrow told me, it's that true love conquers all!"

"It's just a metaphor, Yang-."

"Then again, why are we even arguing about this? It's my sister's issue, so it's her choice that really matters," Yang turned back to her sister, who still was curled up in a ball and asked, "Ruby. I need you to be honest with me when you answer this question... Do you love Winter?"

The question was enough to send the redhead into deep thought. Did she love Winter? It was very complicated to answer. Half of her wanted to say, 'Yes! I'm in love with Winter Schnee!' while the other half said, 'I can't be in love with her, that would be disgusting!' Either way, she was so confused as to what her answer may be. She thought long and well about it until she looked in lilac eyes and answered quietly,

"I don't know. To be honest, I don't think I'll ever know unless I think hard about it, right?... Well... I mean. I did feel a spark fire in my body when she came but I guess it was because she was nice, and sweet, and. Beautiful... She kept a straight face even after she knew I had this feeling for her when we text one another. The spark became more apparent. But it also caused another feeling to come... I guess it was... Fear?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I guess sometimes I get scared when she talks to me because I might not hear her voice again. Or when she looks at me because I might never see the perfect shade of blue again. Or maybe. When she touches me... I'm afraid. I won't feel her warm touch again... I really care for her, Yang. I..."

That's when. At that exact moment, Ruby finally knew the answer to all of this. To her true feelings. And she had to tell Winter now. She had to find the older woman and tell her the truth.

That she loved her.

So the redhead jumped to her feet, grabbed her scroll and started to text her tutor to her group's surprise. As she texted, Blake asked, "Ruby, are you okay?" All her leader could do was turn to her with a assuring smile and answered to her words that would probably set up the life changing events in Team RWBY's lives.

"Better then I ever was in a long time..."

That night, Vale fell into a deep slumber as only the headlights acted as night lights to the citizens. It wasn't very late so not many people were asleep at the moment, but just the right amount to make the city look like it had stopped all it's work for one day. Beacon turned from a school filled with spirit to one with a quiet atmosphere as only one person was found sitting at the fountain, waiting patiently for a certain someone who had text her to meet them later on tonight.

And that someone was Winter.

* * *

 

When she had got the text from the leader of team RWBY, she thought she was going to get into a argument with the little one about their date. Or worse. Get her team to go and beat her to a bloody pulp. So at the minute, she had cold feet, but she was still able to keep on a smile with what little was left of her courage. As time passed, the woman started to get a little more scared. That was until the person who sent her the message appeared in front of her from a far. The figure in a red hood walked towards her slowly but surely and soon Winter came face to face with Ruby Rose.

As soon as the young girl took off her hood to reveal herself, the white haired couldn't help but smile and ask, "Hello, Ruby. I got your text. Is there. Something you want to tell me?"

"Winter," The redhead whispered out loud to her, getting her full attention. This was it. Ruby was going to finally confess. She just hoped she could do this right. All she had to do was take a deep breath, breathe, and continued, "... I just wanted to say. Thanks for the date earlier. That was pretty cool."

"Why you are very welcome," The older one said with a bow.

"And... That. I... I've been thinking about what you said. About us... About us making this work. And about. How you feel... Winter. Ever since you came here. I have felt so. Safe in a way around you. I-I mean. How can I explain... You. Make me feel a. Like a brand new person. Or... Something like that... I. I have felt a very special way. Like. I. I have something to care for?. Oh man. Why is it so hard to talk to you?!" Winter nearly jumped at her sudden outburst before the young one realized that she was doing something wrong. So again, she tried to keep herself calm and try to say what is on her mind. The redhead breathe one more time and continued with a serious look in her eyes,

"Ever since you came here, there has been a feeling erupting in my body. In my heart. And it's not a feeling of lust. It's a feeling of affection. Like. How can I say it?... You're supposed to be my tutor. But I can't help but feel like you're supposed to be something more. Like. Fate made us be together in a way. Maybe there was a reason to why my grades are so low. Because somehow. Fate was probably trying to connect us together. And with that, I feel the connection. One that I really never want to break. Not a bond of student and teacher. More like. A bond of... Love... The bond you was talking about? The one that can never be broken? That's our bond. And I want to seal it for good, Winter... But..."

"But nothing," The white haired interrupted in a deep tone before pulling Ruby close and holding her tightly, causing the redhead to wide her eyes in surprise. But at the same time, she soon fell into the warmth of Winter's body as both of their hearts beat at almost the same time. The moment alone was enough to make the young girl feel like she was on cloud nine. "I understand, Ruby. You don't want this to go away or become a disaster. I know you are afraid about the staff, but I promise you. This could work. It. It will work. I won't force this upon you, but if you want this to be official, I have no problem with that. I just want you to be happy... I want you to be the happiest girl at this academy. And I would do anything to make that happen. Anything... So. I ask yet again, Ruby Rose."

The woman pulled the small girl away to have silver eyes meet with blue ones. Ones filled with so much passion and determination. She knew she would say no, but she just couldn't help but ask one more time. She couldn't help but give it one more try. So she touched Ruby's face gently, caressing it lightly and asked in a lovely tone, "Ruby Rose. Will you please be my one and only? I know this is quick but. I really feel as if we belong together just like you said... I want to be with you for probably as long as I can. Or as long as you want me to. All I ask from you is just a chance. So, please tell me, Ruby... Will you be my girlfriend?"

The young one couldn't help but cry from the words she was given from her tutor. The cries were silent but could be easily felt by Winter. And instead of wiping her tears away, she just kissed them gently before getting watery eyes herself and continued, "So, what will it be because, now I'm kind of nervous." After a couple more whimpers, the small leader sniffled and stared back into her tutor's lovely ocean blue eyes, gaining the effort to say the number one answer to her.

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend, Winter..."

"That's perfect..." Winter whispered before holding her student close yet again to her body. The tears still didn't seem to stop but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that the two were now a couple at this very minute. That they were going to be together for now on. Everything was just perfect. Well. Almost perfect. There was just one thing missing. And Ruby knew that it had to be done.

The redhead pushed herself a little bit away from her love lightly to look at her eyes yet again. This time, instead of just staring into them, she looked at them in awe. In the face of the woman she is now dating with attachment. With the urge to connect their lips together. To make the woman her's.

So she leaned towards Winter with her eyes slowly closing and her lips out a little bit. The woman knew what was coming and she was sort of surprised at the sudden change of events. She knew this was going a little too fast into the relationship. But she also wanted to keep this moment special between the two. So the woman leaned in with passion and finally their lips connected ever so gracefully. The kiss went on for a while and was sort of wet. But either way, it was probably the best thing that has ever happened to both of them so far.

They have finally chosen to take this rough path of love together. They both knew it would be hard to survive together like this, but that didn't matter. As long as they were together,

_they could take on the world and whatever is thrown at them._


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, and Vale was still at peace. All of the students would be in class or studying, but today seemed to be a very special day. Everyone stood tall at the front of the Academy with friendly smiles on their faces as many ships started towards them from afar in the sky. Usually, when people see the bird like fleets appear, they ignore them. But there was something special about these. And it wasn't because of what was outside. It was the inside that had all the spotlight.

And inside were students from Haven, Shade, and Atlas.

Since this year's Vytal Festival would take place at Vale, all of the students who were participating in it had to stay at Beacon. For some, it was either a good thing or a bad thing. But for Vale's youth, it was a great opportunity to meet their new rivals and friends.

As the school waited for their new arrivals, Team RWBY showed the society more or less of a smile. Weiss stood in a formal and proud manner, Blake stayed as normal as she could even though it was obvious something was eating her, and Yang bounced up and down in place with excitement flowing all over her body. Her two teammates would tell her to calm down, but just this once, they let it slide.

"Oh man," the blonde blurted out through the loud gossip of students. "I wonder what kind of people are gonna come out of those ships!"

"I hope it's not another one of you," Weiss replied jokingly.

"Oh, ha ha. That's very funny. Well, I hope there's not another stuck up heiress in there like you." With that, the white haired girl pouted lightly to her partner's sister before her friend informed them of the ships finally landing on the ground. As the air from their engines hit the teens' bodies, the doors to them opened slowly for the visitors to step on the kingdom of Vale. With the amount of students exiting their rides, it was almost enough to make the goldie locks faint right where she stood. But instead, she did what everyone else did at the time. Greet everyone nicely. As they did so, the girls were starstruck at the different kinds of citizens they laid eyes on. Especially Yang, who squealed, "Oh shit, guys! They look so badass! I think one even winked at me too."

"Yeah, some of the students even look professional. I'm impressed," Weiss agreed. "I just hope we average out to their level."

"That doesn't matter, Ice Queen. Strong or weak, I'm still looking forward to getting into great fights and kicking some butts. Don't you agree, Blake?" Her partner just stood still next to her, looking at the ground below like it was a monster. It kind of worried the blonde in a way, so knowing her, she called out, "Blake, you've been quiet. Is everything alright?"

Breaking out of her trance, the faunus responded, "Yeah, I'm fine! I just wonder where Ruby is."

"Now that you mention it, she has been leaving a lot lately. I mean, I'm fine if she needs a little bit of privacy, but knowing her, she wouldn't pass out on a event like this," The goldie locks stated while looking around. "She must be really up to something."

"We really shouldn't worry with her," Weiss replied as she looked up at the sky gracefully. "She's our leader after all. She's probably got things to do. All we can do right now is leave her be.

Besides, this is Ruby we're talking about! She's probably taking a stroll through town..."

The sun shined over the forest of Vale ever so brightly as the trees danced with the breeze. Patches of darkness below served as shade for the grass and insects and birds jump from tree to tree while singing out to the sky above. Not far away from the song they provided, the sound of metal colliding harshly filled the other half of the air around nature along with female grunts. The noise enough was to scare a few animals away, but not all of them as some stayed put where they were. Who was disturbing the peace?

Ruby and Winter, who were clashing their weapons together as hard as they can for protection from one another. As they did, smiles of happiness were replaced with frowns of determination. The redhead's slashes delivered from Cresent Rose made up for a challenge for her tutor's sword. Her speed showed as a great advantage for the student, but at the same time, a disadvantage when it came to wielding it properly. And that would soon be shown in how the battle escalates.

Ruby continued to slam her scythe into Winter's sword before the woman flipped over her to deliver a slash that successfully hits the young one. She was lucky to throw a attack on her, but not for long. The redhead then countered with a backwards attack that made the handle of her weapon hit her friend down, which made Winter counter with a flip, kicking Ruby's face and then thrust at her stomach. The young one landed on her back hard to the woman's surprise. She thought she had went to hard on her so she decided to check if she was alright.

Big mistake.

The student surprised attacked her tutor with a blast of her Cresent Rose, causing the white haired girl to slam straight into a tree behind her. The young girl squeak out loud in fear before yelling out, "Winter, are you okay," earning a shaking thumbs up from her.

Ruby quickly dashed towards Winter to help her up to which the white haired then pulled the redhead into a hug. The redhead's cheeks started to change into a deep shade of red as the warmth her tutor delivered made her relax into her hold. She laughed softly at the sudden action, but the older girl just hummed in delight and stroked her student's short hair softly. Soon, the laughter slowly disappeared through the silence leaving only the singing of mocking birds to be heard around them. The savored the moment for a while until Winter blurted out quietly, "You're a quick learner, Ruby."

"What makes you say that," she asked while staring up at her girlfriend, who moved her fingers from the young one's hair to her cheeks gently.

"I mean it's been almost two weeks already since I came here right? And I've seen that you're doing way better in your classes now."

"Well, I do learn from the best," Ruby cheered then chose to lay her head on her tutor's chest, hearing her heart beat lovingly. Winter smiled before continuing their conversation,

"If you keep this up, I'll might have to leave."

"No," the redhead protested after beaming her head up to have her eyes connect with clear blue ones. "I don't want that to happen! I'll try and keep you here forever- I'll just fail test but pass all my assignments!"

"Not that I'm encouraging that, but that's a pretty smart plan. And don't worry. Even if they try to take me away, nothing will take me away from you." Winter then kissed Ruby lightly on the forehead before pulling her close into her chest again. The two relaxed right where they were for a while until the student broke the silence.

"We missed the arrival?"

"Sadly, yes."

"We're gonna get in trouble for that, aren't we?"

"You won't. I will."

"That sucks."

"I'll deal with it... Should I walk you back to the academy?"

"Yes please." With that, Ruby got up and helped Winter to her feet so they can head back to the campus. As they walked back, the redhead gently took hold of her tutor's hand and blurted out softly as they walked, "We're gonna live happily ever after like those couples in the fairy tales, aren't we?"

"Ruby, happily ever afters don't exist."

"That's okay. As long as our love stays true, then that'll be my happily ever after.

_Just you and me..."_


	8. Chapter 8

Inside Ozpin's office, him and Glynda look out towards the gorgeous view of Vale. Well, used to be gorgeous, until bullheads start to approach them, causing the older woman to grunt in disgust. Ever since Ironwood has made a deal with Ozpin to bring in his army, she has done nothing but look at the school's surroundings with a look of revulsion. She liked the man a lot, but it was the fleets that he had that made her only put him under the friend radar. And until those things are off Beacon grounds, that's all he'll ever stay under.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels," Glynda blurted out through the silence in the room.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man," Ozpin countered, earning a glare from his assistance, helping him to think twice about his choice of words. "... But yes, those are a bit of a eyesore." Not long after that, a beep from his device became apparent to the two that there was a visitor. Without hesitation, the older man used his device to tell the person to come in. But it wasn't a person. It was their guests.

General Ironwood and Winter Schnee. The two of them walked towards the professor with pleasant looks on their faces. Or so he thought. He could tell the Schnee had something on her mind but he couldn't put his finger on it. He'll just have to find out what it is later, he thought. Before he could think more into the situation, Ironwood greeted out loud, "Ozpin!" breaking his train of thought.

"Hello, General. Ms. Schnee." He replied formally as the two got closer and closer to him.

"Please, drop the formalities." The two men shook hands lightly before the professor shook Winter's as well. As he did, he could tell that she seemed out of energy a little. This only made him a little more worried about the lady's state as he questioned, "Are you doing okay, Ms. Schnee."

"Yes," She replied in a emotionless manner. "And please. Call me Winter. Hello, Ms. Goodwitch."

"Winter, James. I'll be outside," The woman greeted herself quickly as she left the scene like she was never there. Unlike the other woman in front of him, Ozpin just let her go because it was normal for her to leave when either Ironwood or Winter entered his office, which was still a mystery he was trying to solve.

Anyway, the woman took her hand away from the professor and looked at both him and James with a questionable expression. It was unusual for them to just summon her out of nowhere, especially when they have armies to work on and she has a student to tutor. But she didn't let it get all over her head since all she wanted was just answers. "You called me here?" She asked more then stated.

"Why yes," Ozpin beamed, smiling like a goofball at the Schnee. "It has come to me and Ironwood's attention that Ruby's grades are getting better and better by the minute. She's been passing test, doing well in practice and paying attention more."

"Your point."

"You have been teaching this girl so well and we want to say thank you for that," The professor informed as Winter bowed a thank you to him. Suddenly, his smile disappeared into a frown as her continued, "But, with A's in all of her classes, she won't need a tutor anymore. Which means that your job here at Beacon is done."

Winter's face switched from a delicate grin to a stern look. For some odd reason, her body started to shake in place from the news she was being delivered. Her breaths hitched in her throat like someone was jumping on a trampoline. And her eyes shook like somebody was rocking the boots. For all she knows, she could die from this news right where she stood, but instead, she just questioned with agitation in her voice, "W-What do you mean- Do you mean I'll have to leave Beacon- That I'll have to leave Vale?!"

"Not precisely," Ozpin continued. "If you want to stay in Vale, go ahead. But as for Beacon, there is nothing here for you to do."

"There has to be something. Anything. Please, Ozpin. I-... I have to stay here to help the staff and the General," Winter lied out loud to the professor as if she was sinning under her breath. The older man just sat there quietly, thinking to himself yet again as sweat slowly ran down the Schnee's head due to the fear building in her body. After a few more seconds of torture, he blurted out, "Well. There was one teacher that had been fired due to messing with staff members. He teach combat and the ways of fighting like a true huntsmen. I'm still looking for someone to take this man's place. So... If you are very desperate to have a job here at Beacon. I can. Give you that?"

Winter's eyes beamed at the idea and a smile slowly crept through her lips yet again. Being a teacher couldn't be so bad, she thought. If she was one then she could see Ruby more and maybe her sister as well. They would see one another more often! But at the same time if that was the way things were going to be, then her and Ruby's penalty on dating would be so high. And it would only make matters worse. Then again, if she didn't do this, she would lose her love forever.

As she thought about this, Ironwood entered the conversation with a, "Are you sure, Ozpin?"

"She seems to really want to stay here for you so why not. I mean, I can tell the woman thinks highly of you."

"Y-Yes sir," The general agreed with a slight shade of red on his face. "B-But what if it's too much for her?"

"It won't be. I can tell she's got this... So, miss Winter! What will it be?"

With a small sigh coming out of her mouth as the beginning of the answer, she finally spoken her choice with pride in her voice, "Yes. I will take that offer."

"Well then,

Welcome to Beacon, Ms. Schnee."

The night still seemed to be young to Winter as she waited at the cliff of Beacon Academy for her love yet again. As she did, she took in the view that she had been given at the minute. The sky was a dark velvet color with a few dots of white that could be tell out of the deep colored sea above. There were a couple of clouds here and there but they could only be noticed due to the shine of the moon. All together, tonight was a great night.

No, all of today was a great day for the older Schnee. She thought it would all be a total mess until things turned around for the better. She got a somewhat new job and is still able to see her redhead girlfriend, who was late at the moment.

Or at least that's what it felt until the older woman felt small arms wrap around her waist out of nowhere along with the feeling of hot breaths running down her neck. She shivered for a minute but only until she realized who it was and smiled at their arrival.

The person's head found it's way on Winter's shoulder as she kissed the person's cheek happily and answered to her, "I see you got my text, Ruby."

"Of course I would get your text," Ruby replied before letting go of her girlfriend so she could sit quietly next to her and take in the scene right in front of them. As she did, she continued, "I mean, it was from you so. Ya know. Love calls?"

"If that's what you're going for, then I guess, my rose... Yet. This call kind of breaks the love a little." The white haired woman told the redhead with a sigh, her smile now replaced with a small frown and eyes filled with sadness appearing out of nowhere. The look alone was enough to make the young girl question what was going on while her mind went wondering on what could've been the problem.

"What's wrong," She asked, her voice now filled with concern. "Did someone act rude to you? Another student here from Beacon? Or Haven?! Any school- If so, where are they?!" The silver eyed student jumped up to her mentor's surprise, taking out her scythe quickly getting ready for a fight. "Because I can kick their butts right now! No one messes with my tutor! No one!"

"Ruby, calm down! No one messed with me. No one is hurting your tutor," The white haired woman was able to blurt out with a slight chuckle. "Besides, I don't even think you can call me tutor anymore." The Schnee rose up from the ground to lightly yet sadly push the young student's scythe down so no one would get hurt. With a sigh, she stated, "Ruby... I'm. Not gonna be your tutor anymore."

"W-What do you mean, Winter?"

"What I mean is that... I'm done being a tutor. For you."

"You're... Your job here is done? Your job being with me is... D-Done?"

"Yes, Ruby. I'm done teaching you personally in the shadows. I'm sorry-." Before she could continue any further, Winter felt a shift to her body out of nowhere. The thing that caused the change in weight was the poor little redhead, clinging onto the woman's legs ever so tightly while tearing up at what she was hearing right this moment. She just thought this was all a dream or one big joke, right? It just had to be. For her sake, it just had to.

"No! You can't leave, Winter! I won't let you go! I care about you too much to just see you leave-."

"R-Ruby! Let me finish, dear! I'm not leaving Vale!" That sentence was alone made Ruby freeze in place like a statue. Her eyes then connected with blue ones, asking silently with her's what she was talking about. Before the woman went on any further, she pulled the redhead up to her feet then continued yet again, "I am not leaving you, Ruby. I'm not leaving Vale nor Beacon. I'm staying right here."

"B-But you said-."

"I said I wouldn't be your tutor anymore, which kind of sucks a little. Instead though. I would gladly be your combat teacher for the rest of your years here at Beacon."

The young girl was utterly surprised about the news she was being given, and at the same time, she was relieved of it as well. Yet still, this all felt like a imaginary slap to the face for her. So with a hint of surprise in her voice, she asked with a stutter, "S-Seriously?"

"Yes, Seriously. I almost got kicked back Atlas since you've been doing so well in your classes, until I begged Professor Ozpin for yet another job. And to my surprise, the last combat teacher got fired. So, luckily for me, I was given the job with open arms. So don't worry. I'm staying right here, Ruby." The woman then hugged the redhead close and tight to her as she felt the warmth from her that she always found smoothing. As they hugged, Ruby broke the silence by whispering,

"So, Winter."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Since you are going to be teaching everyone how to fight better, I guess that means you will be seeing a lot more of my team and maybe even new students. I gotta tell ya though, they can be. Well, as Weiss says. Very unprofessional. So, um, if you can't handle it-."

"I know I can handle it, Ruby."

"If you can't... You can always ask me for help. I know I'm just a kid but I'm also your student. And. Your girlfriend... So it should be my job to make you feel at least comfortable here. Right?"

She expected for the older Schnee to agree with her, but instead, she just giggled lightly to herself before pulling the girl back into the hug and stroking her hair, saying in her ear, "Look at you trying to be all brave for me. It's so cute~."

"I-I'm not cute," The young one disagreed then tried to hide the now visible blush on her face by burying it in her girlfriend's jacket, causing her to again giggle at her actions. Suddenly, Winter lifted up Ruby's head to give her a quick yet loving peck on her lips that caused the girl to blush even harder as the Schnee whispered that she was so cute. "Well, if you say so..."

"I know so..." The white haired woman's smile slowly disappeared as she examined the redhead's face for a second before asking. And with just that small conversation, she could already tell that nothing could ever happen,

_As long as they were together..._


	9. Chapter 9

As the day slowly came to a end, Beacon's students continued to talk among themselves with the contestants of the Vytal Festival and maybe even made new friends. Everyone was happy with the way things were turning out. Well. Everyone except for Blake, who was looking out of the window of her dorm straight out to the moon.

She didn't seem very eager about the visitors. Or about anything at this matter. She also wasn't sad or angry about the actions of others. She was just confused. Worried in a way about something way more then the school or the tournament. She was worried about the state that she was in at this exact moment.

Her enemy, which was the world. She thought about it for a second, she had been dating a man who was probably half her age, was convincing her leader to do almost the exact same thing and was trying to keep a low profile at school. She thought the matter was handled at first until everything started to crumble slowly underneath her.

The suspicions of her being a faunus made her be part of a wild goose chase. The fact that Ruby and Winter are now together caused her to feel insecure about their relationship and the redhead's safety. And the fake death Tukson pulled didn't exactly make matters better. Only worse. She had every right to be upset. To go crazy on everything around her. But instead, she just sat quietly on her bunk. Thinking about life. She needed help, she thought. She needed someone to help get her mind off of things.

And maybe that's why she always went to the older faunus. To get things off of her chest. To be showered in true love. Or maybe to just escape the world for one night and into one filled with pleasure. She knew it was wrong and wasn't right for either of them. But it was for the best right? Again, maybe. Maybe not. All Blake could do was sigh lightly as she closed her eyes and started to reminiscence about what exactly happened that night...

Hot kisses, quiet moans and sweet talks. She could still hear his voice and feel the warmth of his body even when he was gone. She could still remember the marks she left him in their cuddling sensation. She could still remember the calling out for him. But the one thing that really stood out about that night was that she can still remember his advice to her. His tips for the life of a 'human'.

"It doesn't matter if you're faunus or human, you are you. And everyone loves you for that. I know I do, anyways. So of course everyone will as well. You just have to stop this fake facade of yours."

She knew he was trying to help her, but it just didn't seem helpful to her. Then again, she was lost at the feeling of lust and love. At the feeling of skin brushing up on skin. She just couldn't hold herself up. She had failed yet again, anyway. She had went and turned her boyfriend into a antidote. Her drug to life's problems. And even if she knew it hurt him to see her like this, he kept that smile on his face and did exactly what she wanted without her even asking.

He became a puppet. A loving one. He did everything that was done in all of the cat faunus' stories and cooled her down with a loving tone in his voice. He was just the perfect doll, but sometimes he would slip up. Especially when he brought up him.

"Is he still trying to hurt you? If he is, you know I can just get out of Vale, track him down and beat him up. Just for you, Blake..."

Again, she knew he was being helpful. But there are some things that just cannot be brought up when she's around. Then again, a mistake is a mistake. And she let it slide while getting back into action. That's what it was after all. Action then she would leave him alone again to his dark store like he was a ghost. It hurt the two that they didn't have a healthy or even real relationship. But as long as Blake was content with it, she could keep this going. For how long? Well, she didn't know. But she did know that it wouldn't be longer then Ruby and Winter's relationship. Or at least she hoped.

Either way, she just laid in her bunk and closed her eyes to sleep peacefully in her bed and forget about everything that has happened. At least until the morning. Or until the group gets back together.

Which didn't take long at all since Ruby appeared from the now opened door while waving bye to someone. If Blake was to guess, she thought it was just another one of their friends. Or maybe Winter since the faunus has noticed that the two do hang out quite often. That was kind of a good thing and a bad thing. She would know since she's in almost the same exact relationship. But she was not to judge. Who knows? Maybe their relationship was even better then their's.

Anyway, after the redhead did that, she walked into the room and greeted in a loving way, "Hey, Blake. Man, isn't tonight lovely?"

"It could be if I wasn't so alone and depressed right now."

"What do you mean? Did something bad happen?"

"Well-." Before she could tell her leader what was on her mind, the two other teammates walked right into the room suddenly. Yang and Weiss. Blake expected the two to be talking about work or something. But instead, she found a pouting heiress and unlikely love-struck blonde. All she could do was wonder what happened to them. And that was soon going to be answered.

"Flynt Coal. Ugh, the name still makes me so upset!" The white haired teen blurted out in anger while the goldilocks behind her kind of swooned herself towards her bed like a daisy, cooing,

"Neon Katt. Ah, that name still makes the butterflies in my stomach try to escape~."

"What happened to you guys today," Ruby asked with a half smirk that was developed due to her sister's antics. As Weiss explained what was happening to her partner, Blake tried her hardest to sneak right pass them when the moment was right. Which was now. As she did, she couldn't help but stop doing everything in just seconds due to the words that came out of the heiress' mouth.

"Flynt Coal, that's who! He made a fool out of me today and his partner, Neon Katt, tried to seduce Yang! To which she has done perfectly."

"Neon Katt," The black haired teen repeated in the form of a question, entering herself into the conversation to her team's surprise.

"Uh, yeah. You know her?"

"... She's um... She's... My... Okay, she's my cousin." With that, the whole team stared at the B of the group with wide eyes and mouths. They all looked the same at that time until their mouths closed and each of them had a different expression on their faces. Ruby was confused, Weiss was still surprised and Yang grew a wide smile before replying that it was cool to Blake's distaste. "No, that's not cool! The cat faunus is nothing but trouble. And I mean serious trouble."

"So? I like trouble," Yang stated back.

"You don't understand do you? She's a trouble maker. She likes to mess with others feelings. Especially wen she tries to seduce someone out of the blue. That's just trouble 101. I suggest you try not to make her like you back. Or things will go bad. Besides, someone in the school right now likes you already, so-. Oh shit."

"What?!" The blonde suddenly passed out to the news that had been given to her. The action made Ruby try to wake her back up, but didn't seem to phase Weiss at the brightest. Instead the Schnee asked, "I would be asking how you two are connected and be happy that you took my side on the issue. But I must ask. Where were you heading? Because lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody! Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! So, Blake Belladonna! What is wrong?!"

Blake simply sighed in defeat. She knew Weiss could look through her like a looking glass and that never seemed to phase her at the brightest. But man. She could only wish that for one day that the Schnee couldn't tell if she was okay or not. Just one. But today wasn't that day so she decided to spill the beans. "I just. Don't undertsand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick," Ruby asked as she tried to fan her older sister up.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well, I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells," Weiss jumped back in in a calm tone that soon turned into a tone of anger and frustration as she tried to get all of this through Blake's thick head. "But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation! We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!" After all the fussing was what Ruby thought, over, she decided to put it to a vote as usual. Besides, it was the one thing that had made decisions around here. Especially when it came to a mission. So she told them in a cheerful manner,

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

Suddenly, a fist from Yang was pumped in the air, signaling that she was alive as she replied, "Yes! I love it when Blake is feisty!" Her fist then turned into a thumbs up for the faunus, causing her to smile lightly at her partner.

"Well, I suppose it would be fun," Weiss finally agreed in defeat.

"Alright then," The black haired girl smiled widely before nodding, "We're all in this together."

"Then let's hatch up a plan. Oh wait! I forgot our board game at the library!" The redhead squealed in fear at the lost of her game, to which made her partner just shake her head in disappointment. Ruby then dashed out of the room to retreat the game. She thought it would be smooth sailing for her until she bumped into someone by a accident due to not looking where she was going. The impact was enough to make the girl fall down, but not pass out. So she decided to look up at the person she had hit and apologize.

"I'm sorry," She told the person quietly, only to find out who it was. The victim was a thin female with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair was a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She was also wearing the uniform of Haven Academy. As the girl reached a hand to the green haired girl, the redhead continued, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," The older girl replied in annoyance. "Just. Watch where you're going."

"Oh, sorry." Ruby then grabbed the hand of the teen in order to get up to take a good long look at her and her friend, who was a gray haired boy wearing the same clothes. "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new here?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually," A female voice chimed in from behind the green haired teen. She moved along with the gray haired boy to introduce their other friend. The friend was another female with raven black hair and deep amber eyes. The look was enough to make Ruby look in both awe and fear for some odd reason. But she quickly shook the feeling off when something finally clicked in her head. That they weren't just any students. They were participants.

And so with a light jump, she answered through the silence, "You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory."

"Then I guess we should turn around." The gray haired boy replied in somewhat a sarcastic way, almost hurting Ruby inside a little. That was until she shook her head a little and answered nicely, "It's okay. Happens all the time. Your building is just... East again!" She expected for the teens to listen, but instead, she was shown to no one but the raven haired female, who then replied quietly,

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around."

"Uh, maybe," With that, the conversation was over. And it left the redhead sort of confused about their encounter. It made her think, will they meet each other again? And if they were to meet again, will the girl she met and her friends be weird and rude like right now. She hope not. Who knows, she thought. Maybe they were just having a bad day and really wanted to just end it already. She hopes it does. And just because she forgot but also wants them to be okay, she decided to throw them one more thing. Just for luck.

_"Oh. And welcome to Beacon!..."_


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was going to be a start of many events to come. And how does it officially begin? After a boring class and a lovely text from Ruby to Winter for safety, Team RWBY finally got straight to business.

With the new equipment and clothes, they felt as if they were unstoppable. Or as if they were controlled by overconfidence. Either way, nothing would work unless they were really prepared for battle. And while waiting for the other to get ready, they seemed to be ready for anything...

Approaching her teammates, who were now ready to hash out the plan one more time, Blake tightened the wraps around her hands and fixed her new clothing

It consisted of a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and had mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem was printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wore black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wore a black belt with them.

Attached to the inner side of the belt was a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hung from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this was a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots came halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. and whispered to herself out loud, "I thought that class was never going to end."

"Alright, guys," Ruby blurted out through the quiet room cheerfully to get their attention, which ended up working. Not to mention, her clothes were pretty different too.

She wore a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt was a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset.

She wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt was black. She still wore her black stockings and black-and-red boots. As usual, she wore a red cape with the outfit. Because knowing her, she can never go anywhere without it.

The young redhead jumped off her hanging bed and to the ground below, scaring her partner a little while telling everyone that the investigation would finally begin.

If anyone was wondering, Weiss was wearing something somewhat different. Her outfit consisted of a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen.

Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there was a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contained black frills. She also wore thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that came up slightly above the top of her boots. She would be taking this seriously, but knowing her, she had to be sarcastic with Ruby.

"Hey, we got a plan," Yang chimed in, trying to back up her beloved sister by doing so. "That's... Moderately serious."

Yang clothes were what she liked to call 'the best out of them all'. She wore a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former was a black article of clothing that consisted of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that were gold at the end.

Around her neck was a pendant that had a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that had a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom.

She had a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hanging from her left hip. She had a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that was either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt.

It had vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She didn't care what no one said. She was rocking her wardrobe today.

"Right," Ruby agreed, not long before she got her serious face on and continued, "Everyone remembers their roles?"

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." The white haired teen told her redhead friend as she stood up to have eye contact with her. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Their faunus teammate jumped in afterwards. "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale." The blonde haired girl told her team with a smug smile that sort of made them worry a little about this so called 'friend' she had. But they let it slide. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..."

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." Ruby informed to Team RWBY then fist bumped the air in excitement, cheering, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah," A male voice soon joined in with the redhead, making her sort of jump from the voice, along with her teammates. Who caused them to do so?

The one and only Sun Wukong, a monkey faunus and a prankster of sort. He was also one of the team's best friends as well. Why he was there? That was something they should be asking right at this minute. Well, at least one of them.

"Sun," Blake called out to the boy hanging over their window by his tail in surprise.

"What are you doing here," Yang asked.

"Easy, I climbed up here since I climb trees all the time." This statement was enough to make the young Schnee scowl at him, but wasn't enough to make the boy scared at all. In fact, he just made his own way into the room by flipping inside it with no sweat. "So, are we finally going to get back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate," The cat faunus replied back before making one thing clear, "As a team."

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want friends to get involved if we don't have to." Her leader agreed with her, only to make the blonde haired boy shake it off and respond,

"That's dumb. We should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune!" This made the girls look out their window to find yet another friend.

The blue haired pretty boy Neptune Vasilias, who was at this moment, standing right on the edge of the building to stay alive. And also talk to the lovely girls through the window.

"What's up," He greeted in a 'cool' and 'sexy' way, causing the white haired girl to sort of look at him in awe. As for Ruby, it only made her ask how he got up here, to which he told her he had his ways

But even though he had his ways, he really wanted to go inside the room since where they were was so high. And he kinda had a problem with heights. And many more to come.

So after that was settled, the young teammate of Team RWBY had finally made her decision that was probably going to change the investigation up for the better

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake." She ordered. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." Weiss suggested, making the redhead more confused then offended.

"But Weiss, who will go with you?"

"Well, I guess Neptune can come with me."

"... Sorry. But we kinda have a time limit here, so..." The redhead proceeded to pull Weiss away with her to get things over with. As she dragged her away, the white haired girl tried to fight back, but didn't stand a chance. She just went on with her leader/partner's orders. Besides, what she says goes. And what did she say?

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get back to Winter and then you can flirt with Neptune all you want. I'm just kind of saddened that I didn't get to say hi. Well, I did, through the phone. But that doesn't count. She must be mad or bored. Either way, I just hope she can be okay without me by her side for a few hours. Do you think so?"

"First of all, I don't want to flirt with Neptune. He just looks so good, that's all. And don't worry about my sister. She's alright. As long as you are, that is."

"You think so?"

"Ruby,

I know so..."

Meanwhile, somewhere in Vale, Winter was walking down the street with a light smile on her face. As she strolled down the sidewalk, passing others to say hello, her mind was only set on one thing.

Ruby Rose.

She was kind of surprised about what she was doing, but she knew she would be okay. If the redhead wanted to go and take on a group of criminals with her team, she can! As long as she was okay. But for some odd reason, she was kind of worried about her as well.

It was weird because for a while, she had been reading this book on dating ever since her and the young girl started dating. And in it, it said that it's not good to worry about your lover. So she was kind of doing a bad job at dating, right?

She honestly didn't know. And that's why she was on this stroll through the city. To go and get a better book on how to keep her relationship stable. Good thing there was at least one book store around. The bad news was that it used be run by a faunus. A faunus who was now 'dead'.

The Schnee started to have second thoughts about going there. That was until she thought of a way to get the book and pay respects. For her sake, she had to do so.

Soon, Winter found herself in front of the dead man's little store. Tukson's Book Trade. She hoped there wasn't any ghost or wild animals hidden in there, along with any bad teenagers. She was shaken about going into the store until she took a deep breath and finally entered the small world of books.

The world was anything but a utopia. It was more of a dump to the woman. Stories were scattered everywhere, broken wood was around the place and glass could be heard breaking below her feet with almost every step she took. She was more afraid of the fact that maybe the owner didn't live such a good life in the city. All she could do was hope so.

The white haired woman found a way to shake the thoughts out of her head and just continue her search for her cure. As she did so, she soon heard footsteps approach her from behind. And quickly too. An intruder? That only meant one thing.

That it was time for action.

Winter took out her sword in a flash and slashed the air behind her. She expected for there to be blood or to at least get a hit on the person. But instead, what she got was the sound of her sword hitting something hard and sharp.

"Wow, I expected a better greeting then that," A male voice called out. "Especially from a old teammate." The Schnee looked up to see who it was. And the person alone was enough to make a wide smile appear on her face in seconds. It was like she had just saw a angel or her favorite candy. But instead, she found a old friend.

And that old friend was Tukson.

"Tukson," The white haired woman asked and yelled at the same time before snapping back into reality and hugging the faunus right where he stood. He almost tripped due to her sudden impact until he caught himself and hugged back tightly to Winter's surprise.

The action went on for what felt like forever until the Schnee let go and looked straight at him, cheering, "Oh my gosh. I-I knew you wasn't dead! I just had a feeling you weren't! Oh my gosh! H-How are you?!"

"I'm doing fine, kid. How are you? I can tell you missed me."

"Yes! Oh, I missed you so much, Tukson. Y-You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"You neither, Winter," The faunus man replied before petting the woman lightly, causing her smile to become even more bigger. This reminded her of the good times. Back when her and him went on so many missions together. Back when they graduated and became huntsmen. Back when...

The Schnee shook her head lightly before those memories flew back into her head and asked, "Again, how have you been?"

"I've been perfectly fine. Don't worry."

"Who... Who caused all of this to happen? No, let me rephrase myself, what happened after we went our separate ways- Tell me everything."

"Well... Okay. But it's gonna take a while. So, you want it all," Tukson asked quietly, earning a childish nod from Winter. "Okay. For starters, I got this little shop and gave up the huntsmen name for a while. And by a while, I mean a very long time. And I seemed to have made a name for myself here in this little store. By selling books. I've made a decent amount of lien. And I. Kinda got a girlfriend."

"Really? Good job! Whose the lucky girl?"

"She's just a cute looking faunus. My beauty to be exact. And you can say I'm her beast," The older man stated with a slight blush while his friend awed quietly at the cuteness. "Anyway, I've been doing quite well. Until that incident... But enough about me. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I got a job as a teacher at Beacon Academy and even got a cute girl of my own. Love her to death."

"It's not-."

"No. God no. I've moved on from that relationship. I'm trying to improve this one. That's why I came here. To get a good dating book," The white haired woman interrupted before staying quiet for the man to continue. But before he could, something snapped in her brain as she questioned, "But since I'm here. I must ask. Who exactly tried to take you down?"

"... I don't know. But I have a feeling it was the White Fang. Then again, they weren't faunus or members of the Fang, yet they knew I used to be a member. So maybe they're working for someone who is close to the group."

"What did they look like anyway?"

"One was a female with green hair, red eyes and dark skin complexion. And the other was a boy with gray hair and grey eyes, looked like a asshole. Well, to me, he did. Look, I've been thinking of trying to find them and take them down alone, but... People think I'm really dead. Well, more like the military. So, I honestly can't get out of this hellhole."

"Oh. I'm sorry... Say, Tukson. My girlfriend and her group are trying to go take down some criminals roaming through Vale. You don't think. The White Fang are what they're going after, right?"

The faunus thought for a minute until it finally clicked. His eyes went wide at the idea and with only that, Winter's eyes did the same. They both had different expressions, but they both thought of the same thing. And it was bad. "What if they are?"

"Should I go help them?!"

"If you want to, you can. But she's with her team right? I think they will be okay... Right?"

"I gotta go help her, Tukson."

"Hold your horses. What year are they anyway?"

"... First years..."

"... Okay. They're dead. I'll- Crap! I can't go with you. Dead, remember?"

"Come on, Tukson. We can go find the person behind this and save some lives of teens. We can go kick some Grimm butts and rage havoc on the town for a little bit. You know, like old times!"

"I don't know, kid. Could be dangerous."

"Please Tukson," The white haired woman jumped towards the faunus and grabbed his arm tightly while looking up at him sadly. "You used to kick some bad guys' butts just for me and make team attacks. We can do that again, and at the same time, save lives. Come on. What do you say, big guy?"

Tukson thought to himself for a while before Winter looked sadder at the man, causing him to sigh. After a while, he finally replied quietly in annoyance and quiet happiness, "Got a costume or a disguise I can wear?"

"You just wait right there, big guy," The Schnee walked away from the store in search for a disguise for her best friend. But before she left, the man called out, "Here!" and threw a certain book at her. A guide to keeping relationships alive.

All Winter could do was smile and nod at him lightly as he did the same to her. With that, the reunion was cut short for the two. But at least they knew that the other was still okay, that they would meet each other again,

_And that they will fight together real soon, like old times..._

**Before you ask, yes, Winter is kind of ooc here. But again, she was only in two episodes in RWBY. I honestly don't know what her personality is for real. And Ruby kinda rubbed off of her. So yeah. And btw,overprotective Winter is the best. Until the next chapter, have a good day. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

After getting the right equipment and clothing for Tukson, Winter quickly went back to the book store through a shortcut where she wasn't spotted. It still took her a while until the building got into her line of sight, but it didn't matter. Things were going to get under way now. She should be happy that she's going to help her girlfriend out, but instead she feels guilty for some reason. She knew she wasn't supposed to worry about her, especially since she was her student after all. But she just couldn't help it. Just as she thought. She was still the worse girlfriend to have in the kingdoms of Remnant.

Yet she still was a good protector, right?

...

No, that didn't mean anything. Before the situation could take the white haired woman over, she remembered quickly what she was here for and dashed straight into the store to her friend's surprise. What was he doing when she came in there? Nothing. Just reading a book, one that was covered in dust. But not all of it since the man's hand prints left his mark clearly on the object. His eyes inverted to his old teammate as a smile erupted suddenly on his face. That alone was enough to make the Schnee share a smile back.

After a few seconds, she walked towards him with the plastic bags in her hands keeping the silence away from them. When she finally got to his personal space, she asked, "How do you feel about... Green eyes?"

"Always wanted them when I was a kid," Tukson chuckled to her delight. "What did you get me for my disguise?"

"Nothing special... Just casual clothing. Your favorite. Green contacts, hope they don't hurt. And- Oh!" Winter stopped in mid sentence to give a sinister smirk at the dark haired faunus. He already knew from that look that she got something that could really work. But could also be a problem. Either way, he didn't like that look at all. "Red hair dye~."

"Aw, Winter-."

"Hear me out," She interrupted with a raise of her hand, silencing the man. "If we use this, no one. And I mean no one. Will even know it's you at all. So, come on. Just for one day. For me, please?"

The faunus didn't waste any time with a answer since he knew that this was Winter. She would do this and wouldn't take no for a answer. That was actually why he didn't like her times. But it was also why he loved her too. So with a light sigh, he answered, "Fine. Just. Please don't let it sting like when you made my hair all purple that one time."

"I promise. Just don't bring that up again."

"Deal."

With that, the two went to get Tukson into his disguise. The session they had was kind of fun to be honest. Other then the pain of putting on contacts and messing with hair dye, the two adults were having a good time together. In a way, it reminded them of back when they were a team. Back when everything was all sun shines, rainbows and killing Grimm. It was nostalgic. And it made the two have a reason to savor this day before it ended. And that was good for both of them. As long as they had each other.

After the changing was done, the faunus walked out of his room to find Winter reading the book he gave her as if it was a fortune teller. That was until she looked up and froze at what she had found at that moment. A male, tall and buff figure with red hair and green eyes. He seemed to have been wearing a blue shirt with black lines going straight down it and black pants that was held by a white belt. The outfit was then finished by brown boots with white shoelaces. All together, he thought he looked like a dork. But to the Schnee, he looked so much better then before. That was in her opinion it was since she was grinning like a idiot at the minute.

"How do I look," He asked with a spin of his body to display the woman's masterpiece. Her comment on it was only a light clap of excitement."You look very handsome, Tukson."

"Really? I haven't noticed," He replied while posing playfully, causing them both to share a laugh together. It also caused the woman to get up from her seat and take off her jacket to lay it on the counter lightly.

"You think the dust crystals will be able to fit in here?" She questioned nicely.

"I have a feeling it will. Trust me. It will be like back in the day."

"Man, now you make it sound like we're old."

"Well, I'm getting old."

"I'm not. I'm still in my early 20s. Remember that," She stated before taking the crystals from the counter and shoving them into her jacket pockets like it was a backpack. After the packing was done, she put back on her jacket and asked her best friend, "Ready?"

"You, kid?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go already," With that, he left the store with Winter from the back quietly, meeting with the bright blue sky and lighting of Vale. Tukson wanted to take in the scenery and the fresh air around him to get used to things, but instead, he remembered something to question his old teammate before they went down to business. So he turned to the white haired woman, tapped her shoulder gently for her attention and blurted out, "Okay, so is it just going to be us taking these guys on?"

"Of course not," She answered back. "I got some students I asked to help us on this ride of ours."

"Are they second years? Third years? Fourth?"

"No sir. It's first years."

"Winter-."

"Again, hear me out. These guys know what they are doing. They are good at fighting and good at strategics. In a way, one of them reminds me of myself in a way. And the leader totally reminds me of you."

"Hilarious," Tukson responded with sarcasm. "Who are they, anyway?"

"Oh, you'll know soon," Winter then took out her scroll and dialed a number quickly into her phone before putting it to her ear to make the call. "Real soon..."

Back at Beacon, all of the teams were spending the day talking to more teams or practicing for the tournament. Some made friends with students, some even made friendly rivalries on the side. All together, everyone was getting to know one another in a way. All except for one certain group. A group that not many people at Beacon even give credit to. One that was so called the low class of the school. Who were these students?

They were Team JNPR. The team that consisted of Jaune Arc, the nervous yet somewhat brave leader of the group. Nora Valkyrie, the sugar rushed teen and hard hitter of the team. Pyrrha Nikos, the so called only good thing to come out of Team JNPR and their so called trump card. And Lie Ren, the quiet one. Together, they made a good team. In their friend's eyes. And they also made the underdogs of the school.

What were they doing at the minute? Each one of them were doing something they all liked. Jaune was reading the latest issue of X-Ray Man peacefully. Nora was listening to music while dancing on her bed in delight. Ren decided to read with Jaune quietly, both sharing parts of playing as the heroes and villains of the story. And Pyrrha was simply polishing her beloved Milo and Akouo quietly while humming a lovely song to herself. In a way, they were all okay with their activity and nothing seemed to have been disturbing them at the minute.

That was. Until Pyrrha's scroll rung abruptly, causing the team to stop what they were doing out of nowhere and the red haired teen to raise a eyebrow at the unexpected call before taking it and answering with a small, "Hello?"

"Pyrrha. Is that you? It's me. Winter," Winter answered back, making the sudden worry inside the teen disappear and be replaced with a little bit of comfort and happiness.

"Hello again, Ms. Schnee. How are you doing?"

"Please, just call me Ms. Winter if you want," The white haired woman corrected the student in annoyance then got back on track. "And I'm doing well, thank you for asking. If you don't mind me asking, are you guys free for today?"

"I think so. Do you need us for anything?"

"Very. Have you seen Team RWBY at all today?"

"Actually, no. Has something bad happened to them?!" Pyrrha asked, worry back inside of her again.

"No, don't worry," The Schnee assured her softly. "They're just about to get themselves into some serious trouble if their not stopped. I plan to do exactly that. Stop them. And I was wondering if you could help me stop them."

"Of course, what is it that you want us to do?"

"Split up. One of you guys go find a team member of Team RWBY. When you find one, try to take them back to the academy or distract them. While you're doing that, me and my partner will stop the White Fang ourselves and try to find out what they are up to. When we get the information we need, we'll go deeper into their plans and try to find out their true motives. This could only work if you guys agree to help out though. So are in in or out?"

"Ms. Schnee- I mean, Ms. Winter. You know I'm in when it comes to Y- I mean, Team RWBY. I'll inform the team then we will be on our way."

"Thank you and good luck," With that, the call was finished by the white haired woman, leaving Pyrrha to tell her team about the matter. The red haired teen turned to her friends, only to find all of their eyes on her. They knew what was going on. And without any words, Pyrrha nodded at Jaune lightly, causing the shaggy blonde to say something that already confirmed his decision,

_"Okay. What's the mission?"_


	12. Chapter 12

After her partner went her own way to pursue a old friend, Weiss decided to go to the CCT tower on her own to get to business. As she walked there, she was greeted by many students of Vale, old and new in a nice way. At first she had thought it was because she was a friendly comrade to them and fellow member of Team RWBY. But the real reason was because of her title. Her trump card.

Being a heiress to the Schnee Family.

What a coincidence, she thought to herself. Yes, maybe some treated her like a normal person, but many still treated her as if she was a spoiled heiress. And she truly hated that. It was like being treated like a queen on some high pedestal she didn't belong on. She felt as if she was cheating in a way through the school year even though she tried so hard to live a normal life like everyone else. It worried her everyday. But she couldn't let it worry her now. She was on a mission. To get some files. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

So the young Schnee walked down the beautiful lobby of the CCT towards the elevator doors to get things done already. When she approached the close door of the elevator, it slid automatically open to let her find a girl her age, maybe older, inside as well, looking at her scroll in awe. The white haired girl thought she was simply just playing a game and wouldn't have problems with her at all, so she let her be. But not for long when the panel at the door projects the AI of the building to check if things are okay.

A woman like voice came from the panel, greeting, "Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to go to the communication room, please," The young heiress replied formally to the voice with her hand on her hip.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" The AI asked politely, only for the white haired girl to simply take out her scroll out and place it right in front of the machine. It didn't take a while to get the information from the teen, but when the AI said "Thank you, Miss Schnee," She just couldn't help but think as if that was all she was ever good for in everyone's eyes. Maybe in the woman next to her's eyes as well.

As the white haired teen tried to clear her mind, she started to examine the things around her. And by things, she meant look at the teen woman who shared the small area they were in. The woman had raven black hair that seemed to have faded near the end and wore the same uniform as Haven students. She didn't seem very interesting to Weiss. That was until one thing caught her eye.

The amber eyes the lady had wield. She felt as if she had seen them before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe she was thrown off by her nice looking body or how intrigued she looked by her scroll, the heiress thought. And that thought was enough to make her jump in disgust before checking herself.

She actually thought the woman wouldn't turn her way. But she was soon shown to be wrong when dark golden eyes connected with blue ones. The young one tried to save herself from awkwardness by throwing a crooked smile at the immigrant from Atlas, but it seemed it didn't help a lot. Instead, it made the stranger just stare at her for a mere second then slowly place her phone down as if she had seen a ghost.

Weiss was busted. And all she could do was wait for a scolding. Yet all she was given was a light and sort of sexy "hello", causing her to snap back into her reality quickly.

The woman continued after turning off her scroll to have all eyes on the famous girl in front of her, "You're Weiss Schnee, correct?"

"Y-... Yeah. I'm the stuck up brat that everyone keeps on talking about," Weiss sighed. "I'm surprise you haven't heard of how popular I am."

"Oh, I have," The stranger corrected nicely. "And I wouldn't call you a stuck up brat. I would call you... A confused child."

"What's that supposed to mean," The heiress shouted back, now riled by the choice of words she was given.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just... I just think you're confused. If it was me in your place, I would be happy if many people knew about me," The woman replied with the same nice tone in her voice. The smile on her face suddenly started to disappear quick as she looked down at her feet. "And that's coming from someone who's only known by my team. No one knows what I'm capable of, unlike you."

"That. Really sucks," The white haired girl responded sadly. She honestly remembered how it felt to be under many of people's shadows and not even noticed by only the ones around you. But this was only because her sister was the dead end she just couldn't pass. That was until she made her own road and walked down it with pride. Now everyone knew she was Weiss Schnee, that heiress of the Schnee Family. She sort of didn't like what the future hold. But maybe, she thought. Just maybe. This was kind of like a visit into her past. Back when she was still under that shadow. Maybe this woman was herself. If so, she wanted to find a way to save her before she would get screwed over or even worse. That would be nice, would it? Yes it would. She just hoped she could do this right though. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?

Weiss looked deeply into those amber eyes again and reassured, "But I bet it will get better. And that's coming from someone whose experienced what you're going through."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know... But I have a feeling you'll get through it. I remember when I was always behind my sister, so everyone would ignore me and go straight to her. No one believed I was tough enough or good for that. Until I proved myself to everyone that I'm not just a dumb heiress from a rich family. And look at me now!"

"You still get called a stuck up brat, right?"

The sentence alone made the white haired girl's smile become more crooked as her own words were turned against her. "Well... Yeah," She whispered. "But I'm slowly making a name for myself. My friends used to call me the best. But now I'm told that by all of my classmates and teachers. And it's not because I'm famous. It's because I never gave up on that dream that one day. Everyone would see the true me!... You just... Got to show everyone the true you as well..."

"... I get where you're coming from," The woman smiled peacefully back to the friendly heiress. "But how is everyone going to see the me that's a total screw up?"

"You just. Have to show everyone. Whether they like it or not. You have to remember. You are you... That's what Winter told me anyways... She's a close friend of mine. REAL close..."

"Thank you, Weiss. I really needed that..."

"No problem," Weiss replied with a small blush across her face that made the woman stare more at her with kind eyes and walk towards her slowly. Sadly, before the woman could do what she had in mind, a bell rung to signalize that the heiress reached her destination. The lady casually went away from her to tell her new friend before she was going to leave, "We should meet up sometimes, okay?" The girl truly wanted to say something but she was gently pushed out of the elevator in awe. As the door closed ever so slowly, she was given the last words from the stranger that seemed to have revealed who they were. And even to this day, Weiss knew she would never forget who she was. No matter what anyone would do to her.

"By the way.

It's Cinder..."

Somewhere else in the kingdom of Vale, the citizens found themselves called out by General Ironwood to see a new project he had been working on. The message either made people see to celebrate or criticize. Either way, many of the citizens had went to see how magnificent this was going to be. Or was going to be for that matter.

All except for one person, who along with five others, was on a very important and secret mission. A person who really wasn't good at the job given, but was going to give it a shot.

And his name was Jaune Arc. The shaggy blonde who was at the moment, searching around for the member of Team RWBY he was assigned to stop. Ruby Rose. He through it would be a piece of cake since him and the redhead were good friends. But it seemed the tables were turned on him since the young one was nowhere to be found.

Half of him was upset at the fact that Winter could've went and find her herself. But the other half was saddened that she was her first friend and didn't even know any of her favorite places to go. It was supposed be a search for him. But at this point, all he could do was use the beginner's way of finding someone.

Call out their name to the skies loudly.

"Ruby," He roared in his nerdy voice to the empty streets he walked upon. No answer was given. He tried again, more louder this time. No answer was given. He tried one last time. This time, he got a answer. But his answer was only the sound of a screeching noise. One that pierced his ear drums for a few seconds until it stopped. "What the heck was that? Did someone get hurt?!"

The boy didn't even try to second guess himself as he ran straight to the source as fast as he could. He expected for there to be a ravaging Grimm attacking innocent citizens. But the sickening scene he pictured in his head was displayed as a calm gathering of everyone in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors. Since he wasn't up to date, he didn't know what was going on. But if this was going to at least help him find Ruby, he was going to stay and see what was up. Knowing him, he did just that.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree," The general asked nicely, causing everyone to clap in appreciation as he continued, "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!"

The doors to the cases, causing six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. Even Jaune stared in awe at what the man had created. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." The robots then posed as a demonstration. "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

"That's... So cool," The shaggy blonde cheered out loud. "I just hope these robots don't end up like the ones in the movies."

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood's image was replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it. "Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Oh man, I can't wait to use one of those!" The boy started to fanaticize about using one of the behemoths. For battle against Grimm. Saving lives. And even get some ladies for once. Yep. One day, he thought. He would be standing on cloud nine with the latest technology the kingdom would have in their hands. Suddenly, his thoughts were shattered for a mere second when he saw two soldiers stare at something in the distance with confusion. What cause them to look like this? Well, that's what Jaune was looking for until it hit him dead in the eyes.

The sight of Ruby Rose with a orange haired girl right next to her.

Jaune was starstruck by this, not even knowing what to do. After he tried so hard to cool himself down from what he had in store and the founding of his best friend, he yelled out to the redhead to stop as he chased her down, along with the soldiers. The shaggy blonde didn't know what they were going to do with her so all he could do was hope he could get there in time. So he just kept running. And running. While he was shouting for Ruby to stop continuously, even though she acted as if he wasn't there the whole time. They went from alleyways to streets, but it wasn't enough for him to give up just yet. He had one mission. To stop Ruby. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

Finally, after what felt like forever to Jaune, he finally caught up to Ruby and called out loud, "Ruby! It's me, Jaune! I gotta talk to you about something!"

The red haired girl turned with a frown that was enough to make her friend know that something was going to go down. He didn't know if she was going to hurt him or tell him he shouldn't be there, but he just knew she would do something. That's why, before he could even know, he ran right out of the scene and towards the other way, only to be hit hard in the back by her and her other friend as they flew away from the soldiers that followed. Jaune screamed out loud like a girl while they took a short flight until all three of them met back with the ground in a hurtful way. At least, for him, it was. But he really didn't care at the minute. Now was the time her stopped the redhead from doing something stupid.

Or was it?

Before he could even say anything, he found Ruby on the road, just laying there. And that alone had to be a sign. Just knowing about the dangers, he screamed for her to get up as he made his way to her along with a incoming truck. He knew one of them would get hit, but over his dead body that the young girl would get hit. He would try with all of his might to save her. Even if it means dying. So he ran towards her as quick as he could, only for the truck to get closer. And before Jaune knew it...

The truck didn't even hit them. Instead, it someone else. Someone he didn't expect for it to hit.

The orange haired girl, who somehow was able to stop and lift the truck up from the air a little. This caused him to be surprised along with Ruby, who looked up to find the change in events.

"Are you okay," The savior asked to the driver in the vehicle, who responded with a quiet and scared "uh huh". The girl backs away as she looked at Ruby's and Jaune's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she ran from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumped into the redhead, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

"Penny, come back," Ruby cried out then starts going after as her best friend follows to find out what is going on and give his friend the news he was trying so hard to give ever since the start of the day. While they follow Penny, Jaune asks nicely,

"Who is she?!"

"She's Penny," The redhead responded out loud. "A friend of mines that helped me and the others stop the White Fang a while back!"

"Has she always been able to stop trucks like that?!"

"This is the first!" Before the conversation could go any further, they find Penny stopped in a alleyway, trying to find where to run next, but it was too late. The two teens had caught up to her and she had to explain what was going on. " Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" The orange haired girl assured with a fake smile, only to hiccup right afterwards.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you! We can help you!"

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..."

"Let us try! You can trust us! You can trust me and Jaune!"

The other girl finally relents, coming up to both teens' faces desperately as she asked them, "You're my friend? He's my friend too, right? You promise you're my friends?!"

"I promise, Penny," The shaggy blonde replied softly. "I don't know a lot about you, I'm not going to lie. But I'm here to help. Yeah, we just met, but I'm willing to help everyone and be friends with everyone as well. You can trust me and I promise. I am your friend. Along with Ruby."

The orange haired girl stays silent for a second, then, looks down at her hands to finally spill the beans. "Ruby. Mr. Jaune... I'm not a real girl..." Penny shows them the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. She stares sadly at their faces, now completely astounded by their friend's secret as they both simply say in unison,

_"Oh..."_


	13. Chapter 13

Somewhere in the kingdom, after the little announcement from General Ironwood, the citizens of vale decided to continue on with their daily lives. Buying needs for businesses, playing hot scotch on the sidewalks, or just seeing what's new on their scrolls. Everything seemed quite alright at the moment for everyone.

Well, almost everyone. Everyone except for Pyrrha.

The red haired girl was having a hard time with her mission at hand. Finding the hot headed Yang Xiao Long. Not that she was upset or anything. But she just felt as if she could've been the right person to find Weiss since she knows she goes to many informational places to study or get knowledge from. She also could've been the great candidate to search for Blake. She knew she was a faunus and would try to go somewhere private and quiet. It could've been easy for her. But it wasn't. And that's why she was sort of sad about the outcome.

Maybe she was disappointed after all... Or maybe... No, she thought. That couldn't be why she was so saddened at the moment. Not at all. Before she could think more out of the box of things, she shook her head lightly and wiped away all the negative thoughts as she walked down the dark concrete floor some more to detect the blonde she was so desperately looking for.

After a while, she heard the sound of a engine roaring from the left of her. One that roar in excitement and was accompanied by a energetic high pitched voice that yelled, "Yeah, now we're talking!"

Pyrrha turned to the noise to find not so far away, a motorcycle. It had a yellow-themed color scheme and appeared to be a sport bike, with a design emphasizing speed and aerodynamics. All in all, it looked like a very nice well built ride to her. But that's not what took up her eyesight. What did was a blonde haired teen squatting next to it while fixing up the side of her sport bike. The teen's butt was in the air like a nicely rounded hill. At least that's what the red haired girl thought as she looked. The teen's boobs also seemed to brush up on the motorcycle like a special kind of cleaning rag to collect dust. Too bad it wasn't dusty though. And before the other teen could take in all of the view, the blonde slowly rose up to wipe the sweat off of her head gently, smirking not long afterwards. The prodigy felt so wrong about thinking such vile thoughts. And it was all because she was checking out her friend.

Yang.

Soon, lilac eyes met green ones as the goldilocks called out nicely, "Hey, Pyrrha! What's up?!"

"N-Nothing," Pyrrha stuttered with a small blush spread across her face. "I've just been w-walking around- I mean. Taking a stroll, that's all." The prodigy approached her buddy with a friendly smile that would always make anyone feel joy inside. Even Yang, who really liked it. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I was just on my way to see a friend of mine."

"A friend of yours? Is it Blake? Are you going to try and flirt with her again," The red haired teen asked in curiosity as the question she blurted out didn't seem to feel right when told to her fellow.

"Nah, I'm done doing that."

"Oh," Pyrrha replied in relief. "Um, is it Weiss?"

"Nope."

"Jaune?"

"Nuh uh."

"... Me?"

"Well, sorry to break it to you. But now that you're here, I don't have to find ya... And no, it's not you."

"Well," The prodigy continued with a hint of concern in her voice. "Then who is it, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. It's Junior."

"Oh okay... Wait, whose Junior?!"

The blonde just merely laughed at the way her friend had reacted to her answer as if she had saw a ghost or a killer. She would tell her about what and who is Junior. But instead, knowing Yang's stubborn behavior, she just thought for a second, looking at the sky with a loving sigh before replying, "Hey. You know what? You should come with me!"

"Huh?"

"Come with me to see Junior! It'll be the first time you meet him, of course, and will be very... Awkward. But still. You guys should totally meet up at his place. Kick it off! Just don't have too much fun with him or I'll be a little jealous~," The blonde stated with a wink that caught Pyrrha kind of off guard.

Not only did it fluster her on the slightest, but it also made her a little afraid of what she actually meant. The dirty thoughts suddenly started to flow through her mind like a running faucet. Naked bodies rubbed agaisnt one another. Loud moans. Sweet. Sweet pleasure? It was all enough to make the red haired girl just squeal in fear as her blood started to rush quickly to her cheeks like a rocket! Before things could get worse, Yang snapped her back into reality by speaking once again.

"Hey, calm down. We're just a thing, okay? I'll make sure to at least leave some for you. Come on, let's go!... It's like. Seriously a long ass ride, so come on!"

To be truthful, Pyrrha was indeed scared about what could happen. But she had to go. Her mission was to find Yang and get her back to school, right? She had to persuade her to go back... Or. She could just do the smart thing and watch her back. She thought about it. Yang is headstrong about almost everything. And would only stop unless she is tired or feels like her and/or her friends felt like they've had enough fun for today. So, honestly, she had no choice but to go. It will be hard to follow her around, she thought. But still. It was for the best, she guessed.

So without hesitation or a single word, she sat on the motorcycle quietly as she wore a crooked smile on her face. As for her blonde haired friend, she sat in the front and then took off her helmet to put it on Pyrrha swiftly before starting her engine. "Hold on tight to me," She yelled through her ride's roars of thrill, causing the red haired girl to lay her arms around her companion's waist tightly. "It's gonna be a long ride and kind of furious one too. So try not to hurt yourself back there, okay?"

"O-Okay," Pyrrha replied, her hold tightening on Yang to her surprise. Finally, after getting ready, the goldilocks finally starts the ride by speeding down the street as the wind blew through the girls' hair. Pyrrha didn't know what she was getting herself in. But what she did know was that everything was fine now.

Her mission was kind of over...

Somewhere else in Vale, the leaders of Team JNPR and Team RWBY were still in surprise by the information given at hand. The fact that their friend was a robot the whole time. They don't know whether or not if she was a combat robot used for fighting or just one of A.I. Especially not Jaune. But they were going to know soon. They just hoped that it's not worst then what it seemed.

"Penny," Ruby blurted out through the silence in the air around them. "I don't understand."

"Most girls are born, but I was made."

"Yeah, I think we already got that down," The shaggy blonde replied to Penny nicely, only for his redhead friend to smack him on the arm hard, causing him to yelp for a few seconds before their robotic fellow made her words constant yet again.

"I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." She informed quietly, answering Jaune and Ruby's question as to what she really was. It helped them understand a little more, but it also created more sadness into the orange haired girl's body. And it only cause her to hate the fact that she was still upset that she had to be born as a machine. A weapon... "I'm not real..."

The two teens that were being informed by this couldn't help but feel as if Penny was really going through a hard time. It just made them want to help more. Jaune wanted to at least say something nice or even give her closure, but he thought he would come off as weird. Yet still, he just couldn't stay there and ignore matters, right? He had to do something. And so he did.

As Ruby tried to give her comfort, the shaggy blonde finally told Penny in a quiet tone, "Penny, you being a robot doesn't mean anything. I know I'm probably coming off a little too hard, but Ruby's right. You're still human. You have feelings like one. You have thoughts like one. And you do everything like one. So don't think you're a alien that landed on Earth for the first time. You're just like us, Penny. Just like me... Don't ever forget that..."

"Ooohh..." The orange haired girl was was lost at words from the impact both teens had on her. If she could cry at this moment, she would. Not tears of sadness though. But tears of joy. Sadly, she couldn't. Yet still that doesn't stop her from giving them something much better.

A group hug that squashes both of them in her hold, causing both of them to lose air slowly in the embrace.

"Oh Ruby! Mr. Jaune! You two are the best friends anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower," The redhead murmured through her friend's body while Jaune eternally screamed through Penny as well.

After releasing them to breathe in fresh air again and life as well, the robot girl responded happily, "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

"Wow," Ruby giggled. "He built you all by yourself?"

"Well, almost! He got some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The General?!" Jaune yelled out in surprise.

"Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asked in curiosity to which Penny then answered with,

"They like to protect me too."

"They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Wait," The shaggy blonde interrupted with a hint of fear now hidden in his voice. "What are you talking about? Saving the world from what? Aren't we in a time of peace?"

"That's not what Ironwood said..." Before they could talk more about matters, the orange haired girl was stopped by the voice of her 'protectors', the soldiers. And just before Ruby or Jaune could stop her in anyway, she told them that everything would be okay and to keep her identity a secret to everyone else. For their safety and her's. Even though they still had more questions to ask, they promised and watched as she tricks them into going back to her home.

In the end, Jaune realized that he finally met someone who was not only a robot. But she was also a cheerful girl like Ruby. And in a way, she was just like him. Longing for a purpose. The only difference was that she had found her path, he still hasn't yet. But that was okay. Because in a way the orange haired girl got him one step closer to his goal as well. And that alone is all he needs.

"So Jaune.. Um... What did you need from me anyway?"

Oh, yeah.

And he still needed to persuade Ruby... Yep.

_Life is good._


	14. Chapter 14

In the ruined parts of Vale, a motorcycle roams the streets as it cries to the air that hits it's surface. It's crying is caused by the owner, Yang, who is traveling alongside her friend, Pyrrha, that she forced into tagging along with. The two pace through abandoned traffic lights that lit up the dark streets of the town. Of course this worried the red haired teen, but not much since her concern was mostly focused on her safety then breaking a few laws. A part of her thought she was going to die or at least break a bone, but instead, it was a quick ride and a sudden stop at their destination.

After stopping, the blonde turned to her companion to see if she was okay. What she got was a crooked smile from her that could easily show her fear to the world. Without hesitation but a dash of fear, her friend took her helmet off the prodigy's head in a hurried swap and asked in worry, "You okay?"

"Why yes," The older teen responded in a shaking tone. "I'll be fine."

"That's good. Got a little worried there."

"Oh no," Pyrrha whispered while looking down at the cold dirty ground below. This caused Yang to look as well as her eyes inverted to broken glass. The broken glass of her beloved helmet. "I am so sorry."

A part of the goldilocks was kind of angered that she yet again underestimated her strength. But the other part of her really didn't care about it. It was just relieved that things were okay. For her and the passenger. "It's just a helmet, Pyrrha," She reassured before picking it up and setting it on the handle of her ride. "It's nothing pretty to get all worked up about..." As she got finished with those words, a blush spread through her face quickly, along with Pyrrha's, who also got the message. Before things could get more awkward though, the young teen continued, "We should get inside this club since Junior's here and all."

"Oh, um, okay..."

Inside of the Club, music blasted from everywhere as the DJ played songs perfectly to get ready for tonight. The henchmen of the owner decided to fix up the place for business while his partners, the Malachite twins, stand on the dance floor in boredom.

The boss of everything, Junior Xiong, fixed his cuffs while looking around at the sight of beautiful collision of red, black and white colors, the clearness of the floor, and the limited supplies of drinks he had possess. If things went well, he would have a worried free evening. Sadly, the possibility of that will soon become a thumbnail.

Suddenly, the peaceful scene was ruined by two scared henchmen that hurried into the bar to close the doors behind them. The sudden act was enough to make the owner shocked and angered as he yelled out, "What are you two idiots doing?!"

Before the henchmen could tell Junior what was happening, the doors were blasted down by an explosion that didn't nearly phase the man above. But what would soon come out of the ashes would. And what would that be?

Yang and Pyrrha.

"Now why did you break those doors like that," The red haired girl asked quietly. "You could've knocked at least."

"Guess whose back," The blonde haired girl called out to everyone while ignoring her friend idiotically and smiling with a pose. Sadly her execution didn't rub off the henchmen in a nice way since they aimed their guns at her pretty face. A face that wouldn't be destroyed under Pyrrha's watch since she also decided to take out her weapon in mere seconds.

As she kept her ground, the prodigy asked from behind, "I thought you said these guys are friends."

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoots," Junior called out through the crowd while getting passed his goons to be face to face with the troublesome blonde and her comrade. "Blondie, you're here... Why?"

"You must be Junior, right? Hi, I am Pyrrha Nikos-."

"You still owe me a drink," Yang interrupted before grabbing her 'friend' and dragging him to the bar, leaving a saddened and confused red haired teen to follow behind them like a third wheel. By this moment, she had to ask herself, 'Was she the third wheel?' If so,

That was going to change really quick.

Meanwhile, the quiet teammate of team JNPR, Lie Ren, was sneaking around the corners of Vale to find the White Fang's hideout, to which was easy to find since nothing got in his way. Now all he had to do was put on his disguise, which were cat ears that looked almost real in a way. Then go inside, learn about Torchwick's plans so he can tell Winter, then go home and act like nothing ever happened. It was smooth sailing. That was until a certain someone decided to ditch orders.

Nora Valkyrie.

"Hello, Ren-," She almost yelled out loud to the boy's surprise before he swiftly put his hand over his partner's mouth with a look of startle on his face.

"Nora, what are you doing here," He asked calmly even though he was still spooked about the change of events.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all. Oh, and also team up with you to see what the bad guys are doing, yay!"

"No yay, Nora. No yay. You were supposed to be back at school, trying to find Weiss and bring her back to her dorm. Please tell me you did." The look on the orange haired girl's face, a derpy one, was enough to answer his question. And the answer he was given was not a good one as he covered his eyes in disappointment. "You didn't find her, did you?"

"Nope. But look on the bright side, now I can help you!"

With a long and stressful sigh, the black haired boy replied as he threw on his fake ears, "You can't leave now or they'll find us. So I guess you'll have to tag along. You got a disguise?"

"Yep, a tail," Nora whispered while showing off her orange tail to her best friend, who sighed once again.

"You planned this out, did you?"

"Yep."

"Let's just get this over with." With that, the two moved towards the entrance, getting the pass from the white fang member in front of them. As soon as they got in the building, they found a hallway filled with crates, one in particular had masks in them that they had to put on if they didn't want to be spotted. After putting those on, the two made their way with the new recruits to the stage where the meeting would start. They looked around to find the many members of the White Fang and soon to be members as well

"So, whose the lieutinent?" Nora asked nicely to Ren, who then pointed to a fully masked white fang member before a large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks. The girl nodded in understanding before the man finally started to speak to them out loud in a accent,

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!"

The person he spoked so proudly of made his way towards the stage to reveal who he was. And he was the key to Ren's side of the mission. The mastermind.

Roman Torchwick.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" The orange haired man responded to the protest around him in a mocking tone.

"What's a human doing here?!" A fellow faunus in the crowd asked in anger, causing Roman to reply with a small and sarcastic,

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed! But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls to reveal his secret weapon. The Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder. As for our two heroes in the room, Nora looked in awe while Ren looked in horror.

"Woah~," Nora cooled at it's sight.

"So this is what Ironwood was working on," Ren whispered to himself. "How come Torchwick's got one then? It doesn't make any since- The Atlas soldiers would be able to keep this in good hands. Something just doesn't add up..."

"As some of you might have heard, this right here," Roman continued as he tapped on the machine behind him. "Is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

All the black haired boy could do was follow the recruits to his partner's surprise. She didn't question since she knows what Ren does is very tactical and is the right thing to do. So she follows quietly. Yes, the teen got his answers but more questions as well. And everything he was given didn't seem to add up. He had to get closer. It was risky.

But would soon be worth it.

Back at the club, Pyrrha watched from the sidelines as Junior takes a drink to the head and Yang watches in irritation. For some odd reason, the red haired girl felt as if something was off about all this. She could already tell Junior was not Yang's friend, but the way Yang presented herself, it was as if she was being protective of something. Probably work? Her teammates?

Herself?

No, that's pushing things too far. Before she could put her finger on it, she was stopped by a abrupt slam of glass on the counter underneath her, caused by the owner of the bar, who responded to Yang angrily, "I don't know."

"How can you not know," She questioned further.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"Oh my, did they die?" The prodigy asked in concern, making the man look at her with saddened eyes.

"I don't know... And besides, why would you care?"

"Don't bring her into your business, Junior," The blonde yelled out in a defensive way, silencing her friend and the boss in front of her. "You worry about me if I don't get what I god damn want!"

"Chill out! I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!"

Without words, Yang decided to grab Pyrrha lightly to leave until she lightly got out of the grip to ask calmly, "Your men never came back, right?"

"No..." Junior replied sadly while looking down at the floor.

"What did Torchwick need them for?"

"To be honest, to stock some things up for him and get some dust for something he was working one. He called it Phase one of her master plan."

"Her?"

"Yeah. Probably his leader or something."

"Is that all you know? Please be honest with me."

The man looked deep in green emerald eyes as he answered with a determined tone, "I swear that's all I know. Now. Can you please take your friend and go away?"

"... I promise," The older teen whispered to Junior quietly, getting his attention yet again. "I promise I will find out what happened to your men and tell you everything. If I find them, I will bring them back home. You have my word..."

The man couldn't help but at least throw a small smile at the girl before replying, " Thank you. Can't believe I'm saying this, but. Be careful out there."

"I will. And thank you. Hope your bar stays just like this. Until then, I will see you later, Mr. Junior." Finally, the conversation ended with Pyrrha following Yang by her side, who didn't even bother to ask what had just happened. That was until her friend nudged her playfully a few times to make a smile slowly erupt on her face.

"So you got the information?" She asked.

"Yep. He told me everything that I will be telling you on our way back to the school."

"Great..."

The older teen couldn't help but look at the younger one like she was in a trance. Her eyes always seemed to stang out to her along with her blonde hair. And that didn't occur only today. It occur everyday. Like a running clock, she would always stare at the girl like she was a statue and maybe feel like she was on cloud nine every time they talked. What was this feeling she always asked herself since then. And today, she finally got the answer. The overprotective actions, the caring conversations, the recoverys they gave one another. It said everything. This feeling. This special emotion they shared...

It was love.

All Pyrrha had to do now was wonder if it would actually work. All that could answer this question was with a smaller one. And when they got back to the school,

She was definitely going to ask about it.

Back at the White Fang hideout, Ren and Nora followed the new recruits towards the lieutenant slowly and peacefully. That was until there was a blackout that happened out of nowhere. The two heroes didn't know what was going on and could only hold one another's hands while trying to find a way out of this.

"Hold on to me, Nora," The young boy shouted through the chaos out loud.

"Ren, something's got me-."

"It's me, calm down and follow me to the window!" A female voice yelled out to the two as they made their way through the crowd and outside of the building. With the light from the moon, their savior was finally revealed to the city.

And that savior was Blake.

"What the hell were you guys doing in there?!" She asked harshly as they ran for their lives.

"I was trying to find you and figure out what Torchwick was doing!" Ren replied. "You?!"

"That's none of your business! You should've never interfered with my mission!"

Before this could escalate into a argument, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as the teens run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop. Soon, the faunus took out her scrool to call for backup, telling everyone,

"Everyone, if you can hear me, we need backup-."

"Help!" Nora interrupted quickly in horror. "Big robot! And it's big! Really big! That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"

"Where are you guys," Yang asked through her scroll and before the orange haired girl could even answer back, her and her friends pass the blonde through the ruined streets, giving them a clear sign as to where they were.

"Just please hurry!" The three teens somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Nora pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and decides to taunt the Paladin before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot.

Yang and Pyrrha are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We got to slow it down," The blonde told the red haired girl behind her out loud.

"I'm on it," The prodigy replies before taking out her weapon to aim at her enemy. But their enemy notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with his machine's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Hang on," Yang yelled out, causing Pyrrha to hold on to her tightly as she swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris. Back on two wheels again, Pyrrha again takes out her weapon and aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bullets at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Pyrrha flips the gun to sword mode then jumps from Yang's bike as she drives her weapon into the top of the Paladin. Ren, Nora and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back. "Hang on, Pyrrha," Nora called out to her friend who held her ground.

"Just keep stabbing it! Go crazy," Yang declared, which to everyone's surprise, Pyrrha does with a yell as her sword penetrated the machine at lighting speed. "Not too crazy!"

Taking out his guns, Ren starts to shoot at the machine with all his might before telling Nora out loud, "You got your hammer, Nora, remember? So try to keep that Paladin far away as possible and get Pyrrha out of there,"

To which she replies with a good old, "Got it, boss!" Before taking out her weapon of choice and jumping towards the enemy. When she got close to it, she shouted for Pyrrha to jump but leave her sword inside it. She then followed the given orders as she flips off the robot to let her friend slam her hammer right into it, making the sword almost clash with Roman's so called beautiful face. But then he finally turns enough to send Nora flying off the machine. She thought she would hit the ground until she was caught by her red haired friend, who was using her shield almost like a skateboard to keep up with everyone.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she gets a call from Weiss, who tells her she is in position. She is seen twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges at the girl, but Weiss spins and begins to plunge her blade into the ground. That was until someone else came into the scene and tripped it with their sword at a quick pace, causing it to land further down before Ruby and Jaune, who are both ready for battle.

The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR falls beside their leaders to take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the teens. Until he was stopped by yet another slash to the robot's back, sending it down to the ground and making his smile turn into a frown. Before he could see who it was, a firm female voice called out to him from above, "You know it's not alright to mess with young boys and girls. It makes you look dumb."

"Actually, that just makes you look like a pedophile," A male voice countered back, provoking the teens look up to the voices. The owners of those voices were enough to make some of them happy or confused as to why they were here. But one thing was for sure, Ruby seemed very pleased to find her and her friend there. Who were they?

Winter and Tukson, who was again, still disguised.

"Winter," The young red head called out happily to her love with a wave.

"Hello, Ruby," She replied back with a wave as well. "I see your plan didn't go out so well. I guess spying on you guys was a good idea."

"I-I guess so. Sorry."

"Don't be. The more, the merrier, right?" Soon, Winter's smile disappeared as Roman made the Paladin get up to look dead in her eyes. "Now I can tell you are angered, Mr. Torchwick, but sadly, I have to take you down before you cause any more problems."

"Oh yeah?!" He called out. "You and what army? Just your pet up there? A dirty unarmed faunus? Oh, I am so scared~!"

Tukson then shook his head with a frown before angrily speaking back, "Should've never called me that. Winter. Dust." With that, his partner gave him a red dust crystal to which he used it in the most surprising way.

He ate it. This only caused everyone below to look in horror at what the side effects were going to be. As for the older Schnee, all she did was watch as the man started to cringe in pain for a few seconds before roaring out into the sky, sending a few chills of fear down Roman and the teens spines.

"What the hell did you just do to him?!"

"She gave me a boost. As for you. A good old ass kicking," And with that, the male faunus flipped in the air to everyone's awe. Right before he dives straight towards the Paladin. At first, the young ones thought this man was making a death sentence since the machine ready a punch at him. That was until the man did the unthinkable. He hit the arm back in a flare of fire to the teens surprise before sliding to the ground with no worries.

"What the fuck-." Roman almost yelled in shock and fear until he was delivered a series of slashes from Winter, who also slid towards her friends and lover, who all had their mouths wide open. They were all lost at words at the moment. All except for Nora who could only sum up this whole thing in three words.

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

"Okay, Ruby, Jaune," The white haired woman continued quietly to the young leaders with a reassuring smile. "What are your orders?"

"Wait, you mean-." Before Jaune could even continue his sentence, Winter stopped him in mid-sentence.

"You started a battle, Ruby. And Jaune, you entered it along with me. You guys know what you're doing. Don't be afraid, okay? Just remember. You guys are Team RWBY and Team JNPR... So, what are my orders?"

The two leaders shared a light nod with a smile before the redhead ordered, "Winter, you back up your friend until I give the go for you to move out of the way." To which, earned a small nod from the woman before she ran towards the Paladin to help Tukson fight it off.

"Pyrrha, I need you to blast that thing with Ren," Jaune commanded them nicely. "Nora, I'll tell when to smash that thing with your hammer, okay?"

"Okey dokey," The energetic girl responded then ran off to the other side with the rest of her team. "Ready, Ruby?!"

"I'm Ready, Jaune!" She shouted out to him, finally getting them to get ready for action. Winter and Tukson continued to hit and slash at the machine with all they got, annoying Roman nearly to death and frustration. He tried to hit them, kick them, even capture them, but it was no use. It was like playing cats and mouse. Soon, the two stopped and smiled from a call from Ruby, causing their opponent to be confused at first before slamming his Paladin's fist towards them, making him miss. As the smoke cleared from the impact, he watched as Team RWBY waited for everything to be clear. Finally, the leader gave it a go with one word.

"Freezer Burn!"

Her and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter and make it easier for the rest of Team JNPR to shoot it in this state. It wasn't over yet though.

"Now! Flower Power!" Jaune yelled out, making Ren a little confused as to what it was.

"Wait, what-."

"Flower Power, Ren!" Nora shouted before smashing her hammer into the boy from behind, causing him to soar into the air while screaming in horror. This was soon stopped when he got an idea to slam into the Paladin with his weapon in melee form hard on it's back. This caught Roman's attention slightly, until the black haired boy quickly switched to gun mode and shoot into the machine rapidly. The enemy though he was the main threat, that was until the orange haired girl came running out of nowhere and jumping in the air to slam her hammer in then throws one of her missiles on it, making it bounce from the attack and causing it some damage.

"Checkmate!" Ruby shouted out loud, making Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"Arkos!" Jaune yelled out while Pyrrha turns her weapon into sword mode and dashes at the machine with her leader from different directions. Roman doesn't know where to hit so he aims for the ground, only to watch Pyrrha throw her shield at Jaune, who blocks it with his shield to make it bounce. The prodigy then hits it back with her sword to make it hit one of the other sensors of the robot then back to Jaune, who hits it with his sword yet again to make it land right into the machine's chest. This gives Pyrrha the chance to jump up and along with Jaune and slam it right into it, almost going straight through Roman before he could dodge it in time.

"Stop trying to impale me, brats!" He yelled in rage before Ruby made one last move.

"Ladybug," This made Ruby shoot herself forward and cut at the robot's legs, then turn as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

The teens soon get back into positions and Pyrrha goes to retrieve her shield, but Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin while trying to prevent his death throw loose cracks but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he tries to run backwards through two columns only for the red haired teen to see and push the blonde out of the way yet not her, which leaves going through them and makes her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Pyrrha!" Yang calls out in horror as she runs towards the girl to find her knocked out. But in her eyes, she seemed cold. Breathless. Motionless. She might not have been dead, but in her eyes she was. Whether it was a scratch or a deep cut, this was near death to her. And it made something build up inside her. It made her feel crazy as if a flame was juggling in her stomach.

It made her enraged.

Yang slowly looks at her opponent, the one that hurt Pyrrha, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but she catches it in her own hand and, eyes red with rage, smashes her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicks her to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates, Ruby calls out one more attack.

"Bumblebee!"

Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"We have to slow it down."

"We got that under control," Winter replied. "Tyson. Snow Wolf V1."

With that, the older Schnee ran towards the machine while her partner dashed to it with his animal instincts. As the two started to get closer and closer to one another, Roman started to think of something to do. So he aims a fist at Winter, only for her to dodge it slightly with a twirl and slash hard at it's foot, letting Tukson deliver the final blow to the attack with a tornado like slash from his flaming claws, destroying one leg. Finally, Blake swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

"Just got this thing cleaned," The orange haired man said while he cleaned his suit off from the dust that picked up on it. He looks up just in time to see the blonde haired girl, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

" Ladies, Ice Queen, Ice Empress... Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would." The man asked politely as the pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

"So I guess she's still his henchmen, huh?" Winter asked before turning to Tukson for a answer, to which it was,

"... Yeah. Guess some things haven't changed..."

Suddenly, Yang snaps back into reality and remembers what caused her to go crazy. Pyrrha. So she runs towards the red haired girl to see if she was okay by holding her up and trying to shake her awake while yelling out, "Pyrrha! Are you okay?!... Pyrrha, please wake up!"

It didn't take a while until emerald eyes opened up to lilac ones slowly as a smile crept up on both of their faces happily. The prodigy then asked in a shaking tone, "D-Did we win?"

"Yes. Yes we did... I'm just glad that you're okay though..." After that, the blonde held her friend tightly as she hugged back in a loving way. The teens stared at the scene until the older teen realized and gently broke it so they could reunite with the others. When they all cooled down, Jaune decided to ask Tukson, "Hey, how were you able to do that with dust?"

"A story for when you're older. Sorry," He answered.

"Well, either way, that was so cool!" Nora cheered. "You was like, kapow! And HUA! And all like a ninja!" She continued to act crazy to make a point and everyone just couldn't help but enjoy looking at Nora being... Well, Nora. As for Ruby, she watched for a second before realizing that Winter was far alone looking at the moon above. She wondered if something was wrong. If there was a problem, she wanted to solve it with her no matter what. So she approached the woman and held her hand tightly to make her smile. "Isn't it beautiful?"

The redhead looked at what had the older Schnee's direction and found something astonishing. The moon. But not just any moon. A full moon. And man, was Winter right, she thought. It was one of the most beautiful sights out there. "Yeah... I've never seen one like it," She replied, causing Winter to turn to her along with her smile to disappear.

"Ruby. You're cut on your cheek."

"Huh? I am? If I am, don't worry about it-." Before she could get more words out, her love licked the cute delicately to catch whatever left over blood was there. The feeling was kind of off if it was someone else. But this was her girlfriend, the young one thought. It just felt so right. She wanted it to be like this forever. But sadly all good things must come to an end. So after she licked her cheek, the Schnee kissed it lightly before hugging the young redhead tightly with a relived sigh.

"You know... It's beautiful.. But it's not as beautiful as you. Ruby..."

"Yeah. The same thing goes to you, Winter," The young leader turned her head to have her silver eyes connect with her love's blue ones. And with that, she just couldn't help but touch her cheek lightly. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Nothing can compare..."

"Ruby..." Suddenly, the conversation was cut short when Tukson came and stood on the other side of his partner, who let Ruby leave the scene to her friends with a light kiss on the lips before leaving. He was going to say something until he asked, "Wait, how do you know Ruby?"

"Oh. She's my girlfriend." She answered quietly only to make Tukson freeze in place. He thought for a while. Winter was dating Ruby. Winter was dating Ruby... Winter was dating Ruby! And before he knew it, he was freaking out like someone who just lost their car keys. The Schnee soon caught on to the screaming faunus as she held him up before he could fall and faint. "Easy, Tukson!... Easy..."

"I-I'm sorry... It's just. I can't believe you're dating someone like Ruby!"

"Yeah, I tell myself that everyday. That I sometimes don't think I deserve such a cute bundle of joy."

"Does she know about-."

"No..."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Soon, but for now. Let's just relax and let life just guide us wherever it wants us to go, 'kay?"

"Fine, kiddo..." Silence kicked into the air as both of them stared at the source of light above them. That was until the man finally blurted out, "I wish Romeo was still here..."

"... Yeah... He could've loved this... So, you gonna check up on Blake?"

"How did you-."

"Don't ask... And don't worry. We'll talk later okay. But for now. Just relax..."

"... Okay. See ya later, kiddo." With that, the big guy slowly walked away from the scene towards the kids only to pass out on Jaune after finding out what he just learned.

Winter was dating Ruby.

The white haired woman saw what happened so she went to help the two boys with the situation. As she did, Weiss just thought it was the perfect time to get something off her chest. Something that she's been thinking of this whole time...

"I guess that girl from earlier really made our plans... fall apart!"

And because of this, Ruby and Winter giggled at the same time while everyone else just thought the pun was stupid. Soon their giggles turned into chuckles. And those chuckles turned into laughs. Weiss honestly thought the pun wasn't that funny. But maybe it wasn't the pun that made them happy. Maybe it was the fact that they were all together. With no worries in the world. Just having good times and making the best of moments out of this day. And that alone...

_That made up for a good laugh._


	15. Chapter 15

It's been about a week since the incident with Roman and the White Fang and somehow things are still going pretty much okay. The students of Beacon are still walking with other students from other kingdoms in peace and harmony as they practice for the tournament that is about a day from now.

They take training seriously, thanks to Winter Schnee, who was now training them in combat class. There, they learn new skills and some tricks in battle in order to win against their enemies in one go. This all seems fine and dandy. That is until students are chosen to fight for real. Some of them stay in their seats, scared that they'll lose, while others sit and watch for the heck of it. Fear or laziness had taken over them all when it came to the arena.

All except for Pyrrha Nikos.

She simply went onto the ring as soon as her teacher called her name and hardly showed no mercy to her opponents as her friends cheered for her victory. To the older Schnee's surprise, this was a one on four battle that seemed to be going on quickly. Yet not because the team the prodigy was fighting kicked her butt.

It was because she was kicking their butts while using tactics and all around amazing skills to make their aura go to red or even get knocked out. And before she knew it, the red haired girl had already one her match in a flash, earning an applause from the crowd and a good job from her crush, Yang Xiao Long.

"And that is match," Winter called out before looking up from her scroll to throw a smile at the victor. "Good job, Pyrrha."

"Lucky shot," Cardin whispered under his breath with a spat of venom that caused the teacher to spit back at the defeated student.

"Nah, you just need to go back to the basics is all," Some students shared a laugh that only made the brown haired teen get up and walk away with a grunt along with his teammates. The white haired woman knew she had talked in a harsh manner towards the kids, but she didn't care. Besides, she still remembers the sexual harassment that the team's leader gave her. So seeing him get beat up was. 'Enjoyable', in her eyes that is.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but remember, doubt will only lead to defeat. Besides, we have time for one more sparring match and who knows, maybe you guys might have a chance to win in your battle as well. Of course, if you study unlike," She stopped in mid sentence to signal to the lost teens before searching around for a student to fight in the ring. And who would be better then Blake, the black haired faunus that seemed to have been very attached to her scroll. Bad move, the woman thought quickly to herself.

"Blake!" Her loud call caused the teen to drop her scroll hastily and stare at the teacher with fear and embarrassment since her cheeks were hot pink from the call out of nowhere. As for Winter, all she could do was smirk evilly and went onwards with her words in a flirting way, "Seems you've got a date with destiny~. And I don't mean the person you're texting right now."

The class laughed as the black haired faunus frown, "Funny. But no."

"Sorry, but I wasn't asking... I was telling." The teacher said as her smile switched to a glare of seriousness. Everyone stared in surprise at the sudden exchange of events as the two who started the argument had a staring contest. They let the event continue unlike Ruby who wanted to find a way to make either her teammate or girlfriend back off. So she quickly got up to say something.

Until someone beat her to it.

This someone was a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and gray hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wore a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. He also wore a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Of course, he didn't seem to be a student of Beacon Academy, but from one of the other. Who was this boy?

Mercury Black.

And his face alone was enough to make the white haired woman shiver under his presence. She didn't know him, or at least that's what she thought. But he did seem to look familiar to her in a way. Was she going to argue about it or call it out. No. She was going to let it slide. For now.

"Mercury, right," She asked more then stated in a stutter. "Who will be your opponent for today?"

"I wanna fight... Her," The young man answered in a deep voice as he pointed to Pyrrha to their surprise. The teacher in front of them couldn't help but feel fear spread through her body like an everlasting sensation. And not a good one. But again, she contained herself even though she couldn't stop shaking in her shoes. All she could do was ask the previous victor, "You mind?"

"Not at all," The red haired girl relied in a gentle way. "I would be happy to oblige."

With that, the two students stood from one another on the arena. After getting ready to fight, the older Schnee finally started the battle and the sparks finally went flying.

Their spar begins when Mercury makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with the prodigy until she knocks him back with her shield.

The gray haired boy unleashes a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allows his kick to slam against her forearm before he manages to disarm, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. The red haired teen uses her Semblance to redirect the direction of the other teen's next kick. As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. She tries to rush at him again until out of nowhere, Winter jumped into the scene and grabbed hold of the girl swiftly to her surprise along with the other students.

The red haired girl stopped from the impact that was given by her to ask politely and in a tone of concern with a mixture of confusion, "Uh, are you okay, Ms. Schnee- I mean. Ms. Winter?" The room just fell into silence as the woman stared at the teenage boy in front of her with fright as he smirked lightly at her. The quietness in the air made everyone at ease, especially Ruby who asked after Pyrrha if she was fine, only for the following to be her answer.

"Class is dismissed. Remember that the dance is tomorrow and right after is the tournament... Have a good day." The students listened to her words even though they were filled with hidden panic. They wanted to stay, but she obliged them to leave in a nice manner and to personally leave her alone. So they all left the room with Mercury being the last one to leave with a small smirk and one more quote,

"She was right, learning is so much fun~!"

Soon after that, Winter's eyes went wide along with her mouth as her breath started to hitch out of control and her heart beat at a fast rate. She almost even stumbled as the memories started to recover inside her mind. That day. Her teacher. The blood spilled. Even.

Her.

All of the sick thoughts was enough to make her fall to her knees in terror while she tried to calm down, whispering to herself, "She's not here. She's not here. She's not here. I can't see her again... It's too hard... It's too hard..." At this point, she just couldn't help but let the tears that threatened to go down her face fall without hesitation. And just so when she could cry so no one could look at her, a hand lifted her chin up for eyes to connect as she whispered to her, "Oh but dear, it's not hard when you don't try," Amber eyes. The eyes of her. Her life long fear since that day.

Cinder Fall.

"Hello," She said seductively to the white haired woman who was just frozen in place from the surprise she was given. All she could do was examine her in those life changing seconds.

The surprise still had her signature ashen-black hair that had seemed to grown out and those bright amber eyes that looked enchanted to her, while her fingernails were also painted dark red. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. But other then that, she knew that this was not the Cinder that she used to know. She was a demon in her eyes now. Not a angel that she used to be...

She found a way to hold back the fallen tears and ask after clearing her throat, "What do you want?"

"Oh why is it always down to business with you, snowflake. I just came here to see that beautiful face again." The black haired woman then went to touch the other's delicate face like old times. But this was prevented when the Schnee quickly slapped her hand away and twirled to her feet to and replied with a hint of venom,

"I'm not your snowflake anymore. And I never will be again."

"I can tell since you are dating that little red now," Cinder countered while just standing in front of Winter from what felt like afar with a sinister smirk pasted on her face before walking towards her sexually. "Not to mention she's also the daughter of the mighty Summer Rose and partners with your young sweet sister... Did you know she's good at kissing a little?"

Like someone had pulled a trigger, the white haired woman jumped at the other with her sword at hand, ready to hurt or even kill her intruder for the words she had chosen. She thought she would give up so she asked out loud, "What did you do to her?!"

The answer she got was a simple counter from Cinder who flipped her over and pinned her down on her back with her knee, replying coldly, "Nothing at all. Just got to be good friends with her for a while now. It's not like I plan on dating her or anything. Besides, we kissed once but then I apologize for my actions saying that it was because of you. And she quickly said she could relate. Funny, huh? That not only you screwed up my life, but her's as well."

"So, what's your plan, huh? Manipulating her?! Killing her- You can try but remember what he said- I will always be one step closer then you, you hear me?!"

"True. But didn't you forget. He's dead," With that word, the black haired woman tighten her grip on Winter's arm so hard that she let out a small yet deafening shout of pain. "Along with Romeo as well."

"Because you tricked him just like how you're going to trick my own sister because you changed! For the worst! And yet you always put the blame on me when I was the one trying to save you from that devil!"

"Oh, Winter, I haven't changed at all," Cinder continued with her tone softening a little now. "To be honest, I still love you... Through this journey I'm on, I met this faunus. He had a mask on that resembled that of a Grimm and had a life scarred by someone he loved as well. And he was one of our teammates. Our leader to be exact. And I just couldn't help but sympathize with him about how fucked up our lives were. So I told him this. I told him, I would fuck up everything that girl loved while I would show how much I love you by sharing my pain with you. So I came to this school to find you with that redhead and all I could think of was," Suddenly, she twisted Winter's arm so hard that she let out yet another blood curling scream to the ceiling above. "Well... That."

"What do you want from me," The white haired woman asked with tears coming out of her eyes slowly.

"Easy. The suffering of Winter Schnee. But until that day comes, enjoy your dance. Because it's the last one you'll ever get. And it will be her last as well..." With that, Cinder let go of Winter and before she could attack and take down the intruder, she disappeared from the scene, leaving a angered and scared Schnee behind. All the teacher wanted to do was get straight to work on finding her again and taking her down. But she just couldn't.

She just couldn't help but cry at the change of events that had just occurred right now in front of her eyes like wildfire. She needed to know everything would be okay. That nothing bad would happen to anyone or anything. She needed closure. She needed-.

"Winter! You should've seen it! Weiss asked Blake out to prove she wasn't just a 'stuck-up' heiress. She said yes! It was so funny!"

She needed Ruby.

"It was so hilarious because Yang was all like, 'I told you so' to Weiss. And Blake was all like, 'Eh,' and that caused Weiss to throw a tantrum! Haha! It's a shame you missed it-."

Before she could finish what she was saying, Winter turned her head to face her love with wet eyes that were enough to make the young one's smile disappear in a flash as she dashed to her girlfriend and hold her in her arms tightly as the woman's waterworks landed on her shoulder lightly and her whimpers fill her ears.

It was a sad image and also a sad sound to hear. She just had to know if everything was okay, so she asked softly, "Are you okay? What happened?"

She expected to hear a answer from her love one, but all she got was more sobs that she just hated all together. So instead of making things worse and trying to force herself upon her, she just held Winter as close as she could and whisper calmly in her ear the most comforting words she could hear at this point, "It will be okay. Everything will be okay. I'm here for you, okay?...

_I'm here for you..."_

**Reason for this chapter, to answer some questions, add more questions and to keep you guys satisfied until the next chapter. Sadly, this whole week I'm going to be testing so I really don't know if I'm going to do a chapter until the weekend or so, so here's a chapter for you guys. So, I hope you guys liked this and you all have a good day! Wish me luck and I will wish luck to others who are dealing with my torment. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Later on in the day, Ruby decided to stay with Winter at her place to keep her company. Of course, she told her friends and they took it pretty well to her surprise.

She actually thought Yang would get worried about it. She probably did behind the scenes but someone might have calmed her down. So the only question that ran through the redhead's mind was what were they doing at nightfall?

Well for starters, classes were over with so they went straight to their dorm for the evening. In there , Weiss was texting someone peacefully with a smile that would make her leader a little unease. Yang was laying down in a bored manner as she thought about the upcoming event tomorrow that would kick everything off. And Blake simply read her favorite book silently to herself.

The silence around them started to become sort of creepy and annoying to the blonde. She tried to contain herself for the moment, but after mere seconds, she let out a low grunt that caught the girl's attention and blurted out, "Soooo, the dance."

"What about it," The black haired faunus asked while gently laying her book aside her so she could listen to what her partner was going to say.

"You going with Weiss huh?"

"Yeah-."

"But just as friends, nothing more," The white haired teen added quietly with a glare to her fellow teammate.

"What," The blonde yelled out loud in disbelief as she sat herself up to have lilac eyes meet with yellow ones. "But why?!"

"Because we have nothing special to share. It's no big deal, we're just having a friendly date is all. And besides, don't you have a date in mind or something?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if she'll say yes. And Ruby's probably asking her wonderful ice queen to the dance at this exact moment."

After hearing the matters, the young Schnee just rolled her eyes, turned off her scroll and looked at Yang with a look of inconvenience on her face before speaking. "First of all, Blake, I'm glad you accepted my invite and are okay with the plans for Sunday night. Second of all, Ruby might not even be going with Winter. She's a teacher and she's a student, remember?"

"That doesn't mean shit."

"It means plenty. Look, I'm not saying this out of hatred of the couple, I'm just saying this out of mere honesty and realism. They are NOT going together."

"Whatever, hater," The goldilocks whispered to herself, knowing greatly why Weiss would say such a thing. And it started with a J. "Next!"

"Third of all, who do you have in mind?"

"Well, I hate to break it to ya," The blonde stood up with a determined smirk and pinkish cheeks before continuing, "I'm gonna be going with Pyrrha Nikos."

"You will? Okay. It's about damn time you finally made a move on her since that little incident last week." The reaction from the white haired girl wasn't comforting for the blonde and was a little angered by it since her smirk soon turned into a frown in just seconds.

"What?! No good job or even great?! Just. Okay?!"

"Good job, Yang," Blake said quietly to her partner to calm her down before she breaks something out of rage, which seemed to have worked a little since the goldilocks' smile reappeared again.

"Thank you Blake!"

"Don't encourage her," Weiss shouted, causing the faunus to go back to her book and let the violence ensue yet again. "I'm just saying you should've done this earlier! It's already obvious that Pyrrha has a thing for you!"

"Yeah, I think I kind of got a idea of that when we were at the club and when you told me that someone in the school loved me, thank you very much. And I always wanted to do this for the dance. Have the plan all down, if you know what I mean. I'll act nice to her and sway her off her feet only for us to kiss later on and if she wants, we can do some freaky stuff in our dorm."

With only those words, a book from Blake went flying into her face to make her fall down on her bunk yet again in a harsh way. This only made Yang change her words, "Okay... We'll do it in her dorm then?"

"No... Just no," The black haired girl answered, unoccupied of what she had planned. "Just go ask her now because it's getting late. And this situation is getting really annoying already. Actually, I'll go get her."

The teen got up from her bunk silently and headed to the door, only for the young Schnee to quietly root for her in her mind and for the blonde to stutter in nervousness and horror at the actions her teammate was committing. Her world would come crashing down in a minute at this point.

Or mere seconds since the prodigy just somehow was already in front of the door in a stance that looked like she was just about to knock on it for entrance. She was surprised at first, but she easily shook the feeling off and greeted nicely, "Hello again."

"Pyrrha. I was just going to look for you," Blake said with a kind smirk as the goldilocks behind her tried to stop everything in her mind, but just didn't seem to in reality. All she could do was watch the events play out. "You have a date to the dance?"

"Nope, but everyone else does. Ren and Nora are going together and Jaune said his date is a secret. I look forward to seeing the lucky girl."

"Probably his sister," Weiss blurted out from her bunk, causing the red haired teen to laugh and agree sadly with a small chuckle.

"But why do you ask, Blake?"

"Yang has something to say," The faunus grabbed the blonde by her arm and pushed her lightly to her crush, only for her to look at her kind face with fear. A fear that made Pyrrha a little worried about what was happening, even going as far as to ask if she had did something wrong, resulting to her having a stuttering Yang. Soon, she calmed down and finally told her,

"Pyrrha, since your free... And I'm free as well... I was... Well, I was wondering... If a nice and beautiful looking girl such as yourself wanted to go to the dance with me... I know. I'm coming off too hard, but I just had to ask because I can just picture it now. You and me. Dancing the night away and just. Ya know. Having the time of our life... What you say about that?"

The red haired girl couldn't help but look at the blonde in front of her with such astonish on her face. An astonishment that took a while to be gone and was replaced with a loving smile. No words were good enough to describe this moment, so all she could do was nod lightly, sending Yang a message immediately.

"She said yes, guys," Yang howled to her teammates before pulling Pyrrha into a bear hug that unlike Ruby, the prodigy was able to accept with no worries and give her back the closure. "You said yes! Oh, I'm so glad, I can't wait for the dance!"

"Me too, Yang," Her crush whispered lightly in her ear, trying to contain her excitement in this moment as her witnesses just stared with glee. With the two promised a night together, all she could do was hold her and savor this one moment before it would probably be sealed away in memories as she continued to say to the blonde,

"Me too..."

* * *

 

Later on at Winter's place, Ruby was looking out the window to see the darkness that covered the outside from her. She held Winter in her arms as she was still spooked about the event that happened earlier. The redhead had to stroke her hair ever so slightly so she could calm her down at times. She personally didn't love the feeling of her girlfriend feeling this way. She didn't love the fact that she was like this. She needed to know what was going on. And she needed to know now.

"Winter," She spoke softly to her saddened girlfriend. "Please tell me what's wrong. If you don't, I won't be able to help you out with it. And I just hate it when your all sad because it kind of makes me want to cry- And by kinda, I mean really- So please tell."

After a few seconds, Winter lifted her head up from Ruby's chest and looked deep into her metallic silver eyes so she could see red-ish blue ones. The look alone was enough to make Ruby flinch a little. "I-It's not. That I don't want your help," The older Schnee finally answered through leftover tears. "It's that... I don't deserve it. In fact. I don't deserve any of this."

"That's not true, Winter. You deserve everything that's coming to you... Wait, that didn't sound right."

"But I don't, dear," The woman interrupted while she placed a delicate hand on the redhead's cheek to calm her down a little along with herself. She closed her eyes, took a deep and nice breath, then continued, "I don't deserve you... I love you... But I just can't help but tell myself I don't deserve you... Not after all the pain I caused..."

"Winter," The young girl grabbed the woman's hand lightly only to hold it to keep things normal for right now. And for her love to know that she is serious about this matter and any other matter if that. "Tell me what happened after class? Why did you stop the fight?"

The older Schnee took a deep breath yet again before answering quietly, "I... Used to be on a team... Team TRWC (Trick). It consisted of Tukson, the leader, Romeo, the second in command, me and Cinder..." She looked at the redhead, who nodded to show that she understood what was going on. She threw a sad smile before continuing.

"We weren't the best team around, but we were well known, that's for sure. At first we were just very good friends, but soon we became best friends... A family, actually... I used to date someone on the team too."

"Was it Tukson," The redhead asked, earning a small shake from her love's head.

"No, he had his eyes on someone else. Or at least that's what I thought... It was... It was Cinder..." When Winter answered back, she couldn't help but feel pain enter back into her body like poison. She felt as if she was going to cry again, yet she didn't know why. But she did shake it off and tried to sustain the conversation. "I don't know how it happened, but. We slowly started falling for one another as days passed. I fell for her, she sort of fell for me. You can say I was her everything. All I could say was that she was just my girlfriend."

"So... Did you love her?"

"Oh, I... I loved her," The Schnee assured the young girl lightly before looking out the window into the darkness with a sigh, "It's just that I didn't love her the way she loved me. I didn't get jealous when she was around others. It was kind of. Like an adult love, in my eyes. I didn't care about what she did behind my back. I didn't even care if she betrayed me... I just loved her... Yet. At times. I couldn't help but feel as if I had a feeling she would screw me over later on into the relationship." Her past started to to wash into her brain again, causing the horrible memories to cloud her mind. Everything about the raven haired woman. About that day. It was enough to make her shiver and shed a tear before telling Ruby quietly,

"Maybe... Maybe that's why. She did all those things. Why she persuaded Romeo. Why they died... It was because. Of me... I wasn't there for him- I couldn't save them!.. I didn't love her... The same way I love you..." The two's eyes connected as they showed one another the pain and sorrow they were suffering from. It was enough to make the woman cover her face from incoming waterfalls she would soon create.

"I have done many things in my past that I am not proud of. And because of that, I will be punished..."

Ruby has tried to do the extreme for Winter the whole time she was at her home in Vale. But at this point, all she could do was hold her from behind close. Just keep her close to her body as if it was all that mattered at the minute. After a few seconds of stillness, the redhead found her girlfriend's hands touch her's gently then release a sigh.

"The reason why I was crying was because of just that. I really do not deserve you, Ruby... But at the same time... I-I can't bare the thought of losing you like I lost her. Just like how I lost them that day! I know I'll screw up and there will be a cost! But I don't want it to be the students, nor Weiss, nor you! I wouldn't know how to deal with that! I wouldn't!"

Before the tears would fall, Winter breathed in and out lightly to herself and threw her love a sad smile that she was able to see right pass of. "I'm trying so hard not to cry due to pass memories and come off as a weakling to you.

"It's alright to cry," Ruby replied loudly, "Winter, you're never going to lose me! So far you are the best thing that has happened to me. I know our relationship is rocky, but we can get through this! You told me yourself that we can work this out and we're going to!" The young girl turned the woman around to lay her head on her shoulder and whisper, "I love you too much, Winter. I am not going anywhere. I promise..."

"... Ruby..." Out of nowhere, Winter switched their positions, now holding her love in her arms and letting her hear her heartbeat, one of the redhead's favorite sounds in the world. "How can you be so strong? Isn't that supposed to be my job?"

"We all have a weak point. Mine's is being alone and losing to the worst possible threats out there... But with you... I feel like I can do anything. You're my source of power. As long as you're by my side, I feel invincible... Kinda."

With that, the young girl lifted her head to her girlfriend to share a gaze with one another. And just like that night, they couldn't help but be lost in their eyes. Their enchanted eyes. Before they knew it, their lips connected sweetly to form a lovely kiss.

The embrace they shared filled with passion soon turned a little hot when their fingers slid into their hair and their grip on each other's bodies tightened a little as they laid themselves down to escalate matters more.

Sadly, their lips separated lightly from for air before things could move to the next level. As they did so, the redhead called out to the white haired woman and asked while touching her cheek softly, "I know this is stupid, but... can we go to the dance together? I know you're gonna say no, but I just thought. It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?"

With a small sigh, all the woman could do was reply with a quiet, "I can't really be sure, but I will be there, okay?"

"Okay," Ruby replied with a cheerless smile then kiss Winter again fondly and continued with where they left off. That night, the two hanged out with one another in bed as they shared quiet and ever so sweet moments with one another to cool things off.

Of course it worked and even calmed everything down for the night. Winter was still spooked about the message she got from Cinder, but because of Ruby's words and guidance, she knew everything would be okay. Because they promised it would.

_And a promise is a promise..._

**Go ahead, get mad at me. Again, I regret nothing. So did Ruby and Winter get it on? You know what, the next chapter will answer that question. And stuff will get really real in it too. And I really mean it. Shit's gonna get real. But until then, have a good day and I hope you liked this chapter at least! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, the huge event had finally arrived. One that had been talked about through the entire week. One that would have a huge impact on students and would change everything that the boys and girls knew.

The dance.

Tonight was going to be the time of their lives. Whether it was confessing to the ones they had a crush on or if they had plans at midnight. Either way, this was definitely going to be a night to remember. Especially for Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

For starters, the dance looked really nice with the decorations. The pink and blue balloons everywhere were good for the mix genders that attended, the pinkish purple-ish tone given off in the room set the mood for what was to come, and the dance floor with dim lighted chandeliers above them served as a good place for teens to dance to their favorite songs. And it was all thanks to the girls, of course.

What were they doing at this time? Well, Yang was standing in front of the entrance waiting for her friends, date, and others to come and greet them. As she patiently waited for them, she couldn't help but try to fix herself in her plain white dress.

She felt as if something was off every second she moved even though many students said she was perfectly fine. She believed their words, but didn't believe her looks. She thought she just wore the wrong dress but everyone knew from the second she got to the dance.

She was nervous. Nervous about how this night was going to turn out. And if she was really going to do well at confessing to Pyrrha and impressing her in a minimum of 3-4 hours. At this point, all she could really do was take deep breaths.

But not for long as one person that she expected to see tonight finally showed up in a flesh, turning some of her nervousness into pure happiness.

Her little sister, Ruby Rose. What she was wearing tonight wasn't her original attire since Weiss said it wouldn't be formal if she did.

So instead, she wore a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The dress reached about halfway down her upper leg. At the chest, the dress splits vertically down the middle and each half covering each of Ruby's breasts. Across the vertical split was a black criss-crossing ribbon.

The fabric covering her upper chest, shoulders and upper back was black mesh. The collar of the dress was black, and from midway up each sleeve, a thin black line of fabric extended up to the front middle of the collar. With the dress, she wore semi-transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps.

All together, it was a cute outfit that nearly let a tear of joy slip out of one of the blonde's eyes as she complemented out loud in a cheer, "You look beautiful!"

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss survives in these," The redhead asked in a stressful way before stumbling in her heels towards her sister, who just couldn't help but laugh at the entire time at how innocent the young one looked right now.

Soon the laughter faded away as yet another one of the girls' teammates walked through the entrance, Weiss Schnee, who also wore a plain white dress like Yang. But if that wasn't all, she brought her date as well, Blake Belladonna, who wore a plain black dress and some heels to match as she seemed to have wrapped her arm around the heiress' with the same identical blush apparent on her face.

"Good evening, Weiss. Good evening, Blake," Yang welcomed them with a small smile that made the black haired girl grunt as her blush became more apparent and the young Schnee reply formally,

"Good evening, Yang, Ruby. So, are you guys ready for this?"

"I don't know. How about you guys?"

"Of course."

"Blake," The redhead girl asked her teammate who was too busy staring at the floor before catching their glance to reply with a chuckle."

"Sorry. I just. Never went to a dance before like this. I guess you can say I'm a little surprised that Weiss actually agreed to take me with her here. I was actually thinking of just staying in bed and reading a book or something. But Weiss had to chose me for a date. And in a way. I'm glad. Sorry, I'm guessing you guys don't understand."

"I totally get it," Yang answered back softly. "I mean, last night, I really thought Pyrrha would turn me down too. But she actually said yes. And even though I'm happy, I'm pretty scared about tonight myself. But you got it easy. Weiss can be very nice and is caring about everyone sometimes... When she's not correcting Ruby, of course."

"Agree."

"Hey," The young Schnee yelled back in anger at the comment before her friend continued. "I'm right here you know!"

"So, if you want my advice. Just be yourself. Do what you want to do and I swear everything will turn out all right... Have fun, you love birds~."

"Thanks. And I hope you have a great night with your date too, Yang."

With that, the white haired and black haired girl walked to the other students happily as the goldilocks waved to them bye for now. As she did, something ran through Ruby's brain. Something about that conversation she just heard kind of reminded her of herself. Of Winter to be exact.

The woman could just try and be herself, she thought. But at the same time, she could tell from their encounters that she's tried too. So what was wrong with doing so? Was something getting in the way of that? Whatever it was, she decided to put it behind for now. At least until she arrived at the dance. And with that, the young one left the goldilocks to worry yet again.

After a few minutes of worrying, the blonde decided to just calm herself down by going to hang out with her friends. She honestly thought Pyrrha was just running late or something, she would come soon. Right?... Yeah, she would, no doubt about that. But until then, she was going to exactly what she had in mind.

Have fun.

* * *

 

Later on in the night, Winter finally arrived to the dance. Of course, she wore her original attire since she isn't a dress up person and didn't really have the time to be fancy. Anyway, what was the first thing she was going to do at the dance? Find her girlfriend.

She knew the two weren't supposed be seen with one another in a romantic way of sort. But it wouldn't hurt to just talk to one another or at least see what the other was doing, right? Maybe flirt with each other, right? And make out in a secret place?

No, the older Schnee thought while shaking her head. The first thing was okay, but everything else that ran through her head felt like a total sin. It was so uncalled for that she just slid it in the back of her mind and began her search for Ruby.

But before she could even pass two steps into the room, Ironwood caught her in his sight and threw a light smirk at her as he signaled for her to join him with the rest of the staff. To be honest, she really didn't want to do so since she had many things in mind to do.

But this was the general. Her master and commander. She had no choice but to go even if she did. So with a small sigh, she walked towards the man with a fake grin, greeting, "Good evening, Ironwood."

"Good evening, Winter," The general replied back gladly as he shook the woman's hand lightly when they got closer into reach. "Nice night, isn't it?"

"Well, I really don't know. I just got here."

"True true. Well, do you think it's going to be a nice night?"

The white haired woman thought to herself for a second before answering the man quietly, "Maybe." and look down at the ground below sadly. The music in the air burst out loud and the two went silent until the general sustained the conversation by asking,

"I heard you stopped class the other day out of nowhere. And that you seemed afraid of something. Is it something you want to talk about?"

"No sir. I'm fine," The Schnee lied to Ironwood's face. "It's just. Um... I'm kinda worried about my student's future, is all."

"You mean Ruby Rose?"

"Yes sir, I guess you can see right pass me," The woman responded with a chuckle.

"Well, I hate to brag, but I am good at doing that," He stated. "... Anyway, Ruby Rose was a disaster before you came here." Suddenly, Winter's eyes went wide with disbelief at the word the general had used at the moment to describe the young redhead.

A disaster? It just came out wrong to her. Maybe it was a figure of speech, she thought. Nothing very special. So she continued to hear him out, "Just a little girl stuck in her imaginary world. Thanks to you though, she's changed. She's not just a child anymore. She now shows that she is smart and is capable of things."

"What are you saying," The woman spatted out of nowhere, catching Ironwood's attention quickly. "It makes it sound like she wasn't good at all. Like she was just another brat coming to this school."

"Well, she was," With those words alone, anger swirled through the Schnee's body like a tornado. Here she was, taking crap from her own general about how bad her girlfriend was. And when she thought she could take it, she knew she couldn't. She knew this had to stop now before things got out of hand. Especially for her.

So Winter turned to Ironwood and reacted with a hint of venom in her tone, "Thank you for the talk, Ironwood. I gotta be finding some of my students now, sadly. I will see you later." With that, she walked away from the scene, leaving a confused Ironwood behind her.

In her mind, she really wanted to say, 'Don't ever talk about Ruby like that ever again! Or else.' But she knew that would be out of nowhere. So she just did what her mother always told her to do. Ignore and walk away.

And that worked just fine.

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the dance, Ruby made her way to the punch bowl for the night. It wasn't because the dance was boring or anything, it was just because she still couldn't find Winter anywhere. At this point, she actually thought she wasn't coming and that she would be alone the whole night. So, what's better then drinking your sorrows away. Nothing, actually.

But before the redhead could make herself isolated from everyone else, one of her best friends just so found himself standing right next to her doing the exact thing. Jaune Arc, wearing the traditional suit and tie with red-ish outlines on his jacket. He'll be able to keep Ruby company at least. Or at least she hoped.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl, too," The shaggy blonde asked in her ear out loud.

"Eyep," Ruby replied in a tone of boredom as she watched everyone around her talk and dance the night away.

"To the socially awkward," Jaune said as both him and Ruby cling their glasses together before taking another drink from their punch and stopped talking for a few seconds. That was until the redhead asked her friend,

"So, I see things didn't work out with Weiss, right?"

"Oh, uh, I didn't ask Weiss to the dance." The sentence made the young girl nearly choke on her drink and cough out loud in surprise.

"Wait, what," She asked loudly in a doubtful tone while trying to make herself calm down from the news she was receiving. "So. You went to the dance. Alone?"

"Nope. Got a date."

"Really?! Oh my gosh, Jaune," Ruby responded with a gasp. "Who's the lucky girl?!"

The blonde haired boy threw a smile as his cheeks turned pink. He then looked around for a second before pointing to his date for tonight and whisper in a loving way, "Her." The redhead girl looked in his direction to find the girl. And who she found nearly made her pass out for a second and almost made her scream.

The lucky girl was Penny Polendina, who wore a light green dress with a black outline on her waist and light green shoes. Jaune couldn't help but wave at her, only for the orange haired girl to wave back with a huge smile. That alone made his blush go from a light shade of pink to tomato red.

"Oh my gosh, you asked Penny out," Ruby asked, still surprised about what is happening.

"Yeah. I more surprised then you. We only met for a day and she just took my offer without hesitation. It was cool, yet kind of weird too. But I don't care. I'm kind of proud of myself."

"I'm proud of you too, Jaune," The young girl softly said to her best friend before giving him a hug and question as she searched the area around her, "Say. Where's Pyrrha?"

"She's here, don't worry. She said she was going to do something before she kicked things off, so she's probably alone at the minute."

"Nah. Knowing Yang, she probably found her or is stalking her behind the scenes."

The two shared a laugh together as Jaune replied to the young one, "That is messed up! But could be true. Besides, we already know how this night is going to end for them. Now as for us?

That's a mystery..."

* * *

 

Somewhere else in the room, Yang was walking pass everyone in her way to find her crush. As she shoved through students to make a path, she couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong at that moment. Like maybe something happened to Pyrrha. Maybe she got hurt, or got into and accident. Or worse! The thoughts alone was enough to make the girl go crazy about what was going on.

That was until a shade of red went straight pass her view. One that made her heart beat grow fast out of nowhere. Before she could even question who it was, she had a feeling about who the person could be.

And that person was Pyrrha, looking amazing to the blonde in her red dress. Actually, she looked hot in her opinion. But now was not the time to be checking her out. She had to go for a move. So she followed the prodigy up the stairs quietly so she could make a bad ass entrance. Only for when they got to the balcony, for the red haired teen to know that she was behind her and start the conversation with a calm and sort of saddened, "Hello, Yang," That only made her shiver in delight.

"H-Hey, Pyrrha," The goldilocks greeted back as she grinned at her crush like a goofball. She expected for her to say something back, but hush around them started to make the blonde worried she screwed up with what she said. She almost actually went a little crazy behind the red haired teen's back, but all she did was take a deep breath and continued while approaching her, "You okay? I see you've arrive late- Not that I have a problem with that or whatever! Being late makes you show off to everyone how cool you are... Kind of makes me wish I came late too, heh heh."

"Yes. I am sorry for making you wait, Yang."

"Don't be," She assured her as she went to her side and looked out to Vale then back at her date. "But, damn. You look hot. No lie."

"Thank you..." Silence filled the air yet again as the two girls were able to hear the bass of the music under their feet and the cold air breeze hit their faces. The view they shared on the city seemed peaceful, but also out of place for Yang. She still thought she had messing something up by the way Pyrrha has been acting and just couldn't help but beat up on herself. She thought this night was a bust. So before she could make matters worse, she turned to the girl she loved to call this off, only for their eyes to connect and for the prodigy to ask after a few seconds,

"Yang... Be honest. As I was on my way to this dance, you was on my mind. But. Not in a good way. I thought to myself about you just asking me because of my title. Because of. Who I am. And... And I know this might sound harsh but... Did you ask me out just because I'm so famous?"

"... Excuse me-."

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." The red haired teen turned to the blonde with sad eyes to meet with ones filled with hidden anger. "Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. I bet that's why you asked me out. Just because of exactly that. Who I am-."

"Stop it," Yang blurted out to Pyrrha, causing her to stop talking and look at her date in a worried manner, only to find blood red eyes replacing the lilac ones she always liked. She could see the rage in the blonde's eyes as she frowned at her and told her in an angered tone,

"Stop it right now. You think I asked you out because you're strong and can do almost anything. Hell no! I asked you out because I cared about you! Ever since that mission, ever since you saved me, I couldn't get you out of my mind! I couldn't stop telling myself that you were amazing- That I adored you! I don't care about your title or the comments the people out there give you! All I care about is the Pyrrha that I've come to be friends with! The Pyrrha that I love! So get that thought out of your mind, because Iove you, damn it!"

All Pyrrha could do was look at her crush with horror like she was having a conversation with her fear. But not for long, because as soon as the silence kicked back in, the goldilocks' eyes turned back to normal as she laid her head on the teen's bare shoulder lightly, making her shiver at her touch.

"Pyrrha... When you got knocked out by that paladin last week... I can't believe I'm saying this, but. I thought I lost you... I thought I wouldn't see you again. Wouldn't get to talk to you like this. Be with you like this. Touch you like this... I was scared out of my mind. When I came to this school, I thought I was just fighting for the hell of it and had nothing to fight for. That was. Until I met you. Until you woke up and we hugged like that. That's when I finally knew... That I had something to fight for... And that was you... Pyrrha, I need you to know. I don't care what the people say. All I care about is you... I... I love you, Pyrrha. Please remember that I love you..."

The prodigy let those words sink to her head for a second. Yang loved her. The love of her life actually admitted that she loved her. And to her. The feeling of that. It felt like a blessing. One that she was so happy to have. One that made the doubt in her mind disappear and instead, she felt joy spread all throughout her body as she hugged Yang tightly and whispered to her the words that she's been waiting to say ever since this night started, "I love you too, Yang."

With that, the blonde broke the hug a little to see her crush's face and wipe a tear that had threatened to drop down her face as she murmured, "Don't cry. Everything is okay, now. I got you..."

Finally, Pyrrha just couldn't take it anymore. She had to this right now at this right moment with Yang. If she didn't, she might go a little crazy. So the red haired teen caressed the blonde's cheek gently, leaned towards her face, and before she knew it.

Their lips connected into a sweet kiss.

The embrace they shared was filled with so much affection that was shown through the way they held one another close and made the moment last for what felt like a long time. They didn't want to end the kiss, but they had no choice to when they ran out of air. But still, they were able to share a laugh and just hug each other fondly. They both knew that their night didn't start as the best one. But it sure did bring them together in the way they always fantasized. And because of that, to them,

This night was perfect the way it was...

* * *

 

Meanwhile with Winter, she found herself bored about the dance and decided to just go to the punch bowl and drink due to boredom. Tonight was becoming a bust for her. Not only could she not find Ruby anywhere, but she couldn't even sustained a conversation with any of the teachers either. That was one thing that didn't change from her past, she thought. She was still the girl that would ask what was the point of things.

So instead of going home and sleeping the whole time, she just threw a low sigh and drank the punch in her hand. And that was bad since she almost choked on the stuff. Leave to her to not have a sweet tooth for things. Yeah, she thought.

Tonight would so go on the top of her list for worst days ever. But this was about to change when the one that made her frown turn upside down with just a few words.

Ruby Rose.

"Danced with anyone behind my back," The redhead asked playfully.

"Why that would be cheating, now would it?"

"Why yes it would." Soon, the lights around them went dim as a slow song started to play for the couples that have came to the dance. Slowly but surely, the two watched as their friends walked on the dance floor to sway one another to the beat.

As they watched, Winter's eyes went to Weiss, who seemed to have been having fun with her mute date. As for Ruby, her eyes shifted to Yang, who was sharing the dance with Pyrrha. The teens having fun was enough to make the two in the background feel kind of outed in a way. And that wasn't a good thing, of course.

"You ever thought we could continue where we left off last night, Winter?"

"No. I wouldn't want to push that on you like that," She answered with a sad smile. "Besides, you always told me you never wanted to have sex until you got older or when the time was right. But that's okay. I think under the shirt action is cool."

"Me too... Winter?"

"Hm?"

"To be honest... I always thought we would dance with one another. Share the moment that everyone else is sharing and not just stand here like creeps. But... I should shut up now. I'm asking for too much, and you've had a rough week, so shutting up-."

"Let's dance, Ruby," The older Schnee blurted out loud, causing Ruby to be stupefy by the words that just came out of her girlfriend's mouth out of nowhere.

"But, the teacher's would know-."

"Ruby, we're gonna make this work. We gotta make this work. I can tell you really wanted this to happen. And I want to make your dream a reality. At this point... I don't care if anyone sees us. Damn it, take my hand and let's dance our butts off."

With that, the woman held her hand out to the young girl without hesitation. At first, the redhead didn't know if she should or not, but after thinking about it for a few seconds and seeing the determination in her love's eyes. She just couldn't say no. So, with the touch of her hand, they approached the dance floor and slow danced to the music playing.

As they danced, the two of them kept their eyes on one another as they imagined that the world was gone. That no one was there except for them and their friends. Nothing would get in the way of this moment even if the source tried to ruin it. All they asked for was this one dance. And that's what they were going to get.

While they danced, Ruby asked in concern, "You still worried about your ex?"

"Nope," The Schnee replied sweetly. "The only person I care about right now is you." After that, Winter held Ruby so she could lay her head on her shoulder as they sway back and forth lovingly to the beat around them. As they did so, the older Schnee whispered, "Ruby... You know I love you, right?"

"I've always have, Winter. And I always will..." The redhead replied back as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the woman's touch. Soon, Winter relaxed as well and just let the music play as they shared the moment in silence. This wonderful moment in their arms was one they would definitely never forget. As it would be labeled as their first dance together...

"Winter Schnee! What the hell are you doing!?"

_And maybe their last time together as well..._


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile, a certain faunus was jumping from building to building in the middle of the night to see the city lights and cool off. He decided to this instead of go to the dance with the one he loved since he has the R.I.P title on him at the minute. And he also did this, because he had a feeling the girl he loved didn't want to see him right now. So after a few buildings, he sat on the tallest one and looked out at the beautiful kingdom of Vale. Who exactly was this faunus?

Tukson, who was still in his disguise due to Winter's orders. He didn't like the life of being undercover, but he could live with it. It wasn't that hard, of course when it came to missions. But everything else, a little bit. But with the trouble, he didn't get rid of his soft side and view of the world as he just took in what he saw for a minute as he thought about life before all this. And before he was taken away from them. Sadly, before he could go deep into thought, something caught the corner of his eye. The CCT Tower and what was going to persue in a few seconds.

Outside the Tower, a woman figure dressed as a cat burglar, stealthily approached an armed guard. She knife-handed the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She dragged him behind some bushes to hid his body. That scene alone was enough to make the man check out what was going on as he jumped his way to the commotion.

Inside the building, the woman approached more guards who secured the area. At the sight of the trespasser, one of the guards told the figure in a firm tone, "Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area." But that didn't seem to stop the woman. So they had to use force.

The soldier opens fire at the intruder, who manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then throws him against a handrail as two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. The woman flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and trounces them both.

The elevator door opens two soldiers inside that spot the intruder quickly. One of the guards also notices the fallen men outside, causing both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around and beats them up behind the closed door.

Outside the building, Tukson approaches it and sees the unconscious guard. He just looks without any emotion and pulls out a red dust crystal to ready himself for battle before he walks into the Tower. As he walks inside, he whispers to himself with a sigh, "Leader vs Teammate. This is going to be interesting..."

Inside the building, the intruder finally arrives at the floor she wanted to be and goes in, examining a scroll, leaving the two guards knocked out behind her in the elevator. She puts away the scroll in her pocket after getting the information she needs and walks toward the control consoles nearby to get started on her plans. It takes a while, but soon she is able to put in some things, causing a random code on a computer screen to change into a Queen chess piece. Not long after the other monitors in the room light up, signaling that her work at the tower was done.

But before she could even leave the room safely, she watches as the elevator door opens yet again and decides to hide. Soon, the faunus for causing this walks out of the elevator while taking a bite of a red dust crystal like it's candy before calling out to the 'empty' room. "Hey. I know you're in here, so get out here before I make you do so. Now... Cinder."

"The prodigal son has return, I see," Cinder replied from her hiding place before getting up to connect her seductive amber eyes with determined hazel ones. The two stare each other down before the trespasser continues the conversation, "Still with Blake?"

"Maybe... You still trying to get Winter back?"

"Actually no," The woman responded, earning a small oh from the man in front of her. "I kinda have my eye on a certain someone, if you know who I'm talking about."

"To be honest, I do know who you're talking about... Did you two share a dance or something?"

"Maybe... Or maybe she just opened my eyes to the world more," Cinder told Tukson, whose frown became more apparent from the use of that word.

"How come? You could've did the same thing you did with the kiddo. Force her into it."

"Turning over a new leaf. And for once, that little piece of crap deserves a little bit of loving in her life before I steal her precious jewel from her yet again."

With that, the intruder produced a container of ice Dust and sends them flying at the faunus, who just slashes them down with one swipe of fire from his claws. The man then dashes at his old teammate and delivers a barrage of slashes at her, only for them to be blocked by a hidden force made by her hand. Not long after, she takes out her two blades yet again to have a clash with the man that ends with her being sent flying by his impact. With that, she combined her blades into a bow and summon three arrows that hit Tukson, but doesn't injury him since he dodged it with his arms.

As the smoke clears from him, the two connect eyes yet again and the faunus delivers the trespasser a frown before replying, "More like burning a new leaf."

"Funny. So, you're going to kick my butt now and take me to the general?"

"I'm kinda dead at the moment, so. I'm useless. We can continue sparring, which ends with me winning, of course. Or you can live for another day and get your butt handed to you by Winter like always." Silence filled the air as the words he said flowed through Cinder's mind in a negative way and memories come back out of nowhere. All she could really do was just leave. Maybe go back to the dance if she wants. If she continues to fight, she would be found and that would be bad.

So with that, the woman put away her weapons in mid air and walked pass her opponent to the elevator, ending the battle. "Why are you giving me advice?"

"It's not advice. It's the truth," Tukson corrected without looking at her. "And I'm not taking any sides either. I help you and Winter. I care about you guys the same way I cared about Romeo. Yes, we all went on our own paths. But you screwed up. You get to make your own path now. All I can do is wish you luck and hope I don't see you do bad outside of Vale. But until then, good luck on getting your heiress..."

Finally, the elevator door closed, leaving a confused Cinder in it. She thought high about the words given from her old leader. He said good luck to her as if nothing bad ever happened. And he even thinks she's going to be able to get to Winter and her sister. A part of her was kind of angered about it. But the other part?

Filled with relief...

* * *

 

"Winter Schnee! What the hell are you doing?!" The words echoed through the older Schnee's mind as the dance she shared with her love came crashing down in just seconds. When she was sent back to reality, all eyes were on her and Ruby. Eyes filled with what looked like disgust and fear to her. Ones that made her freeze in horror before she dared to turn her head to the caller she had dare to see her and the redhead together.

General Ironwood, whose face alone said disappointment and pure anger. His eyes had hidden flames inside of them supported by the narrow in his eyebrows and the frown that was pasted on his mouth. But this wasn't the worst part of what was going to happen for the two lovers. The worse part just started when the man stomped his way towards his soldier and yelled in rage, "Why are you dancing with Ruby Rose?!"

"Uh... I-Um... Well, you see-."

"It's my fault," Ruby blurted out before Winter could answer under the stress of her girlfriend getting in trouble for something she honestly didn't cause. This was all her, she thought. The young redhead had nothing to do with this. And with every word showing she blamed herself, she slowly started to hate herself for letting her continue. "I just wanted to dance with her tonight and I forced it upon her. Please don't be angry-."

"I am not asking you," The man growled at the young girl, causing her to swallow in fear and to try to stay silent so she wouldn't screw things up even more. "Why are you dancing with her, Winter?"

Even though she was in a stage of shock and panic that only made her look around like she was in a battlefield and students stared at her like she was something out of the norm, Winter wasn't going to just stand here and hear Ironwood talk like this. Especially towards her girlfriend in such a negative way. Speaking of girlfriend, Ruby just looked at her love with worry in her silver eyes. Worry that made her feel bad about the situation she put on them. She had to come out or things would get worst for them from here. For her.

So with a determined look on her face suddenly appearing, the woman stared deep into her general's eyes while taking Ruby's hand into her's tightly and answered, "I was dancing with Ruby Rose because she is my student... And my girlfriend," The sentence caused everyone around them murmur things about the matter, only making the white haired woman feel worse for the situation she put herself and her girlfriend into. For Ironwood, he just looked even more pissed off. "We have had romantic motives ever since we first met. Since then, we have been in a relationship behind your back. Behind everyone's back. And I apologize for that, but I truly care about Ruby, General Ironwood. And I'll never stop having those feelings for her no matter what." With that, she looked at her love and whispered to her in a sweet tone, "And I mean that..."

Before anything else could happen between the two, the man blurted out loud, "Dating?! Do you know how old she is?!"

"15. And I am 21, General. It's a 6 to 7 year. Age.. Gap-."

"Exactly! And not only that, but you're her teacher, she's your student! That is illegal! You are not supposed to have any kind of relationship with her at all-."

"This coming from the guy who talked crap behind her back." Silence came back into the room yet again as Winter stared at Ironwood with anger hidden in her eyes now. As for the general, he bit his lip from the statement that got Ms. Goodwitch and Ozpin's attention. He mouthed to his soldier, 'Don't you dare', but due to how upset she was, she turned to Ruby and stared into her scared eyes.

"Ruby, while you was having fun, I tried to find you through the crowd," She informed her. "But I couldn't find you so I decided to have a little talk with the General. And as we talked, he told me that all you were was just a kid and without me, you wouldn't have never got here. He had no hope for you. He had false concerns for you. I'm telling you this. Because I would never lie to anyone. Especially not you. That wouldn't be... Formal of me." The redhead had her mouth and eyes wide open at the information she was given along with her friends and everyone else.

Ms. Goodwitch on the other hand, was utterly furious when she heard the news from Winter and approached Ironwood angrily, blurting out with a hint of venom in her tone, "James... Is this true? You talked behind a student's back?"

The man almost let fear overcome him until he responded back, "Look at the bigger issue here! Winter has been dating a student, Glynda! For all we know, she's probably been messing with her behind the scenes and help her cheat to get better-."

"Ironwood," Ozpin called out to his friend out loud for him to silence himself, which actually worked to Glynda's surprise. With the hush in the air, the professor was able to approach the problem and look at both Winter and Ironwood before continuing, "This whole time you have caused a commotion for many. And you have been scaring my students," He stated while pointing at the teens around them watching like it was a soap opera. "If you cannot calm yourself down. I suggest you leave."

"Excuse me. What about this- What about them?!"

"... Oh, I always known. It's nothing to be angered about and is pretty normal for teens their age," The statement caused the teens to be dumbfounded along with the general, who had his mouth slightly opened in surprise. The professor just nodded with a calm smile before continuing, "Please, Ironwood. We will discuss matters later," After a few seconds, the man made his way to the exit. But before he did, he looked at Winter and murmured to her,

"You are fired."

"You can not fire me, General," The woman replied calmly as if it looked like she was mocking him in his eyes filled with complete rage. "That's something my dad is only capable of." With that, the man walked away, disgusted about how things ended up. Ozpin told his students that they could continue on with the dance, and so they did. But as for Team RWBY and Team JNPR, they went to the girls' side and tried to cheer them up. Sadly, that ended in failure when Winter beamed right out of the dance before they could say anything to her, leaving her girlfriend worried but alone. She wanted to find her, but at the same time, she didn't want to make things worse. So she tried her hardest to stay with her friends, but she just couldn't get the woman out of her mind no matter how hard she tried. Like Ruby had feared,

The dance had became one of her worst nights ever.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the near end of the school's cliff, the older Schnee looked down at the pool of water underneath her sadly to calm herself down. The gleam the moon gave it made the water look like glitter to the woman. A beautiful sight that reminded her of home and of the peace she used to have. It was nice, but at the same time, it was saddening too.

She honestly thought things would work out for her and Ruby. That she could've been the one and everything would be okay. But no. It was just worse then a long time ago . Way worse. She just wanted this to all end. For the pain and suffering to just go away. But in order to do that she needed magic. And by magic, she meant real magic. Like a miracle. Sadly, those don't exist. So all she could do was sit and think where did they go wrong. Which would be possible...

If it wasn't for Weiss to pop out of nowhere and tap on her sister's shoulder to get her attention, causing her to ask in a low tone, "Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"I... Don't see no harm in doing so," The older one answered back, making her sister stand beside her and look out to the scenery in front of them peacefully for a moment. The sight looked so enchanted to the white haired girl. The light illuminated by the moon on the trees and the pool of water underneath them made it look like they were in a holy place almost, but she knew they weren't. Still, it truly stunned her to make it look like they were almost lost somewhere up in the sky, like a nice illusion. After taking it all in, she turned to her sibling and asked her quietly, "Did you know I'm jealous of you?"

"I had a feeling you was kind of upset with my status or something similar like that. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking," Weiss let the wind blow through them for a minute before she continued with another question, "Did you know that I used to love Ruby until you started dating her?"

With the comment given in midair like that, Winter nearly jumped from her sitting position before she questioned in complete shock while staring at her sister with wide eyes filled with bewilderment, "What?! Why didn't you tell me-"

"Did you know I used to look up to you?" The young Schnee interrupted her sister before she could go into a rant, turning her confusion into more of disbelief with every word given.

"U-Used to?"

"Yeah. Used to," The white haired girl repeated with a spat to her sister. "That was until now! I look at you, you know what I see? A coward. One that just does what everyone else asks her to. That's what I see!" Her voice grew louder and louder with the vocabulary she threw at the woman. "You want to know what I used to see though!? A independent woman name Winter Schnee! The one that fought for the ones she loved. The one that would treat me like a baby everyday! The one that would sacrifice herself for her friends! That's the Winter Schnee I used to know! I want my sister back! The one that took my love so I could fall for someone even better. The one that made me so jealous that I made it me dream to get to her level! The one that I used to look up to and influenced me to make my own path! That's all I asked for!"

Winter took in every word like a punch to the face. And it hit her really hard. The fact that she was being a coward and wasn't herself was all true. She let Cinder and Ironwood's words get the best of her and that alone was a horrible thing. If this was the old her, she would use it as fuel to fight back and come out victorious. But now look at yourself, she thought. And since she was this way, she stared at her sister in a sad way that made the young Schnee want to take her words back.

"Look, I didn't really mean it that way," Weiss replied in a murmur. "But it's true. You are letting people walk all over you and I can't help but tell myself that this isn't you... Winter, you are better then this... You remember what mom told us a long time ago when we were kids?"

"It's alright to be afraid... But it's not alright to change your fears. Overcome them and over shadow those fears. And soon, the end of the nightmares will come near..." The woman answered sadly to her younger sister before looking at her with a very small yet sad smile to show that she was 'okay'. "It meant that it's okay to be scared of the future..."

"Yeah. It's okay to be scared of what is to come. But you can't just let it change you for the worst. You can't be in-denial and just act like they don't exist or let it control you. You have to fight back for yourself and for those you love. If you do, then you'll be able to defeat your fears and they will be forgotten... Winter, you have to fight back or you'll lose yourself. And I don't want to lose you, I really don't. Neither does Ruby, nor the rest of the school... So please. For me. For us... Take back what's yours..."

With that, the white haired girl hugged her sister tightly to comfort her, causing the woman to do exactly the same in just mere seconds. They shared the moment with one another as the silence around them gave the two some closure. Before they could savor it, the Schnees could feel more arms wrap around them out of nowhere. The arms of their friends, Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Them alone was enough to send the message to Winter. These were her students. Her friends. Her family. And she had to protect them no matter what. She had to fight back for herself and for them. For the future. And because of that, she promised them she would do exactly so. As long as they were there for them. It would be rough, but she knew. They all knew. That they could overcome anything as long as they were together.

"Guys," Winter whispered to her students. "Thank you...

_Thank you for being by my side..."_

**When we get back, we are diving right into Volume 3. Before you guys start sending confused reviews, this is kind of an experiment I'm doing with both Volumes 2 and 3 to see if it works, okay? All you and I can do is hope that it does. For my sake. Until the next chapter, you all have a good day! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Inside her apartment, Winter was woken up from her slumber by a low knock on her door. This also caused her to bring herself up and look around at her place in a sleepy manner. Nothing had changed ever since she lived there. She still had a mattress and that was mostly it. At first she didn't like matters, but she got used to the layout quickly.

To add to that, she had kinda gotten over last night a little thanks to her friends. Yes, she was still upset about Ironwood and the fact that her and Ruby were found out, but she was going to get over it. Especially when she had the tournament to help her get over it a little more. To be honest, she wasn't a fan for the tournament for multiple reasons that people would argue with her about, but she had to see her love in battle and also help Vale with keeping it under control.

But that's not the point, she thought at the moment. Someone had knocked on her door and probably wanted to walk into the apartment sooner or later. So before the person could wait any longer, the Schnee got out of her bed in her pajamas with a yawn and walked to her door to open it and find it still dark outside a little, yet she could tell it wasn't night, but maybe early in the morning as she saw a lighter shade of blue on the horizon. But her look at the sky was soon interrupted when she saw a face that made her have a sleepy smile on her's. One that made her beamed a little in happiness.

The face of her bundle of joy, Ruby Rose, who had her hood on for an unknown reason. But this as until she took it off and looked at her girlfriend sadly, "Morning, Winter."

"Why, good morning, Ruby," The white haired woman replied back softly before giving her love a kiss on the cheek gently, making the young one blush a little. "You sleep well?"

"Not really, actually." Her answer made the woman raise a eyebrow in confusion and frown in concern before she continued. "... Um, did I wake you up-. I'm sorry if I did."

"No. Not at all. I think I'm perfectly wide awake." Suddenly, another yawn came out of Winter's mouth to tell her girlfriend the truth that made her giggle a little unlike the one who caused it.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, dear... Why are you here so early?" The redhead looked down at the ground below, giving the white haired woman another reason to be worried about what was eating up inside the young one. She wanted to ask what was wrong but instead, she let the young girl talk before she could interrupt anything as she stated in a quiet tone.

"... Winter. You know my mom is gone right?"

"Yes. I am aware of that," Winter replied, her tone now a little stern now.

"Well... I usually go see her every now and then... And, um, I'm going to see her. Today... I wanted to tell you now so you wouldn't be worried as to where I was or anything."

"I understand..." Silence around them sunk into the conversation for a while until the woman continued with a clear of her throat that caught Ruby's attention quickly. "You need someone to accompany you?"

"Well, I got my dad, so, he'll be accompanying me-."

"I mean... Do you mind if I tag along," The Schnee corrected herself so the redhead could understand and let out a low 'oh' before replying,

"Um... Are you sure you want to? I mean, I don't want to get in the way of your work for the tournament and there might be a lot of tears that'll spill and it'll be all sad and stuff and-." Suddenly, before she could finish, Ruby was given a soft yet passionate kiss on the lips from her love that shut her up in just seconds. It wasn't long, but the young teen could understand what message she was given and quickly sunk into the comfort she was given. When their lips separated, the white haired woman smiled at her love warmly and told her while messing with her hair,

"I'll still have the Ruby I know and love, right?... Then please. May I accompany you to go see your mother?" The redhead thought about it for a second. She really didn't want Winter to worry about her in anyway or drop a single tear today. But she also didn't want to go alone with her father and leave her love alone. So, without hesitation, she nodded lightly, earning a small hug before the Schnee asked her to wait as she went to put on her clothes. While she went to do so, Ruby just couldn't help but think to herself, What did she do to deserve such a nice woman like her in her life? The answer was unknown, but she was glad she had her love this whole time...

After getting ready, the two took a ride on a bullshead to Ruby's home, Patch. As they rode over to the small island, the two didn't talk at all. They didn't speak about last night, about the others,or about the tournament. Instead, they let the pilot fly them to their destination and used their free time to sleep. As they slept, Winter laid her head on her love's, who did the same, sleeping peacefully. It was cramped sort of, but it felt nice to sleep next to the one they loved on the ride with nothing in the world to worry about.

They wanted to stay on cloud nine with each other for a little while longer, but soon, they were woken up from the ship's landing on the small island below them. With the two finally gaining consciousness again, the Schnee grabbed her girlfriend's hand and walked with her towards her home. As they walked there, Winter blurted out while looking at the different shades of red that was above her calmly, "You know. This will be the first time I'll be meeting your father. Should there be anything I should know about him?"

"Nothing much," Ruby replied in the same volume as her. "He already knows I'm the other way and that I'm dating someone."

"Usually a girlfriend or boyfriend would hide the fact they have a lover from their parents... Daddy's little girl?"

"You could say that. Anyway, Yang always told me to tell people who meet him that he can be a perverted man sometimes and even touch woman's butts. But that's only because he's trying to find love again." The statement made the Schnee's eyes go wide in surprise at what she had just heard and even made her worry about herself a little.

"Touch. Butts," She asked carefully to her girlfriend who laughed at the way she questioned the matter.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone touch you in a uncomfortable way."

"And the same goes for you..." Soon, the two found themselves in front of a wooden house that looked almost like a cabin. This, of course, was where Ruby lived. Her house. And to her surprise, Winter was okay with the lay out, even going to say that it looked decent. But they couldn't waste time with looking at it, so the woman walked to the door and knocked on it carefully. She was about to meet the redhead's father. Her love's dad. Maybe her soon to be father-in-law.

And when she found a man that looked almost like a older gender bend of Yang, she was kind of concern as how things would go with yet another air head. The man smiled widely at the arrival of his daughter and hugged her while greeting, "Welcome home, Ruby!"

"Hey, dad," The redhead responded through the hold. "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." The man continued to hug her until his eyes moved up to find Winter who just had her hands behind her back with a small smile on her face. Of course, she thought he would get mad at her presence, but instead he just let go of Ruby and asked nicely, "Who's this? A friend of yours?"

"Well, um, you could say that... Or you can say. Girlfriend?" The young one questioned more then answered with a deep shade of red on her cheeks. This made the blonde haired man just let out a small oh before a loud one was given from understanding of who his daughter had brought home. He then turned to the woman and greeted himself,

"I'm Taiyang Xiao Long. Ruby's dad. And before you say it, yes, I do look like Yang. I get that a lot."

"Hello, Mr. Xiao Long. I am Winter. Winter Schnee. And it's an honor to meet you," She replied back while bowing down to the father formally.

"Wow, not only is she easy on the eyes, but she's a Schnee too? Honestly, I though you was going to get with that Weiss girl."

"Who knows, it could've happened."

"So. What brings you two here today?" Taiyang asked, earning a sad smile from his daughter who then looked down at the ground yet again. This was enough to send the message to the man as he continued, "Oh... It's about that time... Have you-."

"I know of Summer Rose's death, Mr. Taiyang. And I've come to see her with Ruby and comfort her anyway I can."

"T-Thank you, Winter. I have never seen one of Ruby's friends try and do such a thing."

"Then I am honored to be the first."

"Me too," Taiyang then turned his attention to his young one and gave her a warm hug that she gave returned back tightly. "I know... I miss her too..." Soon, the hug was ended when the redhead let go of her father, turned to her girlfriend and asked in a calm manner, "Should we get going?"

"We shall..." Finally, the three of them went on their marry way to the grave of Summer Rose. And as they did, a little surprise decided to follow behind as well. And that little surprise was Ruby's dog, Zwei. The canine barked out to the group, getting their attention and making the Schnee ask,

"Is that yours?"

"That's Zwei, the family dog," Taiyang answered before grabbing him and showing the dog to Winter, who stared at it with a small smile. Zwei stared deep into the woman's eyes before barking at her and jumped into her arms, surprising the white haired woman a little. "He seems to like you."

"I can tell." With that, the three continued to walk with the Schnee playing with dog cheerfully with Ruby, who would smile here and there and even giggle at times. As they did so, Taiyang couldn't help but see how much the woman made his daughter happy. This actually made him like her even more and gave him a reason to know her better. For the redhead and his sake. So he sped walk himself to Winter and asked,

"So, Winter? How did you get with my daughter?"

"Oh... Um. You see, I was just heading to Beacon to help out a student. And then, while a food fight was happening, I found Ruby and a friendship just bloomed. Soon our friendship turned into something more and one night, she confessed that she had feelings for me. I had the same for her and before we knew it, we had shared our first kiss and officially became girlfriends," She stated while smiling. It was just like yesterday, she thought to herself. It hasn't been that long since they've been in a relationship, but she could easily remember that day. Her best day of her life.

"That's so sweet of you to do that for her. Have you ever known about her mom?"

"Why yes, she thought I would leave her just like her actually. But I promised I wouldn't. Besides..." The woman looked down sadly at Zwei before continuing, "I know how it feels to lose a family member... But I know their still watching over us from above."

"I like the way you look at things, Winter, it's very nice and peaceful."

"Why thank you, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Please, just call me, Taiyang."

"Heh heh. Okay, Mr. Taiyang." With that, the three of them finally found themselves at the side of a cliff, where right in front of them was a grave. They were finally at Summer's resting place, and by the looks of it, it was a nice spot to sleep. With a clear view of the golden sun at the horizon and the shine that it gave off to the grass below and the trees around them.

They all took in the scenery, that was until Ruby walked towards the grave slowly to talk to her mom. As she did so, Winter automatically put Zwei down and followed the redhead to the gravestone while grabbing her hand in comfort. The redhead just looked at her before she was given a kiss on her forehead from her girlfriend, who then whispered, "I'm here for you..."

"I know," Ruby whispered back before turning her attention back to her mother and finally, took a deep breath and started while making her grip on Winter's hand tighten a little,

"Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad. He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. I miss you too. Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. Keep her in line... That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad!" That statement was enough to make the blonde male chuckle to himself softly as his daughter continued,

"Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day." The Schnee behind her smiled so gently at the small talk her girlfriend shared with her mother before staring in a questionable manner when she said,

"Oh and the woman by my side?... Her name is Winter. Winter Schnee. And she's my girlfriend. You probably know that we had a rocky start, but don't worry, we recovered quickly from those problems. Even in the hardest times, we are able to get through things. We still love one another no matter what and we never plan on leaving each other's side. Because... I really love her, mom. Just like how you loved dad. I plan on staying with her forever. No matter what..." The young one turned to her love and told her while looking into her blue eyes, "Because you are special to me. And I love you so much."

Winter turned to her love, now holding both of her hands and replying, "And I love you more, Ruby... I'll always love you..." The two shared a smile as their faces started to lean towards each other for a kiss. Yet, this was interrupted by the bark of Zwei, catching both of the girls' attention.

"Oh! Heh heh. Can't forget about the festival, right? Mom, I gotta go! I'm going to ride back to Beacon with Winter for the tournament match. Wish me luck!" With that, the redhead put on her hood and started to walk back to her father and pet with her girlfriend so they could say goodbye and go back to Vale. As they did so, Winter couldn't help but look at Ruby's smiling face. Her favorite expression from her. And think to herself. I would love to see that face everyday. She would love to make her happy every chance she could. She would want to stay with her love for the rest of her life. So that's why, even though she silently said it in her mind, she promised Summer Rose one thing this entire time. That no matter what,

_She would never leave Ruby's side..._


	20. Chapter 20

Back at Vale, above the kingdom stood stadium. The stadium where the vytal festival tournament would be taken place. Inside of the stadium, crowds were cheering in the stands filled with visitors from all over the world. In the field below them of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below, Ruby fired and swung her Crescent Rose at her opponent as Blake exchanged a blow with her enemy, Reese Chloris, until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again. Behind her, Weiss waved her Myrtenaster to use her glyph in battle. And finally Yang dodged an explosive force given from her opponent, Arslan Altan's fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica.

High above the action, Winter watched the team of students fight their way to victory happily with Team JNPR next to her in excitement. They already knew hands down that Team RWBY would win the match no matter what. But they couldn't help but be there to support their friends through the whole thing. So they all cheered out to them as loud as they could, especially Nora who was too hyped about matters in the field and made her friends laugh at the way she was acting.

As they did that, the battle continued, as Reese steer her board through the ice. She twirled herself on her board until it got launched at Blake, who is able to knock it away, only for the teal haired fighter to direct it back at her opponent. The faunus blocked it again, but the board then rotates back to its wielder just in time to defend her as the black haired girl delivered several slashes and kicks to her. Reese deflected each attack and spun her weapon around until she can flip away and ride it again, rushing toward a smirking Blake. She collided with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake used her opportunity to slice the board in two, which works out perfectly. Only for the halves of it to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers. Her enemy managed to fire off a few green rounds before her tailbone collided painfully on the cold ground, causing her opponent to wince with sympathy.

Meanwhile, Yang fought against Arslan. She landed mere feet away from her enemy, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivered her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact. The two are both thrown back, but the goldilocks reached her and tried to deliver more blows before her opponent used her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground. While the blonde tried to get her balance back on the slippery surface, the teen that knocked her down rushed forward and knocks her back yet again. Nearby, another member of the rival team , Nadir, tried aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of frosty blue exploded behind him and left the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs. Who caused this to happen? None other then Ruby, who had her sister's back on the field.

She thought she was safe until she looked up behind her as another rival, Bolin, twirled his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appeared to his left and Weiss kicked him through it into a rock, saving what the redhead would call herself, her bff. The male crouched with his weapon as he saw a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, the young Schnee dashed by and slashed at him, then leapp up and attempted an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readied her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and her leader then used it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on her enemy, who managed to block the curved blade. The young one grimaced at the action and blastet herself away to her partner's side, as Bolin rushed at them, and jumping over the redhead as he continued running, leaving a dumbfounded Ruby.

Bolin managed to reach an orange crystal deposit and slice off a shard, which he then throws to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, she fused it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winks at Blake before using the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.

She comes back to faunus and slammed her board into her enemy's blade, but propeled herself backward to knock her opponent through a frozen pillar. The teal haired girl attempted to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodged that, she spun around in a flaming arc that the black haired girl narrowly missed thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, she launched the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launched herself behind it, as Reese followed her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under an arch. The girl grins at a victory showed to her before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon her enemy had launched to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulled tightly and caused the teal haired teen to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashed into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated, earning an announcement from the announcers above her in embarrassment.

"Ooh, a double whammy," Port announced. "Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level!"

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet," Oobleck agreed, causing the fallen teen to slam her fist to the floor in anger.

Back in the fight, Arslan used her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, who used her shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir comes into the picture and aimed his rifle at Weiss as she summoned another glyph and launched Bolin at him. The two teammates are helpless as the Schnee created a whirlwind from underneath them and slammed the two together until she formed a giant ice fist to trap the two inside it, reforming into a ball that rolls the boys around the field hopelessly. Soon Arslan sees her team in this state and it causes her to roll her eyes in annoyance before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readied her stance and drived her hand into the sphere, which cracked under her power and freed her allies. Now with them like this it was time to finish them off.

"Yang!" Weiss called out, making the blonde turn to look just as her teammate created a large frozen slide-like shape for her before yelling out, "NOW!"

With those words, the goldilocks blasted herself forward and skimmed over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate used Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look horrified as the faunus whipped a screaming blonde around to land a devastating punch that send the trio flying into their elimination. As the buzzer sounded for the battle to come to a end, Ruby cheered "YAAAAAY!" while her sister let out a small "Yes!" to herself happily.

"And that's the match!" Port announced once again. "Team RWBY is victorious!" This statement makes the young Schnee below look in surprise at what the man said before whispering to herself in silent awe, "We... did it?"

There was only one way to find out. The young redhead looked at her sister, who smiled for confirmation. Then her eyes shifted to Team JNPR, who cheered out loud at their win. And finally, Winter, who clapped for her love one before throwing a thumbs up for congratulations. With that alone, the young girl knew it was true. So with that, she leaped into the air and screamed with all of her might in happiness to her friends and the crowd above,

_"WE DID IT!"_


	21. Chapter 21

After the battle, Team RWBY decided to walk around the area of the festival happily at the fact that they have won. They all knew they did, but the victory still kind of made Weiss surprised as she just couldn't help but blurt out to her fellow teammates, "I can't believe it."

"It does seem believable," Yang replied before they whole team stopped to see their leader jump in the air once again due to joy and shout out loud,

"We did it!" This was until when she landed back on the ground and suddenly hunched her body in exhaustion afterwards. "Is anyone else starving?"

"I think I worked up an appetite," Blake replied softly with her hands behind her back. Only for a growl from her stomach to happen out of nowhere and show the others what she meant in an embarrassing way.

This caused the young Schnee in the group to blurt out to her teammates in sarcasm, "Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here... Oh wait."

"Don't worry, Weiss. I forget about the fairgrounds too," Ruby responded calmly with a hand on her partner's shoulder. One that was easily slapped off by her's as she replied sternly,

"I was being facetious?"

"Gah! If you were hungry why didn't you say so?!"

"Come on," Yang called out to her friends. "I know just the place." With those words, they followed their teammate around the grounds to their destination. But as they walked there Weiss suddenly stopped herself as she heard a ringtone on her Scroll. When she pulled it out, she saw the caller ID labeled "FATHER" and glared at the device, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered. The action soon got Blake's attention, making her stop and turn to the young Schnee to ask nicely, "Is everything okay, Weiss?"

"Oh yes, don't worry..."

"You know you can tell me anything. I am your teammate after all."

"I know. But please don't worry, Blake. I'm fine... Let's catch up with the others."

"Alright," With that, the two teens walked back up to their teammates, who were then stopped by a female voice from behind calling out to the young redhead,

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this!" This made the young teen look in surprise at the sight of someone with her red wallet with her lien in it before checking her pockets in a panic state. But this was panic end shortly when the person with her wallet revealed her face to be their friend, Emerald Sustrai. "Good to see you, Ruby," She replied with a giggle as she gave Ruby back her wallet to put it away.

"Thanks, Emerald! Oh, I guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!"

"What's up, Em," Yang asked nicely to the mint haired teen in front of her for her to answer back,

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!"

"Oh shut your stupid face," Ruby mumbled with a blush in embarrassment while beginning to get a bubbly.

"I heard your team progressed to the next rounds," The black haired faunus stated to her friend lightly.

"You know," Weiss blurted out to them with a little bit of confusion in her voice. "I feel we haven't seen your other teammates."

"How'd they do in the fight," The blonde asked, causing Emerald to think about it. If she was honest, the battle was kind of brutal yet it felt so good to beat up the people who dared to fight her in the match. But of course, she couldn't tell them all the bloody details, so all she was,

"Really well."

"That's great," Ruby cheered to her friend out loud. "Uh, why don't we get victory food together!"

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of... introverted." The teens looked behind her to find her partner, Mercury, sniffing the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he does so to their surprise. "Really socially awkward."

"Ooh, yeah I can see that," The goldilocks agreed quickly with the fact given to her and her teammates.

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?"

"Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision," Ruby told her friend, only to be corrected by Weiss, who told her,

"We put it to a vote."

"Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote.

"We voted Weiss and Yang," Blake finished for the young Schnee to reply formally,

"I will happily represent Team RWBY."

"Yeah, we're gonna kick some butt," Yang supported her friend with her fist pound together in determination, making Emerald just laugh softly at their reactions.

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya," She told them after laughing a little while.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," The blonde replied with the same tone to her friend. This was before Ruby and Weiss were pulled out of nowhere by someone's arms in a light crushing matter, making both girls startled at first. But soon, the redhead's startle turned into happiness when she saw who the person was.

And it was Winter, who then cheered out to the young girls, "Oh, I'm so proud of you guys! I can't believe you won! But I kinda already knew my dear and beloved sister would move on soon." The other two teammates of Team RWBY and the green haired teen watched as the older Schnee kissed both lightly on the cheek, making the young Schnee try to scramble out of the hold. As for the redhead, she just stayed in the hold and giggle at her girlfriend's affection.

"How sweet," Yang awed in a cute manner while Blake and Emerald just kept silent. But soon, the green haired teen's red eyes connected with the woman's blue ones, making them both stare each other down in a way. The team didn't catch on to this until the mint haired girl finally blurted out of nowhere to her friends,

"Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights." With that, the teen walked away from the woman and the teens, ending her glaring contest with her and causing the redhead to reply nicely,

"Have fun!"

Soon, Weiss wiggled herself out of the grip and scolded to her sister out loud, "Don't act like that in public! It makes me look childish and the same goes to you!"

"Hey, I can't help it. I'm just proud of both of you guys... But now that you mention it," Winter fixed herself before clearing her throat and continue. "Being this way will ruin our reputation. I'll make sure to be more careful next time... Now. What are you girls up to?"

"We were just about to get something to eat to celebrate our victory. And to fill ourselves up," Her girlfriend answered to her cheerfully. "You want to tag along?"

"I don't want to be a burden or anything-."

"She said yes! Let's go!"

"I was expecting her to say no," The young Schnee whispered to herself only for Blake to put her hand on her shoulder and whisper,

"Don't worry, she'll be more focused on Ruby since she's her girlfriend and all. And if you don't mind, me and Yang will keep you company as well."

"Why that would be nice of you, Blake," She replied to her friend while looking at her yellow shaded eyes with her sky blue ones in front of the others who stared in confusion. They thought they would never snap out of it until Weiss snapped back into reality and started to walk away with a sway in her hips, "But. We should be going if you want to fill yourself up."

"Yeah, let's go guys," Blake agreed walking next to the young Schnee the whole time to the bewilderment of the others behind them that followed.

Soon the girls finally reached the place Yang was talking about. A hut named 'A Simple Wok' where they each sat at a stool outside, ready to order something to eat. "I'll take the regular please," Yang ordered, making a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her to her and Ruby's awe.

"Ooo, I'll take the same," The redhead ordered, giving her the same meal her sister was given.

"What they'e having," Winter told the owner, sliding her a bowl of noodles that she examined a little before turning to her sister, who was having a problem with what to order,

"Do you have anything with low salt," Weiss asked with concern in her voice, causing the older Schnee to roll her eyes.

"The regular." She told him, giving the younger Schnee the same thing that everyone else was having to her surprise. She wanted to argue about her order, but she soon got used to it.

As for Blake's order, the faunus merely gave a nod and smile to the owner, who returned the gesture as he rushed through one door of his shop and came out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. The teen's eyes lit up automatically as she drooled over her meal given. While Weiss looked strangely at her teammate, she gladly offered her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the owner. A card that made her sister look down in embarrassment.

"Aw, Weiss, what's the occasion," Yang asked her teammate who just replied calmly to her,

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round," The woman with them lifted up a finger to point at the owner at the cashier, who soon turned Weiss' joy into anger by flinging the card back at her in an annoyed manner while pointing to his register as it beeps 'DECLINED' to everyone's surprise. "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

"The real question is why would you trust father out of all people with your money?" Winter questioned her younger sister while Blake started to look around panicked before attempting to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the owner disappeared with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat. Soon, the older Schnee took out her own credit card and told the younger Schnee. "I'll pay, don't worry."

"Or maybe I can help," A female voice called out from next to them. The voice of a fellow student of Winter and friend of Team RWBY.

The voice of Pyrrha, who was accompanied by her team, Team JNPR. This alone made the redhead frail her hands in the air while screaming in delight, "Pyrrha!"

"You know you don't have to, babe," Yang told her love kindly, only for her partner to yell out loud,

"But she could!"

"Well, I think you guys earn it and so do you Winter ever since those l-. I mean, ever since those lessons you gave us back in class to help for the tournament," The red haired teen responded while sharing a look with her teacher. They both smile at one another as her partner, Jaune, asked if they could join as well, earning a yes from their friend. Soon, they all finish their meals person is either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly before Ren asks his red haired teammates,

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?"

"If I barf, I'm blaming you," Jaune told his partner while splaying himself over the counter in a sick manner.

"Ooh, aim it at the enemy," Nora commanded with a evil smirk on her face as the comment almost made everyone laugh or either throw up themselves.

"Nora, that's disgusting," Ren told his friend calmly. "But if you feel the urge."

"Got it," The shaggy blonde replied with a shaking thumbs up.

"So, Ms. Winter," Pyrrha called out to her teacher who was cleaning her mouth with a napkin, getting her attention. "Are you enjoying the festival so far?"

"It's okay," The woman answered back quietly. "I still don't support the tournament thing, but I am glad these girls won. And I bet you will too."

"I have a feeling, yes," The two girls stared at one another yet again with a smile, but this time, the stare was stopped by Yang who blurted out to both of them out of nowhere,

"Okay! What are you two up to?! Are you guys seeing each other or something?"

"Now why would you think such a thing, Yang," The older Schnee yelled out to her student in anger. "You know I love Ruby with all my heart!"

"Yes, and you know I would never do things behind your back, my sunflower," The statement and nickname made the blonde blush a little before apologizing to the two for her assumptions. Not long after, the prodigy got out of her seat and told her friends, "Well, we should be off."

"Yeah, I think we got this, guys," Nora chirped out loud in a cheerful manner. "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!" The group of teens stared at her in worry for a while before she continued what she was saying with laughter.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" Her laughter soon turned into sobs as she slammed her head down sadly on the counter in front of her.

"So yeah, we're feeling pretty great," Ren told his friends calmly even though they didn't buy it a little or more like a lot.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers," The prodigy stated quietly.

"True," Winter agreed with the same tone and volume in her voice. "But who knows, maybe the guidlines might be broken and someone might get hurt. So please. Be careful."

"But still, don't sweat it," Yang said to her friends in a reassuring manner. "We've faced way worse before."

Soon, Port came on the intercom above them and shouted through it to team JNPR, "Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!"

"Like they should've done, several minutes ago!" With that order, Pyrrha told her friends and teammates in a determined manner while also sounding a little excited about it,

"Looks like this is it."

"Good luck," The blonde told her love as she walked to her and gave her a passionate kiss for luck that wasn't long, but did feel really good to the two. When they separated, the goldilocks whispered, "Love you."

"I love you too." With that, the team left to their battle, a little nervous yet ready for anything. After leaving Ruby turned to her girlfriend and told her,

"I think they're going to win. Do you?"

"Trust me," Winter replied with a small smirk before looking up to the sky peacefully,

_"I know they're going to win..."_


	22. Chapter 22

After they got done with talking about how life has been, Winter and Team RWBY made their way back to the coliseum to watch their friends fight against their opponents for the first round of the tournament. As they made their way to their seats, Yang couldn't help but ask the woman who had her arm around her girlfriend for closure in concern,

"So, you really think Pyrrha can defeat these guys? "

"Why yes," She replied calmly back. "You should know that she can win since you've seen her in battle and all."

"Yeah, but..." The blonde looked down at the floor with worry in her eyes, causing the two next to her to look in confusion. This was until the redhead next to the older Schnee leaned towards her love's ear and whispered quietly inside it,

"I think she's still a little worried about what happened back with Torchwick."

"That's it," She responded out loud to her girlfriend who just nodded her cute small head as a answer. With that, the Schnee simply chuckled before turning her attention back to the goldilocks. "There's nothing to worry about, Yang. I mean, she did single handily defeated all of Team CRDN if you still remember that."

"But still," Yang responded with a lack of determination in her voice this time. A lack that showed the people around her that she was being serious. "What if the same thing happens in the battlefield? What if something messes up or she forgets something- What if-."

"Yang, you're just worried about your girlfriend's safety, that's normal. But trust me, she will be okay. Besides, like she said, we're not dealing with killers right now. Just normal students. So this should be a walk in the park for her, okay?" The woman put her free hand on her student for comfort, only to make the teen throw a sad smile at her and nod in understanding.

"Okay, I won't worry. But I will keep a keen eye."

"Hm. Fair enough."

"How can you be so normal when you have the same situation in your hands?" The question made the white haired woman look at her love, blue eyes connecting with silver ones in just seconds as the owner of the metallic ones simply smiled at the owner of the ocean shaded pupils in front of her. And even with just a stare from her, Winter knew why.

"Well. No lie, Yang. I do worry about my dear in almost every obstacle given. But I know things will work out in the end. Because no matter what, as long as she keeps drawing breath," The older Schnee took Ruby's hands into her's and started to lean into them slowly, not breaking away the glance they shared that made the young one's heart flutter for even a second. "Everything is perfect." With those words, the white haired woman then kissed the redhead's hand lightly with her soft lips, making the effect be a bubbly girl who just laughed in response before hugging her love tightly. The action was beautiful in her eyes. But for her sister, it was just more crap being stuffed into her mind, forcing her to remember the fact that the young girl was dating her teacher. And it still felt. Kind of weird in a way.

Soon, the blonde blurted out through their little session, "Hey, if I can't do that to Pyrrha, then you guys can't do that."

"Aw, but-."

"No buts, sis," The goldilocks interrupted her younger sister and told them to follow her to their seats with Weiss and Blake, who just continued to walk freely without them while talking about life more. Soon, they reached their seats to watch the battle that was about to erupt in front of them as Team JNPR and their opponents, Team BRNZ came into the scene.

As each team readied their pose for battle, the holographic roulettes start spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on the biomes of today's match. A green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain. With these random selections, half of the field opened to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raised a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle. Jaune narrowed his eyes in concentration from the countdown given before telling his teammates while lifting up his sword in pride to start this off,

"Come on, guys!"

Finally, Port finished with a loud "BEGIN", that caused all four members of JNPR to charge forward. But only three fighters from BRNZ do the same. The beanie-wearing May Zedong turned around and headed into the trees, cocking her weapon. In the center of the field, leader Brawnz Ni delivered a knee kick to Pyrrha Nikos' shield that sent her skidding back, right before she blocked the claws on his fists with her xiphos. She jerked her sword away and made him leap back, just as the sniper jumped up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper readied his StormFlower to attack Nolan Porfirio, who almost got blindsided by Nora, who swung her Magnhild before he ducked under the attack and attempted to hit her with his cattle prod. The sniper girl finally took aim from her spot and managed to fire off two rounds near the silent member of Team JNPR, destroying the rocks behind him. The shaggy blonde managed to block the buzzsaw gloves of Roy Stallion with his own shield before he noticed the bullets flying and sees the glint of the gun in the leaves.

This made the leader of the opposite group shout to retreat in a stutter, causing Ren to glance back at his leader as a shot hit the ground by his feet. He and Nora start running back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha covered their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields. The four leap over a rocky outcropping for cover so the prodigy could ask her friend out loud, "What do we do?"

"Spread out," Her leader responded, "Try to keep moving!" And with those words, the team did exactly that as Brawnz landed a punch on the teen's shield. May got even higher in the tree and smiled from behind her scope as she looks at the fight below. Brawnz and Pyrrha continued to duke it out while Nolan slowly advanced on Ren when he slides into his path. The prod-wielding warrior looks back at the trees and nods to his hidden ally, who shot at Ren's feet again and made him jump around trying to dodge them. Just as he lands, Nolan hit him upside the head with his weapon, and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shot through the black haired teen's body before he collapses to the ground beside his childhood friend, who then shouted out his name in distraught.

Nora then took a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodged it and again unleashed his weapon's power into her corset, though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning redhead.

As he did so, Port announced out loud to the boy who was shocking the orange haired girl, "Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!"

This of course made Nolan look up at the screen above him in disbelief, questioning, "What?"

"Yes," Oobleck agreed while jumping in. "Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!"

All the enemy could do was continue to question out loud how this was possible. The fact alone made him look in fear before he finally took his cattle prod away to stop what he did. But the damage is done. Nora flexed her arms as pink lightning was seen coursing through her body. The boy attempted to lift his hands up in surrender, but thunder starts sparking from his opponent's Aura as she rushed at him. With a victorious smile, the teen used her hammer to hit him head-on and her enemy bounced back across the field, crashing through a rock and staying there when he's stopped moving.

This made Jaune look back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appears over it, cackling with lightning. This made a idea spark in his mind in just seconds as he looked over at his energized teammate and shouted, "Nora! Get to the mountain!"

With a salute, Nora yelled back, "You got it," before running towards her destination. Soon the blonde asked Ren to distract the sniper to which he goes to do blankly.

As the remaining three members of JNPR run forward, Nora hopped up and rapidly ascended the mountain. Roy threw the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still managed to bend the metal and slam the leader's own defense in his face before the weapons return back to their master. Pyrrha got up close to him, and he delivered a series of spinning swings with his arms into Akoúo̱ as her partner shook off his disorientation and chargeed into battle yet again.

Pyrrha took on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodged and blocked the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract the latter while she somersaulted back to use both feet in landing a blow on one of her foes. May attempted to shoot Ren while he dashed his way toward her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws, and even sliding under Pyrrha before he ran at Nolan, weapons blasting until he's close enough to start swinging his blades away. He ducked and deflected each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until he managed to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicked his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch the enemy's weapon in his own as the prod is forced behind his head and leaves him trapped. The silent black haired teen hid behind the teammate of the sniper, who stopped aiming at him and lifted her barrel up to another target. This made the boy keep his target frozen in place as he called out for his partner at the mountain out loud.

Meanwhile, Jaune yelled for Pyrrha to approach the orange haired teen while trying to keep up with Brawnz. The prodigy then rushed towards him, dodged rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounded over the blonde's opponent and land on his shield. He manageed to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora. This gave the redhead just enough time reach the peak, and she lifted her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hit the weapon directly. She changed it back into grenade-launching form and popped the front off to reveal six explosives that shoot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper. The poor girl barely had time to gawk before she leaped over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in goes up in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing sniper's view. She jumped down from the branches just as her three teammates look up and behind them at Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate. They were reaching their peak and it gave the team enough time to finally finish this.

So Jaune shouted out his command to his teammates with a lift of his sword in determination, "This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks! Ren! Nora! Flower Power!"

"... I still don't get it-."

"Oh my gosh- Flower Power, Ren," Nora shouted out to her partner loudly before slamming him on the back with her hammer, sending him into his enemies. This threw him off guard, but her was able to use his weapon to dive right into his foes, blowing them off the ground so the black haired teen could switch his weapons to gun form and shoot them in a tornado like manner sending damage to them. Not long after, Nora charged at them to slam her hammer into their bodies, sending them far up in the sky.

"Okay now time for-."

"Fastball Special," Pyrrha interrupted in a yell that made her leader freeze in confusion as he watched his partner run away from him at a quick pace.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Trust me. Me and Nora have been practicing for a while and I think we got it down. Thanks to a certain someone." With that, the prodigy called out her friend who turned with a smirk before watching the red haired teen jump on her weapon so she could be launched at their enemies. With the boost from Nora's hammer, Pyrrha curled herself into a ball in midair with her shield in front of her body, hitting the opponents into a line like a stack of pancakes before uncurling herself and using her sword to aim at her foes precisely. She took her time to lock on to a critical hit on Team BRNZ until finally she spun around with a low shout and smashed her sword into them, sending the teens to the invisible shield that served as a ring out, giving the team a double K.O. The battle was finally over.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by default AND knockout, literally," Port announced to the cheering crowd around him. "...Can someone go make sure they're okay?"

With the battle over, Pyrrha spun in the air swiftly to see her friends before them in the stands clapping. She watched as all of Team RWBY cheered and Winter simply smile to the teen proudly while nodding. As for her girlfriend, she just couldn't help but know that the Schnee was right. Her love was completely fine. And she even blew a small kiss to the blonde that made her cheeks develop into a shade of pink before falling into Jaune's arms. Team JNPR had one the fight and were going to move into the next rounds. And that alone was music to the white haired woman's ears as she started to leave the stands while Ruby followed, leaving her sister to go check on her girlfriend in excitement.

The two lovers walk away with their hands clasped inside the other calmly. The two shared the embrace before the woman suddenly stopped in her footsteps and looked up into the sky that made her smile disappear in a matter of seconds. This, of course, made the redhead bump into her on accident and asked her nicely, "What is it, Winter?"

"... Weiss," She called out to the younger Schnee, who stopped talking to Blake and approach her sister quickly with a questionable expression on her face. All the older Schnee did due to her presence was lift her head back up to the sky for both the younger Schnee and the young girl stare at the thing that caught their attention. A craft with the SDC symbol on the side, flying right pass them. To Ruby, it looked like another airship, but to the other two, it was a symbol of fear and possibly sadness. Surprising, but horrifying. It was a ship that was enough for Weiss to just stare with wide eyes and mouth before she whispered with a strain in her voice to herself the one thing that ran inside her and her sister's mind at that moment.

_"No..."_


	23. Chapter 23

Ruby didn't know what was going on. She didn't know why the sudden fear and determination build up in both her partner and love. All she knew was that she followed their every step when they left the stadium quickly. As she ran with them through the courtyard of Beacon Academy, she couldn't help but think of what was going on. Was there a battle? A meeting? A special event? Her mind just went wondering and wondering with endless possibilities of what could have made the Schnee sisters so intrigued to the ship that made it's destination Vale. She thought too hard into the matter that she just couldn't take it anymore and through breaths, she asked out loud, "Weiss, Winter! What's the big deal?! What's going on? Is someone in trouble?!"

With that question, the girls stopped at the sight of someone who sent shivers down their spines. Ones of horror and somewhat relief fusion together. It caused the Schnee sisters to just stare at the figure with so much fear and firmness in their eyes.

The figure was a male who had combed back hair and a mustache that was same color as the teens', who looked at him from below the ship that had landed. He had cold blue eyes and pale complexion that was partly covered by a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wore blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie. To add to that, he wore coal black pants and white business shoes at the bottom half of his body. Not to mention that he also had a silver-colored ring on his right hand. Who exactly was the clean looking industrialist that had made Weiss and Winter shake in their boots?

It was none other then their own dad.

"That's. Our father, Ruby," Winter answered the redhead in a shaky tone that made the young one just look at the man who was slowly but surely walking off the ship that arrived with a blank expression on his face. An expression that showed the redhead that he could be a serious person to deal with. And not because of his last name.

"That's. Mr. Schnee?"

"Father," Weiss called out loud before she signaled her older sister and partner to follow her towards the emotionless man to pay him a visit. They wanted to show that they were happy to see their parent, but with every step the Schnee sisters took, the more they felt panic take over them inside. They wanted to honestly run and leave him alone. But they knew that it wasn't nice. And that their old man was already upset as it was. So when they finally came face to face with their father, the younger Schnee continued, "Greetings, father. It is good to see you."

"Your presence honors us," The older sister greeted formally as her and Weiss then bowed to their parent to Ruby's surprise and confusion. The white haired man stared at his daughters blankly and turned to the redhead with a narrowed eyebrow before shifting his view to the area around him.

"Winter, Weiss," he called out in a low cold voice. "Your presence honors me as well... Beacon Academy... The place that my youngest daughter chose instead of a place closer to home... The air. Is awfully different, my daughters." With his words, he went to his children and touched their shoulders so they could rise and see him eye to eye, to which they did. As he gave his daughters comfort in his touch, he couldn't help but state, "Winter. You do feel awfully cold. Cold as ice to be specific."

"Well, it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder," Ruby stated to the older Schnee in front of her only to be given a punch on the shoulder by Weiss to shut her up, to which actually worked as she sustained the conversation with her dad.

"So, why are you here? And how long will you be staying?"

"I don't have to tell you why I am here at the moment. That is my business and my business only."

"O-Of course," The younger Schnee replied with a stutter that her sister had taken lightly. With the hint of fright in her voice, she just couldn't help but hold her younger sister's hand briefly for comfort as they shared a small glance before she let go and looked back at their father for Weiss to continue, "Vale has been a very nice place so far, father. The school and government are separate and the teachings her are very exceptional and-."

"I am more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy. That is not why I came for though. And nor did I come here to watch my offspring fail miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter," Mr. Schnee interrupted in a impolite manner that made Weiss look down in disappointment and Winter frown in anger.

"But they won, father," The older Schnee sister replied in the same tone that her parent have gave to her.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory-."

"But they won that battle-."

"I counted at least three strikes missed... And you know it," He interrupted yet again with a hint of venom in his voice that made his daughter silence herself hastily. The man seemed to be really strict to his young ones and they honesty thought he would stay this way for the whole time. But this was proven wrong when the older Schnee took a deep breath and asked, "How have you've been, my children?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking," Weiss answered excitingly to her dad, making her sister and Ruby smile a little. "I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-."

Before the young one could finish, she was given a slap in the face that made her nearly jump from where she was into the older Schnee sister's eyes to the others surprise. The act was enough to make Winter freeze in horror at what had just happened as her eyes connected with the mark her father have gave her sister. A red mark on her face. A mark that made the girls stay silent in the horrible reality they were experiencing right now as their father yelled,

"I asked how are my CHILDREN doing, not just you, Weiss! Listen for once to what I have to say and not be stubborn all the time!"

As Winter helped Weiss back to her feet with a face filled with fright, Ruby just couldn't help but jump into the situation and help her partner by telling her old man, "Um, they've both been good, Mr. S-Schnee. They've made many friends, like me! I'm Ruby, the leader of your daughter's team, Team RWBY! And yes, that can confuse a lot of people-."

"Ruby Rose... So you're the girl that has given my older daughter problems. So... Disappointing."

"Don't put her into this, father," The older Schnee sister commanded out loud to her dad, causing him to stare at his child with hidden anger and disbelief of what she had just done. And because of that, he knew he had to put her back in her place. She was his daughter and 'was' part of the military unit. And she had to remember that.

"Excuse me?"

"Ruby has nothing to do with what I'm doing. Yes, she is my girlfriend, but she is not a problem to anyone. So please..."

"Well... Now that you state that. You've already told me she would be more then trouble... But we will talk about this. And your attitude later. If you forgot, there is a meeting with General Ironwood being held inside Beacon. And I don't wish to be late. So, excuse me, but I must be on my way." With that, Mr. Schnee left the scene as he passed his children with nothing else to say. As he walked away, his older daughter couldn't help but stare at his back with what felt like anger. Maybe a little bit of hatred. All she knew was that there was something hot erupting in her chest. Something that begged to come out as she gritted her teeth in distaste.

But before she could do so, her glance went to Weiss, who was touching her cheek softly while hissing as the older Schnee asked gently, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," The young Schnee replied while trying to back away from her sister's touch with a unknown expression on her face. "I guess dad hasn't changed at all. Or maybe I haven't."

"No, you have changed. If anything for the better. Don't forget that." The white haired woman then touched Weiss shoulder once more for comfort before turning to the other innocent soul in the situation. As her eyes filled with sorrow connected with Ruby's concerned silver ones, she questioned, "And are you okay, Ruby?"

"I'm fine, Winter," The redhead responded lightly with a small smile. "Are you?"

"Please don't worry about me. You and Weiss safety and feelings come first, okay?"

"Okay..." Silence soon filled the air of the girls around them as they looked up at the sky. It gave off a beautiful shade of orange and red blended together that sort of made some of their stress disappear, but not all of it. In a way, the sky kinda reflected off their feelings at the moment. They were enrage at what had just happened but they found a way to cool off a little. They wanted to just think for a minute, but sadly the day had to continue. "You guys want to go hang out at a cafe or anywhere before my meeting?"

"I could use a good cup of coffee right now," Weiss whispered to herself out loud, showing the older Schnee that her answer was a yes.

"Hot Chocolate and cookies... Yes please," Ruby answered in a cheerful way that Winter just truly loved before the woman lead them to the ships that had made the other citizens of Vale go home for the day before the grand event. They wanted to kind of treat themselves for the problem they had handled and this was exactly the time. They had to do it when there was nothing else to ruin their day.

But sadly, that's not how it was going to be.

The girls were stopped by the sound of a machine being decapitated in a harsh way. The deadly sound made them turn around to see that their father was stopped by a man.

This man had graying black spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak, wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. The look alone was enough to make Ruby's jaw drop immediately in utter surprise and made Winter eyebrows narrow with a small frown tugging on her lips. As the redhead and the Schnee sisters watched, the man called out to the male Schnee with a loud drunken "Hey," getting his attention quickly. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice King."

"State your business with me, low life," Mr. Schnee commanded rudely as the girls ran to the scene of the problem with a excited jumping Ruby by Winter's side. They all looked at the drunken man that started to laugh before replying,

"For that, I ain't telling you shit. But I will say. Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town." Before he continued, his attention turned to the older Schnee sister who glared at him angrily. That made him smile at the rage he was given before sustaining the conversation and throwing her into it. "I guess you're here, too."

"I'm standing right before you," Winter replied sternly.

"So it seems."

"You know you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

"This coming from the fall out chick," The drunk man countered, causing the white haired woman to frown even more at his choice of words. "But oh. Oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage."

"I really don't have time for your games. Qrow."

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby yelled out loud to the man who then squinted his eyes to see who called him carefully for his glance to meet with his niece's. And with her presence, he just couldn't help but smirk a little before replying,

"Hey."

"Hi! It's good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!"

"... No," Qrow responded, making the older Schnee sister jump from the sudden answer he had gave his family member. It felt so negative to her that she just couldn't help but call him out on it and shout at the troublemaker,

"What the h-."

"Don't worry, Winter. It's how we say hello," Ruby informed her love before grabbing her arm and snuggling into it lightly. "Oh, and I see you know Winter!" The woman looked scared at the fact that she was showing affection to not everyone around them, but to her uncle. And boy, did she know Qrow. Her and the drunk man don't have a good connection at all. And if he knew about them, the negativity would've grown for the worse. She had to stop the young one from telling or she was toast.

"N-Now, Ruby, I don't you have to-."

"I know Winter too!"

"R-Ruby-."

"She's my teacher slash tutor."

"That's really nice but-."

"Oh, and she's also my girlfriend," Ruby finally revealed, stopping Winter dead in her tracks as she looked down and sighed sadly at what was to come. As for Qrow, he listened to every word given to him and couldn't help but scoff at the fact that he was given. "We've been dating for a while now and I just couldn't help but introduce her to you since you're family and all. What do you think?!"

"... I am so happy for you, kid," The black haired man answered with a crooked smile that the woman Schnee could see right pass through but his niece couldn't.

"Thank you, Uncle Qrow!"

"So happy that you gave me another reason... TO TAKE HER DOWN!" With that, Qrow dashed himself into a scared Winter with his scythe in sword mode, causing the woman to be smashed into a pillar behind her harshly, making the pillar smash into her as smoke filled the air around her body. Both Ruby and Weiss looked in horror while calling her name, but Mr. Schnee just stood there and waited for his young one to get back up and fight back.

And so, she did as the smoke cleared for the Schnee to stop right in front of her enemy and stab at him, only for the man to dodge the attack swiftly by moving his head to the side with a smirk. She continues to try and hit him with stabs and slashes only for the man to dodge them effortlessly and even take a bow for playful reasons. With the bow, Winter used this as a chance to attack once again, only for the drunk man to counter with a slash of his own, not hitting the woman but pushing her back a little so he could really get ready for the battle.

Qrow then watched as Winter got ready herself before clinking their swords together and taunt her by acting like he was going to attack, throwing her for a loop. But not for long as the drunk finally sent a attack at his opponent that hit her sword, starting a series of slashes thrown at her from pure anger that she dodged carefully. The attacks went on and on until the woman had enough and stopped the slashes with her own, developing a clash between both of them.

The two continued a series of attacks delivered to the other at sonice speed as everyone watched in awe, except for Ruby and Weiss who were worried about their family members safety. As for Mr. Schnee? he left the scene as soon as things got heated, leaving his daughter to fend for herself.

The battle proceeded down the courtyard as Winter stayed trying to watch Qrow's every move while trying hard not to lose this battle even though her girlfriend was watching helplessly. Luckily for her, she was able to land a punch to the drunk man's face. A punch that was not effective and only made the raven haired man try and land a hard slash on his enemy. But she was able to move quickly and jump in the air for the attack to hit the ground, crushing it in the process.

"Don't make me hurt you, Qrow," Winter called out loud to her opponent as she landed on the ground safely.

"Why? You want to use that hurt on my niece instead?!" Qrow responded as he charged at the woman to attack her, only for her to constantly outrun all his moves and land on his sword.

"I don't plan on hurting her, but I will bring you don't if you don't stop this nonsense," With that, Winter flip kicked her opponent and then ran away from the man to the higher ground of the courtyard to try and run away. Sadly, Qrow didn't let her suceed as he tried to shoot at her with his weapon as she continued to run away from the problem. Soon, he followed her up the high ground and shot at her constantly before a ball of smoke appeared out of nowhere to stop him in his tracks.

The attack was sudden, but he didn't keep his eyes off his opponent for a second. Which was a good thing since Winter came back to the man at full speed as she split her sword apart to send a attack at him. She thought this would work at hitting him, but instead, it hit his scythe, making the two clash and slam into the ground below. Everyone thought the battle was over. But not just yet as the two adults sent more slashes to the other before Qrow was sent back far from the woman, sliding to keep his balance on the floor.

It was at this point that Winter had enough as she decided to use her glyph and smash a swarm of summoned small birds of air at the drunken man, causing him to be hit by them and being pulled back a little more. She thought she had him since he struggled to stay up, but this was proven wrong when he slashed a wave at her that stopped the attack.

They both had enough. They had to finish this once and for all. So the Winter used her glyph one last time as she readied herself for one last attack of her sword. As she did so, Qrow had a attack of his own as he got ready to shift his scythe into it's true form and end the Schnee right where she stood. He truly wanted to put her down for the title she had earned from his niece. But instead, he stopped and smiled to everyone's surprise. And to his opponent's surprise, he taunted her to come right at him.

This made the woman enraged by the action that she finally yelled out loud and charged at him with a stab aiming straight at his smug face. All Weiss and Ruby could do at that point was close their eyes before the grim moment could happen. But instead of that, all they heard was the sword stopping and no screams of horror. This made them take one good peak at what had happened to find the one person they thought they would never see again.

Tukson. Or when in desguise like right now, Tyson, holding Winter's sword with his hand tightly while looking at his partner and blurting out calmly, "I know you two don't like each other... But you're kinda making a scene." The white haired woman slowly moved her sword out of her friend's bleeding hand to look in concern. She expected for him to say hello, but instead, he turned to Qrow and pushed him away from his opponent hard enough to send him to the ground with a blank expression on his face. "Stop."

"What are you doing here," Winter asked in surprise as she took her partner's hand and stared at it to see if it was okay, only for the man to take it away softly and throw her a sad smile.

"Ironwood called me. Told me he needed us for a special meeting of sort."

"Yes, I did," A male voice called from behind the older Schnee as she turned to find the general in a flesh with his knights next to him and Penny behind him, looking in worry at the scene she found with the man next to her. The look alone on both of their faces made the woman sigh sadly. "What in the world is going on here?"

"He started the altercation, sir," Winter stated to Ironwood reassuringly, only for the general to reply in a cold manner,

"That's hard to believe since you stab many in the back." The comment hit the Schnee hard as she looked down at the floor and Qrow just smiled and chuckled a little while getting up from the push he was given. This of course made the older man's glance connect with the raven haired ones. "And you. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same thing," The drunk man replied back in annoyance.

"I-."

"Now now, everyone," Another male voice chimed in now, causing everyone to find the owner was Ozpin, who had Glynda by his side in a silent manner. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I could assure you has better seats... and popcorn."

"Break it up everyone," Ms. Goodwitch yelled out to the students that had watched the whole battle in awe before glaring at the adults in front of her. "We will take care of this."

"Let's go. Now," Ironwood commanded, making the adults follow him inside the tower with the professors in front of them. As Winter walked behind her general, she couldn't help but look at Ruby and Weiss one last time. She could tell her sister knew what was going on and was okay with it. As for her girlfriend, she just watched her love leave with worry in her eyes. A worry that made the woman throw a concern look back until she threw a small calm smile at her that just said that she would be okay. Things were getting heated. With family problems and trust issues, Winter honestly didn't know what was going to happen. But no matter what,

_She knew she could over come the obstacles ahead..._


	24. Chapter 24

Later on in the day, at the start of the night, the meeting was about to begin for the adults that were summoned by Ozpin. Things could've been started a while ago, but of course, Qrow had to keep them waiting for the fun of it. And that got on all of their nerves. But they couldn't let his little games get the best of them. It didn't get the best of Ozpin since he followed Glynda to go get him, so why did they get effected by this? Because they all knew that a part of their problems usually start because of him. They wanted to just beat that raven haired man to a pulp. They wanted to just give him a piece of their minds.

But instead, the waited for his presence. As they waited, Mr. Schnee and Ironwood talked among themselves in a whisper while at times, sharing glances with Winter, who was pacing with her partner in the room. She didn't know what the two adults were talking about, nor did she care. At this point, it came clear to her that both men were disappointed by the Schnee. And she was disappointed with them too. Sadly, she couldn't show it. All she could do was talk to Tyson. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't think too hard into it if I was you."

"Well, big guy, I have done some things to make them upset."

"Still, they wouldn't do anything rash. I know how they work."

"Easy for you to say, your a faunus," The woman Schnee replied with a chuckle that made the guy next to her just shake his head with a smile and respond,

"And you're a Schnee, so I guess we're both even."

"Not really."

"Whatever, kiddo..."

As if right on Que, finally Qrow and the professors came to the meeting and exit the elevator that led them there. As the raven haired man walked towards the other adults in the room, he shared a stare with Winter, making angry red eyes connect with determined blue ones before the white haired woman blurted out, "What were you thinking?!"

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot," Ironwood stated out loud to Qrow, who just took out his flask and reply in a cocky manner,

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself."

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation," Glynda chimed in, informing Winter of the actions she chose to use in the matter.

"He attacked FIRST! And he's drunk,"The woman Schnee countered with irritation hidden in her voice.

"He's always drunk!" The adults soon changed their attention to the raven haired man to see if it was true. And it was. Qrow was standing right in front of them, drinking from his flash before finding out that all eyes were on him. He eventually stopped, but didn't even feel a bit sorry for what he had done at that moment.

With a tired sigh, Ozpin asked with his hand on his head in annoyed grief, "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks," Ironwood informed strictly to the man in front of him. "You can't just go dark like that in the field!"

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy," Qrow responded with a hint of venom. "You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

"We know."

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Qrow-."

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this," The dunk man asked while taking out his phone to show everyone around him the object. "That's the SEND button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised," Winter told the man, causing him to look at her with disgust.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited you and your little boyfriend to the party? Oh wait, I forgot. You're dating my niece!"

"I invited her here, Branwen," Mr. Schnee finally spoke in a stern tone as he threw a flash of stress with his eyes at his daughter quickly, making her look back with narrowed eyebrows. "And we will talk about her. Later. For now, we need to talk about matters so she'll know and maybe she'll be able to help us in the future."

"Wait, in the future-."

"Proceed," The male Schnee interrupted the younger Schnee in the room so that Qrow could continue with what he had to say. And quick.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition," He went on and took a sip from his flask before continuing on about what was happening. "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?"

"... Discreet wasn't working," Ironwood answered calmly as he placed his scroll on Ozpin's table to make a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships appear in the middle of the room, to which he walks to and gestures to it like a statue. "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!"

"And I am grateful."

"Oh, well, you got a funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

With a laugh, Qrow asked in sarcasm, "You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort," Ozpin informed everyone around him as Winter looked in confusion as to all of this. "But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... 'If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?' "

"Wait a minute, are you telling me-."

"Yes, we're going to look for a guardian. Here at the Vytal Festival." With the interruption and answer from the professor Winter was given, she couldn't help but shake her head and reply,

"I'm sorry, Professor Ironwood, but that's a bad idea."

"Hm?"

"I know we're trying to take down someone way out of our league but, we should think of a logical plan. If anything, using a fellow student should be used as our final resort."

"This isn't your call, kid-."

"I'm just saying," the woman Schnee blurted out to Qrow before he could finish. "These students are too young. They still have much to learn. If you put this stress on them, they won't know what to do. Things wouldn't go well for them. For any of us. We should try and come up with a plan that doesn't deal with putting harm like that on a young one."

"Kid, this isn't your choice. It's Ozpin's. Now shut up!"

"No. I'm sorry, but. I know this plan is not going to work. If I have a say in this, I say we think of something else. Don't you all agree?" The woman Schnee expected them to correspond with what she was saying, but instead she was given a cold silence as she watched everyone except for the drunk man and her father look down at the floor with mix emotions. The action made Winter stare at them in bewilderment and asked, "Don't you?..."

"Qrow is right," Ironwood answered quietly. "You don't have a say in this at all."

"What?"

"Like your father said. We are only telling you this for if you might be able to help in the future, nothing more. Nothing less... I'm guessing you forgot what I said back at the dance, right? Well, I said I would call your father about getting you fired and..."

"Winter, I've come here to talk about the matters with the enemy at hand," Mr. Schnee stated to his daughter, who was now staring at the adults with panic in her eyes at what could possibly be happening. "... And I've also came here. To inform you that you have been kicked out of the military unit of Atlas. Because of this, you will be taken home after the festival to continue taking care of dust like you used to."

The words hit the woman Schnee hard like a arrow to her heart. She felt as if her whole world just went crashing down by that one statement. She couldn't move. All she could do was shake in her shoes and try hard not to develop waterfalls in her eyes for anyone to see. She tried her best, that's for sure, but nothing could stop a single tear from falling as she replied with a stutter, "W-What?"

"Your job at Beacon is done. Me and Ironwood have talked about it and we have decided that it's best that you leave so there can be no more problems here at the academy."

"N-No... No- You can't do that-."

"Yes we can. I can. I am your father and you are my daughter. So you listen to my rules and my orders. And I ordered that you will leave after all of this is over. And the young man next to you will take your place as combat teacher here at the school." All Tyson could do was look down at the ground in sadness at the fact that he was replacing his own partner. He expected her to be upset about the matter and argue with him. But instead-.

"You're not my dad," The woman Schnee shouted out to the male Schnee, causing the adults to look in surprise and horror at the outburst. "I don't care what you say, you will never be my father! To be honest, I always thought Ironwood was like a father to me more then you. But now that I've lost his respect and he's lost mine. He's just a normal old general in my eyes. You both have a cold heart and it made you want to make everyone's lives miserable! Well, good job, guys! You did a great job to add more pain to my already broken life! Props to you-."

Suddenly, a slap was aimed right at Winter's face from Mr. Schnee that made the other adults in the room stare in alarm at what would soon happen. They expect for flesh to hit flesh, but what they got was the woman Schnee holding her father's hand from hitting her as hard as she could to their surprise. As she kept him where he was, the woman looked deep into her old man's eyes and whispered, "... Fine. If you want me to go, I'll go. It'll just add on to the rest of the members of the family you have lost. I'll leave Vale. But I won't go back to Atlas. Promise you that."

With those words, Winter took one last look at the staff in front of her before leaving the scene to the elevator. As she waited for the teleportation to close and go down to her destination outside, she couldn't help but see the sorrow in everyone's eyes. Everyone except for Ironwood and Mr. Schnee. The scene made her want to go back and attack all of them right where they stood.

But instead, she just let the elevator close and take her down the tower. As she waited for the thing to land on ground once again, she finally let the tears fall. She thought hard about what was going to happen now. How she was going to tell everyone. Her sister. Even Ruby about the matter. If she told Ruby, she knew it would break her in half. It would break both of them in half. It was sad. Today started off so perfect, but she didn't know it would start a nightmare. And just like any other nightmare,

_she wouldn't be able to wake up from this one..._


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as the elevator finally went to the bottom floor, Winter walked out of the machine slowly to wipe her eyes from the leftover tears. She couldn't help but still feel sad about the fact that she was going to leave Vale for maybe forever. She was going to leave her friends and beloved Ruby even though she promised she wouldn't. She promised not to cry anymore, but how could she not? This was happening. She was being taken away yet again like a stray dog. And she hated it so much. She wanted to go home and forget about all of it. Just fall asleep and wake up to find that this never happened.

But sadly, the woman felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket from a message being sent. Knowing her, it was probably from her girlfriend, asking if she was okay. It was. The message read,

'Are you okay? Nothing bad happened, right?'

Those words made the Schnee's heart sink once again as the tears soon came back into her eyes. She wanted to tell the redhead. She wanted to tell her that this. Them. They were going to end soon. But she knew that would destroy the young one. She knew right now wasn't the right time. So instead of spilling the beans, Winter kept them contained and text through low sniffs, 'I'm alright.' And just in seconds, she got another text from her love.

'That's good. I was really worried about you earlier. :( Oh, um, how about I make it up to you! Date at the carnival tonight?'

The Schnee stared at the text carefully in a little bit of confusion and surprise. The carnival was tonight and she forgot. She knew that usually during the festival, the kingdom running it would always make a carnival either in or out near it. In this case, it was at the fairgrounds, not inside like Atlas, which was a whole new thing to her. She knew it would be fun, but she was too sad to go. She wanted to call it off. But she knew that would make the young girl wonder and become saddened. And the last thing she wanted was a saddened girlfriend tonight. So, with a small sigh, Winter text back, 'Alright, Ruby. I'll see you there. I love you.' Soon, the white haired woman was sent a text that made her smile widely in sudden joy,

'Aw~, I love you too, Winter.'

With the conversation over, the woman took one last sigh in and out of her lips before making her way to the carnival being held slowly with dragged feet. Today was totally a pain in her butt, no lie about that. But at this point, all she could do was hope that this little date Ruby called on helps her get back into high spirits.

At least until that awful day comes...

Meanwhile at the fairgrounds, the area was lit like a beacon for all of Remnant to see by the carnival that was being held at the moment. The site gleamed from the lights of booths that surrounded the citizens of all the kingdoms that arrived to have a good time. The air around was filled by laughter and cheers of happiness while many searched the grounds for things they wanted to do first or save for last.

This went for many, but not for Team RWBY and Team JNPR, who just stood at the entrance and scanned their surroundings in awe at the beautiful site in front of them. As they looked around, Nora shouted out loud in a cheerful manner, "This. Is. So. Cool!"

"I will agree, it does look really nice tonight," Pyrrha agreed calmly before looking at her teammates and friends with kind eyes. "So, what are you all have in plan to do here tonight?"

"Me and Ren are gonna go and ride all the rides here. So be careful, Ren! For all we know you might pass out on one and that would be bad."

"Wait what-." The quiet black haired teen wanted to ask what was going on, but it was too late when he was pulled away by his partner into the abyss of the fairgrounds as he stared in horror at what his childhood friend might have planned for them.

"I'll see you all back at school, have fun!"

"You too, Nora," the prodigy yelled back happily while watching her teammates leave the scene. "Oh! And don't hurt anyone or yourselves!... Okay then, Jaune. What are you going to do?"

"Eh, I guess go sight seeing or something. Maybe eat something to fill me up," The shaggy blonde replied to his partner as he made his way to the booths slowly. "You wanna tag along?"

"Oh no, I-." Before the red haired teen could finish, she felt arms curl around her waist from behind and felt herself being pulled into someone. That someone being her girlfriend, who shared a light glance with her love, causing lilac eyes to meet with emerald green ones filled with affection.

"She's hanging out with me tonight," Yang interrupted in a cooed seductive way as she kissed Pyrrha's cheeks to make her giggle at the action she was given .

"Oh. Well I hope you all have fun tonight," Jaune responded. "And I'll be seeing you guys later." With that, the leader of Team JNPR left alone to the booths in front of him in search for things that would please him this afternoon.

Soon, it was just Blake, Weiss and Ruby left alone due to the couple next to them leaving to play some games together. As they stared around them, thinking about what they could possibly do, the young Schnee's glance moved to her partner's to find the redhead, who was patiently waiting for her girlfriend to arrive at the fairgrounds. As she waited, she felt the white haired girl touch her shoulder and ask nicely, "Still waiting?"

"Yep," Ruby replied nicely before turning to her friend slowly to throw her a reassuring smile. "What's wrong? Did you and Blake find out what you guys are going to do?"

"Well, we honestly thought of. You know. Just going somewhere quiet."

"How come? It's the carnival! You guys should have some fun!"

"Well it's been a long day. Remember? So me and Blake are just going to find a place, settle down and maybe just talk about how life has been such a pain for a while."

"Oh," is all what the young redhead could say when she started to remember the incident earlier. She could still hear the smash of flesh hitting flesh in a harsh way. She could still imagine the pain in her mind even though her partner told her that it was okay and she was fine. But was she? She really wanted to know if the young Schnee was fine, but the white haired teen just walked next to the faunus with them and decided to make her way through the area around them.

"Besides, your girlfriend is already here," Weiss blurted out one last time for her leader to turn around to the entrance in awe to find Winter walking towards her with a friendly smile that made her do the same. With every step the older woman took, it was as if the redhead could feel her heart skip a beat the closer she got to her face. And when she finally spoke, the young one felt as if the whole world just stopped for her love.

"Sorry, did I come late?"

"N-No, not at all," Ruby responded with a excited stutter. "You came just in time... So um, what do you want to do first?" The redhead tried to keep herself together until she felt her girlfriend's arm roll itself around her shoulders lightly to put her into a hold, feeling the nice warmth of the woman. As she snuggled into her touch, the woman replied,

"Whatever you want to do."

"Walk around and see?"

"Sure, dear." With that, the two walked towards the lights that glowed in front of them lovingly with the older Schnee's arm soon sliding off Ruby's shoulder to hold her small hand in her firm one. To be honest, she still was shaken by the event earlier. But with the young redhead, she knew that everything would be okay,

For now...

In the middle of the fairgrounds, Jaune searched around all the booths to find one that would catch his eye. Sadly, all of them kind of felt the same to the shaggy blonde. It was either a game booth or one filled with all kinds of food. Things started to get a little boring. Actually, lonely for the boy. So he decided to sit a a food booth and order a funnel cake to eat his sorrows into. As he got his little snack, the teen started to eat it quickly like a pig before the sight of someone caught his eye that it made him freeze all together with mouth filled with food still. Who was the person?

None other then his date to the dance and crush, Penny Polendina, smiling at her friend widely before greeting out loud with a wave, "Hello, Jaune! What brings you to the carnival today?"

It took him a while to respond, but soon the boy snapped back into reality, swallowing his food hard and quickly replying back, "Hi, Penny," before choking on his food like a nervous fool. Because of this, everyone stared at the shaggy blonde in trouble until with one good slap on his back, the orange haired girl was able to save his life in a flash before hugging him a hard hold.

"It is so good to see you," She cheered as she crushed her friend effortlessly without even knowing.

"I-It's good to see you t-too." He responded, and even in the hard crush, he hugged her back lightly to her surprise, making her hold on him soften a little. It took a while but the two finally separated to look at one another with a small smile. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh. I've been with the general since that little incident."

"Oh. Um, where is he now, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all! He's doing some business with Mr. Schnee and Professor Ozpin back at the school. He said it would be okay for me to hang out here alone as long as I don't make a scene or anything," She stated while looking down with a pout that was so adorable that Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the cute sound from his friend. "But... I don't want to be rude, but it's been pretty boring with just me by myself."

"I can totally agree. I thought it would cool but there's no one to talk to at the moment."

"But you're talking to me."

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah... Well, that's just because, well," The shaggy blonde scratched the back of his head before saying his next words carefully. "That's because I missed you. I know it's weird and all since we saw each other yesterday and all but... I just can't help but tell myself I missed you... Is that weird?"

"Not at all, Jaune! I missed you as well," Penny replied back softly, causing her friend to look at her in surprise before a thought came into his mind as his heart skipped a beat. He loved the way the orange haired girl would always act towards him. Like a normal human being. And he wanted to at least be treated like that throughout this whole night. So with a grin, he suggested,

"You know what, Penny, why don't we hangout together tonight. Just the two of us."

"Oh. So like a date?!"

"Yeah! Wait uh-. Not like... Unless you... Want to?"

"I would love to, Jaune!" The cheerful girl answered with a huge smile that made the shaggy blonde just melt inside before agreeing with a smile of his own while yelling,

"Then it's a date!"

"It's a date!" The two shared a laugh and a small blush together then walked away from the booth they were at to get the night started for real. As they traveled with each other, Jaune couldn't help but feel like he was on cloud nine right now. He was going on a date! And with Penny! It was too good to be true. He wasn't really good at dates though. Or at dating. So all he could do right now was try and make tonight perfect for both of them. Either way, it was definitely a dream come true. But if this was all just a dream,

He didn't want to wake up anytime soon...

Somewhere else in the fairgrounds, Yang and Pyrrha were walking down the area together in search for what to do. Personally, the prodigy would want to ride on something or even practice her skills. The blonde would want to break something for the heck of it or just continue to walk around for the heck of it. All together, they had many things on their mind. But they both had one thing in common.

They wanted to spoil the other tonight just to show how much they cared for one another. And what better way to spoil your girlfriend then playing a few games at some of the booths.

Like darts. A game that many couples played to get their love a prize, which in many cases was a huge plush. Luckily for them, there was one right next to them that caught their eyesight in a flash. As they found the game, the two looked in awe as the approached it with Yang asking, "Should I try?"

"Hm, maybe I should try this one if you don't mind," the red haired teen suggested, causing her love to smile and nod before they finally reached the booth for the girl to pay a single lien for three darts that she could use to pop the colorful balloons in front of her. With a good luck from the goldilocks, the prodigy began and ended quickly by using all of her darts to pop every balloon in one go.

This of course surprised the owner of the booth, but not her girlfriend, who just stared at her love's victory with a sad smile now on her face. She kind of felt guilty about not winning for her. She wanted to be the caring one tonight. And no matter what that's what she was going to be.

So after Pyrrha grabbed a stuffed brown bear from the booth, she turned to Yang and whispered with a kind smile, "This is for you, my sunflower."

"That's so sweet, babe," The blonde replied as she took the bear to examine it for a second only to give it back to her girlfriend and look around. As she did, she soon found another game booth, which was ring toss and walked towards it to pay a lien so she could get three hoops and throw them all for each to hit at the bottle it belonged to. Another surprised owner let the goldilocks pick her prize, to which she picked a elephant for her. After winning, she went to the red haired teen and gave her the gift while finishing, "But I want to be the loving one tonight."

"No fair, Yang," Pyrrha responded with a sad look on her face. "I want to be the loving one."

"Well then... I guess it depends on what we do huh? I'm sorry but there can be only one loving person tonight and that's me."

"No, it will be me. I want to show you how much I really care, more then you think."

"More then I think, huh?... Fine then. Me, you. Plush battle. We'll see who cares the most about the other when we see who gets the most plushes tonight. You on?" Yang lifted a hand out for her girlfriend to shake, only for her to look with a smirk and say,

"Nope. You're on." And with those words, the two shook hands nicely, signaling the start of the plush battle. They didn't know who would win the other's heart tonight. But everyone else knew one thing.

That things would be way different this year when it came to fun and games...

At the rides of the carnival, everyone rode the fast ones filled with thrills, spins and turns that made citizens scream in excitement. Those types of rides were exactly what Ruby would ride on with her older sister if she was here at the moment. But instead, she was with Winter, and the two both agreed to ride on a ride that they both truly loved and was perfect for couples.

The Ferris wheel .

The two looked from above where they were at the fairgrounds along with Vale that was far below them, shining a little with the night lights. As they sat there and took in the view, the redhead laid her head on her love, who was humming a song to herself for her girlfriend who just looked in awe at the sight as she called out soon, "I can see Beacon from here."

"I can see it as well. I can also see Blake and Weiss from here," The older Schnee blurted out softly, causing the young one to lift her head a little to find her teammates. With the lift of her head, her girlfriend pointed at a dark tree in the fairgrounds with a white figure under it and a dark one as well. That was Weiss and Blake for sure. And the sight alone made Ruby chuckle before laying her head back on the woman's shoulder lightly.

"They've been hanging out for a while now."

"Yep. I can easily mistaken them for a couple now. Heh. That's ironic. A Schnee in love with a faunus? I would love to see that one day."

"Who knows? Maybe it might happen."

"Maybe..." Silence filled the air once again as Winter began to hum a song to her love softly, making her close her eyes in the comfort of her lover gently to just relax and listen carefully. But as much as she wanted to stay silent, she couldn't help but ask soon, "What song is that?"

"Oh. What I was humming?... It's a song my mom used to sing to me before I went to sleep. I. Never told you about my mom, did I?"

"Uh, no..." The fact of this caused Ruby to rise up and look into Winter's eyes with concern as she sighed and told her nicely while holding her hand.

"My mom was one of the greatest woman I've ever seen. She still is today," The Schnee stated with a sad smile as she looked at the dark sky filled with stars above them. "One of the best Schnees to ever be born. Was a great fighter who used a sword like me- Graduated smartest and strongest in her class. Not to mention she did well with men too." The statement made the redhead giggle slightly, making the woman laugh herself. "... But she ended up with my dad and had me and Weiss."

"That's not to true... Was she a good mom to you?"

"Ruby, she was the best mom I could ever ask for. She was elegant, kind, and determined. She's the reason why I always wanted to join the military because she was told she couldn't do something by many. And boy, did she prove them wrong... She would always read me stories about her life, support me in the hardest times, and even taught me how to use my weapon. She was my teacher. My role model. Maybe you can even say she was my friend..."

",,, Where is she?"

"Huh?"

"Where's your mom now?" The question caused Winter to look down sadly for a second with a sigh before putting on a sad smile and replying to Ruby,

"She... Um... S-She left home. And never came back..." With that answer, the young girl just couldn't help but hug her lover tightly out of nowhere to show how sorry she was for the incident. The Schnee didn't say anything, but she returned the hug and continued, "Some nights I just stay up and hum the song she sang to me just to make it feel like she's still here. And sometimes I just look around and tell myself... She would've been proud of me. Me and Weiss. For the life she had given us... Don't be sad for me, I'm okay, Ruby."

"I'm just so sorry I asked..."

"I-It's okay, Ruby," Winter stuttered with mourn. "I got you, right? As long as I got you, I'm okay. Everything's okay. Mom would be happy I have you in my life now. I know I am..." Finally, she held her girlfriend close to her body as tight as she could while stroking her soft red tinted hair. Ruby couldn't hear the whimpers, which was a good thing. But she couldn't help but think the woman was about to cry any second later. Luckily, the thought never became a reality, and the two just stayed there and gave one another closure for what felt like a long time until the Schnee kissed the young one's head and whispered, "Everything is okay... I love you so much, Ruby."

"I love you too, Winter," With that, the two settled through the whole ride and looked out to the city of Vale while holding the other in their arms. Life was such a pain, but when they were together and they knew their love for one another,

The pain probably could heal easily...

At the dark side of the fairgrounds, under a rusty old tree, Weiss and Blake laid down to look at the stars above quietly as they felt the bass of the music from afar hit them from the ground. The two stayed wordless to one another, feeling as if words couldn't describe this moment they had together. All they could do was just stare up to the sky peacefully with nothing around them to ruin the moment. But the silence broke when the young Schnee turned her head to her teammate and asked,

"Want to talk about the other night?"

The question made the faunus next to her close her eyes and sigh with her friend finding her bow twitch slightly to her direction before the owner of the bow shook her head to the white haired girl's distaste.

"Why are pushing the fact that it happened away?"

"I'm not," Blake answered quietly. "I'm not running away or anything, okay? I'm just ignoring it ever happened -."

"Why? I could tell you were into it. And now you're just treating me like-."

"A friend? Because that's all you are, Weiss. A friend. Nothing more." The faunus lifted herself up to connect her enchanted yellow eyes with her teammate's sky blue ones that sparkled in the night. "You have to remember, I had a boyfriend and we broke up because we used one another. I don't want to use you too."

"I know you would never use me," The young Schnee shouted back, now lifting herself up to stare deep at her friend. "I could tell from that night that you would never do such a thing."

"You don't understand, Weiss. I don't think you'll ever will."

"Understand what?! That you loved-."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?! Telling the truth-."

"Stop it," With a yell, Blake pounced on Weiss quickly to send her back on her back and look into the angered eyes of her teammate up close. She could tell she was angry. But she could also see, through those yellow shaded pupils. That she was scared too. She was afraid of something, but she couldn't put her hand on it, not to mention she was pinned down, so she couldn't do anything at the moment but just stare in silence.

"Please. Just stop it... Stop telling me what I already know. I know that I'm pushing this aside, but please. I just lost someone that could calm me down. And I also can't shake off the pain that I did use him for my own personal gain... The reason I can't do that ever again. Is because I know you'll think I'm using you too. I... I don't want to hurt you, Weiss. You're the last person I ever want to cause pain to... So please... Drop it..."

Before tears could fall out of the faunus' eyes, a hand slipped out of her grasp and wiped the tear that dared to fall gently from the girl's face with a warm smile, surprising the girl. "I understand how you feel... I truly do. I've never been in love before. But I thought my dad loved me. But I knew from Winter that he used me. That's why I got slapped by him today." That fact made her friend shiver a little before she continued. "Blake, I would never treat you like Tukson did. Or the way my father treated me. I know I hurt you back when we met just because you was part of the white fang. But I'm trying to move on now. So let me move on with you. Let me heal the wounds I gave you. Just. Let me into your life for once, please..."

"Weiss..." The two teens stared at each other for a while until Blake finally couldn't hold it and laid herself on top of the white haired teen and sobbed, "Why... Why did it have to be like this?"

"It's okay, I'm here now," The young Schnee replied while stroking her friend's hair gently for comfort. The two held each other in their arms for a few minutes until the white haired teen lifted the faunus off of her so she could get up and grab her teammate's hand gently to help her to her feet as well. "Blake... Can we go back to the room with this? I know we're just friends and all, but we should finish this there so..."

Blake stared at her with concern eyes at the idea she had. But after thinking for a while, actually for what felt like a long time, she nodded lightly to grab her teammate's hand and walk back to their dorm quietly. No one knew what happened with the two. But only they knew,

And the secret would be between the two for now, at least until their ready...

Jaune and Penny have been having a great night together at the carnival. They played games together, went on many rides and even took pictures with one another in the photo booth. That's where the shaggy blonde was given his favorite picture yet by his crush. The orange haired girl kissing him on the cheek as he looked like a idiot in his eyes. Yes, tonight was fun, but all fun things had to come to a end. So they decided to spend their final moment tonight on a bench, with the boy eating cotton candy and in the meantime, looking at the beautiful broken moon with his friend.

While looking at the ball of light in awe, Penny couldn't help but look at Jaune with a small smile. She loved the way the blonde treated her. Like a normal human with the same independence they had. It was like she was in heaven when she was around him almost. She didn't know why, but she really liked that the boy was by her side. And she really didn't want him to leave anytime soon.

Jaune looked at Penny, only for her to look down with a blush as he did the same from the contact they shared. The leader of Team JNPR loved being with the robotic girl. With her, he could feel his heart beat faster and happiness spread through his body. It was almost like how he used to look at Weiss, but better. It felt like he was the luckiest man on Earth right now, well to him it did. And just like the girl, he wanted to feel this way for the rest of his life. And there was only one way to do that. And that was to see if their affection for one another was true.

So with a hold of the orange haired girl's hand, he called out softly, "Penny?"

"Yes, Jaune," she replied back innocently before looking into his dark blue eyes with her green ones.

"Um... Tonight. Has been really fun... And. Um... How can I say it? Uh..."

"You should be leaving soon, huh?"

"N-No! Not that! It's just uh," the shaggy blonde couldn't help but scratch his head hard in nervousness at what was going on. He felt he didn't know what to say. That he would lose this girl if he didn't say something soon. He was about to fail. But then, he quickly remembered the one thing Pyrrha told him once about confessing. Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just be honest. You can't get it wrong if it's the truth. And so with a sigh, he calmed down and started to say what was on his mind while tightly squeezing Penny's hand.

"Penny, I... I think I'm completely head-over-heels for you. And I would want you to give me a chance. You see, ever since I met you, you have shown me a kindness I've never seen before and. I guess I finally realized that you're all I ever want in a girl. You're kind, and bubbly, and really cute. Especially when you smile. And I just want to see that smile everyday. I want to see you happy when you're around me and make you feel like you're the luckiest girl in this world. I know things would look weird to others since you're a robot. But remember, you'll always be a human in my eyes. And every human needs a lover. I want to be your lover... Because, Penny... I-... I love you..."

The orange haired teen just stared at him in disbelief with wide eyes and mouth at what he had just said. He had feelings for her just like she did for him. At first, she really didn't think it was true love. Or maybe she didn't feel it. But right now. At this moment. She was able to feel every word he had said to her. The words that made her so happy that felt something inside of her fly in her stomach. Something that felt nice.

And that was pure joy.

With that joy, the robotic teen replied in a sweet stutter, "I-I love you too, Jaune!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! I've always loved you ever since I met you! Because you make me feel alive, the same way Ruby does. B-But maybe better! And that's why I love you, Jaune. I truly do."

"T-That's amazing," The shaggy blonde cheered before hugging his crush close to him as tight as he could, making the girl do the same, but softer while she stroked his hair softly. The two stayed this way, just feeling the other's comfort until they moved away to see the other's face. They thought to themselves, what do they do now? Were they dating? Do they kiss? All they know was that if they did so, it would seal them together as a couple. Even though they both never dated before, they wanted to take that risk. So the two shared one last glance at the other until their faces moved closer to one another and their lips as well. It took a while, but before they knew it,

Their lips connected ever so sweetly. The kiss was passionate and not heated like many. It was just to show their affection to the other. And it worked. They shared the moment for as long as they could until Jaune had to break the kiss and breath. While breathing he whispered again that he loved her, only for her to say it back and try to lean for another kiss.

But before they could kiss one last time, they were stopped by a scream of a female behind them saying, "It's about damn time!" And who was the owner of the scream.

Yang, who was holding a bunch of plush animals while standing next to Pyrrha, who did the same thing. The two other teens stared in shock at the amount of toys they had before the prodigy blurted out,

"I am happy for you both!"

"Thanks, Pyrrha," her friend responded nicely. "What's all this?"

"Oh. Me and Yang were having a plush battle. That I won."

"Excuse me," the blonde haired girl yelled out again. "i think I won!"

"Nope. It was me."

"Don't start cheating out of nowhere!"

"I'm not. I'm just telling the truth."

"Oh, you little-."

"Can't you two just kiss and make up already," Jaune interrupted. "This just goes to show that both of you love each other so much. So make out!" And as if he cast them in a spell, the two girls started to kiss passionately and in a hot manner while throwing the plushes on the leader of JNPR so he can be crushed by the weight. With him squashed down by the toys, Penny tried to help him out of the mess by herself.

As this was going on, Winter and Ruby couldn't help but stare from a far for the redhead to say to her girlfriend, "They are so cute together."

"But not as cute as you," The older Schnee replied before giving her love a peck on the lips, making her smile a little.

"Did you enjoy tonight?"

"Yes I did."

"We should go on more dates soon. Just to make moments like these instead of sad ones. Agree?" The woman just sighed sadly to her love's concern before holding her close to reassure her that she was okay, which worked. Finally, she replied with a quiet,

_"Only time will tell, Ruby..."_


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, the doubles round was about to finally begin. With all of the passing teams and their picked out teammates, everyone knew that it would get heated for today's battle and for others to come. So no one was surprised when the ones who would start this madness was Coco and Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY going against Emerald and Mercury. The crowd just roared with excitement, especially Ruby and Velvet, who would be cheering for their friends the entire time.

The young redhead wanted to see this fight unfold with her other friends, but they all had something else to do. Yang was on another date with Pyrrha. Jaune, Ren and Nora decided to just hang out in the city. Blake and Weiss were probably hanging out together too, but she couldn't jinx it. And as for Winter? She didn't know. The older Schnee had been quiet ever since yesterday night and it kind of bugged the young girl. But she couldn't let it bother her. At least, not until the battle was over. So she sat back, tried to relax only to cheer more and watch the battle initiate.

In the stadium, Mercury and Emerald watched their foes next to them with smug smiles as Coco just smirked and Yatsuhashi peacefully meditated while listening to the sounds around him quietly. As they waited for the stations for their battles to be chosen, the brown haired girl lowered her glasses at the sight of the green haired one and blurted out through the roars around, "Hey! Love the outfit, kid!"

"I'll try not to get blood on it," The dark teen replied back in a sarcastic tone before watching the other girl's partner rise up to grab his sword from behind him determinedly, replying in a low tone,

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch."

"I'm not the one who'll be bleeding."

"Ooo, I like her," The leader of Team CFVY responded one last time before the stations for their battle was chosen. With that, Professor Port started to countdown to begin.

When he reached zero, Coco and Yatsuhashi expected for their opponents to come straight at them or send the other to distract them. But instead, they just walked behind the grass slowly like a lion trying to hide from it's prey. The action surprised them, but it didn't stop the brown haired girl from going to action.

The leader popped out her Gatling gun and began mowing down the field as the crowds cheered their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the force field. Coco let up as she and Yatsuhashi realize the two opponents aren't in the plains section anymore. Were they on the left? No. On the right? Not there either. Which only left one last way for them.

Above. And that's where Mercury dropped from the sky, aiming for the main teen, but her teammate pushed her out of the way and blocked the boots of the gray haired boy with his blade, pushing him back. The brown haired teen opened fire at him again, only for him to be able to outrun each shot.

Mercury reacheed the two and kicked away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivered a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over the girl with continued barrage of bullets. He landed on the barrels and kicks her in the face, leaping over another of the armored teen's swings, only to let himself be hit so he can get behind the teen's leader and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate. Everyone stands still until the brown hared female compressed her weapon back into its handbag form and tried to hit her enemy with her friend, but he deftly jumped back and launched two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect.

Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looks surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sends all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provides the perfect cover for the gray haired boy to appear behind the two. He grabed the both of them by their arms and delivered a flurry of kicks that knocks them back, looking back as a chain comes out from the forest trees to wrap around Team CFVY's and pull her back only for Yatsuhashi to watch and call out in vain for no answer given.

Despite his cry, Coco disappeared into the trees, and he has to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumped high in the air as his opponent's still sliding back, but his blade only comes down on the teen's boots hard. The shockwave from this clash caused the water to fly back, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them. The gray haired teen fired his boots and got out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that misses, then ducked around each of his sword's swings. One of his kicks lets loose some stones from the ground, which he kicks into the giant warrior and leaves him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault. This leaves his head in a small super-heated geyser, erupting and causing him to scream in pain as he frantically gets up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him with one last hit, bringing him down for the count in a harsh manner.

Meanwhile, Coco was still being dragged back into the forest until the chain made her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shook off the pain until she realizes her sunglasses are lying shattered on the ground. A sight that just like Yang's hair, made the girl angered about the change in events and whisper to herself with soft rage, "I take it back; I don't like her."

Just as she says this, a green shot rapidly came at the leader, which she barely managed to jump back from as more come down on her from Emerald's position up in a tree above her. The angered teen unleashed her Gatling gun again and shot high in the branches, but the mint haired girl jumped around, using her own revolvers to fire back and change them to sickle form so she could swing from each tree until she suddenly vanishes behind one of them, making Coco shout in distaste, "Damn!"

"Coco," A male voice called out from behind her, getting her attention quickly. And who was the owner of this voice?

Yatsuhashi.

The sight of her teammate made her happy inside, but she still kept a straight face and stated, "Watch out, she's in the trees!" She expected for things to go smoothly now with two on one action. But the next thing she witnessed was like something out of a horror movie. Her dark shaded eyes made it's contact with the screen above her to see her partner, who was here with her, being taken out by Mercury. Just like Port had announced, Yatsuhashi was out of the match. The sight alone made her turn to see if she was still there. Only to find, wouldn't you know it, nothing. The scene that played caused her hand to start shaking on the handle of her gun as she doesn't even see the blur between the trees moving in for the kill.

She cursed to herself in irritation, yet also in fear. But before this fear could go on much longer, Emerald rose up from behind her, blades raised, making the brown haired teen turning around a second too late. The weapon descended with a ringing gunshot, and Coco is sent flying out of the forest, landing all the way in the center of the stadium next to her teammate who was also knocked unconscious. The green haired girl swung her sickles by their chains as Mercury looked over their defeated opponents with a evil smirk. With this, the battle was over.

"And with a amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious," Oobleck announced to the crowd that was now mixed with cheers and boos as Velvet and Fox looked at their defeat in shock. The bunny faunus lowered her head sadly, only for her teammate to lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder for comfort, making the two share worried glances with one another.

As they did so, they didn't know Cinder had got up from her seat and walked away from the scene. But someone did know. Someone from the top stands, looking down at the finished match and her with a determined glare. Someone who knew for the most part, that something was going on. And it wasn't the fact that they were no matched for their enemies. It was that they were tricked. And that one person who knew the secrets behind the battle?

He was Tukson...

Meanwhile, in an elegant twilit pavilion area of ivy-covered pillars, rounded archways, and lion-decorated fountains, Weiss and Winter were sitting at a simple table with a plate full of croissants and strawberries. If Ruby was here, she would be really surprised to see that her partner was not with her friend. But she was hanging out with her sister peacefully while trying to get some quality time with her. Which seemed to have been working a little as the young Schnee replied with a small giggle, "You know. I'm kind of glad you wanted to hang out with me. I honestly thought you would do something like this with Ruby."

"I love Ruby, that is no lie," The white haired woman responded with a little genuine smile. "But there is no one I love more then my sister."

"Thank you, Winter. But you know that's a lie... So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hm," The woman leaned back in her chair for a second to think before a thought came rushing into her head like a bullet, causing her to raise back up and blurt out, "How about how your teammates are doing?"

Surprised about the matter, Weiss began with a stutter that could barely be noticed while answering back with a look of nervousness on her face, "My teammates are doing fine, I guess. Yang is still. Well, Yang. She always tries to crack a pun here and there. But I think the only thing that has change of her was that she has become more. Well, careful and smart about things. I guess it's just because she's got Pyrrha now."

"Well, I would understand that," Winter replied quietly. "Sometimes the headstrong one's also need some love too, you know."

"Heh. I guess. Blake's okay too. She's always silent, so we don't talk a lot."

"Oh really? That's not what I saw yesterday night when you two were under that tree," The older Schnee stated in a sarcastic loving tone that made her younger sister nearly choke on her tea as she nearly spit it out in embarrassment. The act made Winter laugh softly before the teen snickered back,

"How do you know about that?!"

"Me and Ruby were on the Ferris Wheel and our eyes just shifted to you two from above."

"Talk about privacy. Look, you have your personal moments, I have mine. And I would like it if you stay out of mine, please? Thank you."

"Don't get mad at me because you have a crush on Blake."

"Now why would I be in love with a faunus?! You know, for a Schnee, that's a death sentence," Weiss blurted out with a shade of deep red on her face now as the smile on Winter's face quickly vanished for her to take her sister's hand gently and respond while looking deeply into her sky blue eyes.

"But remember. That was back then. Now, you can date a faunus. I don't mind."

"But dad-."

"What about him?... Weiss, remember, this is your story. You have to do what you want to see it through the way you want things to go. And if you keep on thinking father would get mad at you and stuff, drop it quickly. Because I don't see him anywhere..."

The young Schnee took the older one's words likely. Their father really wasn't there at the time since he had to go straight back to Atlas. And even if he was, she really wouldn't let his words get the best of her. She didn't let it get the best of her when she decided to attend Beacon on her own free will. So Winter was right. What was so different now? Truly nothing. So the teen sighed and said, "You are right... But I don't love Blake!"

"Sure, you don't..."

"Let's just drop it, okay?!"

"Fine..."

"Oh, and you know Ruby is good too, since you date her and all," Weiss continued, making Winter's hand slowly move off of hers as she started to look at the table sadly in a way that her younger sister couldn't see through. "She's still a energetic kid and childish leader but she's alright to hang out with. As long as she doesn't say anything stupid. Knowing that you taught her well and love her so much, she wouldn't do that. As long as she keeps listening to you, everything would be just fine. I hope."

"... About that, Weiss... I don't know because... I-... Well, I'm leaving..."

Silence filled the air from that comment as the wind blew through them to hit the leaves and make them dance around the sisters. With the nothingness around them, the younger Schnee thought hard about what she just heard until it clicked in her head. And not in a good way. The news made the Weiss' eyes widen in surprise before repeating in a scared tone, "... You're leaving?"

"Yes," She replied in a daze manner with the same sad look on her face. "Father did not like what have I done. Nor did Ironwood. And because of this, they talked about matters and have came to a decision that I will be leaving right after the Vytal Festival and taken back home to protect shipments of dust like I usually do."

The young Schnee wanted to say something. She wanted to shout out that he didn't have the right. That their father was out of his mind and was just doing this to get what he wanted like always. But she knew the words would make the woman upset and even cause a argument to erupt. She was bonding with her sister. For heaven only knows, probably for the last time. She didn't know, but she couldn't waste the time and energy. So instead she just sighed and looked down dejectedly before her sister continued,

"Weiss, you've done... well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!"

"I can't wait to really show him what I learned," Weiss beamed with her arms crossed proudly.

"Oh? Then what do you think you've learned?"

"What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs! I've even started Time Dilation!"

"And what of your summoning?"

"I... You know I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations."

"I've tried," The young Schnee exasperatedly cried out loud, "It's just. It's the one thing I've had trouble with!"

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary,but that doesn't mean it will come easily," Winter blurted out before lifting her hand towards her sibling's way to summon a small, elaborate glyph over her palm easily to her amaze. "Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it..."

The Schnee made the glyph expand suddenly in a bright flash that made Weiss blind for a second and turn away before looking back up in awe at the white-and-blue Beowolf now at her sister's side. "If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow." The sight made the younger sister smile in awe at the sight until the older sister continued, "Mind if I teach you one last thing or two?"

"Not at all," Weiss responded excitingly. And with that, the two sisters got up from their seats and walked towards the open space of the area they were in. As the younger sister got into position, Winter peacefully asked for her to take out her weapon and start slowly, to which she does by taking out Myrtenaster and beginning to summon once again. In time, the teen started to create a rotating glyph made of blade symbols on the ground with her older sister praising her by calling out,

"Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now." She thought her words helped the younger Schnee, but instead, it just made the glyph flickers in and out of existence and Weiss grimaces in concentration before it eventually dismisses it and caused the teen to stomp the ground angrily.

"I can't!"

"Stop doubting yourself!"

"I'm trying," The young Schnee shouted back while turning towards her sister with a angered face. "Besides, you aren't one to talk! You're doing a bad job yourself! You never told Ruby you're about to leave, you never tried to hang out with any of us outside of school, and you barely talk to me! And now we're bonding and for what?! So you can just leave again?!"

The words of Weiss hit Winter hard as she watched her try to make another glyph with tears now daring to leave her eyes. She just couldn't help but think that she had screwed up this whole time with sibling. That she didn't even try to bond with the young Schnee at all ever since she came here. She felt as if she had made a huge mistake. And knowing her, she had to fix it. But not with tears, but with calm words. So she walked towards her sister and touched her shoulder, causing her to stop as she blurted out,

"I am so sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you this whole time and that I just focused all my attention on Ruby and my job. I totally deserve the award for big sister of the year. I know I can't take the days from a while back. The days where I should've been there for you. But I want you to know. I love you. Not even Ruby's love can compare to the love we share. Because I might go crazy if she ever left my life, but if you left. I would lose all of my sanity. And I wouldn't want that to happen. Yes, I'm leaving once again... But I promise... I will always come back to you no matter what."

With that, the woman hugged her the teen close to her sigh for comfort tightly before the embrace was given back in a loving manner. Both Winter and Weiss stayed like this for a while, not wishing to break the hug they shared in that one moment. That one sweet moment... But sadly, they had to depart as Weiss blurted out, "It was good to see you, Winter."

"It's not goodbye yet," Winter replied with a tiny glee on her face. "I still have until the end of the tournament to leave. So instead of walking away from one another and never seeing each other again. Let's just take a break. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. And are you going to tell Ruby about this?"

"... It will be hard... But I will tell her tonight, don't worry."

"Okay... Oh. And Winter?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"... I love you too..." Finally, after sharing one last look at each other with genuine care, the two Schnees walk out of the pavilion and go in opposite directions. As they walked away from one another, they knew they had accomplished something in these few moments. And that was that not only did they bond together well this afternoon. But they both knew that no matter what they did to one another,

They always knew they were loving siblings in the end...

Later on in the night, outside of the school at the statue that stood tall in front of it, Ruby rocked on her heels and whistled quietly to herself while waiting for someone special. This special someone seemed to have texted her to go outside of the academy tonight and wait for her patiently. To which she did calmly while rocking herself softly still to pass up time. But soon, she didn't have to do it any longer because the person finally arrived on the scenes.

And that figure was Winter Schnee, who walked towards her with a unpainted emotion on her face that made the redhead's smile she had earned fade slowly in concern before running the rest of the way to meet her and call out softly, "Winter, how are you," as she kissed the woman on the cheek to cheer her up a little. But instead of any affection given back, the older Schnee just replied back,

"I am... Okay, Ruby. How are you?"

"Uh, I'm fine. But you really don't look okay," Ruby whispered with a worried look on her face still present. "What's wrong?"

"... Ruby, we need to have a serious talk..."

"Um, okay. I'm all ears. What's up?"

With every word that came out of the young one's mouth, Winter couldn't help but feel her heart slowly break from what she was about to tell. A part of her really wanted to keep all of this a secret and just wait until the day comes. But she knew that would truly hurt the girl. Either way, she would feel a fragment of pain inside her. But this way of telling was for the best. It would be hard, but she had now choice. So the woman continued quietly as she held her love's hand with her's for comfort.

"Ruby. I want you to know that I never came to Beacon just to get a job and teach other students even though I enjoy almost everyday with them. The true reason why I came here. The real reason... Was because of you. I had to help you try and survive in this world and-... And I am truly happy I did just that for you while I was here. Not only did you show me that Vale could be a good place and that people like you can be the nicest citizens I ever met. But you also gave me love that not even Cinder could give me. And I feel... Blessed with that. I would. Truly love to have someone like you in my life everyday and that is no lie... But..."

The woman stopped to swallow a lump in her neck and hold her girlfriend's hand tighter before throwing her a unease look that made the redhead simply smile for her to continue. The look alone made the lump disappear a little but not for long as she continued her words as if she was making a difficult decision between something. "I don't think I will be able to do that for a while..."

"W-What do you mean," Ruby asked, now scared of the answer she might be given before her lover took a deep breath and continued with now sparkled ocean blue eyes that said almost everything to the young girl in front of her.

"Ruby... Remember when Ironwood said he would talk about me getting fired with my father? Well. He talked about it with my dad. And he came here not only to help out with matters. But he also came to inform me that him and the general have came to a decision and it was that... That..." Winter moved her head back up to connect with the redhead's metallic eyes one last time before finally spilling the beans with a small tear. "Ruby... I've been fired. And because of that, my work here at Beacon is done. I have to go back to Atlas after the Vytal Festival..."

The young girl stood frozen from the statement given. She just stopped moving all together and stared at her love with a mixture of hurt, sadness, anger and even terror. The sight alone made the woman try to hold back tears until the young child finally hiccuped out of nowhere and jumped as a little tear started to fall down her face slowly before blurting out, "So... You're leaving?"

"... Ruby-."

"You can't leave! You just can't!"

"Ruby, please. I know you're upset but... It's not you, okay-."

"What, it's you?! You don't have to take the blame for the actions of the general and your father! Why do they want us to be separated?! Is it just because I'm not good enough?!"

"Now you know that's not true-."

"Then why?! Why are you leaving me when we promised each other that we would be together?!"

"I- It's... I don't honestly know, okay?! All I know is that they didn't like my actions and now I have to pay the consequences!"

"But you just can't leave! I love you too much for you to leave! And I know you would not leave even if he said you have to, right?! You wouldn't go back, right?! You would continue to fight for us! I know I would! So please-."

"Stop it, please!" The sudden outburst caused the young redhead to jump in surprise with tears that just continued to fall down her face like never ending rain. The two shared a glance with one another once again, this time they could see the sadness and confusion in their faces as silence in the air returned, It stayed for a while until the older Schnee continued.

"Please... I. I don't want to hurt you like this, but... Listen, I love you. And I would never want to bring pain to you in anyway. But I have to do this for your safety. For you and Weiss sake... I have to go so he won't come after you and take you away from me... I'm truly sorry, Ruby... I want to stay with you. But my father stands in the way. Tell me. If you want us to continue down this path, then how. How can I get passed the man that controls everything? How can I get pass my puppeteer? How can we keep this going without him getting in my way every second of my life?!"

Ruby tried to clean herself before replying quietly to her saddened love, "... Why can't we conquer this together?" The question made the woman watch as her girlfriend approached her even closer and laid her head on her chest slightly while clutching her hands hard on her vest with her eyes now closed to relax for a couple seconds. Or at least try as she continued, "Why can't we just work through this like other couples do. I remember a story my dad told me once about these two lovers that weren't able to be in love with one another. But in the end, they were able to pass through their parents and their bloodlines in order to live happily ever after together. That could be us. Fighting against your dad for our love. And winning in the end. It could happen. I feel as if it can happen... But only if you stay here... Only if you promise me that you won't go then we can get through this... Just please, Winter... Don't leave me!"

Winter couldn't help but look at Ruby crying into her chest softly with compress sobs that filled the air. The scenery she saw had made her feel true sadness in her heart. The sight of her crying was enough to almost make her do the same. But she still kept herself almost calm as she took in every word she said.

She truly wanted to stay with her. But many questions filled her mind. Like, would it work out? Would things be okay? Will there truly be peace if they pull this off? Will they still be together? With all these unanswered questions, the Schnee had found herself in a tough pickle at the moment. But either way, she knew from the bottom of her heart, that she wanted to do anything but make the young girl sad. She wanted to make her smile and be happy for every second of her life. Which meant right now as well.

So the woman took the redhead's chin to hold her head up to her's, clean her face with her gloved hands gently and finally leaned in to give her girlfriend a loving kiss. It didn't take a while for the young one to sink into the kiss as she delivered the treatment back at the same time. The two shared a zealous kiss together that went on for a very long time as they kept their lips locked on the other. They would break the embrace a couple of times for air, but would swiftly continue after taking a soft breath.

That night, Winter and Ruby showed how much they cared about each other. And had expressed how far they would go for the other. They honestly didn't know what the future held for them or what kinds of test they would be given. But they did know one thing for sure.

_That they would always try and have each other no matter what..._


	27. Chapter 27

As the night continued, everyone fell asleep peacefully in their dorms so they could get ready for the next battle to come in the Vytal Festival Tournament. The kingdom of Vale slept soundly as there was no one to be found on the streets. The same went to the school, Beacon Academy. It didn't have any roaming students outside of campus or any intruders. The whole school was just in nice silence with everyone unconscious at the moment.

Or at least that's what it seemed at first before Tukson started to walk freely around the halls in the total darkness that surrounded him. He looked as if he was trying to search for something important since he had a firm look on his face and turned his head to the left or right on some occasions for any people around. Luckily for him, no one was there.

The male faunus couldn't get his mind off of what happened earlier at the tournament with Coco and Yatsuhashi. He knew that Mercury and Emerald were trouble but not because they only tried to kill him. But he just knew something was up. He knew two second year students wouldn't just lose so quickly like that on the battlefield unless it was true that they weren't one of the strongest. But he knew it wasn't. He knew that things were not what it seemed. And that's why he searched the school grounds tonight. In search for some answers.

Sadly, he wasn't able to find any. Let alone find where the teens' rooms were. His luck was slowly running out and because of that and after a few more hours of strolling, he gave in and decided to go back home to his abandon shop. But before he did, he remembered something that caught his eye back at the meeting yesterday.

After Winter had left the scene, the adults acted as if nothing ever happened and continued with issues concerning Vale and the other kingdoms . Ironwood had told him that Grimm have been appearing in huge amount of numbers back at Mountain Glenn all of a sudden. He said that there have been Atlas soldiers sent to stop this madness, but even with the men, they weren't able to stop the monsters at all. Things were starting to look bad for the tournament and it kind of made Tukson worried. So worried, that when the general said that huntsmen were needed for pitching in as well, he quickly took on the job of being a helping hand.

And now that he thought about it, maybe the issue might have something to do with Emerald and Mercury. Maybe the two had tried to get the Grimm to get to Vale or try to make them hurt the citizens. Either way, he knew they had a link to this. But he just couldn't start pointing fingers at culprits even though he knew the teens were guilty of past matters. He needed some clues. He needed any kind of evidence he could get. And maybe a little bit of help. So that's why he had no choice but to call the one person he could depend on.

And that person was his partner...

The morning after, at Winter's apartment, the Schnee was awoken by her alarm clock beeping loudly next to her. Personally, she would've let the device continue trying to wake her up without a care in the world. But this time, she quickly turned it off in a few seconds before wiping her eyes to get her vision fixed on the area around her.

All she found was the same gloomy empty place she still owned in her sight. Yet when the woman looked on the other side of her bed, she found a black long sleeve shirt and a blood red hood laying wrinkled on the ground, sending a smile on her face from the thoughts of what happened last night.

Winter remembered that her girlfriend wanted to spend the night with her at her place, where the two of them talked for a while to try and get what happened earlier that night off their mind. It worked and before they knew it, they were making out passionately on her bed. Keywords being 'making out'. And after their little session, the two of them fell asleep in each others arms. The moment was quick and almost heated, but she knew they both loved the action they shared.

Speaking of her lover though, the woman turned to her right to find Ruby, sleeping soundly right next to her. She looked adorable in her red bra as she had her mouth opened lightly for soft snores to escape from it. The scenery caused the Schnee to chuckle softly to herself before smiling and leaning in towards her lover to plant a gentle kiss on her head. She didn't want to wake the redhead up, she wanted to keep watching her sleep happily. But the Vytal Festival was still going on and knowing her, she would want to hang out with her girlfriend. So she whispered in the young one's ear, "Good morning, dear."

The murmur the young one was given resulted into her waking up slowly to find the same ocean blue eyes that made her grin lazily before replying back while sitting up, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did," The redhead answered as she started to cuddle into her love's side gently while nuzzling her head into her chest to question back, "Did you?"

"Yes I did. But that's only because I sleep better with you," The white haired woman replied. She then hugged her girlfriend back softly to stroke her hair and move her hand up and down lightly behind her back for comfort. "Anyway, did you tell your team that you stayed here last night?"

"Aw man. I forgot. I bet their so worried about me right now."

"Nah. They probably know that you was with me the whole time."

"Maybe," Ruby responded back softly before yawning once again to Winter's surprise.

"You need more sleep?"

"No. It was just a little yawn. I think I'm okay... The Vytal Festival Tournament supposed to continue today and the team might have a feeling that their battle is today... You gonna come and watch?"

"... Honestly, I think I'll sit this one out. Sorry, but I'm kind of... Ya know."

"I understand," The redhead replied and kissed her lover's cheek. The two stayed in each other's embrace before the young girl got out of bed to look for her clothes, to which were given to her by the woman silently. The young one simply said thank you then made her way into the restroom to get ready for today.

While she did so, all Winter could do was lay her head back down on the bed, sigh willingly to herself and look up at the ceiling quietly. The Schnee thought to herself about how these next few days would be like. She knew Ruby would try hard to try and make the two hang out with each other every second, which was good. But what about Weiss? She would want to hang out with her as well so they could have some sister bonding time, which was also good. But she loved both of them, and she knew if she chose one over the other, there would be conflicts developing in their relationships with each other. And she wanted anything but more problems. She knew this would be a long week for herself, but she was going to get through this just like the young girl promised...

Right?

Before she could mentally answer that question, her scroll buzzed on the dresser next to her, causing her to snap back into reality, grab her phone quickly and answered calmly, "Hello?"

"Winter, it's me," A male voice responded on the other line in a deep tone that made the woman sit up once again, catching her attention.

"What's wrong, Tukson," The Schnee asked in a now serious manner.

"Did you see the match yesterday at the tournament?"

"No," She answered. "I was with Weiss telling her the news and helping her with her glyph. Why do you ask?"

"Emerald and Mercury were chosen for the match against Coco and Yatsuhashi. And this might sound weird but. I think they tricked them and are up to something."

"What makes you think that?"

"They were able to single handily beat them in front of everyone like they were rag dolls," He stated with anger now hidden in his voice. "And besides, you know they are helping Cinder in a way, right?"

"Right. But I don't even know what they have planned for us. All I know is that they plan to make my life a disaster."

"Maybe they might make it happen with Grimm."

"What do you mean?"

"Ironwood told me and everyone else after you left the meeting that Grimm have been taking over Mountain Gleen like it's their home now."

"But they always have."

"Yeah, but this time, lots are coming into the city and approaching Vale slowly," Tukson stated, making Winter jump in surprise as he continued. "I think Cinder might have something to do with it. But I don't know if they are or not. I just gotta ask Coco and Yatsuhashi about matters."

"Okay, and while you do that, I'll try to look into this matter too. Do you have any information about Mountain Glenn that I can look into?"

"I'll send you the stuff you need to know for the mission that I was assigned to since it helps."

"Okay. Do you think you need any help?"

"Of course I'll need help from my partner. But I think I'll need more hands on deck. Do you know a group that could help us out?"

"... Well," The Schnee thought out loud to herself for a moment. This was until a though flashed through her head, making her smirk softly and continue with her now developed idea into words, "You're going to see Coco, right?

Why don't she gives a hand this time..."

Back at the academy, the school was empty of any students as they all made their way to the tournament for the match of the day. All of the citizens of Remnant along with the young teens of Beacon were so excited to make their way to the action that awaited them this fine evening.

All except for Team CFVY, who was in their dorm just hanging out quietly. Well, most of them. Velvet was listening to sweet instrumental music that made it feel like she was on cloud nine while Yatsuhashi and Fox decided to play Japanese checkers, Go, peacefully with the armored teen evenly matched with his teammate. The team stayed silent in their room for what felt like a while until they heard a huge bang from the end of the room. Who disrupted the now ruined peace?

Well it was no other then Coco Adel, who had slammed her purse on the wall for what felt like the third time today due to anger. Unlike her friend, the brown haired teen was still upset about the defeat her and the others had gotten yesterday. She felt as if she had failed a test or even failed at life. And that feeling was enough to piss her off easily every time she remembered the green haired teen's attack thrown at her from her blades.

As she thought about it, she yelled out, "Damn! I can't believe we still lost! Why aren't you guys upset about this?!"

"Well," Her partner blurted out gently to her, "I'm not going to lie, I was saddened too. But we should be glad. At least nothing bad happened and we even made it to the double's round. That's a up."

"Maybe for you, Velvet. But for me, it was a screw up."

"Coco, please don't be so hard on yourself. There's always next year for us to get another chance to win. Don't worry."

"You're right," The leader sighed with a sad smile as she turned to the faunus girl who was smiling as well. "I shouldn't be so upset about it. It's just. How could I have hallucinated in that battle? It's not like I drank before it or anything."

"We'll have to see how that happened later. But for now, please. Just relax... You want to listen to music with me?"

"Nah. Maybe later," The brown haired teen murmured before laying down on her bed to get some shut eye or to just try and cool off.

In all honesty, Velvet was still worried about matters but she was able to see that her partner would be okay. And so did the rest of her team. And with that, she happily went back to her music and the boys quietly went back to their game. That was until their business was ruined once again by a knock on their door. With a groan, the leader of Team CFVY approached the door and opened it in a harsh manner with a frown that only turned into pure surprise when she found the one person she thought who was dead in the flesh right in front of her.

And that person was Tukson, who simply barged into the room quickly and closed the door softly before the teen yelled out, "T-Tukson-." At least, she almost did until the man covered her mouth with his hand softly and hushed the rest of the teens around him before they could do the same. With the room in complete silence, the male faunus blurted out,

"Before you ask, it is really me. The owner of Tukson's Book Trade, Tukson. I've been hiding out at the store for a while until Winter helped me blend into the citizens of Vale to help her with her missions," The man slowly brought his hand off of Coco's mouth to see a small frown on her lips instead of utter surprise like her teammates. "And I have a mission right now. Ironwood and the staff don't know that I'm alive, or at least that's what it feels like. And they don't know that Mercury and Emerald are a problem as well since they're my murderers."

"Wait," Yatsuhashi interrupted. "Are you saying that Mercury and Emerald tried to kill you?!"

"Yeah... They tried to get me to answer them some questions about the White Fang since I used to be a member. And since I didn't answer, they took me down, thinking they killed me. But I was able to survive."

"If you're still alive, then why are you hiding, Mr. Tukson," Velvet asked softly in concern with her hands on her chest in worry.

"Well, Ms. Scarlatina, If I was still alive, Ironwood and his friends would try and put me in for questioning. And let's just say that we don't have a very good connection, if you know what I mean, right?" The girl faunus lightly nodded in understanding, making the male faunus nod back before getting back to matters. "But that's not what matters right now. What matters is that Mercury and Emerald are still out there roaming free like the stray. And that's where you come into play, Coco... You see, before I tell you why I'm here, please tell me what you saw in that battle in the forest."

"... A-All I saw in there was Yatsuhashi. Or at least that's what I thought until the monitor above me said that he was taken out already. And when I turned around to see if he was still there, he was gone. It was some freaky sh- I mean. Stuff, man," Coco finally informed Tukson, who just nodded the entire time to show that he was getting everything and as if he realized what was going on with her. The action made the leader sort of freaked out more but she was able to continue with clenched fist. "Then before I knew it, I was taken down by Emerald out of nowhere from behind... Why do you ask?"

"... Mercury and Emerald are working for someone in the background and I think it has something to do with the Grimm that are coming here from Mountain Glenn slowly but surely." The statement sent more worry to the team of teens who stayed wordless at what was going on. "Atlas soldiers have been going to check this out but they aren't able to keep the Grimm tamed. So I decided to take it upon myself and go to help them out. But I need a help along the way... That's where you guys come in... I need you guys to come with me to Mountain Glenn and look into what is going on behind the scenes."

"Hold on a minute, pal," The leader blurted out angrily. "What makes you think we can help you take down a bunch of Grimm?! We can't do that! Besides, what about the tournament and-."

"You guys lost, though... So, why would you stick around for a tournament you lost in," The question struck them like lighting as they thought about it. Of course they would stay to watch their friends try and take the trophy home. But other then that, that was it. So really why would they stick around only for that when a army of Grimm are approaching them as they speak. The same Grimm that was probably being lead here by the leader of Mercury and Emerald. After thinking for a few minutes, Coco asked,

"Now why would we go there if we can report this to Ironwood?"

"Ironwood would never listen to me, remember. And he would probably think you're telling him based on jealousy or hatred. I'm sorry, but this is the only choice we have... So. Are you in. Or out..."

Team CFVY shared looks with one another that said almost everything. They were scared, lost for words to say, and were of course surprised at the change of events. For all they know, this could've been a huge joke set up by a student or something. Anything. But by the looks of it and the clues that they were given, it seemed like this was truly real. And they had to help or things would get out of hand. They were huntsmen and huntresses in training. And they had to protect the kingdoms no matter what. So, with a small sigh, Coco finally answered with fear hidden in her voice,

_"We're in..."_


	28. Chapter 28

Later on in the day, Tukson waited for his little helpers to get ready for their escape from the school quietly while laying on the wall outside of their room. Even though he couldn't hear through the walls, he knew that the teens were confused and worried as to what was going on. It's not like everyday you see someone come back from the dead, he thought. Unless it was like cliche plot armor of sort. But jokes aside, he had no choice but to let them in on the truth.

He knew that Team CFVY were a very strong and smart second year team. And with their help, maybe they could crack the case as to what was going on. It would be hard, yeah, but as long as they think things out and don't jump into the scenes, they might be able to stop the Grimm from trying to attack. And also from attacking his friends. He knew this first hand because he used to be stubborn and headstrong back then with his group. Look where that got him. A broken team and a dead teammate.

The thought almost made him want to break something. Anything. Until the door of CFVY's dorm opened to find Velvet walking out with a gentle smile to blurt out quietly, "We're ready, Mr. Tukson."

"Please," He replied. "Call me just Tukson."

"Oh, okay, Tukson... I'm sorry, but Mr. Tukson sounds better for you since you're older and-." Before she could finish, she heard the man groan for a second before her eyes connected with her team, who had got out of the room ready for action as well. With that, Coco asked the male faunus,

"So, what now?"

"Winter should've been here by now... But I guess she got things to do," He thought out loud to himself. "Then again, I wouldn't blame her. I mean she did get fired."

"Wait. Ms. Winter got fired?"

"Um..." Tukson turned his glance to the now concerned group of teens to tell them with a low sigh, "Uh, yeah. Winter got fired because of the incident with her and Ruby Rose. Because of that, I was going to replace her for combat class. And I said she should've been here because I kind of called for her help as well... But she's no where to be found."

"Uh, has it ever occurred to you that, oh, I don't know, she wants to spend time with her love one?"

"Or maybe her sister," Yatsuhashi added. "You know Weiss is her sibling, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that... But this is a serious matter," The male faunus nearly shouted back, trying to contain his anger before he would explode. Luckily for him, he sighed once again to calm down before continuing, "But if you guys don't want me to bug her, I won't. She has people to care for right now and spend time with. And by the looks of it, that's more important then trying to save them from a deadly threat, right?... Let's go then. I'll text her not to come." With those words, the man walked forward from Team CFVY and down the hallway with a stomp in almost every step.

The teens wanted to talk about what was going on. What was inside of his head at that moment. But all they could do was just follow the man quickly towards their destination with no questions. At this point, they were worried for Tukson. They just couldn't show it. They wanted to comfort him a little through what he was doing. They just couldn't do it. So all they could do was stroll with him down the empty hallways to their way of escape.

When they finally found the bullhead that was going to take them to Mountain Glenn, the male faunus went straight inside with no words to his helpers and saw if he could try and control the vehicle. As he tried to, the leader of the team approached her teammates and asked softly as she gave them a look of anxiety, "Does Tukson seem a little. Off to you guys?"

"Well, he has almost been killed by Mercury and Emerald, Coco," Velvet answered at the same volume. "I mean, many people do change from near death experiences."

"I know. But still. Something's off about him. I wish I could know but I don't want to be caught up in the problem. I don't think you understand-."

"I do. I know since you don't like being in those type of situations. I am worried about Mr. Tukson, but we have to help him right now. If he starts acting worse, then I'll jump into it. But for now," The female faunus gave a gentle touch to her partner that made her smile sadly a little at the embrace before she requested softly, "Let's just get this over with so we can relax later, okay?"

"... Okay," Soon, the brown haired teen turned to the male faunus who was fidgeting with the controls, smile now gone and shout out to him with a determined tone, "You got things running in there?"

"Yeah," He yelled back with a hint of anger. "I think I got it starting up. Now get in the ship before the soldiers find us." With those words, Team CFVY ran inside of the ship so they could start this little journey of theirs. As Tukson got things ready for lift off, the teens thought that would be smooth sailing for all of them. They were going to take those Grimm down and come back like heroes. Secret heroes to be exact, depending on how things run with the man they were with.

But it wasn't going to be that easy. Before getting the bullhead into the air, Fox stared outside for patrol, only to find the one thing they didn't want to be spotted by. Soldiers. He watched the men run straight to them, yelling for the group to stop what they were doing. With the sight, the red haired mute signaled to his team about the matter to only get a loud grunt from the older man.

"Damn it," He roared before trying to really start the ship quickly by pressing buttons in a pattern. "You guys all good with high speed chasing?"

"Um, it depends?" Velvet questioned more then answered.

"As long as it gets us out of here," Coco replied loudly for her whole team who just started to panic a little from what was happening. They thought they would stay there for a while until they finally heard the engine turn on and the vehicle being slowly lifted into the air, causing the male faunus to smirk a little as he then turned to the teens and yelled, "Then hang on,

Because this isn't going to be your average lift off..."

Meanwhile, in the city of Vale, the part of the kingdom's streets were nearly empty with the grounds cleaned of any life. That was until two sources of life started to walk down the area slowly towards the tournament for today's match. And who were the two figures? Winter and Ruby, who approached their destination with their hands intertwine with the other. The two stroll down the dark gray concrete with a sweet smile on their faces in silence. All they could hear while walking was the sound of the wind blowing through their hair softly and the singing of birds on top of buildings peacefully above them. Everything seemed to have went just the way they wanted for once. Peace and quiet like their own personal gateway to heaven. Or to a store in the middle of the night. Either way, it was nice.

The silence was soon broken when the Schnee blurted out, "So, do you think Weiss and Yang will be called out today for a battle?"

"I don't know since all the battles are randomly picked and stuff," The redhead replied. "But I hope so since Yang won't stop talking about it."

"Heh, I heard she's been more mature but I can't honestly trust the fact."

"Oh yeah, she's been trying to get stronger and better to protect Pyrrha and us. Mostly Pyrrha."

"Why not mostly you? I mean, you are her sister after all."

"Well, I it's just how love works. I heard sometimes from Blake that some couples love each other so much that they get in the way of their family, causing most of them to call it off."

"I know we don't do that, right?"

"Nope. I care a lot about Yang, dad, and Zwei. And I know you care about Weiss equally to."

"Yes I do..." The woman began to swung her arm lightly with her lover's, making it swing up and down like a attraction at a amusement park. The action made the redhead laugh softly before she got used to it and shared a small chuckle with the white haired woman. Soon, the two shared a stare with one another softly until Winter broke the silence once again with a question that she's been trying to ask for a while. Ever since they started to date, actually. "Ruby, what do you want to do in the future."

"Hmm... I really don't know. I think just become a huntress and protect others since that's always been my dream since I was a kid. I know Weiss wants to become on too along with Yang and Blake. But I don't know Blake's true motives since we don't talk a lot. And Yang? Well, she just wants adventure... What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever wanted to do something out of being just in the military.. Um, until you got fired. And all..."

"Well, I always devoted myself into joining the military. But now that I'm not in it now... Huh..." Winter tightened her grip on Ruby's hand then stared into her silver eyes and answered with a gentle sweet smile. "I guess I just want to keep you safe. And if possible. Spend my life with you... Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Winter," The young one responded in awe from the answer she was given before hugging her love's arm softly for affection. "I would love to spend my life with you too..."

"... Get down."

"Huh?"

"Get down," The woman suddenly grabbed her girlfriend and threw them down to the floor to dodge a flying bullhead coming straight at them, floating away from two other airships that followed. The two girls wanted to stay on the ground, but they both had the same motive on their mind at the minute. To see who tried to hit them and see what was going on.

So they got up to their feet to find three bullheads flying across Vale like it was a racing track with a couple of soldiers standing outside of the vehicle from the back to shoot at the rogue one. They tried their best to stop the runaway, but with every shot they threw, it proved to not be effective since it swerved side to side to stay active on the air and to get away from the scene. Ruby did plan to help the soldiers, but her attempt was stopped when Winter gently put her weapon down with her hand.

She honestly didn't know what was going on. But she had a feeling that this wasn't just a normal runaway. She had a hunch that it was someone she knew. The person who had started this whole mess with Ironwood about Mountain Glenn. And to her surprise, it was. Because the bullhead dived towards them one last to make her throw her girlfriend softly behind her so she could swiftly dodge as well. Only to see through the glass of the vehicle.

That the runaways was Tukson and Team CFVY. As they passed, the two adults shared a look for a split second. The Schnee saw in the man's eyes that he was upset about something. She didn't know what it was so the cause was unknown. But she could also see from his eyes and that frown that he was trying to say something. Something she totally didn't expect to see from her partner.

He told her to not follow.

And before she could give a look back, the ship flipped back to trick the other bullheads and fly towards the outside of Vale at full speed. Soon, the other two bullhead's followed quickly, leaving the scene in front of the girls to be over in just seconds. At least, it was over for Ruby. But for Winter, it just started since she decided to approach the people who had just left to help. She knew she had to help her teammate with any problem that was thrown at them. It was just in their team code. But before she could follow the now gone group, the voice of her love stopped her dead in her tracks, whining,

"You're leaving?! But what about the tournament? And spending time with me and everyone else before you go?" The words made the woman turn with a sad look in her eyes as she tried to find the right words to say.

She cared about Ruby, she really did. And that was shown last night and the days before that. She cared about Weiss, and that was shown yesterday. But she also cared about Tukson too. He was like a brother figure to her and was really concerned about his safety at some points. So of course, when it came to things like this, she wanted to help anyway she could. And right now was one of those times. But her girlfriend didn't want her to go. And to add on to that, neither did the faunus as well. So she thought hard about the matter. And even though almost every part in her body wanted her to go, she just had to stay. For his and her sake.

So she approached Ruby, placed her hands on her arms softly and told her with the same smile on her face, "Now you know I wouldn't just leave you in thin air like that. I'm not going anywhere, dear. I'm staying right by your side today. And forever if you want me to."

With that being said, the woman gave a short yet passionate peck on the redhead's lips before holding her in her arms so they could continue to walk in their embrace. As they walked to the tournament once again, Ruby settled into her touch and whispered, "Did you know the people in those ships?"

"Uh... Yeah. But don't worry. I think they'll be okay. Besides, you and the others are my top priority right now, okay?"

"Okay..." Soon, silence filled the air once again with them on their way to their destination. Winter was still scared as to what was going on, but she was able to keep calm. Yes, she wanted to help her partner with work, but she knew deep down.

_That he had it under control... Right?_


	29. Chapter 29

After reaching the stadium, Ruby and Winter watched in excitement as the battles that lead up, even though the redhead was the one who was the most cheerful. As they watched the battles commence, they saw many students from the other kingdoms fight their hearts out in order to get to the next round. Sadly, only a handful of them could end up in the singles round. But luckily one teen that the two girls cared for was able to move on safely.

And that was Penny Polendina, along with her partner, Ciel Soleil. The sight alone made the redhead excited and glad for her best friend. So glad that she had to talk to her afterwards. And when she did, all Winter could do was watch from above at her girlfriend cracking a few laughs and just having fun.

The sight made the woman break a small smile on her face in delight from her lover being so happy right now. She truly loved the sight of Ruby being so overjoyed from what is going on right now in life and not being worried about the future and what it holds. It made her feel alright about things at first too. But even when she tried to stay normal for her, at that moment, when her teammates were fighting, she just couldn't help but feel her heart slowly sink with every word she was given. It hurt her that she still had to worry about her safety. But it was a good thing she worried about her sister's.

Because after the battle with Team FNKI, the teen quickly brought her beloved sister back to the dorm to lay down and get some rest. Of course, her girlfriend and everyone else, especially Blake, worried a little, but both Schnees promised that the younger Schnee would be okay. And she was, because the next day, she got back up like it was nothing. And her along with her friends decided to go back and see who was next to fight in the tournament without any problems.

As they waited for the opponents to be announced, the older Schnee couldn't help but look around her to see what everyone else was doing. And what she found was of course Weiss and Blake talking freely to one another, Ruby with her cute small head on her shoulder and Yang. Freaking out? The look of concern in the blonde's eyes was enough to make the woman become preoccupied once again for the older teen of Team RWBY. Good thing she knew why she was like this so it would be easy to talk to her. The real question was would the goldilocks listen to her words and not just whine the entire time. She hoped. And she would find out sooner then later.

"Yang," She called out softly, getting the shaken teen's attention along with her sister's, who lifted up her head to see what was going on with kind eyes. "You seemed troubled? Please don't tell me it's about Pyrrha again."

"Maybe," Yang replied with a crooked smile that was enough to make the couple know that she was lying right to their faces. "... Okay, yes. It is about Pyrrha. I would expect her to team up with Jaune, but her partner is Nora! Kind of makes me worried."

"Hmm... I would understand, Nora can be. Very energetic."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "I remember one time, she used her hammer to slam hamburger meat, that was a disaster. Or the time when she even used it to kill a fly?!"

"Exactly, we had to pay a lot just to get that wall fixed," Yang added with a small sigh of worry. "Which is why I think things might not turn out well for her if she's chosen."

"Yang, Pyrrha's got this," Winter reassured. "I know she does."

"How can you be so sure she does? This whole time you've been so sure that she's got everything under control."

"... Let's just say I taught her a thing or two about. Combat..."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." The statement wasn't enough to make both girls next to her stop giving her a troublesome look on their face that made her want to take back her words. "Nothing!... Let's just see if she'll be fighting or not..."

"And today's contestants will be... Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie of Beacon," Professor Oobleck announced out loud, causing the kingdom of Vale to cheer out loud and for Yang to whisper sadly to herself, "Here we go", before covering her face with her hand. "And they will be fighting... Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias of Haven!" With those names, the students who owned them walked on the field in their own little way. Pyrrha and the boys walked normally but Nora skipped down with excitement before meeting face to face withe her opponents with a smile.

With the teens examining each other, Neptune blurted out to Pyrrha with a cooed, "What's up," That made the blonde above want to punch the man right where he stood with her teammate.

"The sky?" The red haired teen replied with a sweet smile in a question like manner. "Sorry, but I'm taken."

"Now who took you before me, sweetheart?" The answer the blue haired teen was given was a simple point to the crowd, aiming dead on Yang, who was crushing her knuckles in anger with a sinister smirk that made the teen become scared a little. "Sorry, she can be a little. Agressive when someone tries to flirt with me, ya know?"

"That doesn't matter, she's not in the battle to protect your cute self, now is she," Sun chimed in. "I hope you girls brought your A game because we won't go easy on a champion."

"Why thank you for the compliment," Nora replied cheerfully to the boys confusion.

"I was. Talking about-."

"I know... But this is the Vytal Festival Tournament. Titles don't count! And neither does appearance."

"So don't go easy on us because we're girls, okay? And especially for that little remark of yours," The older teen replied as she started to take out her weapon to get ready for battle.

"As if," Neptune finished while him and Sun did the same thing then waited with the girls for their environments to appear. And they were the forest, mountains, the ocean, and the desert. It was bad news for the blue haired boy, but it was interesting for the other teens. With this, they knew things would get heated. So the students go ready as Port counted down out loud.

"Three... Two... One... BEGIN!"

With that, Nora ran straight towards the men with her hammer as the other two did the same, ignoring Pyrrha, who turned her weapon into spear form and threw it at the forest behind her enemies. The two boys tried to hit the young one with their own weapons, only for her to hit them back like they were nothing with a swing then a roundhouse kick to Neptune, sending him down to the ground.

While he was down, Sun put his weapon in staff mode and started to wipe it around at the orange haired girl, who dodge with historical laughter that made him a little upset before he was able to lay a hit on her from behind. This caused him to send a barrage of attacks to his liking and even send her down like his partner. With her down to his feet, he thought it would be a easy take out for the match. That was, until he found the girl still laughing. Something was off to him now that he thought about it. Someone was missing. Hiding. He searched around for the person. But couldn't find her anywhere.

Suddenly, after he almost gave up, a attack from above his head sent him off guard. And who did this attack? Pyrrha, who just merely smiled until the boy tried to come back again with his staff at his enemy. This sent the two into a barrage battle against staff, nun-chucks sword and shield that made everyone start to sit on the edge of their seats. The two teens went all out as their eyes were off of Nora, who had now got up at the same time with Neptune, who exchanged a frown with her before charging in once again, only to be hit by the girls hammer towards the water to his distaste as he screamed for dear life.

With the orange haired teen running off to take on her opponent, Pyrrha and Sun were left to themselves to blow each other away with the swat of their weapons, sending a shock-wave between them for all of the kingdoms to see. After exchanging furious smiles with the other, the two went back to it for a while, now sending more harsh attacks filled with determination. The two held their ground until Sun came out victorious and slapped both of the red haired teen's weapons to ground to land a hard attack. He thought he had her, until the teen held the staff back and sent a palm to the young boy's stomach, making him feel intense aura leave his body in just seconds before being blasted away into desert to everyone's awe.

"What a amazing attack sent from Ms. Nikos," Oobleck commented. "It seemed like she used some of her aura in that one attack to take Mr. Wukong to another destination with no sweat. Such technique is hard to pull off, but maybe nothing really can be that hard for Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Only this battle will tell, though, if she is strong enough to move on," Port added while the crowd cheered from the display of the red haired teen's power. With that being said, the prodigy didn't waste anytime to grab her weapon and run into the desert full on to take on her enemy once again.

She was doing fine with Sun, but what about Nora with Neptune? Well, the orange haired girl and blue haired boy was sending their own attacks at each other for a while. Only for the girl to win with no sweat at all. The boy had a problem with her close range combat, but what about long range? He would soon find out. The teen soon ran up the boat provided to the ocean area and threw on his goggles while putting his weapon in gun form and shouting, "I hop you're as better with guns then you are with hammers!"

"Of course I am," The girl replied in excitement as she started to do the same with her weapon and aimed it right at her opponent. The two tried to fix their aim for a second until they finally started to shoot at one another, making small fireworks for the kingdoms to look at in awe as the two just laughed or grinned at the excitement. The showdown went on for a good while until Neptune started to shoot with everything he had like there was no tomorrow. He thought he was winning the struggle until he realized something was off. There were no more bullets sent by the girl he was fighting against. It seemed she had stopped fighting. And when the dust cleared, she was no where to be found either. He knew this was a trick, she was around somewhere. So instead of like Sun who looked at his surroundings, he switched his weapon style quickly and swung it eventually into his opponent, who was on the left of him, sending her into the water below.

Just like swatting a fly, he smiled in victory as he approached the water to develop a crooked smile and replied in a cocky tone, "Nice try, Nora. But next time, try and practice instead of just laying on your butt the whole time." With that, the boy used the end of his weapon to slam it straight into the water, causing it to be electrocuted. He expected the girl to just fall be defeated just like Team NDGO, sending him a vibe of victory. But of course, he had to hear her scream like they did before they became unconscious. And. Get a hit in the face from a fist?

Yep, he was sent down to the ground once again by a fist to the face. And from who? None other then Nora, who was standing in front of him with her clothes ripped a little and a frown pasted on her face now. "D-Did you forget," The orange haired teen stuttered in anger. "Lighting is my semblance!" And with those words, the girl took out her hammer once again and tried to hit Neptune with it, only for him to put his feet on it so he can be sent into the mountains, where he had the perfect plan to take her out. But he just hoped it would end up the way he wants it and not just a useless attack. All he could do was hope.

Meanwhile with Sun and Pyrrha, the red haired teen was met with a smack of the boy's staff to her face, sending her down, only for her to do a 360 to reflect his next attacks and counter with a slash from her sword before turning it into a spear and throwing it at the blonde haired boy, only for him to dodge it with no sweat. But he wasn't able to dodge yet another slash from his enemy's shield that he soon countered back with his nun-chucks once again until the girl kicked him in the chest backwards and throw her shield straight at him to bounce off the ground and into the air to his liking.

With her only defense now gone, Sun swung his weapon back into staff form to try and attack Pyrrha. The teen sidestepped all his attacks and even flipped some to his disliking though. She continued with this method until the boy finally got a hit on her and slammed her to the ground hard. With this, the blonde haired boy used his semblance to take out three light clones of himself and jump at the same time with them into the air for one last move on the girl. A dive attack. He and the crowd thought that Pyrrha was done for. Even Yang did since she started to look in fear before covering her eyes to try and not see the reality of this battle. The fact that her girlfriend was going to lose.

Or should she say fantasy. Because the red haired teen finally used her semblance to get her shield and put it over her like a shell so yet another shock-wave could develop again above her. But after the impact left on the air, the girl pushed the boy off her only to use her semblance once again, grab her blade to slash behind him then slash in front of him. With the attacks, Sun was getting low on aura, which angered him a bit. But he still wasn't out of ideas as he started to take out his clones once again. Only to see a sight that sort of shocked him.

The red haired teen channeled her aura in a meditating like stance while breathing in and out of her lungs slowly to everyone's surprise. Even all of Team RWBY were surprised about what she had in mind. But Winter? She just watched with a straight face.

"What's this," Port blurted out. "It seems like Ms. Nikos is doing something at the minute with her breathing! Is she starting up an attack or just trying to calm down?" The teen continued to do this until she started to glow in a reddish glow as her breathing started to become more heavy and slower, making Sun a bit concerned as to what was going on. But to the announcers, they started to look in excitement and surprise before Oobleck shouted in delight,

"Seems like Pyrrha is developing a technique that is very hard to pull. But very astonishing when pulled off. The girl is concentrating her aura slowly but surely throughout her body and transporting it like a surge of energy." Soon, the reddish glow escaped Pyrrha and went into her weapons gradually, only for her aura to decrease as well to everyone's panic. Finally, she stopped with one last breath to see her aura at now only a 100% and not the usual 200%. The teen sighed in fear but soon looked at her opponent with a shy smile. "Ms. Nikos has done a aura transport to her weapons! Magnificent!"

"What?!" Sun shouted out in disbelief as the girl just stood in a stance with her glowing weapons. She stayed with a straight face as the boy soon sent his clones after her to fight.

Meanwhile, with Nora and Neptune, the two fought each other in close range as the boy started to jump from place to place up the mountain with his opponent to make sure his plan went correctly. Soon, the orange haired teen started to do a spin attack like a front roll with her hammer that made the two go much further up the mountain and eventually to the top. When the got up there, the boy shared a struggle with his weapon and the other's. The two gave it their all, but the blue haired boy was able to win and strike the end of his weapon into Nora with his electricity, making the girl laugh out loud historically.

"Is that all you got," She asked in a yell, only for her opponent to laugh out loud as well and answer,

"Nope. But this is," The boy pushed his weapon a little more into his enemy, almost making her grunt a little, but stay alive. just as he thought. The girl could control lighting. But only a limited source of it. She was like a battery, it could take up power, but not too much or it would explode or go out

With those facts, Neptune continued with his attack until a dark cloud came above them. One filled with so much energy. And with that energy, it released lighting onto both of them, sending the two into a screaming fit of pain. The fit went on for hours until a huge explosion was caused, making Sun stop his clones before they reached Pyrrha, who shared the glance with him at the mountain where their partners were.

"Ooo, looks like Neptune used his noggin," Port blurted out loud in surprise. "The young man used his weapon and the lighting cloud above him to take down Nora by sending her a overload of power! The two thought are sadly taken down, making it a draw between the two students." Both teens stared in disbelief at the results before sharing a look with one another filled with so much confusion and shock.

"Which means that this battle falls in the hands of Pyrrha and Sun," Oobleck added. "Who will win?! Let's just sit back, relax, and enjoy."

With that, the blonde haired boy sent his clones at her once again to attack. The three clones came at her with their light staffs, only for the red haired teen to kick them away in a spinning manner instead of using her weapons. It took a while since she had to do so, but she was able to defeat them with a barrage of kicks, leaving the real Sun in front of her, staring her down with determination and anger that they both shared at that moment. This had to be finished once and for all. And he was the one who was going to finish it.

So the boy ran straight at his enemy with his staff while screaming, only for the girl to just simply throw her shield at him. Good thing he dodged it though. But not long after, she threw her blade in spear form the same way. Yet again, he dodged it. The blonde haired boy ran after Pyrrha, but she didn't just stand in place though. To his surprise, she did the same and started to run away from him while using her semblance to pull her weapons back to her before it hit anything else instead of her enemy.

As she tried to hit him, she just couldn't. And as he tried to hit her, he just couldn't. It was a cat and mouse game between the two for a while, leaving everyone still on the edge of their seat. Soon, Sun was able to get to her and hit her with his staff, sending her down to the last of her aura just like him. The two looked at one another as Sun started to get ready one last attack. Until Pyrrha had one last trick up her sleeve. And that was her shield. She sent the thing back to her for Sun to be hit. But sadly, he dodged it, sending the thing into the ring out, losing it's aura on the wall that stopped it. It was all over.

Or at least that's what they thought. Before Sun could finally defeat her, Pyrrha sent back her sword to her for Sun to flip over it once again. Big mistake. Because of this, the boy was away from his opponent, the prodigy had her weapon once again in her hand. And before he knew he was given a slash to the stomach, causing him to feel intense aura collide with his as the red haired teen screamed out loud, making the hit into him more painful until she was finally able to send him blasting away into the ring out, knocking his aura to zero and him unconscious. The battle was finally over. And with that, the crowd cheered out loud in delight and praise as Port announced,

"And with an amazing display of power and strategy, Pyrrha comes out victorious over Sun! She and her team will most certainly be heading to the finals for the title of champion!"

The red haired teen looked above her at everyone roaring in happiness at her victory with a smile and waved happily at everyone. She honestly didn't know if she was going to win this fight, but it seemed she did. And that alone was amazing for her. With the wave to her friends and teacher, the prodigy threw a heart at her girlfriend, who just blushed while her teammates cheered for her. As for Winter, she threw a thumbs up that made her heart brighten even more. Everything seemed to have turned out okay...

But what about Nora and Neptune? The thought of two suddenly came into her mind, snapping her back into reality and running to the mountain and up it to find both teens covered in smoke. They were beaten alright, but not hurt that bad. Still, she had to get them back to the others and make sure they were completely okay. Especially Nora. So she carried the two down the mountain and to her and the boy's teammates. With their bodies found, Scarlet and Sage took their teammate while Jaune and Ren took Nora and decided to head straight to the infirmary based on the red haired girl's orders.

As she watched them leave, she soon felt a hand on her shoulder from behind to find Sun, who was now with ripped clothes and looked beat up himself, maybe worse then the prodigy. She expected for him to say something rude or whine about his defeat. But instead he told her, "You did pretty good out there. Next time, if we do fight again next year, I'll make sure to become stronger then you..."

"I look forward to it."

"Sure. But do you look forward to that?" He asked while pointing behind her to her confusion. She wanted to turn and see what he was talking about until a set of arms wrapped around her waist and boosted her up off her feet to be sent into a spin. Instead of screaming in fear or anything, she just laughed softly as she knew who the person was who had done this action to her. And that was Yang.

"You were so cool out there," The blonde haired girl blurted out as she stopped spinning her love to look into her emerald eyes with a smile. "How did you do all that?!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Winter. That's why we have tutoring you know."

"I would go but I don't have the energy."

"Right. But that doesn't matter right now."

"Yeah, what matters is that my babe won and she's moving on to the finals."

"I was going to say-." Before the red haired teen could continue, she was sent into a passionate yet hard kiss from her lover, to which she gave the same embrace back softly to her liking. The kiss could've continued into something more for them until the two were stopped and separated by a announcement from Oobleck,

"Pyrrha Nikos, it seems Professor Ozpin wants to see you in his office for something. Important."

"Darn, I gotta go," The prodigy declared as she started to slip out of her love's embrace. "Continue later?"

"Oh we will so continue later, babe," Yang cooed with a seductive tone that made the other teen just giggle.

"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you."

"Love you too," With that, Pyrrha left the stadium in pursuit to the top of Beacon to meet the headmaster. As she watched her leave from above with her lover, Winter couldn't help but feel a bubbly feeling in her chest that made her worried about what was going on. She felt as if she had to know what was going on. And even though she didn't want to leave her girlfriend's side, she just had to sadly. For her student. For her friend. And so, with Ruby and Weiss' permission, she left the scene to follow the prodigy to her destination. She had a feeling of what was going on, a very good one to be exact,

_But she just hoped it was a thought and not a fact..._


	30. Chapter 30

Meanwhile, outside of Vale, Tukson and Team CFVY were still in their stolen ship and riding towards their location, which was now below them. As they started to look for a safe place to land, Tukson stayed silent while he thought to himself about life matters and about Blake.

He honestly didn't know that Winter was with Ruby for starters. He thought she would be getting ready and trying to accompany him asap like old times. But the sad truth had to hit him on the head once again. The fact that this wasn't the old days. It was the present now. And things can certainly change in a span of four years. Yes, he was a little upset about the Schnee not accompanying him for the ride, but the last thing he ever wanted to do was force someone into something.

Sadly, he did force Blake into their relationship 'when' they were dating. He just confessed his feelings to her and her answer couldn't be no. He actually thought they had something at first. But as time passed and he slowly fell back into reality, it was nothing more then a act to her. A little play for them to escape their past. The fact made his teeth grind together in anger and a growl escape from his lips softly.

He wanted to let out his true emotions, but before he could, he felt the hand of Coco on his shoulder, who blurted out from right behind him while pointing below, "I think that place is safe enough."

"Alright," He replied. "I'll land there." Soon, the man tried his hardest to land the bullhead carefully on the ground, to which he actually did to his surprise. And with them now on the ground, the group exit the ship to find Mountain Glenn.

The area around them was completely empty. There was nothing but destroyed buildings, broken glass, and old or new ash that blended with the burnt concrete. The sight alone made them all look around in shock. But it mainly affected Velvet since she whispered out loud to herself with fear in her eyes and voice, "Oh my... Why did this happen?"

"You know the story, Velvet. You guys thought it would be a smart idea to add on to a kingdom close to Grimm grounds. This was the result..."

"She knows, genius," Coco replied back with venom in her tone of voice. "It's just. Too much to take in for her."

"It's too much for all of us," Yatsuhashi agreed as Fox just stood next to him and nodded to agree as well. The comments Tukson was given only made the male faunus sigh before turning to them and stating the obvious strictly,

"I know. But remember why we're here, okay? To fix things. To help the Atlas soldiers with this little infestation and take down Mercury and Emerald's leader so we can know what they're up too..."

"But... I don't see any soldiers anywhere," The female faunus stated, causing her teammates and the older one of them all to look around more closely at their surroundings this time. She was indeed right. There were no Atlas soldiers at the scene at all. To life forms of any sort. Just damage. The view made the man in front of her raise a brow before turning back to them for the girl's next reply on the matter. "Did the soldiers just went up and retreated?"

"Or are they hiding," the armor teen added quietly.

"Or maybe they're dead," The leader of the team questioned more then commented, making her teammates look in fright for a second at the thought. "What?... Sorry. Not helping anything."

"I don't know," Tukson answered. "But all I know is that things just got a little more interesting... I'm going to need you guys to listen to what I say. Just listen. Whether you want to follow or not is up to you. But keep your ears opened, okay?"

"Well, I can unless I do them like this," Velvet responded before she demonstrated that she could flop her ears down to the man and her team, only for him to continue blankly to her and the other teens,

"Cute. Now you guys have to find out where everyone else are and try not to die from any Grimm. But in order for this to work, you have to split up. Fox and Yatsuhashi, you guys will try and take down any Grimm in sight. Coco and Velvet, you guys try to find the any men around here and report them back to this ship. I will be going with the boys if you guys don't mind. Can you try and defend yourselves without me?"

"You're talking to the leader of this group," Coco told the man cockily. "I think we got this."

"Fine then. Don't get lost or killed out there... Come on, guys." With that, the group went their separate ways as the men walked away from the girls to get their job done without hesitation. Tukson thought the girls would really have no problem with what they were assigned and the mission at hand. But he was able to see the brown haired teen to sigh in a tired manner before she started to walk slowly with her partner to look around the place.

As the two teens walked down their way quietly, Velvet soon broke the silence with a simple question, "Want to talk?"

"Heh. About what?"

"I don't know. We can just ask each other things or make comments about life. Anything to not make it feel like I'm boring you or being rude or-."

"Velvet. Trust me," The leader of Team CFVY interrupted the faunus then took a hold of her hand gently to throw a soft smile. "You do anything but bore me in any way."

"Okay then... Are you okay? Not still mad or worried about Mr. Tukson or anything?"

"I think I'm fine, don't worry. He'll be fine too..."

"If you say so... Say, Coco?"

"Hmm?"

"How long has it been since we, ya know."

"About a year now, I think. Why do you ask?"

"No reason... You think we'll stay like this for longer or no?"

"Of course I do, chocolate bunny. Now you got me a little worried. What's up?"

"... I was just asking because... Well. I'm kind of scared of the future. Like, what if things end up like Mountain Glenn? Or we become separated in anyway- Or you get hurt- Or lost- Or-."

Before the faunus girl could finish what she was saying, she was stopped by a warm embrace from her partner at the moment. The embrace was nice and sweet. She soon understood the message behind it and gave back the embrace tightly, only for the other teen to tighten it to her surprise. The two stayed like that for a while as they let the silence around them slowly come back to comfort them as well. But this was broken when the human girl blurted out with a small chuckle, "Now what makes you think such a thing? You know we'll get through all of this. And you definitely know I'm not going anywhere... You're not hopping out of my life either. Trust that."

"Yeah," The younger teen agreed with a blush as she broke the hug to look through shades at brown eyes. "I shouldn't have let such a thing get the best of me. Thanks, Coco."

"No problem, sexy," With that over with, the leader kissed her teammate on the cheek before they continued to walk around the area once again in search for any citizens.

As they walked around in pursuit for anybody, the two girls soon laid their eyes on a sight that made a shiver be sent up their spine. The sight of blood. Human blood. The two held their breath as they saw the substance lead in a line to something. But they didn't know what. For all they know, it could be a body decapitated or a just a dead person all together. They really didn't want to see what it was after that, but they had no choice. It was their job to find Atlas soldiers. And for all they know it could probably be one.

So Coco walked down the path made for her slowly but surely while holding her partner's hand to calm her down. It took a while, but the trail of blood stopped in an irrupt manner for the teens to find something they knew was there but didn't want to be real.

A dead body of a atlas soldier, accompanied by a few more of them in what looked like a line. This made the faunus girl cover her mouth in horror as her leader said to herself and her, "Oh man... You don't think the Grimm did this, did you?"

"Maybe..."

"It couldn't be... The wounds are more detailed and not as gruesome like a Grimm attack... Someone else did this..."

"But who?"

"I. Don't know..."

"And you never will," A voice said from behind them out of nowhere, only for the owner of it to shock Velvet from behind, making her scream out in pain before passing out on Coco's back. The action caught her off guard but didn't let her get hit by the person since she jumped away to hold her teammate in her her arms and stare at the attacker closely.

The person looked like a male figure for the most part. 'He' had on a mask that resembled almost that of a Grimm mask, but instead the colors were switched, making the mask completely red and the lines accompanying it white. 'He' also wore a long black trench coat with a white dress shirt underneath it, black jeans that faded to red at the bottom, and brown dress shoes. All together, the men looked pretty shady but not as much. 'He' could probably be working for the White Fang for all the brown haired teen knew. But either way, it didn't stop her from trying to take this man down for what he's done.

"Who are you," She asked in anger. "Did you cause this?"

"... Maybe... Maybe not. All I know is that you don't belong here."

"Neither do you. Why are you here?!"

"No reason. Just trying to help the cause if you know what I mean. So can do me a favor and go away. Or I'll have to take down you and kill you're little girlfriend behind ya."

"Try me."

"Fine then..." Suddenly, like a flash of shadow, the man dashed at the teen quickly to knock her down and take Velvet instead while continuing, "Can't even protect the one you love, huh? How childish of you... Question is. Why isn't she with the White Fang? She knows you guys are nothing more then threats to this world."

"Let her go!"

"Or what? You're gonna tell on me to Mr. Tukson? I don't think so, darling. He can't protect you. No one can. Just like how you can't protect her... How. Saddening to look at... I would kill you like the others... But I won't... But I will ask if you send your little pest a message." The intruder threw the faunus girl at her leader, who was able to catch her safely without throwing her shift off of the man in front of her.

"Tell him that I'm still here. And so is Cinder and them. Tell him, I'm not dead just yet. And that I will come back. We will take back what's ours. And when we do, you will treat me the way I should've been treated back then. With respect." With those words, Coco suddenly felt herself get dizzy. As if she had lost her balance a little and started to fall down to the ground in a harsh manner. As she did, she watched one last time as the attacker laughed under his mask quietly at her defeat. She wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp for hurting Velvet, she really did... But either way, she had lost,

And this man had come out victorious this time...

* * *

 

"Coco! Velvet!"

"They seem to be unconcious but okay. We should take them back to camp."

"Okay, help me pick them up, Fox."

...

"No. It can't be...

_Or is it?..."_


	31. Chapter 31

Back at Beacon, Pyrrha made her way to the top of the academy with a warm smile on her face. As she headed there she honestly didn't know what she was going to be hearing from Ozpin but she had a thought about it. Maybe a little congratulations or tips on the future for her and her team. Either way, she was excited about matters so she just couldn't help but keep a small grin on her face for what she was about to be in for.

Soon, the red haired teen finally made it to the top and into the headmaster's office to find him sitting at his desk with the same smile and his cane right next to him. The sight only made the teen's grin wider with excitement and close the gap between the two of them by walking closer to him. And when she finally met with him, she sat in the empty chair to hear him chuckle before he blurted out,

" Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary."

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin," Pyrrha thanked nicely with a small nod. "But I would have never made it this far without my teammates."

"Personally, I think it's the other way around," A male voice called out of nowhere, surprising the prodigy at first before turning around to see who the person was. And when she did, she found Qrow, leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

With him now present, she got up and stated politely, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Name's Qrow."

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine," Ozpin informed his student in a calm manner before her gaze went back to him to address,

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?"

"Please, take a seat," The headmaster obliged, making the red haired teen do as she said then watch him sit back in his chair to ask casually, "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

"I'm... sorry?"

"Fairy tales," He repeated to the questioning teen. "Stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them."

"Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers," She asked with nostalgia. "The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower..."

"What about The Story of the Seasons," Ozpin asked, now leaning up in his seat for an answer patiently.

"Well, of course," She answered happily. "A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story..."

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?"

"You're not that old, Professor," The prodigy laughed at the playful man for his comment. That was until his playful look soon turned into a serious one in just seconds.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?"

"...I beg your pardon?"

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?"

"You mean... like a Semblance?"

"Like magic," The headmaster announces his little secret with a small smile. The answer made the girl look down with a questionable look before Qrow announced,

"Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy."

"You're serious," Pyrrha asked, trying to keep her calm at the same time while doing so.

"Do I look like I'm joking," Ozpin questioned back with a straight face.

"... No. Why... why are you telling me this?"

"We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

With those facts, the teen just looked in surprise until she realizes something was off about what he just said in those seconds. " "We"?" And just as if they were on Que, the elevator doors opens to reveal that Glynda and Ironwood have arrived to see what was going on while approaching them.

"Sorry we're late," The general blurted out as Pyrrha looked at them overwhelmed with fear before turning to her headmaster with questionable eyes and ask with sudden cold anger and worry,

"Wait, what is this? Who are you?"

"You know who we are," Goodwitch answered for them reassuringly. "We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon."

"But we've got a little part-time job," Qrow added blankly.

"We are the protectors of the world," The general stated to the student strictly.

"And we need your help," Ozpin informed finally while he shared a look with the prodigy, who was still shocked and silent as everyone in the room had all eyes on her. She was nervous and needed answers quickly, they all knew that was for sure. And what better then to take her into the elevator and show her then tell. So, the group of adults took the scared red haired teen into the machine and made their way down the building quietly.

As the headed to their destinantion silently, the prodigy asked her surroundings where they were going, "Where are we going?"

"The vault," Qrow answered. "Under the school."

Soon, the elevator opened its doors for their passengers to step out, but leaving Pyrrha for last to leave as she absorbs the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she is now being lead she exits the machine, the red haired teen met up with her teacher for her to blurt out to her calmly as the walked further down the area with the other adults,

"I'm sure you must have questions."

"Maybe one, or two," Pyrrha replied as she still tried to take it all in. "I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?"

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever."

"So, how does the power choose?"

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules," The raven haired man in front of them answered from his shoulder.

"Qrow," Glynda replied with a small scold in her her voice.

"Hey, don't get mad 'cause I'm right."

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate."

"... Intimate," The prodigy repeated in a question manner.

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power."

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag," Qrow added. "Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder."

"Why tell me all of this now," Pyrrha proceeded to ask. "Why not wait until I've graduated?"

"Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window."

"You're not... talking about a war?"

"Not between nations," Ironwood chimed in.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us," The other black haired adult added. "For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen."

Soon, electricity was heard as the group came to their destination at the end of the hallway: A large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which was upright to show through the glass window a young girl dressed in minimal clothing with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

"Is that..."

"The current Fall Maiden, Amber," Ozpin answered with a huge sigh to his student

"She's... still alive?"

"For now," The General answered this time. "We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented."

"What do you mean?"

"Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker. And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

"... Her assailant."

"And that would not bode well for any of us," Ozpin informed as the teen lowered her head in thought, then suddenly came forward and placed a hand on the glass of Amber's pod. Suddenly with anger in her voice, she turned to the teachers and gestured wildly, "If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge," Glynda answered calmly

"Excuse me?"

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere," Qrow stated as he pulled out his flask, took off it's lid and took a swig from it.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength," Goodwitch added.

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power."

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend," The general stated strictly.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion," Glynda continued.

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar."

"It would cause panic," Ozpin corrected blankly. "And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls. Which is why we would like to..."

"I'll do it," Pyrrha answered out loud to the headmaster's surprise. "If you believe that this will help humanity... Then I will become your Fall Maiden... That's what you wanted, isn't it?

"It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint;" Ironwood added once again. "How it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it."

"Capture it and cram it into something else," Qrow informed in a more shorter version. "Or in your case ..."

"That's..."

"Classified," Ironwood finished for Pyrrha, only for her to counter and shout in anger,

"Wrong!"

"Wrong indeed," A female voice chimed in from a far. A voice that made everyone freeze right where they were. As the voice stopped talking, they heard footsteps approach them out loud, leather hitting the floor softly before revealing for the owner to be non other then Winter, frowning at the scene she was looking at. With her presence, the adults stare in anger and Pyrrha looked in utter surprise.

"Ms. Winter," The prodigy questioned more then greeted.

"Pyrrha, it's good to see you. And it's a good thing I remember the code to this room or things would've been bad for you... So, this is what you guys had in mind. A 17 year old first year student?!"

"Winter, please understand-."

"Understand what, Ozpin? That now you're using students for your little cause. I don't know if you're getting too old or there's too much water in your brain, but Pyrrha is not ready for such a thing!"

"And how would you know, Ice Queen," Qrow asked in anger at the fact that she was messing with their plans.

"I would know because I know a certain someone who dealt with this matter, Qrow! And let's just say the results were. Devastating." The word made the red haired teen look in horror while she started to imagine what could possibly happen to her if this was to happen. The look on her face simply was enough to make the Schnee change her gaze to her with calm and sad eyes. "Pyrrha, I know how this work, trust me. For all we know, if you do this, you'll get seriously hurt or worse-."

"I'm going to ask of you to leave or-."

"Or what," The white haired woman interrupted her old general with hatred. "You're going to tell on me to my dad again? Go ahead. But I'm going to let you break this girl. Over my dead body will you take her innocence right now!"

"Leave now, Winter. Or you'll regret ever coming into this room."

"No," She replied without hesitation. "Pyrrha, this is a total death wish. If you do this, only horrible things will come your way. Think about everyone else. Your teammates, family, friends. Jaune, Nora, Ren. Yang. What do you think they'll be like without you? Don't do this."

"Don't listen to her, Ms. Nikos-."

"It's true and you all know it! Even you know it Ozpin! Tell her!"

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos," The headmaster informed with a huge sigh. "There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer."

With his answer though, Pyrrha doesn't respond at all. Instead, she shares a look with Winter, her teacher, who was looking at her with complete worry and concern. After the gaze was given, she turned to the Fall Maiden one last time before she does the unthinkable. She just leaves the room silently, heading inside the elevator and going back to her friends outside of the building. With her gone, Winter turned to Ozpin one last time to spit out in venom.

"You call yourself a protector. You all do... But what I see in front of me right now? Is nothing more then monsters disguised in human flesh. I won't let you do this. I just won't..." And with that, the woman stomped her way to the elevator to leave the scene, to which she does. Qrow and Ironwood were just about to catch her to it, until the headmaster stopped them suddenly and simply told them,

"Let her go... She doesn't know yet, but she'll know soon that things are not what they seem and this is for the better. The real question is...

Will she be able to deal with it like everyone else?..."

That night, the tournament continued as everyone watching started to cheer in excitement at what fight would be taken place tonight. The citizens of all the kingdoms were filled with enthusiasm as to what would happen now in the tournament and how things would go down. All except for Winter, who just looked at the stadium with lazy eyes before yawning a little, getting Ruby's attention quickly for her to ask nicely, "Are you tired?"

"No, dear," The older Schnee replied before softly messing with her girlfriend's hair with a sweet smile. "Just... I don't know. Bored? Stress out? Kinda like that."

"You wanna go do something else then?"

"No, we're here to see if your sister would kick some butt tonight and that's what we're going to do, okay?"

"Okay," The redhead replied before looking back at the stadium happily. She didn't know what happened at the vault. And personally, Winter didn't want to tell her what happened down there. It would be better if she kept it a secret and not cause anymore trouble for now. Yes, she still knew it was bad to keep secrets from her love, but she didn't want to stress her out anymore.

So with that, her and the remainder of Team RWBY waited for professor Port to finally announce out loud through cheers, "Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" In the battlefield stood some new faces that have made it to the rounds along with familiar ones. Mercury, who just stood with a straight face.. Penny, rocking in her shoes nervously. And Yang and Pyrrha, who were standing side by side for the announcements. As the men continued to talk about tonight's match and how it works, the blonde couldn't help but find her lover looking down at the ground troubled. So with that, she whispered out loud,

"You okay, babe?"

"Oh, I'm fine," the red haired teen replied, now looking at the other girl with a small smile that made her do the same. "Just-."

"Scared? Don't be. We got this."

"You got this. I don't think I do."

"Hey... You're Pyrrha Nikos. A hot, sexy and badass chick who knows what to do. You showed that you can kick some butt in the last match. What's so different now? Just some one on one action, I guess. But trust me. Your opponent is going to have to think twice when they go up against you. Because I know that you're the strongest girl I ever met..."

"... Thank you, my sunflower," The prodigy responded truly as she kissed the blonde's cheek before holding her hand for comfort. "I'll try and win for you."

"Same..."

"Now let's see who's our first match will be," Oobleck called out as him and everyone else had their eyes on the screens above them. As the screen starts deciding the match, Pyrrha and Yang gripped on one another's hands tightly as the prodigy breathed deeply and the goldilocks brings their hands up to kiss her love's softly. They were both tense for maybe two different reasons but the older teen's tense went away when the battle for the night was finally decided.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black," Port announced to the crowd's thrill. "Would all the other combatants please leave the stadium." As the rest, including Pyrrha started to leave, she was stopped by a grab on her arm to ask playfully, "Gonna wish me luck?"

"You don't need it."

"Hell yeah," Suddenly, the red haired girl was pulled into a quick kiss before she left the stadium after exchanges of love yous. When she left though, the younger teen of the couple couldn't help but feel something hard in her throat and stomach. Something that felt almost like fear. But what was there to fear, she asked herself. She knew things would be okay so why so scared. She didn't know but she didn't jump deep into it. Instead, she met up with her friends and watched the fight with them, not daring to look at the probably angry teacher of her's, who just closed her eyes as if she was asleep the entire time.

As the fight commenced, Pyrrha watched as Yang gave it her all against Mercury, using her fist carefully and sometimes ever her feet. But even with that, the two were equal in battle, exchanging very good attacks that countered every single one given. At one point, she actually thought the teen would lose against the other, but of course, she remembered that no one should mess with the easily angered Yang Xiao Long since she used her semblance to take down her opponent once and for all. And with her victory, the crowd roared with excitement yet again as her blurted out through the roars,

"What a great way to kick off the finals!"

"Yang Xiao Long wins," Oobleck announced as the blonde closed her eyes to let out a sigh before opening them back up to fist pump the sky in joy.

"Better luck next time," The blonde told her hunched over opponent before turning away to leave the stadium happily. SHe thought the boy would stay down until she heard him blurt out with a hint of venom now in his voice,

"There's not going to be a next time, blondie!" With those words, the gray haired boy looked at his opponent, who turned to him only to find a foot coming straight her way. And without hesitation, she punched his leg with her gamlets for protection. She expected for everyone to go and help her see what's up with this boy but instead, what she heard was shouts of disbelief and boos while the announcers started to yell,

"My word!"

"Turn off the cameras!"

As the crowd kept looking in horror, the male teen started to hold his leg in pain before shouting out in pain, "My leg! MY LEG!"

"That's what you get, you little- Huh?" Before she could finish herself, Yang was stopped as she noticed Atlesian Knight-200 droids and two Soldiers circling the blonde and raised their guns to her head defensively.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down," One soldier called out angrily.

"What!? Why!?"

"Mercury," A voice called out of nowhere for the owner to be Emerald, who rushed over to her partner's side, comforting him as he cried,

"Why'd she do that!? WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME!?"

The goldilocks received a disgusted scowl from the mint haired girl, only to look up at the screens above her to see the footage of what just transpired. Yang circled the crouched-down Mercury until the footage cuts to him just standing there and she suddenly shot him in the leg. The sound of something breaking rings out, and Mercury screams and falls over in pain.

It takes a moment of staring at the images until the teen finally understands what she did, and her gaze turns up to the wide-eyed, terrified faces of Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. Even Pyrrha looked in total fear at what had just happened with her mouth wide open until she closed it softly and slowly. As everyone looked in horror, Winter just couldn't help but jump out of her seat and dash straight down into the stadium for her student. As the goldilocks looked around at the guns aimed at her and the people cursed her name, the white haired woman jumped in front of her with her arms out wide for protection to the soldiers surprise to shout out,

"She's innocent! Put your guns down!"

"You stay out of this, Ms. Schnee," A soldier replied harshly. "Or we'll just have to put you down with her."

"SHE'S INNOCENT! And he knows it," She yelled at the top of her lungs while looking at the gray haired boy then at the stands of the crowd with gritted teeth. The men still kept their guns up for defense and were almost about to pull the trigger until another person came out of nowhere and did the same as Winter and protect Yang. And that was Pyrrha.

"What are you doing, Ms. Nikos?"

"I don't know the full story, but I believe Ms. Schnee. And I also believe Yang too! If she says she's innocent, then she is," The red haired teen shouted back before holding her love's shaking hands and whispering, "It's okay. Just breath, okay?"

"But Pyrrha, I-."

"Breath. Everything will be okay," She reassured as she held her into a hug tightly for her to not see anymore of this horrible scene. As she did that, soon Ruby and the rest of her team ran down to her sister's aid as well to protect her, making the soldier's surprised yet upset at their action. But before anyone else could come to the scene, the general of the soldiers walked down angrily to shout out loud,

"That's enough!... You all step away from Ms. Xiao Long so we can take her in for questioning-."

"No, Ironwood-."

"You stay out of this, Winter, I've heard enough out of you today," Ironwood interrupted with cold rage.

"But-." Before Pyrrha could argue with the man, one of the soldiers broke her and Yang's hug so he could take the blonde back to her room with her team. "But she didn't do anything!"

"We'll learn about that soon enough. But for now, the tournament is stopping for tonight. And her actions will be paid for. You both should leave too if you don't want to get in trouble like her..." With that, the man left with the girls and his henchmen to see what was up, leaving both the prodigy and older Schnee in the stadium alone. They both exchanged looks of sadness with one another before turning their glance back to the other teens. They didn't know why,

_But they knew that after today, everything would change for the worse..._


	32. Chapter 32

Meanwhile that night at Mountain Glenn, Coco slowly started to open her eyes once again to find the dark sky above her filled with only little to no stars and clouds. The dark atmosphere was sort of pretty at first until she saw something glowing and orange color underneath her. Flames. The addition of this made her grunt from the sudden tiredness in her body before sitting up to see what else was around her at the time.

When she adjusted her eyes to the scene, she found Yatsuhashi and Fox sitting near what looked like a campfire with scratches all over them, staring at the element as if it was their god with sadness in their eyes. Well, at least in Fox's complete white eyes. Yatsuhashi just sat crisscross in a meditating state. And Velvet was right next to her with worried eyes only to put her hand on the leader's chest and obliged, "You should rest a little more, you're probably tired."

"Don't worry," The brown haired human replied with a weak smile and a chuckle. "That's my job... Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The question is are you alright?"

"Fine as rain," Coco answered before grabbing her glasses from her teammate to put on and ask politely, "What happened?"

"You and Velvet were knocked out near some dead Atlas soldiers," Yatsuhashi stated with his eyes still closed. "When we found you, some guy in a red Grimm mask just jumped away from the scene."

"Did you get a good look at this dude?"

"Grimm mask," Tukson blurted out while he stood from the group to look out for anything that would be a threat. "Long black trench coat, white gloves with what looked like blood stains on them, probably paint. White shirt, black jeans, and brown shoes. As you can see, yeah. We got a good look on him..."

"Is he part of the White Fang," Velvet asked in worry before the man turned to her and sighed with tired eyes,

"Maybe. But I don't know. All I know is that he could be a threat. And that he's still out there doing god knows what. Maybe trying to assassinate more soldiers... Coco, did this man say anything to you or did something out of the norm?"

"Well, he did tell me to give you a message," She told him with a little bit of concern hidden in her voice. " He said, 'Tell him that I'm still here. And so is Cinder and them. Tell him, I'm not dead just yet. And that I will come back. We will take back what's ours. And when we do, you will treat me the way I should've been treated back then. With respect.' Other then that. He also didn't seem to have a weapon on him. Just a cloth that passed me out."

The statements given made the male faunus think for a second to himself about all of this. He honestly didn't know who this person was and what sort of respect he wanted. But he did know that he was working with Cinder and maybe the White Fang. For all he know, he could be another rogue faunus that's one of the raven haired woman's top men. Either way, he knew this guy would be trouble. So he had to find him and take him down. So after thinking for a while about matters, he finally replied back,

"Okay then, I'm going to go and find this man. You all stay here and take turns on look outs."

"Don't you need anyone to help you," The female faunus asked quietly.

"No. It's too dangerous with this new guy."

"Uh, I don't know if you noticed but it's dangerous, oh, I don't know, everywhere," Coco told him with annoyance that made the man reply with the same level as her,

"That's why it's better with you guys together. Now stop trying to argue with me and stay here to look out for any Grimm or soldiers, got it?... Good. I'll see you. Probably in the morning..." With that, Tukson left the teens to their little camp and into the deepest parts of the dark and cold city. The more he went into the ruins, the more the flames he had made became nothing more then a part of the shadows, indicating that there was no going back.

As the man walked through the area, he found some White Fang soldiers just roaming around freely with their guns in their hands for defense. Just as he thought, they were here and they were probably up to something. Maybe they were even the ones who also took down the Altas soldiers too. Well either way, karma was about to kick them right in the ass.

The faunus followed the men quietly and eventually reached a ruined building with a pair of metal doors. The man watched the two other faunus walk through the doors before it closed behind them. After they have left, the man made his way towards the door only to find a huge foot block his way from the entrance. The foot made his eyes go wide in fear and mouth drop to the floor for heavy breathing to apparent. Who or what made him do such a thing?

It was a Goliath, minding it's own business until it looked dead at the faunus for him to freeze in astonishment and fright. His hazel eyes connected with the beast's reddish orange ones until he swallowed a lump in his throat before acting quick. The man stood his ground as he started to take out his weapons, which were dust and put them to the floor. Due to this, the Grimm just stared at him for a second before they finally walked over him slowly. As they walked, he petted the monster's legs lightly, trying not to make it angry and sighed in relief. He thought that would be the end of his problems.

That was until he looked at the direction they were going. The direction of Vale. Of the tournament. The fact of this made the man have fear come into his body once again before taking out his scroll in a hurry and dialing Winter's number. He tried to call the first time only to have a voicemail of her calm voice meet with him on his line. He tried once again, but another voicemail. Again, voicemail. He wish he could do this a lot until she picked up but he just sighed once again, decided he would tell his partner later, and walked towards the door of the White Fang's possible hideout.

He was just seconds to turning the knob until a voice called out from behind him, "Girlfriend not picking up?" The voice made Tukson turn to the wielder, who was the man who attacked Coco and Velvet, lying his back on the building away from the faunus with his arms crossed. "That's just cold..."

"Not my girlfriend," He replied back as he started to close the gap slowly between them with a unhurried approach. "Teammate from the academy. Now if it was my 'girlfriend', she would quickly put me on speed dial for the crap I've done."

"I know I wouldn't, you bad boy. You're easy on the eyes."

"How romantic. I'm not in the mood for jokes. You're going to tell me what I want to know then you're going to turn yourself in and act like none of this ever happened."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll just have to beat you until you can't move."

"Why so serious, Tuksy?"

"T-Tuksy?"

"Oops! I said too much, didn't I?... Aw well." Suddenly, the man dashed at Tukson, only for him to flip him on his back, causing his opponent to do a spin and kick him away with smoke coming from his shoes so he could slide on the floor to keep balance. "Wanna dance, big guy? Let's tango!"

The man in the red mask came back at the faunus as he took out a pocket knife from his coat and tried to stab him. Tukson swiftly dodged his moves only to punch him in his side then kick him back so he could counter with a punch of his own. With the attack, the faunus high kicked his enemy away for the man to flip and catch himself on a ladder to scream, "Let's shout it from the rooftop, lover boy!" With that, the black haired man followed the presumably WF member by jumping up from wall to wall between buildings so he could send a kick to his opponent's face, sending him to the floor only for him to flip back up.

When he did, the attacker threw his knife at Tukson so he could distract him and approach quickly with a upper cut and deliver a barrage of punches to his chest to bring the faunus down. Of course, Tukson got back up and continued to fight only for his enemy to just punch him, flip over him then kick him from behind off the building and into a hole below, making the man distaste with his sudden and bittersweet victory. "And that's why you don't disarm yourself for any Grimm at all. Well unless you want to keep them. But look on the bright side, Tuksy! I did you a favor! You're going to be having the honor of meeting a very special someone tonight! But first, let's just make sure you don't run away, 'kay?"

The man tried to get up and fight back until he felt his body start to give out and his eyelids start to get heavy. But as he tried to stay conscious, he noticed that he found himself on top of another building below the surface accompanied by others. This finally made him realize that there wasn't a hide out, but a underground city below them. He needed to tell the others. He just had to. But sadly, he started to feel more dizzy and before he knew it, WF guards surrounded the nearly passed out man and chuckled before kicking him the face to finally knock him out. But before he lost full concious, he heard one last sentence being given to him nicely with a giggle,

"Guess the big bad wolf is now ready to meet the foxy man..."

Back at the campfire, Team CFVY were calmly waiting for the male faunus to come back while Fox took watch silently. As the waited, Coco and Velvet were asleep soundly with each other in their arms peacefully and Yasuhashi continued to meditate quietly to himself. That was until the female faunus woke up to look at her leader sleeping soundly with her shades off once again. The look made the girl's heart melt a little inside until she turned to her partner and decided to ask something she should've asked a while back, "Yatsuhashi. Why did you ever want to be a huntsmen?"

The armored teen opened one eye to his teammate before closing it and answering, "To protect many people from Grimm and bring peace."

"Oh... But doesn't it go deeper then that?"

"Well, I wasn't emotionally angered or wanted revenge. I just wanted to save lives instead of take them away. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Was just curious."

"Well now I'm curious myself," Velvet's partner responded before turning to his friend with a smile and continued, "Why did you want to be a huntress, Velvet?"

"At first it was because it actually sounded really nice," She answered. "To walk around the world as a hero and not be feared by many people just because you have bunny ears? Sounded a lot like living in paradise."

"But then what changed?"

"Well, I started to think it went deeper then freedom... I thought not many people could fight for themselves or afford to attend such schools. Made it look like they were weak to the public eye. And something about that upset me. Yes, I was bullied a lot when I was younger, but I still don't use violence unless it's needed. And when I see someone fight and the other can't fight back. I either want to stop it or help them with my skills. What I'm trying to say is that I want to become a huntress to help those who can't help themselves and maybe help them live for another day. That's why I try so hard in classes and still try to develop my weapon to reach my standards. So it can bring peace in a way from the Grimm."

"That's very nice of you, Velvet... I wish others were like you."

"What do you mean," The bunny faunus asked as her partner looked back at the fire once again.

"Some people just want to be a huntsmen or huntress because they want power, fame, or fortune. They don't care about anyone but themselves. But you? You're willing to sacrifice your life in the battlefield for the ones you love. That takes guts."

"Oh, it's nothing... It's just," Velvet's eyes shifted to her sleeping leader before she started to gently pet her head and stroke her hair, making the teen smile in her slumber. "I have somethings. I want to defend from all this hatred now."

"Again, I understand."

"Thank you for understanding, Yatsuhashi... I'm. Kind of worried about Mr. Tukson."

"Don't worry. He said he would come back in the morning."

"But what if he doesn't," She asked, now having her gaze connect back to the armor teen's.

"Then we'll just have to go and find him. But really, don't worry. I think it'll all be okay. You just get some rest now."

"Okay. Goodnight, Yatsuhashi. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. Goodnight," With their conversation now over, the bunny faunus cuddled back into Coco's touch before getting comfortable and falling asleep once again. Yatsuhashi simply sighed afterwards and turned to see Fox staring at him for a second before looking back at the city for the teen to tell him, "Well, tomorrow will be yet another new day... And that means a new start like always.

I just hope Tukson is up to see it..."

Tukson opened his eyes to find himself still in the underground city that he have found just minutes ago. He stared above him at the hole with the moon above him, shining with it's remains. The scene was good to him, at first. But of course, all good things come to a end, and the view ended when the red masked White Fang member suddenly appeared behind him and shouted, "Good afternoon, Tuksy!"

With the yell, the male faunus in front of him jumped a little in his shoes before getting up slightly to find train tracks and broken buildings surrounding him and the man who have startled him. He knew he had a mask on, but Tukson could tell that his enemy was smiling. And that fact just pissed him off. "You alright?"

"Why would you care," The black haired man replied with cold anger while dusting himself off and getting to his feet and almost to the other men's height even though he was a little bit taller them him, maybe about two inches or so.

"Because I care about you, ya know? And it would suck if you died already without us even having fun. Because trust me, that fight up there? One out of ten."

"I wish I cared. But I don't. I'm getting out of here." Tukson then headed on his way to the top of the hole above him, only to be thrown down to the ground by the masked man in a harsh manner. He didn't know who he was and that just made him feel more on edge, but he did know one thing for sure. This guy sure had some strength in him.

"Nope. You haven't met foxy man yet."

"Foxy man?"

"Yep," With his answer, the red masked man turned around to shout in the darkness cheerfully, "Hurry up, foxy~!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses now," A familiar voice called back out from the shadows to the energetic male. A voice that made the male faunus grit his teeth in anger before growling in anger and frustration. He thought he was free to do that, but it seemed growling was bad as well since the man holding his leg lifted him up a little only to make his body kiss the ground once again. After this action was taken place, the man announced out loud,

"Tukson. May I introduce you to the most smart, amazing, and pretty good looking. Roman Torchwick!" With the announcement, Roman came out in a flesh from the darkness with a smug smile on his face and a bow to his audience.

"Thank you, Tulip," The orange haired man shouted in a cockily manner and afterwards, met with him to throw a arm around his neck. "You are too kind."

"Tulip," Tukson repeated in a state of a question that made the two men near him gaze at his hazel eyes before the criminal continued,

"Oh, Tulip, you never told him your name? Bad boy~."

"Sorry about that, foxy man," Tulip flirted playful, making his partner smirk while still staring at the person they have caught.

"Oh don't be... At least you got the wolf boy to follow us. That's minus one sin."

"The hell are you going on about," The black haired man grunted from below. And with a snap of the orange haired man's fingers, the masked man lifted the faunus up to their level as the criminal continued,

"Well, let's just say we had a good idea, me, Tulip here and little miss Fall."

"Cinder?"

"Yep," Tulip answered instead of Roman quickly. "You like fireworks? I know I do. And me and foxy man got the hottest fireworks on our ride!"

"Ride?"

"Yes. RIDE.. Listen please, Tuksy."

"You see." The orange haired man near them chimed in while he walked around his victim slowly while taking out a cigarette, lighting it and walking around his victim slowly. With that, he let the light of the object in his mouth lit up the brown tinted area around them a little like a small torch. "Cinder and I have something in common. We both like fire. And things going our way. So because of this, we have came up with a little plan to make the biggest bonefire ever. What makes chaos? Grimm and things that burn. Which is dust in this case. So because of those little things, me and her came up with an experiment. Little fireworks will show the Grimm to the station, Vale will be the party, the citizens will be lab rats. And the results? That's the best part! We don't know how this will end!"

"So for all you know, you could be making your own grave," Tukson screamed in confusion and complete rage.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"But the less you know, the better," Tulip added in a cheerful manner.

"Of course we can't let anyone just go and ruin our plans now can we? That's why we captured you in our grasp. So you won't get in the way of miss Fall's plans."

"Don't you guys see that she is just using you," The male faunus shouted once again.

"No, you just fell for her trap. Me and my little partner here on the other hand, are just getting a head-start in her game. No hard feelings, right? Good. Now, if you don't mind, I got a plan to set. And you got a mission to fail. Watch him, Tulip."

"Got it, foxy man," He replied and with that, the orange haired man was gone into the shadows with his cigarette disappearing into the distance. With him gone, the masked man turned his face slowly to Tukson's to say something in a now deep and serious tone that caught him off guard for a second,

"He's not going to last tonight. He's going to die. And personally when he does, it won't be entertaining anymore... At least unless I make it, that is..." With those words, the man let go of the faunus' leg for him to stand up and look to his mask with fear and a mixture of relief. But this soon disappeared when the masked man just signaled for him to go away to his surprise. Here he was, the man who just captured the male faunus, just letting him roam free for god knows what. The act of kindness was so out of the norm for the black haired man. But he took it because he just met this man this night or maybe yesterday for all he knows what time it was. But before he had anything planned to leave, he couldn't help but ask,

"Why... Why do this for me?"

"Easy... Because I want a suitable death for you. And I already know how you'll die anyway... From that train. Or from your own stupidity... It doesn't matter though." After answering, the White Fang member ran down the traintracks to leave his victim alone. That was until he stopped, turned back and asked quietly, "Are you coming or what?"

"Why should I trust someone who just kidnapped me and is trying to kill my friends?"

"... Why do people die," That one question threw Tukson off in just seconds as he stayed silent due to confusion. This could've made the area stay in stillness if it wasn't for the man in the mask to chuckle in a dark manner and continue, "If you can answer that. I'll answer your question. But until then... Just keep up. I'm getting you out of here..."

"Again. Why?!"

_"... Because I need answers..."_


	33. Chapter 33

Winter stood right out the door of RWBY's dorm the next day, patiently looking at it like a statue that was guarded by Atlas soldiers. She couldn't help but just stare at the robots with a disgust in her eyes before shiftly the blue orbs to the left and right for any incoming students. Luckily for her, everyone else was too busy looking at some battles at the stadium and not wasting their time in school, so she was free to walk around without being criticized about her chemical romance.

As she kept waiting outside the room, Team JNPR watched with her in their dorm silently while doing many things. Pyrrha just looked with concern with Jaune, Ren rested lightly with his back on the wall, and Nora rocked on her bed like a wooden chair to keep herself entertained without making a ruckus. They all stayed this way until the prodigy broke the silence by getting up from her bed, walking towards her teacher and asked nicely,

"Are you okay?"

"The real question is. Are you," The woman questioned back as she started to turn to her student with a kind smile that kind of eased her worry a little.

"I think so?... I really don't know. I'm worried about Yang."

"Me too. But don't make it get to you," Winter then laid a hand on Pyrrha to make her smile softly. "I'm sure that she'll be okay."

"I hope so-."

"That's enough," The two heard a loud male voice shout out in anger from behind the door, startling them a little from the sudden action. The impact made the girls become tensed for a second before the Schnee realized who it was and just sighed,

"Don't worry. It's just Ironwood being cranky again... Anyway, you should just go help with everyone else for your precious flower."

"Okay," Pyrrha replied while trying to keep calm. "Don't you want to join us for the waiting of your flower as well?"

-"No thank you. I actually have someone else to talk to. And he happens to be the one yelling a few seconds ago."

"Oh. Well then, feel free to join us then-." Before the red haired teen could continue, the door of Team RWBY's dorm opened slowly to reveal the general walking out of the room with a heavy sigh before meeting his gaze with the Schnee in front of him. The sight of her made him narrow his eyebrows in frustration before the woman cleared her throat softly, making her student get the message and leave the scene to her room, closing the door behind her.

With the two adults alone with his soldiers, the man asked with a heavy sigh, "What do you want, Winter?"

"Nothing," She replied softly with a blank face. "Just waiting to see how Yang is doing along with her team."

"... What you did out there. What you did today. Was very unprofessional."

"Forgive me. But if anyone is being unprofessional, it's you, Ironwood. Trying to use students as weapons and just jump to conclusions is something that a man such as yourself shouldn't be doing-."

"And how would you know," The man interrupted, his voice getting louder due to the anger building inside of him.

"... I know because I wouldn't do that to anyone. Especially try and make them into a weapon that will end up hurting them brutally."

"How can you say that when you've already used a student for romantic purposes and hurt many by your actions?" The statement made the woman clinched her fist in quiet rage before saying with a small frown and a higher volume in her voice,

"Those children. Have shown me a kindness I was never given back at Atlas. One that I plan on treasuring for the rest of my life. I don't know if to you these kids are just a bunch of objects used for defense and just objects. But to me these children are more then just huntsmen and huntresses in training. They are my friends. My protectors of the nightmares and threats that try to attack me from behind," She nearly yelled at the man, making him look a little surprised but still calm outside, listening to her every word without interrupting.

"You want to know why I love Ruby? Because she is different from the other people I ever had a crush on. She shows me loyalty even in the darkest times. She gives me mercy that I honesty shouldn't deserve these days. And she stays by my side even when I tell her to leave. And so does Weiss too. I have been. The worst sister ever to her since I joined the military and forgot to hang out with her. But even so, she still treats me like any sister should be treated. And I truly love her for that. A heart of gold and a determined soul... That's why Pyrrha is my favorite student. Why Weiss and Ruby will always be my side. Why the students of Beacon will always have my back and I will have there's even if it kills me... It's why they are my family..."

Winter expected for Ironwood to say something, scold her, do anything. But the man just stared at her like she was a bat from hell before sighing and looking down. The woman just watched him slowly just look at the brown wooden floor before continuing in a soft manner this time,

"You know. Before you fired me. I didn't see you as a general. Or a headmaster... I saw you as my real dad... But that's enough emotional stuff. For now... I think you best be on your way to your next destination. Good day, general," She finished with a salute before entering the room behind him, leaving the man to grunt low as he walked away with his soldiers.

As soon as Winter entered the room, she found Team RWBY sitting on a bunk sadly looking at the ground. The scene made the older Schnee stare sadly before putting on a soft smile and blurting out to get their attention, "You girls doing okay?"

"We got disqualified," Weiss answered back, causing Winter's smile to slowly disappear all together into a upset look on her face, unlike Winter though, Ruby corrected her partner,

"She's only trying to help, don't put your anger out on her."

"... I'm sorry," The young Schnee sighed. "We're trying to hold up. I think we're okay for now at least."

"That's good... Yang," The older Schnee called out softly, getting the blonde's attention to find saddened lilac eyes. "Are you okay?"

"... Why," The goldilocks asked instead of answering the question given. "Why did you. Pyrrha... Why did you guys defend me?"

"Easy... Because you're a nice, energetic yet smart young woman. We all know you wouldn't do such a thing on the battlefield... I just know it..."

"Thank you... Thank you all..." After the small thanks, the door of the dorm was opened yet again to reveal Jaune and his team, Team JNPR, to the scene. With the teens now present, the shaggy blonde haired boy asked the blonde female with concern,

"You gonna be okay?"

"I'm doing the best I can..."

"Well," Ren blurted out to his friend with a hint of sadness and a blank face. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"If that's the case... Pyrrha," Ruby called out to her friend, making the girl hum questioningly as a response. "Make sure to win one for Beacon, okay?!" The red haired teen looked down at the floor afterwards until she clutched her fist, lifted up her head and replied firmly with a determined expression locked on her love's eyes now apparent on her face,

"I'll do my best for Beacon. And for you..."

"I think I need some time alone," Yang told her friends as she stared back down at the ground.

"Mind if I keep you company?"

"Of course not..."

"Well, while you guys are doing that," The white haired teen blurted out through the silence while shifting her gaze to everyone in the room, landing her eyes on her sister's kind eyes. "Me and Blake are going to go drink our sorrows away." The way the younger Schnee described it made the older Schnee immediately give her a angered frown on her face, making the young one correct herself, "Not like that! I'm going to go drink some coffee."

"And I'm drinking tea," The black haired faunus added softly.

"... Oh," Winter realized before nodding with a smirk on her face. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks. And so do you. See you guys later tonight and I hope you feel better, Yang." With that, her and her teammate left the scene with the rest of Team JNPR while exchanging goodbyes and wishing the sad blonde luck on getting over what had happened. Winter was just about to do the same and go back to her apartment to sleep the rest day away. But instead something stopped her and made her turn back around. Someone who stayed in the room without permission at the minute. Someone that sort of stayed quiet the whole time even though the rest of her team talked. That someone was Ruby, just looking at her love with a twist of her head and a smile. A smile that made the woman think of a idea to get their mind off things. And in order for that thought to come true, all she did was ask simply,

"Would you like to take a stroll with me, Ruby?"

"Like a hangout or a date," The redhead questioned back.

"If you think of it that way."

"Then I would love to!" With her answer, the two said goodbye to their two remaining friends in the dorm room before walking down the hallway with their hand intertwined in the other's. After leaving the building of Beacon and heading towards the cliff-side of it where bullheads waited for them, the two of them couldn't help but just look at the view happily in front of them.

They took in the view of clear blue water underneath them that reflected the small clouds above them like a mirror. The trees of Emerald Forest from afar served as a good looking place that made them wonder what was going on at the moment. And the city of Vale from far way was still peacefully standing next to the happy environment around them. The couple truly wished they could just take the scene in, until Winter blurted out through the peace, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Ruby replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since I'm kind of hungry... Wanna go eat at a restaurant somewhere. You pick whether it's fancy or not."

"Okay, and let's keep it casual."

"Smart pick, young huntsmen," The Schnee replied formally with a bow to her love.

"I couldn't agree with you more, fellow Schnee," The redhead agreed with a bow herself in a childish firm way that made the two of them let out a chuckle before walking into a bullshead and making their way to the city in order to get their mind off things. And from that time on,

They knew that the rest of the day was going to be wonderful...

Meanwhile at the RWBY dorm, Yang and Pyrrha eventually laid in the blonde's bed quietly as they looked up at the ceiling with no words to be given. As they did so, the goldilocks held the red haired teen above her tightly, letting the teen play with her hair softly with her eyes closed while humming. Yang really didn't like it when things went wrong. She thought it was another way for the world to say that she was screwing up once again because of one little action. But she had to admit, when the prodigy was with her, she could forget everything and just be happy a little. Especially when she hummed.

The angelic sound was more like a spell to her. One that would put her to peace and clear her mind from the negativity many things have given her. It made her feel nostalgic almost in a way and also glad to have the red haired teen by her side. She wanted to just lay there and let her wordless singing through her lips put the goldilocks to sleep.

But instead of doing so, Yang couldn't help but break the calming song by calling out, "Pyrrha..."

"Yes," She replied, still not changing her position nor opening her eyes.

"Why do I still feel so bad about hitting Mercury even though there was a reason to it," She asked in a skeptical manner even though she had a blank face on her at the moment. "Why do I feel like I should've gotten something more then just disqualification from the games? Why does it feel like I need to be punished more because of what I did... Why. I still don't understand. Why you and the team helped me down there even though you saw everything everyone else did?... I don't know. I just feel so... Wrong..."

"... Yang..." The prodigy moved her head up slightly to meet with her girlfriend's eyes, seeing the true pain and confusion in them that she didn't want to find. The look made the girl touch her love's cheek lightly before asking softly, "Do you believe in destiny?"

"... It honestly depends on how I look at the problem or outcome at hand," Yang answered while trying to throw a sad smile. "But I don't think that helps the thing I'm dealing with. Do you?"

"... Honestly... I don't know... But since you do, you probably think that hitting Mercury and us coming to your aid was destiny, right?"

"Yes- I mean, no. That was a mistake and you know it. You only came to my aid because you're my girlfriend. And the others came too because they're my friends."

"We came because we knew that deep down you wouldn't-."

"But what if I did?! What if I attacked Mercury because I was angry-."

"You. Weren't," Pyrrha snapped with narrowed eyebrows and a small frown that made the blonde in front of her stay silent quickly. "I don't... I don't know what happened in that stadium. I don't... But all I know is that you would never. Attack someone like that. I don't know if you was provoked into it or he said something but still! I don't believe it, Yang! I was put into this situation with destiny yesterday! And I ended up choosing something exactly like you because Winter showed me that sometimes things don't work on destiny. It works on you... What i'm trying to say is that you did that because you had two decisions. And that was a good and bad one. In my book, this was a good one. And I'm glad you did that... Because if you didn't... Only God knows what could've happened..."

"Pyrrha-."

"Stop... Can you just please stop acting like you've done something wrong? For me? We're worried about you, Yang... We don't want a future with you falling into the pits of darkness like any other fallen huntsmen. We want a future where you're happy. And willing to do anything just to see another day with a smile on that face. So please?"

Yang stood silent for a while after what Pyrrha said. She just stared into her emerald eyes like they were diamonds that were washed with water, daring to fall down her eyes. She took the girl's words likely as she played them in her head. She didn't know what happened yesterday, nor did she know what happened between her and whoever else. But she could tell that the red haired teen really cared about her and her happiness just like if it was reversed. And with that, she knew that she had to get through this and live to fight another day.

Of course, she wanted to know what decision she was talking about that dealt with Winter. But for now, the goldilocks simply let her love roll her body over fully to hold her body in her arms by her waist and responded, "Thank you, Pyrrha. I really want to put this behind me and be happy for you guys."

"Then please do so."

"I will... You just promise me you'll be there every step of the way to cheer me o and be my shoulder to cry on if I need to."

"I will. I love you, Yang."

"And I love you more, Pyrrha." With those words, the two shared a sweet kiss together filled with many mixed emotions. Determination, grief, relief, and contentment. All feelings that was poured into that one kiss. The two went slowly until they started to have a fight in their mouths that ended with the blonde winning. And due to her victory, the two made their kiss longer and hotter as their session started to become intense. Yes, it was a loving and burning evening for them,

But they were still able to love one another no matter what...

In Vale, Ruby and Winter were too busy walking down a park while looking up at the sky peacefully to meet with the beautiful shades of red above them mixed with long roads of clouds that have appeared suddenly throughout the day. The two took in this sweet scenery before the woman blurted out with light laughter, "I can't believe you ate that huge cookie that man made just for display. You know I was just joking when I told you you didn't have to, by the way."

"But it was a dare," The redhead replied. "And Yang said you never back down from dares! Unless it has death written all over it."

"And in your case, it dealt with cookies, so you had to do it."

"Yep." The two shared a laugh out loud together before they both found a bench and decided to sit on it, letting their laughter die out slowly before the young one continued, "... Hey, Winter."

"Yes, dear?"

"You really think that Yang didn't attack Mercury just because?" The question delivered made the white haired woman look in bewilderment along with heartache before the young girl noticed and corrected with a stutter, "N-Not that I don't believe her! It's just that you jumped right into it in just seconds without even bothering to think about it."

"I did, actually," The Schnee answered back, trying to soften her hardened look on her face before continuing. "And because of that, I saw your sister as not guilty. I wish I could go into detail but I wouldn't know how to."

"It's okay. I think I get it." The woman softly stroked her love's reddish hair as the two shared a heartwarming smile with one another. Because of that smile, Winter found herself kissing Ruby on her forehead causing her to make her smile even wider. But that wasn't it. She soon showered the young one in kisses that made the two giggle from their playfulness before they decided to stop and just take everything in from the sky once again.

While they looked up at the sea of red above them, The Schnee couldn't help but ask out loud, "Do you know what you make me feel like?"

"I don't know, I'm not you," The redhead chuckled softly.

"Well... You make me feel like I'm flying. Or floating away from all of my worries," Winter answered. "You probably don't know but back at Atlas, I had a lot of expectations to live up to. And honestly, I still do today. But when I'm with you... I can throw that all away and just be myself. And it feels so amazing to do that. I just love it so much. I love being with you. Maybe that's why I keep telling myself in the middle of the night that I want to always be with you forever and ever... That's why..."

The woman suddenly got up from the bench she was sitting on, got on one knee and looked deep into the young girl's metallic eyes. The act that she was doing was enough to make the young one cover her mouth in surprise as her eyes went wide from her lover slipping her hand into the pocket of her jacket and blurting out,

"Ruby Rose... Will you do me the honor. Of... Becoming my queen and staying in my life forever?" The question was finished by the Schnee taking out a candy ring that made the redhead immediately burst into a laughter. The reaction to this made the woman laugh as well before replying seriously. "I know. It's a candy ring... But I seriously plan on having you in my life forever. And I know this is just for fun, but in the future, I do plan on making you mine. Or making me yours. But for now, promise me your love, please."

Through tears of joy, the young girl shouted, "Yes! I will stay in your life!" With that, the girl let her girlfriend slip her ring on the her finger so she could eat it a little before jumping into each other's arms to share a passionate yet quick kiss with one another. "I love you, Winter."

"And I love you too, Ruby," The two soon spun around happily in one another's embrace as they laughed and cheered together the whole time. They didn't want this moment to end, but Ruby had to go back to see the rest of the tournament. So the two had to break it up, but they didn't let go of each other's hands through the walk back. All together, the redhead loved how today went. Yes, it was horrible at first, but things worked out perfectly with her lover. And by the end of the day,

She knew she just couldn't live without her...


	34. Chapter 34

After taking Ruby back to Beacon, Winter decided to head to her house. As she approached her destination, she thought to herself about the matter silently in her mind with tired eyes. She knew she wanted to see the tournament even though it was the reason as to why Team RWBY are in hot water right now. She knew she had to support her student in battle and watch the excitement with at least her love. But she was kind of done with battles for the day at least.

And not to mention, she was also tired. Ever since she entered her house, she had been yawning like crazy and her eyeslids started to feel like a ton that was too much for her to hold up by herself. At any given second, she was indeed going to pass out on the floor. So without thinking anymore, she threw her jacket softly on the floor before falling on her bed like a dead body and drift into dream land with a snore...

That was until a few hours later, into the night, she was awoken from a hard knock on her door that made her wide awake. The action was sudden, of course, but the woman took it as just a normal approach, making her quickly get out of her bed and open the door for the people who have visit for the night. She opened the wooden door with a small smile to whisper out loud,

"Yes-."

What she found was two Atlas Knights standing in front of her with their guns at their sides for defense along with a Atlas Captain that she could easily realize. The sight made her eyes squint a little to see better, only to find many secrets that could help her solve the puzzle at hand. The men didn't wear smiles, which was normal, but they also seemed to have been highly upset about something. Was it that she left? Or was it something else? She would find out soon enough.

"What's wrong, Captain?"

"Ms. Schnee," The Captain replied while fixing his collar nervously. "Mr. Ironwood couldn't come at the moment. So him and your father have asked of me to come and report to you some serious matters. Well, in your eyes that is."

"What seems to be the problem," The Schnee asked with concern now in her voice. A concern that the man in front of her simply didn't care about as he continued blankly,

"Ms. Schnee, Mr. Schnee has asked of me to take you back home. Tonight..."

"What? But I thought it was until the tournament was over-."

"And so did he and the general. But it seems you have been doing very inappropriate things these days. Counting jumping into Yang's situation, along with Pyrrha's, and disobeying the staff's orders. So because of this, your father would like it if you would come back home as soon as possible, which is tomorrow morning." The fact that the white haired woman was being given simply made her frown instantly while looking back and forth at the men with complete anger in her blue orbs. They expected for the Schnee to follow them without problems. But that wasn't the point for now. She just continued to glare at them and replied,

"I'm sorry. But I'm not following you."

"You have no choice, your father wants you back now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Excuse me?"

"Please follow us so you won't get hurt, Ms. Schnee."

"... I am sorry, Captain. But I just cannot join you back home," The woman responded as she tried to stay calm with her answer she gave to them. "My father specically told me and General Ironwood that I would be leaving the Kingdom of Vale on the last day of the festival. And that's final."

"... Fine then, I understand," With that, the Captain lifted up two fingers to signal at her quickly for reasons unknown to her. But to the men next to them, they knew exactly what they had to do. A man pointed his gun at the white haired woman, making her scared and surprised. And before she knew it, her vision went black from a hand to the back of her neck. After that,

It was blank for her...

Back in the Colosseum, people were sitting back in the stands and started to cheer for the entertainment waiting for them. This also meant that Ruby, being the only member of Team RWBY, did the same. But she was more quiet this time as she did so to her friend's surprise. They could've asked what was up, but they decided to stay quiet so they wouldn't give her the wrong idea. At least she was smiling widely in her seat at the sight of the crowd around her... That was until her eyes see a familiar, glaring face on the other side of the arena. A face that was enough to make her look in surprise at it. And who exactly was that.

Emerald Sustrai.

"Emerald's... here," The redhead asked herself out loud as the mint haired teen from afar started to lean in her chair, feeling if she had been watched. This almost made the redhead be spotted, but luckily she was able to get up and head for the exit tunnel to escape the scene.

After she did that, she checked to see if no one's around as she entered a door labeled with a yellow maintenance sign and found herself inside of the Colosseum. She walked forward with determination to get the answers she deserved.

As she walked down the empty halls, she remembered what Winter had told her before leaving. That she had knew that Emerald and Mercury made the thing in the last battle happen instead of her sister. Personally, she thought she was just playing or it was her teacher senses tingling. But now that she thought about it and saw the gray haired boy's partner right in front of her in the flesh, she just had to know what exactly was going on behind the scenes. Whether she gets answers from them or not, she was going to know as the announcers announce the battle for tonight.

Suddenly though, Ruby was stopped dead in her tracks at a sight of another figure entering the hallways freely from a nearby tunnel. And who exactly was the person that made the young one have shivers run up and down her back like a snake? None other then Mercury Black, standing on two legs and present right here at the tournament and not with his parents at his home in bed. Because of this, the two made eye contact as the crowds' roars were the only thing heard by them through the silence. But soon, it was broken by a question from the young girl with eyes studying the male in front of her closely,

"Mercury?"

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas," They both heard Professor Port reveal through the walls around them. But that still didn't catch the two's attention as the girl continues,

"What are you doing?"

"And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" With the opponents announced to everyone outside and them, the thought of the match ran through Ruby's head slowly before gears started to finally turn. And with those gears, the redhead realized what was going on and couldn't help but whisper to herself, "No..."

"Ooh, polarity versus metal," Mercury finally blurted out with a smug look on his face. "That could be bad."

As the young one glared at her new opponent, she reached back to grab Crescent Rose. Only to remember she didn't have it on her. That just goes back to what Winter had told her a while back in class. Never go anywhere without your weapon, even if it's the bathroom. With this, the gray haired boy Mercury simply grinned at the girl like she was a prize right in front of him. And he would love to just put her right where she was supposed to be...

Outside of the walls, the crowd watched as the two people fighting tonight made their way on the stadium from different sides for their surrounding to lift up in the air for the battle at hand. With that, Penny smiled widely at what was going on as her enemy for the night simply let out a small one that made the orange haired girl's smile become even wider.

As they did this, the rest of Team JNPR cheered at what was waiting for them in their own ways. Nora roared out to the sky with excitement while Ren let out a small yay himself at his teammate about to fight. As for Jaune, he couldn't help but shout out loud to both of them with cupped hands,

"Good luck, you two!"

"Thank you, Jauney~," Penny replied, causing the shaggy blonde to blush under the comment given as the girl's glance changed to Pyrrha's happily. "Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Hello there, Penny," The red haired teen responded with the same cheerfulness as her. "I wish you luck on this battle of ours tonight."

"Same goes to you!"

"I'll try not to go hard on you, okay-."

"No, go all out," The other teen interrupted the prodigy, making her look in surprise before continuing,

"Excuse me?"

"Please, go all out," Penny repeated again.

"Um, are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides. I am combat ready!"

"Well then... May the best one win," With that, Pyrrha lifted her blade and shield up to her face determined about the battle at hand while Penny still stayed in her happy-go-lucky state.

"This is going to be so much fun..."

Back behind the scenes, Ruby still stood in front of Mercury, who was still just smiling in a sinister way before the young one asked once again with confusion in her eyes,

"Mercury, what are you doing? You were hurt! Why... What's going on?... Fine. If you're not going to tell me..." With this, the redhead tried to move around him, but he blocked her path with sidesteps that seemed to have got on the girl's nerves. That was until the two both heard the words the girl didn't want to hear from Oobleck. And that was,

"Fighters, are you ready? Three, two, one... Begin!" With that, the gray haired boy's eyes moved from the walls around them to the young girl to blurt out himself what it all meant in a nutshell.

"Showtime."

With this, the boy goes forward, blocking the redhead's only path with his arms outstretched, restraining her movements no matter where she moved. As she starts to panic, she grimaced and decided to spin forward like a rocket toward Mercury, only for the male figure to kick her mid-dash with his boots and knock her to the ground in a harsh manner. He advanced on her just as she got out her Scroll to push the button to call for help. This was able to happen, but she wasn't able to talk to the other line when a bullet shattered the device into several shards. The bullet from the evil teen in front of her.

"Let's keep this between friends," He stated while putting his leg down slowly to walk towards the young one, causing fear to run through the girl's veins.

Back in the stadium, the battle commenced as Pyrrha returned her fallen shield to her back to twirl the javelin and block each sword swipe of Penny's, dropping her weapon when she needed to somersault away after being hit by a slash, only to magnetically return it to her hand as her opponent readied another wave of blades.

Fully glowering, the prodigy rushed forward and jumped on an incoming sword, swinging down on the orange haired teen, only to have the assault halted by a collection of blades. Though she leaped away from the retaliatory slice as her enemy backed away as well. She tried to defend against the multitude of swords with the length of her weapon, but was forced back regardless, prompting the red haired teen to roll the shield from her back onto her arm with her polarity.

Meanwhile with the background battle, Ruby attempted to block a kick from Mercury with her arms, but got a boot to the face. But other then that she managed to duck under his next attack and leap over his leg, spiraling past him, this time getting much father down the corridor to kick herself off of the wall and fall to the ground, pumping her arms as she ran for the exit. She expected for the gray haired boy to follow her and stop her. But instead, he just stood there and smiled. His job was done. All he had to do was watch the pieces fall where they must.

Back to the main course, Pyrrha spun wildly as she deflected and dodged each sword, until she got close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as the red haired girl batted aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. The orange haired girl slid to a stop and made a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion. The prodigy in the stadium avoided the blasts and fought off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slid into position to charge at her opponent and knock her back. The older teen then straightened with a victorious grin that disappeared into dizziness, just as she sees her enemy rocket towards her with her weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she can leap into the air. With that, she then came down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha didn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tried to get the later back with her magnetism, but has to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappeared behind Penny, only for her to grin and raise her arms as several appear above her, aimed to strike. The prodigy thought it would be a couple of swords against her as her opponent used eight of them. But as if like magic, something crazy happened before her eyes. The other girl's eight swords double, then triple, multiplying into an unreal thicket of blades. At the sight of this, the red haired teen's unsteadily stepped back from what looked like a death sentence to her with fright. She thought there could be a way to stop this. Anyway.

But there wasn't. And it was too late.

Penny sent them all forward to Pyrrha, who was left with no choice but to spread her arms and send out a magnetized shock-wave. Each blade was sent reeling back to the other teen from the impact. The prodigy thought that had survived an attack and everything was okay. But what she didn't know was that the orange haired teen was unintentionally affected by the Semblance attack. The red haired teen only had a brief moment to understand what had happening before her opponent's arms were spread wide as she gasped, the strings attached to her own weapons curled around her left arm and midsection, which became crumpled by the force with the ease of an aluminum can. And just like that. Penny was cut in half right in front of her and the crowd.

She was destroyed.

She was killed. And it was by Pyrrha's hands.

With this, the red haired teen looked in complete shock as the moment replied in her head like a song stuck in her head. And because of this, she started to decipher all of it, until she realized what was going on. And because of this, she couldn't help but stare at her shaken hands with total fear as sickness developed in her stomach. With this sickness, she whispered to herself out loud,

"I... I killed her..."

"No," Jaune whispered at the same volume as his friends looked at him with the same fright and shock as everyone else as he continued with wide blank eyes. "Not Penny... Not her... Please God- Not her!..."

Suddenly, Ruby arrived on the scene from the service tunnel, only to see with her own eyes that she is far too late. And with that, she couldn't help but fall to her knees and cry quietly as Mercury walked from behind her and smirked contently at what had happened. His job here was done indeed, and so because of that, he left the stadium quietly.

"I killed her," Suddenly, the girl let out a loud scream that was able to be heard by everyone around her. The volume of this was added when her leader screamed along with her at the same time with disbelief. Many of the people in crowd looked in horror, watching the teens making the loud noise have tears run down their faces quickly like rain. They could've continued to watch and they could've continued to let out their pain from their voices. But instead, they all stopped what they were doing to find the background of the video feed around them tinted an ominous bright red with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene. Soon, a voice rung out throughout the Colosseum and the rest of the world watching these events. An event was about to erupt right before them, and it was going to be one that they would never forget.

Even if they try...

Somewhere in Vale, a bullshead was making it's way out of the grounds of the kingdom and towards an unknown area. Where it was going was only known by the driver of the vehicle, a Atlas Captain, and the two soldiers with him, guarding the hostage they had on the vehicle at the moment with their guns at hand.

And that hostage was none other then Winter Schnee, who was woken up slowly to find herself in a dark area. A area that made her blind with the blackness that surrounded her like a background of sort. And because of just that, she tried to shift her body to see if she was okay for some movement . She soon realized from this that she was free to move her feet but not her hands at all. They were probably tied, she thought.

But it was okay. She was still able to flip her hands over her body to her front side and got up without any problems. But the one problem was that she still didn't know where she was. But she knew that she was captured. And of course, she had to get out of wherever she was and go back to Vale. And maybe back to bed like nothing ever happened. The white haired woman made her way to the door in front of her until she was stopped by a vibration. One that came from something in her pocket. And that something was her phone.

The woman took out the device quickly with her tied hands to find that she had a few miss calls. At first, she thought it was either Weiss or Ruby calling to see if she was still there or was okay. To which was a no for both. The thought made her look saddened a little at the fact that probably worried them this whole time. But she couldn't grief about it. Instead, she checked her contacts to see who exactly tried to get her cell. And to her surprise, most of them wasn't her sister or lover.

It was Tukson. She saw the many call attempts the faunus tried to make, causing her to become more worried about what was going on. Was he in trouble? Did he forget something? Did he need help with Team CFVY? The questions continued to develop but her fingers didn't stop to see what other calls she missed. Surprisingly, they were all from Tukson. Except for one, which was from the one person she knew who would try and get a hold of her. Ruby.

With that, Winter immediately tried to call her first as she put her phone to her ear. She wanted to hear her voice and ask her that things were okay. But instead what she was given was a straight voice mail saying that the phone number didn't exist to her surprise. Did Ruby get a new number? Or did she drop her phone? Lost it? Either way, she knew that something was wrong because the redhead would never miss a call from her.

So as the worry developed in her chest, the Schnee tried to find a way out of the dark room, only to find nothing. Because of this, she thought of her second attempt at getting out of there. She felt the walls surrounding her closely, soon touching a handle for a door. Soon, she heard a noise from underneath her. The sound of a engine. She knew where she was with those details. She was either in a truck of some sort. Or a airship. With one more sound test, she finally found out that she was in a bullshead.

Due to those facts, Winter soon put her ear next to the cold iron door to hear complete silence. She had to get out of there, but she didn't have her sword with her. Of course the soldiers would take it from her. She had to be tactical about this or it would be another knock on her head. Or worse. So she thought long about it... Until she came up with an idea that might work.

Winter slammed her head on the door hard enough to make the men outside stumble from the sudden sound. Because of this, the captain put the ship on auto pilot, beamed up and asked, "What was that?"

"It came from the cell, sir," One of the soldiers answered.

"Is she hurting herself?"

"I don't think so?"

"Check the cell," The main man commanded. "If she has more then a scratch on her body, Mr. Schnee will have our heads."

"Yes sir," The soldiers soon opened the door to find nothing. Just a dark cold room with no one inside. That was until one of the soldiers was met with a kick to the face by Winter, who came from the ceiling. She then flip kicked the other down, knocking him out before taking the gun he had and pointing it to the captain, making his hands come up. With this, she blurted out firmly, "Un-cuff me and take me back to my home right now."

"No," He replied. "Your father wants you home right now."

"Do as I say, captain."

"Or what will you do, Ms. Schnee?"

"Fine. The hard way, right," With those words, the woman slammed the gun on the man's head, making him fall down unconscious with a cut on his head. Without the keys, Winter simply closed her eyes and started to pull on the handcuffs as hard as she could, making them lose their grey color a little before she broke them and headed straight for the controls. She then took the ship off auto pilot and turned it to head straight back to her home. And to see if her love was okay. But as she headed her way, she saw that the screens around her soon had a red tint to it with a black queen chess piece in front of it. A picture that made her blood run cold, accompanied soon by a voice that made her heart stop in fear with a surprised look on her face. The voice soon started,

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?..."

As the voice faded out, Winter was snapped back into reality by yet another call on her phone. This time, when she checked, it was Tukson and because of this, she answered quickly with a concerned, "Hello?"

"Winter- The city is- In danger-... Train-... Get out-... Help Vale-. Save the students-..."

"Tukson? Tukson?!" Suddenly, the line was broken by static. A static that scared her half to death after that. She wanted to call him back. See if he was fine. She wanted to know if the students and Vale was okay. But before she could know, she was met with an unexpected object homing at her.

A missile. And that missile went flying into the ship she was in, destroying it in the process. And possibly, who ever was in it in just seconds, The night was unknown at this moment, but everyone knew, that the destruction of that ship.

_Was just the beginning of the end..._


	35. Chapter 35

Somewhere else in Vale, at the fairgrounds, many citizens ran away from the hordes of Grimm that have appeared from nowhere in fear as Atlesian Knight-200s try to take down creatures at hand. The knights all tried their best to survive along with the people of the kingdoms, but they just couldn't help but fill the air with cries of help and fire cracking in anger. The sound and chaos was enough to make Blake and Weiss stop what they were doing there and just stare at the creation made. The creation of true destruction. Because of this sight, the white haired teen couldn't help but whisper under her breath,

"I don't believe this..."

Through the roars given, the faunus couldn't hear anything clearly around her. But she could feel her scroll vibrate in her pocket as she took it out to see who was trying to contact her. And that person was none other then her partner. Because of this, she quickly put her device to her and answered with a question, "Yang, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," The blonde replied from the other line. "Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her Scroll."

"No, she isn't... But Yang, I'm sure she's fine. She's our leader. She can take care of herself."

"... Right."

"This can't be happening," The young Schnee blurted out to herself in disbelief once again as her eyes connected with the grassy burnt floor sadly, thinking about the events leading up to all of this. "Penny..."

"I'm headed to the docks near the courtyard. The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!"

"The White Fang are here," The black haired faunus questioned in alarm before she heard the beast growl through the other line, worrying her about her partner's safety. "Yang?!"

"Ugh! Gotta go! Be careful!" With those words, the goldilocks ended her call with her teammate to proceed with her match at the moment. As the faunus put up her scroll, her eyes shifted at a fast rate to her teammate's light blue ones filled with fear. A fear that made her throw a worried yet sad smile at her before blurting out in a depressing manner, "Weiss-."

"Blake," The heiress interrupted quickly. "... What are we going to do?"

"... We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." With the command, Blake then used her scroll once again to call upon her locker from above, which landed behind her and opened up to reveal her weapon, Gambol Shroud. This makes Weiss sigh before giving one last look at her partner for now to nod in agreement. But before they could continue, the white haired teen almost gave the black haired one comfort for the night until she pulled away and countered with a determined expression, "Forget about what happened these past days. They were all leading to now... And you know that..."

"... Sadly...

I did..."

Back at the Colosseum above Vale, a Nevermore found itself above the forcefield above the running citizens, screeching in anger as it continuously started to weaken the field by using it's beak almost like a hammer. As it did so, people ran as fast as they could pass a certain someone staring at the events with sadness and surprised in a frozen state. And that person was Ruby, replaying everything that has just happened.

Her friend had just died right in front of her from her friend. This whole vent was set up for the deaths of many and for all she knows her and her friends were not ready for this. And to make matters worse, she didn't know where her team was or her love. She was alone and they were probably dead or worse. Either way, tonight was turning into hell on Earth for her.

And as the Nevermore circled around the Colosseum, Pyrrha was standing shock as well, struggling a little as she looked in shock at the torn apart Penny right in front of her. The shreds she had created, her leader's girlfriend, dead. It was too much. But unlike her, Jaune couldn't help but shout to her,

"PYRRHA! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!"

Him and the rest of his team looked up and see the force field flash as the Grimm above rose back up before diving back in one last time. And with no time to waste, the shaggy blonde jumped from the stands into the arena in persuit of his partner. "Pyrrha, please snap out of it!"

Finally, the creature broke through through the barrier and the force of it landed right in front of Jaune and Pyrrha, causing them and the pieces of Penny to float away from the impact a little. The Nevermore screeched before it started it's first attack on Pyrrha, who was still frozen. The beast thought it would have her down. But it as it was knocked back by a red, twirling blur of roses, with the cause of the blur gripping one of Penny's swords and stabbing into it, before jumping back down in front of the prodigy, revealing her savior to be,

"Ruby?" Instead of getting a answer from the redhead, the young one just looked at her enemy at hand and shouted in anger, "Leave her alone!"

With this, the Nevermore rose up and circled around the arena before lunging back down causing Ruby to hold Penny's sword defensively. Suddenly, the monster got pinned down by a barrage of rocket lockers, and screeched out in pain before going unconscious. The lockers then opened up to reveal the weapons of various students, including Crocea Mors, StormFlower, Magnhild, and Yatsuhashi large sword. The respective owner of the sword pulls it out from his locker with a sad expression before all of the other past contestants of the tournament did the same with their own weapons. The students were then suddenly shaken when the Nevermore started to get back up.

But that didn't matter, Ren soon leaped up into the air and used the blades of his weapons to slash at the Grimm before Arslan used her rope dart to swing down and grab the towering Yatsuhashi from the ground. Not long after, Sage also leaped up into the air, and Nora ran up to the monster's head and hit it with Magnhild in its hammer form. When Arslan reached peak height, she let go of of the armored teen, who is then joined by the green haired male, as the two broadsword wielders slash down and decapitate the beast, causing it to dissipate into black particles. As Arslan landed back on the ground next to her teammates, Ruby shifted her eyes towards the over to the teary-eyed Pyrrha, who then whispered,

"Ruby, Jaune, I... I'm so sorry..."

"Me too," The young one responded sadly. "But it wasn't your fault."

"She's right," The prodigy's partner added as he walked over to her with Milo and Akouo in his hands. "Whoever was on that microphone... they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else. I'm sure of that..."

The red haired teen then stood back up and took her weapons back from her leader, making the two of them exchanging determined expressions, or more like her since the boy just frowned suddenly with a rage that scared her. They then look over to the redhead next to them, who smiled at the impressive ensemble of students. They wish they could just savor this moment, but it was cut short when they notice hippogriff-like Grimm land on top of the colosseum. They flew towards the group of students as Ren calls the Grimm species out by their formal name,

"Griffons."

"Anybody got a plan of attack," Neptune asked as Ruby then turned to one of her friends and stated,

"Sun! I need your Scroll!"

Sun then used his tail to flick his scroll to his friend, who caught and used it to summon her locker, which opened up revealing Crescent Rose inside. However, before she could grab it, the redhead was stopped when a Griffon landed on her locker, and roared at her before being scared away at the sound of a gunshot. The gunshot that was delivered from Professor Port's blunderbuss-axe in hand, with Professor Oobleck holding his weapon in its club form next to him. With that, the white haired professor blurted out,

"Students! I think it would be best for you to leave."

"But we did a-."

"Miss Rose," The green haired professor interrupted quickly. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

With that, Ruby nodded in understanding at the Doctor's words before grabbing Crescent Rose and twirling it into it's scythe form. As all the students left with her, the young girl got distracted by the flash of Velvet camera. She stopped to look at the photographand then looked at young one with brown watery eyes. The redhead couldn't help but see the pain in her eyes before their connection was broken by a infuriated call from Coco, that caused the two to continue and leave. As they kept running, she knew. Everyone knew. That this would probably be the start of many souls taken.

She just hoped she could say most of them before then...

Meanwhile in Vale, on the top of a building, Winter was laying on the cold ground underneath her opening her eyes slowly to the area around her. As she did so, she couldn't help but find devastation around her and a destroyed ship in front of her with fire erupting from it with a cry. The woman then got up slowly with her injured hands and lazy legs to find the conflict in front of her erupt for the worse, from roaming Grimm, to scared citizens, to dead bodies. The sight alone was enough to make her freeze in total shock. That was until she heard a voice from next to her blurt out, "Pretty sick, huh?"

The Schnee turned her head to find the owner of the voice to be the one person she didn't expect to be with her at the moment. And that was Qrow, who was drinking from his flask while staring at the show in front of him. After he did this action, he lifted the object in his hands to the woman as a offer, only for her to simply shake her head and ask, "Did those men get out okay?"

"Yeah, they did... What were they doing with ya?"

"They were trying to take me back to Atlas early. But let's say I didn't listen to them."

"I'd expect nothing less from a person your age," The black haired man chuckled before taking another sip from his drink.

"Why did you save me? Why are you not with everyone else trying to stop this?"

"... Personally. I would've let you die in the ship," Qrow finally admitted with narrowed eyebrows and a small frown. "... But I realized that Ruby would've been really saddened if that was the case. Also, it seemed James wanted you alive as well to my surprise."

"Ironwood?"

"Yep. Said something about him not wanting you to leave and didn't make the choice of bringing your homecoming to a early date. He actually wanted to let you have fun these final days. Something about... Letting you roam free or something that has to do with your last talk or whatever. I don't know..."

"Oh yeah," Winter responded while looking at the ashed covered ground underneath her, "I told him that he kind of reminded me of my dad in a way. Maybe way better... You don't think it got into his head, right?"

"... Winter Schnee," Qrow simply continued with a deep voice, ignoring the question given . "She's a very good friend of mines. Used to teach her back at Atlas and she graduated at the top of her class. She's very special in combat and stragedy... But she's also special at not giving up. Sometimes I see her as a student since we travel a lot. And sometimes I see her as maybe a child I wish I had. I might not stay on this world for longer, but I know that she'll make it far. Because I believe she'll do great things in the future... Words of the general..."

The words made Winter look back up at the man next to him to find red eyes filled with honesty. Honesty that made her feel something develop in her throat and chest. Something that felt like a lump that made her choke a little as a single tear fell down her cheek before she wiped it away. The woman thought about it hard to herself. She always knew she could love Ironwood more then just a general but like a family member. And now with that being told, she knew that the love was true. And she had to keep it alive like he wanted, even in these times.

"I don't like you. But I need to help the other adults here. And you need a girl to go find. So go find my niece please. And if she gets hurt, I'm going to cut your head clean off from your body, ya hear?"

"... Got it. I'll go help her and the students. And I will make you and Ironwood proud..."

"You better. See ya," With that, the black haired boy threw her swords on the ground before jumping off the building and disappearing like a magic trick. Winter could've saw where he went, but instead she just focused on the task at hand and ran to the other side of the building and jumped to the ground to make her way to Beacon. As she did, she told herself quietly that even if Ironwood or her other old friends were to die, it was okay.

Because she would make sure to lead the next generation to victory...

Back at the outside of the Colosseum, civilians continued to run and flee in panic as they reached the docking bays. Atlas Soldiers were directing citizens to calmly step into the Air Buses behind them to reach safety. Suddenly, White Fang Bullheads came from out of nowhere to drop off more Grimm at the docking bay. Two Atlesian Knights escorted General Ironwood, who effortlessly gun down an Ursa. As they proceed forward, the Knights are suddenly brutally ripped apart by a much larger, armored Beowolf variant. The Grimm then noticed the man as the General started to run towards it, gradually picking up speed as he came near the charging creature.

He gave a scream of effort as he pulled out his revolver from his coat, ducking the beast's attack and sliding under the monster's swipe to shoots at it a couple times. The Beowolf then charged at Ironwood again, who fired his revolver a few more times before having to duck under another swipe. The beast attempted to swipe at him again with its left claw, but the man effortlessly stopped it with his own right hand. The General then fireed at the enemy's feet, the explosion causing it to get airborne, and still gripping it's claw, he proceeded to swing it back down to the ground with his own brute strength.

Ironwood then picked up the Beowolf, aimed his revolver at it and shot it, causing black blood to splatter from it. The General then watched the body of the beast dissipate before leaving. The students then exit the arena entrance and gathered together in front of man for the redhead to ask, "What's going on!?"

"Grimm are crawling all over the city," He answered. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm going to take it back." As Ironwood turned for his ship, he is stopped when asked a question now from Jaune,

"What should we do?"

"You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave. Let's move out!" With that, the general left the scene with his men for the students to look at each other in silence before Sun spoke up,

"I mean... come on!"

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" With the suggestion from the shaggy blone haired boy, the students made thier way on a airship to get them to Beacon. It was smooth sailing for all of then and the ride was quiet as they thought to themselves. That was until something caught their eyes. The dropship Ironwood was on had fallen from the sky in flames. The sight made everyone stare in horror. But it made run to the bay doors of their Air Bus and without hesitation, she jumped off the Air Bus using her Semblance of speed to safely land on the runway after freefalling in the sky.

As she ran to the stadium, she found it nearly empty and full of brown dirt before meeting her gaze with a locker. She then punched in a the code, latched on the thing with Crescent Rose, and immediately took off to the skies

Landing on top of the airship that had betrayed them.

Back at Beacon, the hacked Knights continued to fire at their enemies, but they're soon cut up by flurry of slashes. Weiss took down a few knights using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as her using her Glyph Semblance, while Blake fought off a group of White Fang soldiers, before using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they are all suddenly knocked back by the young Schnee. Afterwards, they noticed a group of human Atlas Soldiers fighting off an Atlesian Paladin, which has also been affected by the virus and turned rogue. The Paladin easily beated down the soldiers.

Before the two girls could assist the soldiers, they noticed a Bullhead about to crash land. An armored Beowolf jumped out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. The beast landed on the ground and started to chase after fleeing civilians. the gils exchanged exchange one last look with each other before parting ways for the white haired teen to reply,

"Be safe."

Before the two part ways, to Weiss surprise, Blake hugged her tightly out of nowhere before she whispered, "I'm so sorry..." The other teen wanted to give back the closure, but it was too late because the faunus left the scene, leaving a confused and worried teen behind.

Blake ran to the dining hall until she was stopped when the Beowolf from earlier latched onto the side of the building above her. Her attention is then drawn away from the Grimm when she heared a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall. She then gave a look of horror when she saw a familiar figure throw an Atlas soldier. That figure was,

"Adam?" And with his name called, the red haired faunus turned to reply with a grin,

"Hello, my darling."

Soon, the students arrived on the scene at Beacon grounds to help Weiss battle off the Grimm around them with all they got. And as they did, they made progress. That was until they saw elsewhere, a mountain started to violently shake and crumble, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm are revealed, before the mountain completely broke apart to release a titanic Dragon-like Grimm. The Dragon roared and flew over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading toward Beacon. As it flew, it exuded a black, tar-like substance which dropped to the ground in the city of Vale and spawned various Grimm.

The outcome was shocking, but it didn't stop the students from standing tall for the battle at hand. And as they did, a certain someone finally came onto the scene for the action. Yang Xiao Long, deciding to hug her lover before standing by her side for battle, "So, what's the plan," She asked.

"Don't know just yet," Pyrrha replied playfully before she noticed Ozpin standing the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN runs off to fight off their enemies. The red haired girl then grabbed her girlfriend's hand and walked towards her headmaster without saying a word to her, making the teen ask,

"Where we off to?"

"To a place," The prodigy answered in a whisper.

_"That I should've told you about earlier..."_


	36. Chapter 36

Back on a traitor airship above Vale, Ruby watched as the Grimm Dragon flew above her towards her home as fast as it could in pursuit the citizens. The young girl looked in surprise at the beast, but this attention was soon given to a Griffon landing on the airship, one that she easily cut down with Crescent Rose, causing to disintegrate into black particles. Suddenly, her attention was caught once again by a snap accompanied with a flash of light from behind her. With that, she turned to see the person behind it. And it was a woman in neapolitan colored clothing with brown and pink eyes and hair scheme.

The woman then changed with a wave of light washing over her from Atlas soldier clothing into into her standard attire, which was a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. With that, she winked after sending the picture on her scroll to a certain crime lord with a text. Ruby didn't know what was going on,

But it would be soon enough that she would get in yet another fight.

Outside of Vale, the students continued to fight their hearts out on the battlefield against Grimm and Atlas Knights that were hacked. Everyone seemed to have been okay in the battle at hand, but they soon found their odds tested when more Paladins entered the field and proved to be a threat to the young ones, slamming them violently to the ground and giving them brutal injuries. Because of this, many started to worried about the outcome of this, especially Neptune, who just couldn't help but blurt out,

"Uh, this is bad!"

"Well, I guess now is better then any time," Coco said out loud to herself and the blue haired teen while shooting down the knights in front of her before turning to her teammate next to her, watching their attacks. "Velvet!" The call of her name made the brown haired faunus look at her leader with sadness that was soon replaced with excitement when she knew what she was talking about.

"Really," She asked happily.

"Just make it count. And don't get hurt, okay? I already have things I regret..."

"I promise I won't let you down."

"You never do." The bunny faunus threw a nod before walking towards the Paladin in front of them with determination. As she did, Weiss asked with worry,

"What are you doing? She's going to get hurt!"

"Just watch..."

Soon, with her weapon, Velvet began to replicate Crescent Rose, as she imitated Ruby's overhead spin, landing on top of the Paladin as she dodged its cannon fire. She then replicated Myrtenaster to deflect the Paladin's punch and land a few blows before pushing it back with the Ember Celica imitation. Once after she lands a few shots, she slid under the Paladin's fist, similar to Blake as she used the Gambol Shroud copy and uses its string to trip over the mech, before moving to the second Paladin by lopping off its hand, and jabbing it in the head with the cleaver.

Before it could react, it was immediately peppered with imitation bullets, thanks to copying Coco's minigun. As it moves forward, the brown haired faunus switched to using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang as a reference, as she landed another few hits while landing a downward blow from above with a copy of Magnhild, severing a limb.

As the first Paladin attempted to recover, Velvet immediately copied Penny's swords, as she leaped off the second Paladin and slices apart its legs before blasting it at full power. However, the first Paladin sucker punches the teen, making her slide to the floor to her leader's distaste.

"Velvet!"

At this, Coco, Neptune, Nadir, and Reese land suppressing fire on their opponent.

But before they could continue, Velvet quickly got back up and dashed at the Paladin with anger once again, now using a copy of a pair of claws on her hands. With that, she then leaped into the air with rage only to throw a few furious slashes at the machine at hand without stopping, eventually taking away the machine's legs, arms and then head, taking it down. With the enemy down, the bunny faunus turned to her friends who looked in fear, surprise and awe as she breathed heavily before Coco approached her with comfort on her shoulder, making the teen whispered with tears,

"Why did we have to go? Why did he have to stay there?..."

"I don't know... But he'll be okay, don't worry."

"But what if-."

"Don't worry." The two girls then stared into their pools filled with grief after that. But before they can take a breath, another advanced Paladin rushes in from the corner and begins to charge at them.

They definitely weren't done with the night just yet.

Meanwhile on the airship, a battle commenced between Ruby and her opponent as she performed an low swing, with the Neapolitan themed woman to somersault over it, and duck the next swing, before she performed another backflip to dodge the third. The redhead then twirled Crescent Rose before attempting another low sweep, only for the woman to backflip away from her consecutive twirl. Once the young one finished spinning her weapon, she lodged her weapon on the hull and fired a shot, only for the girl to shatter in an illusion, revealing Roman in a flash as he fired a shot back with Melodic Cudgel, sending his intruder flying several feet, before she lodged her weapon once again to safely grip herself from the surrounding gales, while the orange haired man walked up to her to blurt out,

"Little Red, little Red, you are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't cha?"

"What are you doing, "The young girl asked through the roaring air around them. "Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!"

"That's the plan! And the case!"

Ruby then swat aside Melodic Cudgel just as he attempted to fire it at her, causing him to move a few feet off-balance, before the woman returned and leaped over her, kicking the girl's left cheek, and using the momentum to flip her over and send the young one tumbling on her back. The multi haired woman then followed up with a roundhouse to the face, and a rear horse kick to nearly send her careening off the hull of the airship.

"But why!? What do you get out of it!? What IS the plan?!"

"You're asking the wrong questions, Red! It's not what I have to gain, it's that I can't afford to lose! But I will let you in on something. You lab rats are going to experience your first and probably last experiment tonight! And it's going to star in the middle of Vale! Sadly, I think you'll miss out, so I'll just have my way with you."

As Ruby charged, the woman vaulted over Roman for a powerful kick. She then leaped up, grabbed Crescent Rose, and slid under, flipping Ruby once more with the hook of her parasol. As the read was spun midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finished with a roundhouse to the abdomen, as the orange haired man slammed the barrel of his cane to the ground and fired, causing it to ricochet and hit the girl in front of him, before catching it and firing the weapon once more over his shoulder. The blast is enough to send the redhead holding on for dear life, with the embedded blade of her scythe, the only thing preventing her from falling.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some bets you just don't take," Roman blurted out loud as his partner then extended her blade and dragged it on the surface, as she held Ruby at sword point. Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em! You know the old saying, 'If you can't beat 'em-' " Before he could finish, Ruby acted and pressed a button on the woman's parasol, causing it to open and send her flying off the airship, leaving her with a frightened gasp as she was silently left at the mercy of the Grimm roaming the skies and the raging winds. The action merely caused the man to just yell out and reveal the woman's name,

"NEO!"

As the young girl in front of him started to get back to her feet, she met with his eyes and stated, "I don't care what you say! We will stop them and I will stop you! BET ON THAT!"

As Ruby charged at top speed with the use of her Semblance, Roman gripped Melodic Cudgel with both hands, the left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly catch the projectile with the hook end and hurled it at the redhead, knocking her away, before smacking her with the business end of the cane, ramming the weapon in her stomach, and firing another shot, sending her on her back once more.

"You got spirit, Red," The criminal admitted playfully. "But this is the real world!" He then whacked the poor girl below with his cane helplessly, causing her to cringe underneath him. "The real world is cold," He continued as he delivered another swing at the girl. "The real world doesn't care about spirit!" Before he could hit her one more time, the redhead kicked him in the knee, causing him to lose balance as he prepared a downward strike. "You wanna be a hero!? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!" He then proceeded to smack the girl with the butt end of the cane before stating, "As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and SURVIVE!"

Just as Roman prepared a final, overhead swing, an Alpha Griffon suddenly appeared from the sky, ready to eat the man in front of him to the two people's surprise, but before it could do that, the young girl charged at the Grimm to prevail when she kicked the beast in the head, sending it through the hull and causing it to crash. With that out of the way, she then hit Roman while he was off guard, sending him to the ground.

Ruby stared at his unconscious body for a second before she lifted up her scythe in rage. She honestly wanted to end him right where he was. She wanted him to suffer the same pain as everyone else who had sacrifice themselves and died from his hands. She wanted to just kill him with her weapon right then and there...

But she couldn't.

She couldn't help but just cry in rage and sadness for a second as she looked down at him. This wasn't her. If she did this, she would be no different then him. She would be a killer as well. And the last thing she ever wanted to do was fall into a dark path. Especially one that she probably couldn't get out of. So instead, she ran down the flaming and falling ship with the man on her back, grabbed Crescent Rose, leaped off the sinking airship, and propelled herself in the air, shooting at the ground as if her weapon was a pogo-stick, before landing safely on the rooftops of Vale. With this, she then laid the knocked out Roman down sadly before running away towards her friends at her ship. As she did, she couldn't help but tell herself that tonight was definitely the first.

And she hoped this was all just one nightmare hunting her...

Back in the city, two adults were too busy trying to take down the Grimm and Atlas knights around them. And those two were Glynda, who used her riding crop to knock back a few Creeps, and Qrow, who sliced and blasted at a few infected Knights with his sword. Along with them not far away, Cardin giddily knocked back an Ursa with his mace, but then got held at gunpoint by a few infected Knights. Suddenly, their heads were cut off, surprising the boy. Only for the savor to be Winter, weilding her swords in anger as the black haired man to roar in anger,

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to go to Beacon!"

"Um, I'm on my way, old man."

"Don't call me old," The red eyed man countered with a growl. But before he could continue, him and the two other adults looked from afar as there was a ball of smoke. It made them feel on edge for a bit. But not for long as it cleared to something never taken lightly. It revealed that General Ironwood miraculously survived his crash, albeit having his clothes damaged to also reveal that the right half of his body to be cybernetic. Without hesitation, he shot down all of the infected Knights with his revolver only to tell the others firmly,

"This area's secure! We need to-," Before he could finish, Qrow's expression changed into what appeared to be anger as he got ready to attack with his sword. "Qrow! This isn't my doing!" Even with his comment,the sober man continued charging. The general flipped his gun in his hand and got into a battle stance as well, preparing for the perceived attack. However, before they could do anything, Winter jumped over the men with his sword, causing the two to freeze and watch as she sliced a Griffon in two. Upon landing, the Schnee turned around to address the men calmly,

"I think we know you didn't do this."

With that, both Ironwood and Qrow decided to relax and sigh while lowering their heads and putting their hand to their forehead, while Glynda placed her hand on both of their shoulders as the sober man asked,

"So what now, General?"

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of my machines," The general informed them. "And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda, form up the local Huntsmen and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon. Qrow, I'm leaving that to you and my men. Winter-."

"Don't worry about me," The white haired woman replied. "I know what to do. And I'm heading there right now."

"Good luck... And Winter?"

"Yes?"

"... Come back. Alive. Okay?"

"Yes sir, general, sir," The Schnee promised before running down the streets and towards the school in front of her. As they did, Ironwood simply smiled as he watched with Glynda and Qrow. Not long after, Ms. Goodwitch asked,

"So you guys are on good terms now."

"Maybe," The general responded with a blank smile before saying with pride, "Let's just say I can't let that girl die. Not now...

And not ever..."

In the Beacon vault, Ozpin, Yang, and Pyrrha immediately sprint out of an opened elevator and down the corridor. And as they ran down the path made for them, the blonde couldn't help but look in confusion and awe at her surroundings before she asked her love with a questionable expression on her face,

"What is this place?"

"It's... a type of vault," The prodigy answered sadly.

"You've been here before?" The red haired teen didn't answer, but instead just looked down at the floor while running. "What would this school need to hide, anyway? Monsters? Demons? Vampires, I think I saw one once-."

"Yang, please..."

"Oh... Okay..." Finally, when she saw the Aura transfer machine, Yang's playful manner turn straight into a little bit of fear as she stopped dead in her tracks, gazing wide-eyed at the strange contraption and the comatose girl inside before asking her girlfriend and the headmaster, "What the-. Who?"

"Yang..."

"Pyrrha," Ozpin shouted out loud, getting her attention. "Get to the pods!"The prodigy looked at the goldilocks with worry in her lilac eyes, then ran to the second pod to tell the man next to her in a whisper. "Professor Ozpin... I... I can't do it."

"Excuse me?" The red haired teen cleared her throat a little before trying to make her next words count. Her eyes met with her lover one last time. She was looking with a sad face filled with so much concern that made her feel sadness almost erupt in her body once again. Due to this, she tried her best to tell her and the headmaster with a lump in her throat,

"I... I can't do this. I can't be the Fall Maiden..."

At Beacon, in the dining hall, Blake continued to fight off against Adam with all she had got. But it seemed to have not been enough to help her keep up with that attacks given as she struggled to stay up. The black haired girl still fought back though even though she was injured a little. And with his the red haired faunus yelled out in anger at the hurt female faunus, " This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?"

"I never wanted this," The black haired faunus shouted back. "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" She then raised her sword, its blade folding into sickle mode, and shot at her old partner, who blocked both bullets with his sword.

"What you want is impossible!" He soon sheathed his sword and backhanded the teen across her face, knocking her over.

"But I understand because all I want is you, Blake... And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

"Blake," They both heard a familiar female voice from afar catch their attention. And the owner of that voice was none other then Weiss, who soon came into view and slashed a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate. "Blake! Where are you!?" With that, Adam looked at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returns his gaze to the worried young Schnee, giving him a new target to satisfied him,

"So, a Schnee is here at Vale?... I'll just have to kill the heiress first then..."

In the vaults, Ozpin tried to stay calm with the answer he was given as he asked once again with complete hidden shock in his orbs, "You. Don't want to do this?"

"... No," Pyrrha replied with a sigh before looking back down at the floor in disappointment. The same disappointment the professor was feeling inside of him right now. With her answer, he continued,

"Pyrrha, I know this is hard. But many are dying out there without a guardian to protect them. You can use the Maiden's power to save millions-."

"But what if this doesn't work?!" The prodigy finally exploded with rage and watery eyes, startling the two people near her for a second. "You said it yourself, Mr. Ozpin. That this is experimental. What if I die? What if you and Yang die? What if it ends up in a complete mess?!... It's too risky..."

"Pyrrha-."

"No! I understand what you are getting at, but people are dying as it is! And with this, many more will! I might as well go out there and fight my heart out protecting the ones I love then do any of this! For all we know, this could bring down hell to everything we ever cared for. The school, citizens, family members... Lovers... I just can't do it..."

"I'm... So sorry..."

"It's okay..." With that, the red haired teen turned to her girlfriend, who couldn't help but ask something that was soon interrupted by a loving hug. With this hug, the two stayed in each other's loving embrace as if the only thing that mattered now was just them. And so, they kept the closure going in front of their headmaster.

That was. Until an arrow passed through the teens and pierced through the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest. The woman gasped one last time before she had closed her eyes, now lifeless. While the machine began beeping an alarm, the three of them turned their attention to see their enemy.

The cause of all of this, Cinder Fall, standing halfway down the corridor from them with an obsidian bow in hand. She then lowered the bow with a tiny smirk creeping across her face as she looked at her targets closely.

While that happened, Adam was drawing his sword and stabed it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain and catching the Schnee not so far away's attention. With that, the white haired teen watched as the red haired man stood upright, pulling his sword from his old partner's flesh and turning to face a now upset Weiss who then commanded, "Get away from her!"

"No... please..." The black haired faunus begged helplessly while trying to reach out for her teammate in pain.

Instead of giving a remark, the White Fang member just sheathed his sword, smiling. This action made the young Schnee dash into the room with her weapon in hand, diving at her new found opponent screams. As she tried to land a attack on the man, he simply let go of his grip on his sword and moved to the side, causing the white haired teen to slam harshly to the wall with her body soon collapsing to the ground.

"Weiss!"

"You know," Adam blurted out while walking to the Schnee slowly like a predator hunting it's prey. "I would've just killed you. But to know you took my love in like a stray?... I just can't help but just have a little fun with you before we get to the big finale..."

Back in the vaults, the orange glow left Amber quickly through the glass and made its inside Cinder quickly. The murderer glowed in the same color before she began floating and gaining long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. With this, Yang wasted no time with getting out of the embrace given and made her way towards the woman with her gamlets for battle.

"Stay back," Ozpin commanded, but it was too late. The raven haired woman casted a large fireball toward goldilocks, hitting her bull's-eye in the stomach before she slid to the floor in pain. This made the prodigy scream her name in horror as she called out her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance to get ready for an attack. However, the headmaster put his arm out, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Take Yang and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!"

"But I can help," She responded.

"...You'll only get in the way." With that fact, Pyrrha hesitated for a moment before she obeyed the man, scooped up Yang and ran away. While she did so, Cinder descended to the floor and watched them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes disappearing slowly. The woman then turned her attention back to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment, to say quietly one last thing,

"This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you... Such arrogance..."

Back in the dining hall, Weiss tried to get back to her feet from the impact she was given. But before she could, she was hit by a sheath of a sword to her stomach, knocking her down once again to the ground as the owner took her weapon and threw it out the window effortlessly before picking up the Schnee by her jacket in a unkind manner. "Weiss Schnee. The Schnee Dust Company's one true heiress ... Having a thing for the ex White Fang member, Blake Belladonna... Hm. Something about that just makes me want to hurt you even more."

With his statement given, he then punched the teen as hard as he could in the face, making her spit out blood and leaving a bruise on her cheek. The action made Blake yell in fear and sadness as she begged through her broken voice, "Stop... Please! Stop!"

Even though she did so, the red haired man continued to punch her multiple times, making the girl just take in every hit with no scream. He then threw her down to the ground once again and started to kick her like a insect, making the black haired girl now cry as she tried to get up and help her partner in pain. "Please... Don't hurt her!" With one last good kick, the man picked up the now bruised heiress and commanded her through her closed eyes and pain,

"Look at me... LOOK AT ME!" Through the discomfort in her body, the white haired teen made her blue eyes connect with a mask covering god knows what as the man informed, "You wanted all of us to die. You wanted me and every single faunus living on this world to suffer from you stupid humans! And now look what you've done. You created so called monsters. You caused many of us to die. And to add onto that, you have taken my love away from me and for what?! To use her as a sex slave? Another toy to break? I'm sorry to break it to you, but she's mine. And only mine! She'll never be used by a dirty Schnee! Only me!"

Adam then slapped Weiss down for her to cough some blood out a little more before she looked back at the man with now teary eyes that made him and her teammate stare.

"... I'M SORRY!" The Schnee declared as loud as she could. "I. Am so so sorry about the lives you have lost. About the company I am part of to give this much pain in your life! I really am! But you caused this! You're the one that made all of this happen by messing with the one I love the most!... This whole time, I have learned from my sister. That if you love someone, you would do anything for them. Not hurt them! And yes. I have hurt her in the past. I have treated Blake like animal, that is true. But I will NOT let you hurt her or take her away from me! IF ANYTHING, SHE IS MINE, YOU HEAR ME?! AND I LOVE HER MORE THEN YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

With the outburst, the two people with her at the minute looked in disbelief. Weiss had just declared her love for Blake. And when she did, it made the female faunus froze right where she stood in mixed emotions. Emotions that soon poured into tears as she watched Adam ready his sword one last time for the killing blow. After that, he aimed his sword right at the Schnee's head, making her close her eyes with determination only to hear the only words she ever wanted to hear from Blake ever since they have come to terms a while back,

"I love you too."

With this, Adam's slash was stopped suddenly by a object that made him and Blake look in surprise. Above the white haired teen, the arm and sword of the Giant Armor she fought before was summoned in midair. With the impact broken and the man in front of her pushed away, the hurt Schnee rose up slowly, looked at her enemy with angered blue orbs, and told him with firmness in her voice,

"If you want her.

_You're going to have to kill her princess first..."_


	37. Chapter 37

At the end of Beacon, near the bay, Air buses had finally arrived to take the students of the kingdoms and the school before them to safety. As people started to head for the bus as quick as they could, they were escorted into them by the commands of the Professors, Port and Oobleck. With the two, the young citizens found themselves able to stay in a secure spot for the moment. While they tried to stay calm in the darkness around them, the white haired man continued to convoy the other kids around him out loud. " That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation! "

" A safe zone has been established in Vale," The green haired man added. "Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!" As they continued to do their job, a certain someone finally appeared in the scene to help her students in this breach of theirs. And that person was Winter. When she finally reached them, her eyes met with Coco, who waved for her to come over on her accord. With her there, the Schnee asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"... That's. Hard to answer, Ms. Winter," The brown haired teen replied as she took off her glasses to show sad chocolate shaded eyes to her teacher.

"What do you mean," The woman then asked with worry. "Is anyone hurt or-." Before she could finish, her answer was quickly given by a gesture showing her to something that made her worry turn into surprise fusion with heartache. There it was. Her students. Her family. Sitting on the floor, too battered and bruised to fight. With this scenery, she just couldn't help but cuss underneath her breath before she questioned them, "W-What happened?"

"We tried to fight back," Ren responded. "But it was too much. I don't think we can hold on any longer... But-."

"Pyrrha and Yang are still missing," Nora finished through a broken voice that made the Schnee's heart hurt even more and yell,

"What?! Wait a minute. Where's Ruby, Weiss and Blake?!"

"We don't know," Sun answered from afar from her as he started to approach the adult. "But we have to go, like, right now!"

"We're not leaving without them," Jaune countered before he tired to get to his feet, only to grunt in pain and fall back to the ground with a grunt. "We just can't..."

"There's a safe place in Vale and the others can go save her instead! Now let's go!"

Before Winter could say her side about things, her and the teen's attention was focused on Professor Port, to which was yelling out loud in disbelief and fear. "What?! Vale has been breached into?! How... A train? From underneath?... What's going on there?!... Hello... Do you copy?!..." Soon, the call on his scroll was ended and he was then forced into turning to his friend, whisper something in his ear that made his eyes and mouth go wide, and cause him to announce out loud to everyone around him,

"Everyone! Vale has been infested by Grimm and White Fang from all around! It seems... We have nowhere to go to... I am. Sorry... There is nothing we can do..." With the statement, many of the teens panicked, cried from the fear of losing their lives, or froze in utter shock. The look alone was enough to make the people from far stare in startle. Vale wasn't stable. Beacon wasn't stable. The whole kingdom was falling apart right before their minds. And if this was to continue, they would all die right where they stood. And that thought made them cringe.

"Damn it," Sun shouted out in anger as he stomped his foot to the ground. "It's over! We're done! That's it! Game over, man, game over!"

"Calm down," The Schnee asked of him out loud, but he still freaked out and even replied back.

"How?! If you haven't noticed now, people are dying out there! This is the Grimm's playground now! And the White Fang is having a feast with this! You and I both know that this is it! For all of us!"

"It isn't over! Not like this!"

"How!?"

"I just know," Winter now shouted as loud as she could, getting everyone's attention around them. As she noticed that all eyes were on her, she took a deep breath and continued, "I know we still have a little bit of juice inside of us. I know you guys are all hurt. And I know you're tired... But we can't just leave our friends behind! We can't let these beast take our home and slam it into the ground like a bug! We can still do this!... For those who are injured, please... Save yourselves and others to get to a safer place. But for those who still have enough aura to go out there but is just scared? Remember why you came to this school! To become powerful. To improve. To save innocent lives not lose them! You all might think you're just students, but you are something more. You are the people who will save a soul tonight, who will try and clean out the city from Grimm!... Yes, you are all students who are scared, lost, and cold in this twisted world. But show the world that you can take anything that is thrown at you. Show them that you can win. Show them. That you are worthy of the title, Huntsmen and Huntresses!"

With that said, the teens in front of her just stared at her with surprise, That was until a few of the students took in what she said. They did come here to fight Grimm and save many. And here they were about to retreat? No. They had to help others and do what they came here for. And that's exactly what they were going to do. So some of them, stayed on the ship with their weapons in hand to the professors surprised and determined looks on their faces. Soon, almost all of them did this, even Coco, who walked back to the ship as well and asked the men outside,

"Take us to Vale. We're going to wipe out these son of bitches from this kingdom..." With that command, the professors started to do exactly that as they got ready and started to take the rest of the students to their destination. But before the teens left, Jaune stopped Winter by grabbing her wrist and begging sadly,

"Please... Bring Pyrrha back..."

"I will," She replied. "I promise I'll bring her and everyone else back... And. I'm sorry. I heard and-."

"It's nothing to be sad about right now. Really..."

"Then we'll help as well," Nora chimed in with Ren at her side. "We'll try and find Ruby and Weiss while you go find Pyrrha and Yang!"

"Um," Ren blurted out. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Nope!"

"That's. If you want to do so," The Schnee replied calmly with a small smile.

"Yes it is!"

"Fine then," With that, her and the students went their own way for the battle at hand. As they left each other, Winter couldn't help but feel worried about her sister and girlfriend. She honestly wished she had gone to help them instead. But they were in good hands with Nora and Ren, she just knew it. Her top priority now was to save Yang and Pyrrha.

Before it's too late...

Back in the dining hall, Blake found herself watching the battle in front of her at the moment. It was Weiss, using her weapon and her summoning against her opponent, Adam, who easily kept with her every move. The match was going on in a okay manner. Both have shown that they were capable of what the other would do and have shown that they had a few techniques that throw the other for a loop.

So as the battle commenced, the young Schnee slashed at the red haired man, only for him to dodge the move and throw one of his own that was countered by the ghost like sword above him, hitting him to the ground where he slid on his feet. He then dashed right back, with his enemy doing the same for them to clash in a struggle with their weapons. Sparks flied as they tried to keep their ground, but the White Fang member came out victorious with a kick to the white haired teen's stomach, sending her to the floor.

Adam's next attack was a jump to the air and a dive with his sword, but this was blocked when Weiss rolled herself from the move then made her summoning's sword slam into the man's side, making him fly into a group of tables before standing up once again. With a blood curling smile, he blurted out, "I'm impressed. I have taken you aura and made you weaker to fight... Yet, you're still able to keep up with me... You might as well give up. If I slash you just once. You'll die."

"And let you take Blake away? No way!"

"There's no point in just trying to win, you know I'll come out victorious. And you'll know the hard way!" Finally, Adam dashed towards Weiss with a quick slash, aiming straight at her head. She thought that she would get hit. That she would hear blood hit the cold floor underneath her. But instead, what she heard was blade hit blade to her surprise. She thought he summoning have saved her. But instead,

It was none other then Blake, who used her weapon to stop the attack and push her old partner away in defense. "Why must you hurt me, love?"

"I'm not your love," The black haired faunus yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm her's! AND YOUR GOING TO LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"... Fine then," The red haired man replied. "You left me no choice." Adam then rushed his way towards the girls with a series of slashes delivered in just seconds. He thought they would get seriously hurt or end up dead. But the two girls just kept their ground, only letting a few slashes hit no less then the surface of their bodies and clothing while keeping up with his speed. Their impacts went on for a while until the man stopped and was delivered a kick to the face that made him slide to his knees before falling down.

Soon, the White Fang member got back to his feet, only to find the girls in a certain position. By the looks of it, it seemed they were going to do an attack on him. And it was probably one that would throw him off a little bit. But he would be able to deal with it, right? He would soon find out as Blake soon blurted out,

"Checkmate. Version Two!"

With that, both her and Weiss approached the at the same time for each of them to go until the white haired teen jumped up and delivered stabs that hit Adam, along with a few slashes with her summoning before leaping off of a white glyph that replaced the summoning. The red haired man was able to recover himself and try to attack at his enemies, but the young Schnee soon summoned another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land on their opponent.

Finally, the heiress jumped high, giving the White Fang member the time to throw a few quick slashes at her, only for Myrtenaster to absorb the damage before the white haired teen got slashed, luckily cutting her shirt and jacket, but not her. She then casted a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under her black haired friend, forming a yellow clockwork circle that absorbed into the Faunus girl and let her slice through each of the slashes given by their enemy with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes before she delivered a final one, slamming the man to the ground as hard as she could.

Soon, Adam got back up and in a furry of rage, screamed, "ENOUGH!" Before he used his damage given to slash straight the girls with all his might. And to his liking, he finally cut the two in half. Just like that, it was over. He had won the battle and shown the teens they should've never messed with him to begin with. That was. Until their bodies disappeared in midair.

It was a trick. Yet another shadow. And the real versions of themselves were off running away from him and towards maybe there other allies. As they ran, Adam couldn't help but smile at that fact. The fact that even though he was given a good match and was thrown for a loop in those last seconds,

Blake still ran like she always did...

Meanwhile at the outside of Beacon, Yang and Pyrrha found themselves making their way away from the threat that tried to kill them back inside the building. As the two catch their breath, while the prodigy tried to see if her lover was okay, the blonde took out scroll in a flash and told her, "I think I have Ms. Goodwitch's number. Wait as I dial, okay?"

"Okay," The red haired teen replied back.

"Pyrrha, what was that all about, anyway?"

"I..."

Before she could finish, their talk was interrupted by a explosion from the building they just left out of, followed by a ray of fire moving it's way up the tower. The two teens watched as a thought had slid through their minds in horror.

"Professor Ozpin..."

"There's no time," Pyrrha blurted out, getting Yang's attention. " Go. Get to Vale and call for help."

"But what about you?" With that question, the answer given was her girlfriend's head slowly turning to stare up at the top of Beacon Tower. This action soon made the goldilocks realize what she was planning and it made her shake her head lightly before blurting out, "No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do this!... I've probably lost so many things tonight- I've lost many people in my life already! Like my mom! And god knows if Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are still alive! Pyrrha, I've might lost them if it comes to that fact, but I'm not losing you, okay?! I love you-."

Before she could finish, the prodigy grabbed the blonde's head in both hands and casted her into a long, passionate, and sad kiss on the lips. After a moment, the goldilocks gently pulled her love in closer, returning the kiss, while the red haired teen slightly rose her foot behind her. She then pulled away, ending the kiss, and stared into watery lilac eyes as on of her hands was on the other's cheek and the other on her chest. With this action, the older teen couldn't help but whisper in a depressing manner, "Please..."

"I love you too, Yang," Pyrrha replied softly. "And I'm so sorry." With this, she then used her Semblance on her lover's gamlets, pushing her with her hands directly into a nearby locker, which slammed shut from the impact. The blonde inside soon started to beg through the object sadly, "Wait! Stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this! PLEASE!"

While she pleaded, the prodigy simply just walked over to the locker and began typing coordinates into it. She looked the other in the eyes one last time, before stepping back and watching the locker fly away. Once it vanished into the distance, she clenched her fists and, once again, adopted a determined demeanor as she walked toward the tower.

Once she stepped through the entrance, she ran to the nearest elevator and used her Semblance to force the doors open. Inside, she found that Cinder has left a large hole in the floor and roof of the elevator on her way up. Pyrrha just stepped inside the elevator though, ignoring this fact, closed her eyes, and began mustering all of her strength. The elevator began shaking soon as she focused even harder, straining herself, until the elevator began a quick ascent toward the top,

throwing her into what could be her final battle...

Meanwhile, somewhere near Beacon campus, Ruby found herself running through the herds of Grimm and White Fang, fighting through them all as she tried to stay calm. She was still shaken about the incident with Roman and not to mention she was worried for her friends, especially Yang and Winter. But this worry didn't stop her from trying to stay alive for another day of course as she gave it her all in battle, taking down anyone or any creature in her way. Soon, she was rid of most of the enemies on the battlefield and was free to take a breather.

That was, until she found Weiss and Blake, but bloodied up and beaten up, running towards her while calling out her name for her attention. It worked as the redhead stared at them before they got closer for her to blurt out, "Are you guys okay?! Where's everyone else?!"

"I don't know," Blake answered. "But I bet they all probably left to a safe place."

"What about Yang?! And Winter! Have you seen them?!"

"Yang was busy trying to look for you," Weiss answered out loud.

"She was! Oh my gosh, she's probably off somewhere being worried about me!"

"Actually she was with Pyrrha in the Beacon Tower before me and Blake left. I think she's okay, but personally, I think we should make our way to help them just in case."

"Agree. We might find Winter there too!"

"Might. But we should go," The white haired teen stated once again before her eyes shifted to the black haired faunus next to her for her to blurt out, "Blake. I need you to get back to the end of the school, find a ship and get out of here."

"But you're too hurt," Blake countered in concern. "You might injure yourself!"

"It's worth the risk. If it means you're okay in the end..." With the words, the Schnee suddenly got out of the faunus' hold, before slamming her lips passionately on hers. It was surprising to the black haired teen, but she was able to give back the embrace soon enough. The kiss wasn't that long, but it was long to them as it felt like everything around them just didn't matter in that moment. As if they were free to do whatever they wanted together with no worries the world. They would love that. But soon, the kiss ended as the white haired girl broke it softly before running off towards the school while shouting out one last thing. "I'll make sure to give you a proper kiss after all of this! Until then, be safe!"

With the heiress and her confused yet fan-girling partner now gone , Blake couldn't help but feel something in her gut develop. Fear. The one emotion that just couldn't help but over run her even in the darkest of times. Honestly, she almost let it take her over completely, until she touched the lips that kissed the Schnee's. And with that, the fear was replaced with confidence and determination. And because of that,

She was able to put her worries away and wish her love luck...

In the air above, a locker was still flying it's way towards Vale at fast speed. The locker in which a sad Yang was stuck inside of due to Pyrrha's actions. She cried about the thought of losing her. Of losing the one she cared for the most. But not only that. She also cried about the fear that her friends were all corpse by now, and the thought of it being her fault. It made her blood boil. It made her eyes go bloody red.

It made her enraged.

And with that rage, she found herself busting the door of the locker right open and falling out of it midway, into the pool of water that separated Beacon and Vale . As she landed in the water, she found herself swimming a far way to the side where the school was and started to make her way to the stairs, where she started to run to her destination. Her lover. She knew that she shouldn't have went back. She knew she should've just went to Beacon like she made her.

But she would be damned if she found her lifeless body tonight...

At the top of the tower, in Ozpin's office, Cinder had made her way inside through the now destroyed elevator. She confidently strided to the window across the room with a smirk on her face to find the Dragon climbing up to the top, peering at her through the window, and screeching in anger. But this anger was soon calmed down when the raven haired woman replied in a gentle, comforting tone, "Shhhh... This is your home now."

The Dragon stared at her and uttered a shorter, quieter screech after she had stated that. The woman soon backed away from the window and held her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm. The sound of sparks distracted her though and she soon looked over her shoulder at the elevator, her fireball dissipating. After a few moments, the sparks come to a stop, and immediately upon the elevator doors' opening, Pyrrha's spear flew toward Cinder, who casually leaned to her right to dodge with a smirk on her face.

The spear was soon followed by a shield, backed by the owner herself, and the woman put her arms up, blocking it and pushing it away. While Cinder used fire to hover in the air, Pyrrha called her spear and shield back to her with polarity, staring down her opponent. Her opponent gained a fiery glow around her eyes and swiped her hand through the air, attacking the prodigy with an arc of fire. She then shot a stream of fire, to which the teen dived over.

Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sent another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoided it this time. Once again, the Maiden sent a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, she blocked it with her shield. She then leaped toward the woman, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stopped, she spun around and slashes the raven haired woman's arm with her spear. However, she catch the blade and pulled, turning the teen around, making her slam her palm into the girl's stomach as fire bursted forth, blasting the red haired teen away.

Pyrrha slammed into a wall and fell to her hands and knees. She then stood back up and faced Cinder with determination still in her eyes. The enemy propelled herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempted to slam into the young one's abdomen, but the teen leaped into the air above her and wrapped her arm around the opponent. As the woman slowed to a stop, the prodigy positioned herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and push off, flipping herself over her enemy. She used the momentum to flip and toss the raven haired woman across the floor, only for her to land on her front and, as she slid, she pushed off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring.

Her smirk soon turned into a look of slight concern though upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and push her over. As the woman stumbled backwards, the teen hit her opponent's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashed her left hand with the spear's blade. She then spun around and slashed across the woman's abdomen and legs.

Pyrrha spun around to attack again, but Cinder performed a backflip whilst kicking the teen, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocked the girl into the air, and she quickly rights herself. She flipped her spear in her grip, held it back, and then tossed it toward the enemy while firing the gun mechanism. Six fireballs appeared around the raven haired woman again, but they dissipate when she backhanded the spear away. the girl's shield then flew toward her, and she hit it away, as well. After being momentarily distracted by the shield, the enemy returned her attention to her opponent and gained a look of slight surprise, then annoyance.

Pyrrha launched herself toward Cinder and put her arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room fills with a white cloud and when the dust settled, the prodigy was found having the villain in a choke hold, and the woman was barely managing to hold the teen's spear away from her neck. The Dragon flew away after that as it's 'friend's eyes began glowing as she applied heat to the spear in her hands. Her grip tightened as she heated the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at her opponent.

Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turned her gaze ahead and smirked, while Pyrrha gained a look of fear. While the red haired teen set her focus on the Dragon that was flying toward the tower, the woman finally snapped the spear's melted blade into pieces, and just before the Dragon slammed its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, she elbowed the huntress-in-training in the abdomen, causing the room to be filled with a green glow as the windows shatter and the girl was sent flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris came crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter fell to the ground outside, in pieces.

Pyrrha crawled toward her shield, while Cinder watched on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet. While looking for a way to distract her enemy, the prodigy noticed the headmaster's collapsed metal desk and used her polarity to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor. She then quickly grabbed her shield and rolled across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up. With a burst of flame, the woman threw the desk off of herself and levitated in the air.

Pyrrha rolled out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sent her way and attempted to block a third. However, the force of the third sent her tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily caught fire while she rolled to her feet. From behind the wall of flame, the red haired teen threw her shield at her opponent, who confidently backhanded it away. She then looked up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her. Using her polarity, the prodigy directed her shield to knock the woman's feet from beneath her and then slam a cog down on her abdomen to pin her to the floor. She called her shield back to her arm, then brought the cogs together into a pile on top of the enemy. However, the raven haired woman blasted them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions. One of the cog then flew toward the teen, who raised her shield to block, in vain, only for the force of the impact to slam her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura.

As the teen started to get back up, Cinder formed an obsidian bow in her hand and as she raised it up and drew back an obsidian arrow, the teen charged forward, spun, and threw her shield at her. The woman then loosed the arrow, which shattered upon impact with the side of the shield. However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoined each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continued on its path directly into the girl's ankle causing her to collapse in pain. She attempted to pull herself to her feet, but the pain was too much. Both ends of the arrow break off, making removal impossible. All the red haired teen could do now was turn over onto her hands and knees as the woman moved to stand in front of her and say in a cockily manner,

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours," She then kneeled down and lifted Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined." The raven haired woman thought the teen would get angered and fight back still, but instead, she just moved her head away from the enemy's touch lightly and ask a question that made her upset,

"Do you believe in destiny?"

With a frown and narrowed eyes, she answered quietly, "Yes." And form an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulled back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent.

This was it, Pyrrha thought. She was going to leave this Earth in these seconds. Yang would be upset, not to mention everyone else too. But at least she felt content with her life. She was able to find someone who loved her for herself, and that was her crush. She had the best team ever that could easily be called her family. And she had the best teacher to get her through her last days on this planet. When she thought about it, she had no problem leaving this world. She just hoped everyone could live without her. So she closed her eyes, waiting for the arrow to hit her, accepting the fate that awaits her...

But before Cinder could loosen the arrow, she was stopped by a kick to the face from the left of her, sending her body to the right of the destroyed room and towards a wall, making her fall down harshly. With this, the red haired teen quickly opened up her eyes in surprise to find the scene and the one person she thought wouldn't save her life or be there at all.

And that was Winter Schnee, standing in the flesh with gritted teeth, ripped clothes, bruises and scratches over her body. The sight of her made the teen freeze right where she was until the woman shouted out loud, "DON'T TOUCH MY STUDENTS!"

Cinder then stood up, and when her eyes met with her ex's blue orbs, she couldn't help but growl before smiling, getting back to her feet, and just stared at her like she was the devil. The white haired woman did the same thing in silence. The red haired teen stared in surprise and fear before standing up and whispering, "Ms. Winter," catching her attention quickly for the Schnee to throw a small reassuring smile,

"Thank god I cam just in time," Was all Winter was able to say, causing the prodigy to suddenly tear up. But before the tears could fall, another figure made it's way into the mix.

And that was Yang, who used the last of her bullets to make her way to the top of the building before shouting, "PYRRHA!"

"Y-Yang?" Pyrrha turned her attention to the one who called her, only to be met with a hug from the blonde that she quickly sunk into as she heard her girlfriend's cries of the fact that she was okay. As the two shared the embrace, their teacher couldn't help but just smile before her gaze went back to the woman in front of her, who was still looking with hidden rage. A rage that she could relate to. As the two girls continued to hold each other tightly in closure, Winter hated to do so, but broke the act by blurting out,

"Yang." Getting the goldilocks attention as blue determined eyes connected with wet lilac ones, she commanded. "Get Pyrrha out of here, please."

"But what about you," The red haired teen asked as she turned back to her teacher.

"You don't worry about me. Just go find everyone else, okay?" Pyrrha really wanted to argue back with her about it being dangerous for the white haired woman. But what good would it bring? She wasn't able to take down Cinder. Maybe she would be able to put her in her place. She also had to repay her for saving her life. What better time then now to escape with her love?

So with that in mind, the prodigy nodded lightly before her and Yang made their way to their exit, the broken elevator, with a loud grunt and her lover's help, and made their way to the bottom of the building. With the teens gone, Winter turned once again to Cinder with a determined face just to find the raven haired woman smile in a sinister way before blurting out, "Schnee."

"Fall," Winter responded as she took out her swords slowly, making Cinder do the same with her obsidian swords, looking deep into her past lover's eyes with so much hatred that would be released soon enough.

"It's been a while."

"... Yeah," The Schnee replied before a huge sigh left her mouth. "... It's been too long..."

"Well," The raven haired woman soon got into a fighting stance, which was a sway on her hip and a turn of her body before asking, "Why don't we end the wait then..."

"With pleasure." The two almost went in for an attack at the other until they saw a flash of fire erupt from the side of them. With it, the Schnee thought it was the raven haired woman's doing with her completed powers she had possessed. But this was proven wrong when it was revealed to be someone that they didn't expect to find them on the tower. A person who was also a old friend.

And that was Tukson, who made his landing on his destination with a calm nature as he fixed his beige shirt and walked towards his old and still current friend with a slight frown on his face. With the hidden angered accord, the male faunus blurted out, "Cinder and Winter... The team is back together... All because of a stupid war you have made down there filled with innocent-."

"I get it," Cinder interrupted with a hand. "I'm super duper evil and I deserve to die."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"You didn't have to... And besides, the whole team is not even here. We're missing a person who you guys couldn't protect."

"Don't put Romeo into this," Winter countered with a hint of venom in her tone.

"Again I didn't have to, snowflake."

"DON'T... Call me snowflake..."

"Then what do you want me to call you? Dear?"

"You little-." Before she could finish, smoke came from the broken elevator across from her, getting all three of the adults to meet their eyes with the scene. It made them all become at edge at the thoughts of who it was. That was until the person who caused it came in the flesh to make Tukson sigh in frustration before the man announced himself with his hands up wide to the other two confused woman.

"Guess who? Tulip, that's who." With himself now announced, Cinder couldn't help but chuckle deeply while the man in the red mask walked towards her happily as he continued, "You thought I wouldn't be able to kick back with you guys or anything, now did ya?"

"Who are you," The white haired woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh he's a friend of mine," Cinder answered. "Actually, he's one of my best men in the battlefield. Tulip, a VERY special friend of mine."

"That's right," Tulip added to the statement given. "So what's the game we're playing tonight-."

"There IS. NO. GAME," The white haired woman replied in enrage before her partner blurted out once again the words that would soon start the true evening that has been awaited for them this whole time.

_"This. All of this. Ends tonight..."_


	38. Chapter 38

The dark sky above the Beacon Tower was illuminated by the broken moon that blended into it through the clouds, alongside the flames that cried in pain as their life slowly went away. Grimm near the campus continued to beat on the citizens of Vale as their calls for help filled the air with their roars. And the blood that the White Fang had shed was enough to pain the streets of the town crimson red with the addition of ashes. The city was being madly infested by these sick and twisted creatures. There was enough to make them all think that this was truly the end.

But not for long as the students from Vale and the visitors that stayed for the tournament made their way quickly out of the Air buses that arrived to take down the threats. Most of them got some citizens to the ships to get them to safety while the others stayed and fought back against the beast who threatened to take their home.

For those who stayed, they gave it their all. The students killed off some Grimm and even managed to take on the King Taijitu, who almost looked like a hard match to deal with until the hard hitters all came together to take it down with the smash of their weapons. Many teens, even Jaune have shown that they had what it took to be a true huntsmen and huntresses. But out of them all, Team CFVY were the ones who let their true feelings out on the battlefield as they came onto the scene with the professors and got ready for battle.

As they did, Yatsuhashi became surrounded by a pack of Grimm, making he swing his mighty great sword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet and Fox soon respectively kicked and punched the Grimm as the red haired boy unleashed a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes. The action was enough to make his leader give him a light pat on the butt before commenting, "Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." before approaching a large Beowolf to spat, "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. Prepare to die."

With this Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Grimm in the crotch. She then looked at him for a second before leaning down and slamming her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swated away more beowolves that soon appeared, and the rest of Team CFVY resumed fighting. Velvet stepped forward, about to open her box once again, until she finds that she has no weapon to be taken out. Because of this, she couldn't help but sigh in anger and frustration, only for her friend to tell her in a calm manner,

"It's okay. At least you did some work on that Paladin. Relax for a while."

Finally, Coco then transformed her handbag into mingun form, and started firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores. Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads as they fired their weapons at the approaching Grimm.

Qrow and Ironwood fought together in the fight as well. They used some combo techniques and shot down a few Grimm and White Fang at the same time before mopping the floor with everything else. After it looked like everything was clear, the general commanded for while Glynda to mops up the remnants and immediately close the opening in the floor away from them with the power of telekinesis, making sure that no more Grimm would be coming to attack.

After the act of heroics given, the adults turned to find the students, standing tall in front of them. And with that, they felt total goosebumps. Good ones to be exact. There it was. The future of Huntsmen and Huntresses standing right before them. And they just couldn't help but be proud of what was created. What her and them have created. It was an amazing sight,

But it was still clouded by the final battle of tonight waiting to happen...

Meanwhile, on the top of Beacon Tower, silence was the only substance that filled the air around the adults. Their eyes were steadily connected to one another as they had positioned their bodies due to the tenseness in them. Drops of sweat ran down their heads like rain as their hearts pumped in excitement and determination. All together, they were trilled to see what happened on this tower.

The quietness continued until the raven haired woman broke it with a simple question, "So what brings you here, Tukson?"

"... I don't know," The faunus answered with crossed arms. "Maybe the fact that my teammates are here too and just like always, I have to stop you two from killing one another."

"Oh, Tukson. Always playing babysitter."

"Seems like it," Tulip added in his now deep voice. "He even done it back at Mountain Glenn. How sad."

"Sad indeed. It WAS the reason Romeo died in the first place after all."

"Not funny, Cinder," The Schnee spat with a hint of venom, causing her ex to frown quickly and reply with the same tone in her voice.

"Who said I was joking the first place? Oh, I'm not. This is real, snowflake."

"Again, I am not your snowflake!"

"Oh yeah. Your Red's snowflake now... But what would be the point of staying with her when you're just going to throw her away just like me?"

"I never treated you like crap and you know it! You think I even want to fight you?! No, of course not! But only God knows what you're planning to do next!"

"Yes, Cinder," Tukson yelled with his partner in anger. "This needs to stop right now, damn it!"

"Hm... I don't know. And this will not stop, fearless leader... I think I might just kill the one who took Winter from me?"

"Good idea, Cinder," The masked man agreed with a nod.

"Yes. I should do that. Just go and kill little miss Rose before you stop me. And when I do, I don't know. Maybe I'll get a taste from those lips of hers ..."

With that last comment, Cinder found herself pinned to the wall behind her by Winter for the Schnee to growl, "Don't you dare go down this path, Cinder..."

"Too late... I'm almost at the finish line." With those words, the raven haired woman kicked her past lover away, making her flip back up to deliver a slash with her swords clashing against obsidian ones. With that attack, Tukson tried hard to help his fellow teammate only to be grabbed by the White Fang member and get thrown at the broken wall in a harsh manner as he blurted out,

"Your fight is with me. And no one else."

With this, the two met their gaze before the black haired man took out a red dust crystal and charged at the his new foe in rage.

As that happened, Cinder and Winter clashed their weapons against each other with so much anger poured into each attack. That was until the villain palmed the Schnee away before delivering fireballs at her. With the six of them given, Winter slid, sidestepped, and flipped over every single one, trying not to be attacked. But this was proven not enough as Cinder suddenly came rocketing at her to almost slash the white haired woman. This almost worked, but it was dodged at the last second, cutting a little bit of her arm. She watched as the blood slowly ran down her flesh before her ex looked in amusement and blurted out,

"Yes. One of my dreams has finally came true. Your skin has been colored. And it's so... beautiful... Please. Bleed more for me!"

As the woman fought, the men continued their brawl as Tulip tried to deliver a series of ninja stars at his opponent, only for the faunus to jump over it and counter with a kick that sent his enemy falling down and laughing afterwards, "Oh, you still know how to give a good fight, Tuksy."

"Stop calling me that," Tukson shouted out in rage while his enemy got up with no sweat and replied in a calm manner,

"Yeah. I'll stop. When you're down on the ground suffering!"

With those words, Tukson soon used his dust abilities to blow fire at Tulip. This caused him to twirl on the scene like he was dancing to dodge every attack given swiftly. The streak went on for a while until the black haired man delivered a slash with his claws to his opponent to make him be blown into the air to the man's liking.

But this liking wasn't going to make him get the upper hand. Instead, the masked enemy used this to his advantage by finally taking out his true weapon of choice. A deep pink blade with a black handle and candy-cane strings on the end of it. With this, he dived into his opponent with a slash only for him to clash it with the faunus' claws in a struggle. The combination of sharp objects and sparks flying around them was soon stopped when Tukson's enemy quickly stepped away and ran back before coming towards him like a boomerang and kicking him in the chest, sending him to the ground in a harsh manner and making the attacker chuckle lightly.

Meanwhile, Cinder approached Winter with her swords to bring in another barrage of slashes between the two. They watched as sparks flew from their weapons as well, coloring the dark area around them in the air. But sadly, this came to a end when the black haired woman started to choke the life out of the white haired one, causing her to smile at the look of the other woman trying to regain her breath.

The moment could've continued but was stopped when the Schnee tripped her opponent off her feet before delivering a roundhouse kick to make her switch directions and fall down. This soon gave the villain the time to try and trip her enemy instead. So she made an attempt at it, only for the other woman to flip. But that was okay because Cinder was then able to kick Winter in the face hard that it was enough to make her flip once again but fall from the impact before she made a run for it.

Back to Tukson, he was trying to keep up with every slash given to him by Tulip, who used his sword to his fullest. The attacks continued to be delivered before it was countered with flaming claws tornado given by the faunus that made his opponent slide step away before taking out a lighter and lighting one of his strings on his weapon. This just slipped off of the black haired man before he have saw what the decorations really meant soon enough. With a string finally lit to crisp, the sword found it's way towards it's target like a firework before it was dodged quickly and given back to it's owner like a magnet.

With this new technique shown in action, Tukson had a feeling what he was up against. And he didn't like what it meant at all. Yet, even when the odds didn't look so bright, he continued to fight, delivering kicks that were blocked by fists and slashes that were blocked by arms with no sweat. But there was one attack Tulip wasn't able to dodge easily. And that was the fact that his enemy kicked high enough to hit his mask, given him damage to his head inside it, a knee to the stomach and then a flaming punch that blew him away from the man enough to let him try and get to his friend.

When she found the right place to stand, Cinder sent a stream of fire right towards Winter, who almost got hit while trying to get up until she lifted her sword to dodge the attack. The raven haired woman tried hard to make the other lose this match of theirs. But the Schnee found herself winning to the other's surprise as she walked closer to her opponent for a blow. And when she did so with a slash, her and the obsidian sword of her ex's clashed once again as a battle of slashes continued, only for Tukson to attack from behind with fire covered claws that made the black haired woman move quickly away before asking in a sweat,

"How were you able to defeat that?"

"Easy," The white haired woman then ran towards her opponent and used her elbow to hit her enemy away, only for her to keep balance on her feet. "There are still some things you just don't know about me."

With true rage, Cinder found herself running straight at Winter with a slash ready in hand. Only for her to be kicked down by the Schnee's attack, which was countered with a uppercut palm attack then a kick of the other woman's own. This made the white haired woman step back for defense before the raven haired woman changed her swords into a bow and arrow.

As he wasn't looking, a sword was blown slightly passed Tukson's head, getting his attention as he saw that Tulip was still up. With this, the faunus went back to his battle with a punch that was easily grabbed by the red masked man to make him give his enemy a attack in the chest, then the arm and finally a twister kick to his lower body, making him fall down from the impact.

This made him on edge, but didn't stop Tukson from finally getting back up and taking hold of Tulip's sword, not phasing him at all. This was normal, but it would soon come to kick the White Fang member in the butt as the other man used his claws to make the strings of the sword set on fire to his surprise. The black haired faunus simply smiled as he could easily sense that his enemy was probably scared in those few seconds as he finally let the strings incinerate to their limit, causing the sword to go around everywhere like a rocket, leaving the owner defenseless.

With this, he expected to attack the male villain and end all of this. But instead, the masked male just simply laughed. Laughed right in his opponent's face before the man finally informed, "That's smart... But you still just made your own grave." With those words, Tukson soon felt the sword of Tulip hit him from behind before delivering a barrage of punches, kicks, knee attacks and uppercuts that made the black haired man soon lose his aura and fall down to the ground and beaten by his mystery foe. With his defeat, the White Fang member kneeled down at the man to ask once again, "Tukson. Please answer before you'll regret it. Why do people die?"

Back with the woman, as multiple shots were given at her opponent, Cinder watched as Winter dodged every single shot in style before trying to cut on in half. This was music to the villain's ears as it passed through the sword like it was nothing. But the music was soon cut when the other woman simply grabbed the arrow in just seconds, spun in place, then threw the weapon at the black haired one, slashing her cheek to her shock.

As she growled, Cinder soon used her fire once again to throw fireballs at Winter. Of course, she dodged them by leaping into the air, but was met with a kick to the chest from her rocketing ex, sending her falling to the ground. This gave the raven haired woman the opportunity to finish her off as she took one of her obsidian swords in hand and aimed a killing blow on her enemy. With this, she began to slam the blade into her past lover.

But this was stopped immediately when Winter caught the sword and broke it like it was nothing to Cinder's surprised before she grabbed her wrist in a tight hold. The hold given was rather cold to the other woman. Cold as ice, to be exact. But this touch was soon ended when the Schnee twirled and threw the black haired woman to the ground harshly.

Winter thought of ending the battle with one last slash to her opponent, but before that could happen, her gaze was switched to her partner, who was on the floor beaten with a sword being pointed at his head. This made the white haired woman quickly reach out her hand and yell, "Tukson!" She wanted to help him and stop the masked villain. But this and his actions were stopped by the Grimm Dragon that flew next to her to let out a loud screech.

It was enough to make Cinder smile as her eyes glow to communicate with her little pet. She wanted the beast to end her ex's life right then and there. But when she tried to make it do so, it just stood there. It stood and looked deep into the Schnee's pools of blue. The eyes were enough to make the Grimm freeze right where it stood until it let out one last good screech before flying around in a circle, making the black haired woman surprised enraged from the action.

With her back turned, Cinder thought she had a chance to attack. But this was stopped by the summoning of a beowolf from Winter, who used it to grab hold of her opponent so she could finally finish her off. With her pinned down, the white haired woman readied her sword, only to have her summoning kicked away and for her enemy to punch her in the face. This action was useless but it made the two use their hands and legs for a while.

They both delivered fists, kicks, uppercuts, high attacks and low attacks that have drained them of their aura until it went straight to zero. But Cinder was not able to beat both Winter and her beowolf's tag team attacks on her as she was getting beaten. Until she let out a yell of irritation and decided to slash the summoning in half, killing the spirit of the beast. This gave the Schnee as disadvantage, but she was able to kick her ex back before she flipped back to her feet with gritted teeth to look at the white haired woman giving her problems. With this, she shouted,

"You can't defeat me, Cinder! Just give up before you do something you'll regret!"

"I already have too many things I regret, I can make a few more of them!" Cinder yelled back as she panted in anger and exhaustion along with her ex. The two just looked at each other with mixed emotions as Tulip simply stayed with his blade at his fallen opponent's head while watching the scenery play out in front of him like a climax to a movie with content.

"Cinder, do you think I want to do any of this!? That I want to kill you?! No! I want this night to just end already, damn it! I just want it to feel like this never happened and just go to sleep! I know you want to do that too! You don't want to do this because I know you! So please! I beg of you! Look at how many people are suffering down there! Trying to survive and get back to their families! Please! Just stop! Before I have no choice but to put you down!"

"... That's all you'll ever be useful for. Putting me down..." The black haired woman then formed an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulled back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her opponent who also let up her sword in defense. She expected for her to keep the arrow pointing at her to try and end her right then and there. But suddenly, she heard feet meet with the cold broken floor below them as if it was a jump. And with that impact, she couldn't help but turn to who did it. And when she did, her eyes went wide with fear and surprise.

It was Ruby Rose, who finally to the battle with her scythe behind her out of ammo. Her metallic eyes met with her lover's blue ones as she started to smile happily at the fact that she was okay. But sadly, the Schnee didn't do the same. She just kept looking as if she had saw a phantom or a disturbing horror movie. And before she knew it, she snapped back into reality to look back at her ex, who just smirked in a sinister way, put down her bow and whispered,

"So be it..." With that, the raven haired woman simply changed her target to Ruby as she signaled Tulip to light his final string on his sword. This soon made the weapon rocket forward at the young one, causing the Schnee shout out loud,

"No! DON'T DO IT!"

But it was too late, the sword was launched without hesitation. And it aimed straight at the young one's head like her body was a target and her head was the bulls-eye. With this, Winter tried hard to approach her girlfriend before it could hit her as her world felt like it was falling apart slowly. Cinder and Tulip watched happily at this of course and the Grimm Dragon ignored it all. That was until the masked man was flipped off his feet from a trip and the female villain raised a eyebrow at the action taken place before her look of sudden surprise soon turned into horror. And before her and her old teammate knew it,

The masked man's sword had dug into someone's skin.

And that someone was Tukson, standing in front of Ruby for defense to everyone's shock.

The impact left blood from his body hit the floor like wasted paint. It made the silence around them reappear once again as the dragon kept circling around them like it was all a game. But it wasn't. This was real. This was indeed happening. Before they knew it, the two woman looked in fright until faunus coughed out blood and and hit his knees to the floor in front of the now scared young teen behind him who had frozen right in place due to the disturbance. This soon made Winter quickly run to her partner's side to call out loud as she held him in her arms and took out the blade to throw it to the side,

"Tukson! Tukson, get up! Look at me, Tukson!" It took a while, but the black haired male had a coughing fit until he opened his eyes once again and looked at his partner's sad eyes with lazy ones. The look truly made him sad, but he couldn't help but throw a small smile as he stuttered through a broken voice,

"I-I guess I made it just in time like always. Heh..."

"WHY?! Why would you do that," Winter questioned, trying hard not to explode in sadness.

"... B... Because I know that you promised to be with Ruby for the rest of your life," He responded, making his partner tear up instantly from the answer given. "I know you care about Ruby... Maybe... Maybe more the Cinder... And I can tell you not only c-care for her... But also for the students. Too... I can tell. From how you act... And to be honest, I understand... I used to be the same with you... As well... My life. Has been nothing b-but a living hell. I-... I thought I would be. Nothing more. Then a dirty faunus that would die on the streets... But when I met you... You showed me that... That even I can be loved by humans... I can be given a chance... You were my reason for fighting. This whole time... For never giving up... And all I can say is... I've failed in life... And it's okay... As long as you're still alive and still fighting. For the one's you love... It will be okay... I want you and Ruby to stay alive... Stay together. Get married. Hell, if you want a kid, go for it. Heh heh... And for the students and everyone else. Even the White Fang. Make us live in harmony... To learn and live together without killing anymore... I would love that... Because ever since I was a kid. I always thought of something like that... So... As my last request... Before I leave this world..."

Suddenly, Winter felt herself being pulled into a hug lightly from the nearly dead man below him as he held her as tight as he could. With this hold, she started to cry into his bloody chest, not caring if the substance was to get on her face or not. All she cared about was just the last seconds she had with her leader. Her friend. That's all that mattered. "Winter... Please... Bring hope back to this world. F-For me... If you can do that... Then I can truly rest in peace... Can you promise me that?"

"Y-Yes, Tukson! I-... I'll make sure that happens! I'm so sorry! So sorry..."

"Don't be... Y-You've come... A long way... And there's still more of the p-path that hasn't... Been explored... Thank you though... For showing me how to truly love... In this world... I always loved you... E-Even in the end..." Out of nowhere, the white haired woman was pushed away by the faunus for him to get to his feet. The action made him move in a wobbly manner and worried his teammate a little. But he simply took out a bottle of red dust from his pocket and threw it in the air. "Don't... Worry about me, okay?... I'll always be here with you... I promise... Can you do me one last favor, p-please?... Shoot that bottle when I throw it in the air... Please..."

The favor made the Schnee shake even more inside about this matter in her hands. She didn't want Tukson to leave in her life. Never. But she had no choice but to do his last dying wishes. It hurt like hell since she couldn't stop crying. But she had no choice but to respect the man. Her role model.

And with that, she looked one last time at her enemies. At Cinder's face filled with sadness... And horror... The look didn't phase her at all as she nodded to her leader one last time before he finally threw the bottle in the air. With this, the white haired woman shot at it before the man shouted, "NOW GO! TAKE RUBY WITH YOU AND LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST!" With those words, Winter took her shaken girlfriend in her arms like bridal style and tried to run as fast as she could off the building. And as she did, the faunus finally set his claws on fire one last time, looked straight into his other teammate's wet amber eyes with his hazels ones and said his final words,

"I wish you luck... And hopes to a better future..."

With those words, the top of the Beacon Tower soon exploded with both Winter and Ruby feeling the impact behind them a little to get them off balance on their escape. With this, they couldn't help but feel their bodies go numb from the blast and before they knew it, their vision went blurry as they slowly started to forget what happened soon after. The rest of the night was just a blur. But there was one thing that Winter would truly never forget about this night,

_And that was the true sacrifice Tukson gave his life for..._


	39. Chapter 39

"It's alright. I got ya guys. I got ya..."

"... Nothing."

"Just turn it off. Without the CCT, there's no point."

"Communication down across the entire Kingdom, no way to contact the outside world... and Ozpin's still missing."

"Yeah."

"This is bad, Qrow."

"Yeah. This is bad..."

Moments later after the devastating night in Vale, Winter found herself gaining conscious with a grunt as she started to move her stiff body up lightly from the bed she was laid on. While she did, she expected to find herself in her old room, or so called prison cell back at Atlas. But instead, her sky blue eyes met with a shade of bright brown and not clear white.

Her pupils continued to scan the area that she was in slowly as she tried to get a thought of where she was. A window beside her let the room become illuminated with a orange glow, the birds on the other side chirped happily, making a song become heard. The plain room didn't give her enough clues, but with her memory added to help, she soon got an idea as to where she was. She was in Ruby and Yang's home once again.

Her place of rest at the moment was a surprising choice. But she wasn't the slightest surprised at all. Her mind was somewhere else at the time. It was in the memories of last night's events. Ships were blown to bits. The screams of old and young filled the air around her. Grimm surrounded her with every step she had taken. And tears with blood were spilled. The tears and blood of Tukson's.

She could still feel his body in her arms. Feel his red liquid run fresh down her hands, giving them a crimson aftereffect. She could still remember the words that have stabbed her just like the blade that took his life.

She felt utter pain. Even though she was alive and well, she still felt a monster eating her up inside of her, developing a wall in her throat so it couldn't escape. Outside, the woman's body couldn't help but freeze in place like a statue as her eyes met with no shaken hands.

She saw it hidden in her pale skin. Her invisible dirty hands. The red paint of her leader's was still relevant like oil that couldn't be washed off. But even with the sight, the white haired woman still wasn't phase.

Her hollow blue pupils just simply connected with her hands and the wooden walls that held her hostage in a slow pattern. Her tasteless lips were curled into a meaningless frown while she listened to the song the birds have gave her without any emotion. This could have continued if it wasn't for the sound of a door opening slightly and two small footsteps filled her ears instead of little chirps.

The person who snapped her out of her trance was Yang, who looked a little different. Instead of wearing her usual attire, she was wearing a simple brown t-shirt and 3/4 khaki shaded pants. Her arms were also bare as they were not accompanied by Ember Celica, which was kind of something she never seen before at all. But what did get the Schnee was the fact that her student wasn't wearing her usual smile. She was wearing a small saddened frown on her face that almost matched with hers. The only difference was that she had emotion. The woman didn't.

With her presence, the blonde blurted out, "I see you're awake..."

"It seems. I am," Winter replied blankly while watching the goldilocks gradually enter her room. "What do you want?"

"I came in here to see if you're okay. Ruby would kick my ass if you weren't and so would Pyrrha..."

"Wait. Are the two okay?"

"Everyone is okay. Ruby is talking to Qrow about something secret or whatever. And Pyrrha along with everyone else went back home. Reason why you're here and not at Atlas, you may be asking? Me and Qrow kind of knew you're not on good terms with your dad and all, so-."

"Yet you didn't get Weiss," The white haired woman interrupted the teen in a emotionless manner that made the teen surprised for a moment at the reply giving before continuing to stay on track.

"... About Weiss... We-... We don't know where she is."

"What?"

"You see. Everyone went back home, yeah. But when Papa Schnee tried to take Weiss back, she. Ran... She just. Ran with Blake into the dept of Vale once again before we lost them."

"Lost them," The Schnee asked again, now with anger and fright apparent in her tone of voice. "Where did you lose them?!"

"I don't know where they really are. None of us do. But I promise, she will be okay."

"Will be okay? What does that mean? That she's okay right now but the next she'll be hurt or lifeless on the grounds of Beacon?!" Before she could continue to riot on what was happening, Winter had silence herself from realizing what she was doing. With a worried look on Yang's face, the woman soon stopped and just looked down at the floor as the blonde finished with a sigh,

"They'll be okay, Winter. I promise you that... I don't know. What happened on that tower after me and Pyrrha left but I know that you can get through this... I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for teaching my babe so well and saving her from sudden death. Along with Ruby and everyone else. They wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you. So... Thanks..."

"... You're welcome... Now, please..."

"Sure," With their conversation now over, Yang left the room, leaving the door open behind her. After she left, the blonde walked down the empty and silent hallways of her house as her bare feet connecting and disconnecting from the floor was the only sound that filled the air.

Instead of this, she was soon encountered by her father, who met her at the door with a sad smile. She thought she was doing something bad or her wanted to do something for some bonding time. Either way, she would continue to do the bad manner or say no to the request as she was too stresssed and tired to do anything at the moment. "Something up, dad?"

"Someone came to see you. You're little knight to be exact~."

"Dad," She screamed with a blush now on her face. "What did I tell you about calling her that!... But seriously? Pyrrha's here?"

"Check for yourself," Was all Taiyang gave his daughter as a answer before messing with her hair a little to earn a growl and leave the scene with a quiet, "I'll leave you two to it..." With her now being alone, Yang took in a deep breath before she let her hand touch the doorknob in front of her, making a click sound, and then opened it.

When she did fully, she found her lilac eyes connect with the sight of Pyrrha, whose emerald eyes still shined in the daylight but had held a sad smile on her face. She was still in her original attire and nothing changed of her luckily. But her girlfriend could feel as if she was sort of saddened about something or was trying to keep up a act. But instead, she greeted with the same tone,

"Hello, Yang."

"Hey, Pyrrha," The blonde responded lightly before she had held her lover in a light embrace that made her feel alive for those few seconds, but did get her back into spirits like a small spell. As the hug slowly broke between the two, the red haired teen held her love's hands in a light hold while she asked,

"Have you been okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. And so is Winter and Ruby."

"Winter's here?"

"Yeah... But I think you should give her some time right now... She's... How can I say it. Kind of not in the brightest mood at the moment."

"Oh," The comment simply made the prodigy sad about matters for a minute. But her sadness disappeared surprisingly quick as her frown was replaced with yet again a sad small smile. With the look on her face, she sustained the conversation with, "Well, I guess I'll just have to hope she gets okay, huh?"

"Yeah. But don't worry. I made sure to say thanks since I know you would only come here to just say that anyways."

"Thank you... But. I didn't come here to do only that... I came here for you..." The correction of the blonde's words made her look in surprise at the younger teen who still had the same look on her face. With her full attention now, the red haired teen asked softly, "Yang, is it okay if we went to talk somewhere else? Alone, please?"

"... Uh. O-Of course. Let me just go change, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be right here when you're done."

"Okay," Yang then kissed Pyrrha's cheek before leaving back into the house to put on some clothes. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel. Worried about her girlfriend for some odd reason. She was okay. She wasn't hurt or had any injuries, not to her knowledge that's for sure. But something just felt so different about the prodigy. And it made the goldilocks feel on edge because of it. She didn't know what was on her mind.

But she would find out soon enough...

Meanwhile, Ruby had found herself walking down the still silent halls of her home after the conversation her and Qrow had in her room. She already got the message from Yang before she left that she was going somewhere with Pyrrha and that Winter needed some time alone. She wasn't upset at the fact that her sister wanted to be with her girlfriend, she understood that she wanted to hang out with her. But she was puzzled at the fact that her love wanted to be alone.

From the comments of her being really upset and quiet, it made her sort of worried about how the Schnee would act towards her. Of course, since she didn't want to cause trouble, the young redhead tried her hardest to get this off her mind by eating brunch or even playing some video games with her uncle once again. But when it came down to it. She had to meet with the white haired woman sooner or later. She was scared when her body met with the now closed door of the guest room.

She thought hard about the matter at hands. She was saved by Tukson. A dead man who was really close to Winter. And even when she told herself that, she couldn't help but feel her heart drop quickly like a anchor in the middle of the sea. She felt guilty actually. She had watched someone who could've easily be mistaken as a stranger throw his life away for her and the Schnee's future. This fact truly almost made the young one want to fall down on the ground or even leave from the closed door. But she just couldn't leave her girlfriend to fend for herself. She had to help her get through this as well as herself.

So Ruby lifted up her hand slowly but surely to the doorknob, lightly twisted it and planned on going into the room. But her motions were suddenly stopped by a noise. A noise that could kill the girl right where she stood. A noise that made her heart ache even more.

And that was the sound of Winter, crying. With a light crack on the door, the redhead looked from the small space given at her lover, bawling her eyes out in her bed. The woman was twisting and turning violently while shouting out into the sky sadly in front of the young one who continued to stare as if she was a demon of sort. She kept crying to the sky and into her pillow as she started to yell out the name of the one who saved them through tears.

The sight truly hurt Ruby's eyes like daggers. She didn't love it when Winter would cry at all. And right now wasn't different then all the other times her heart broke into two from this. As usual, she would try and wait for things to calm down or jump in if it came to the white haired woman. But a part of her said this time that she shouldn't jump into this. A part of her said in a whisper. This is your fault.

She knew that the death of Tukson was because of her. If she had never went up to that tower, he would be alive. Winter would still have him to care for. She would've still have been happy with her friend by her side. But no. Because she just couldn't stand still for one second, the male faunus was gone for good. The memories flooding the girl's head made her eyes start to sting and caused her throat to be clogged up. Something inside of her wanted to explode, but she kept it in. She didn't want it to come out right now, especially when her love needs some comfort from the problem that had developed. She needed her. And she knew the Schnee needed her too.

So, the redhead finally entered the room, walking towards the crying woman in a quiet manner. She didn't expect her to stop, but Winter found herself sobbing more quieter as she found Ruby now in front of her, giving her a look of worry on her face that made her tears begin to stop suddenly. With this, metallic eyes connected with sky blue ones in just seconds as the room feel into silence once again. The birds around the two began to chirp once again to fill the void, but it was fully taken when the young one blurted out through watery eyes,

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry about Tukson's death. I'm sorry for going up to that tower. I'm sorry for not listening to everyone when they said that I should've left. I'm sorry about Weiss- I'm sorry about leaving you to deal with the battle alone! I'm sorry for not thinking! I'm sorry for making him die- I'm sorry! I'm just sorry for not being a good girlfriend and-."

Before the girl could continue, she was pulled into the guest bed and into her lover's arms out of nowhere. The closure given was what made the redhead reach her breaking point as she finally broke into tears in the woman's touch. Her cries were now what filled the room's air around the two as her girlfriend's touch tightened on her body. She could feel the Schnee try not to cry as her body trembled with her's at the same time at moments. But it didn't help her from stopping the tears. Instead, she felt the white haired woman stroke her hair lightly as she replied through the sobs given,

"Don't be sorry... You don't have to be sorry for anything, Ruby!... Just... Please... C-Can you just stay with me today? T-That's all I ask..."

"... Y-Yes, Winter! I'll stay with you today! I-I'll stay with you forever! I promise! I promise..."

The two stayed like this for a while, just stuck in the others arms. Ruby really didn't know if things were okay after all of this. She was just really worried about Winter and how she would hold up. She still was sad about things and it still made her feel more guilty, but she was able to stay normal and calm for her girlfriend.

Because right now, all they needed was each other...

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the forest, Yang and Pyrrha found themselves at a area where no one would be able to find them. As they were there, they couldn't help but look around them at the beautiful scenery for a second. They heard their shoes crushing the orange leaves below them on purpose as the dead leaves above them tried to stay alive a little longer on their trees. Some leaves still were green and filled with life, but even they were near death's row. The sun shined lovingly above them while delivering gentle warmth to their bodies.

The two took this in until the blonde had blurted out through the chirps around them while slamming herself into the pool of leaves below her like it was a bed, "Man, that feels good. Haven't done this ever since I was a kid." The action made the red haired teen laugh for what felt like the first time. The sound that came from her mouth was enough to make the goldilocks smirk in happiness yet again before suddenly grabbing her lover and pulling her down into her body below.

With the impact, the red haired teen couldn't help but laugh out loud as the goldilocks held her close and tickled her with a shower of kisses. She begged for the older teen to stop, but they both knew that she never wanted this act to end at all. So they kept at it with their playful moment for a while until their laughter shared soon faded out into giggles and finally silence.

While laying on the ground peacefully, the prodigy couldn't help but play with her love's hair softly, to which of course, the owner of the hair let her do so in a calm manner. As she did this for a few more minutes of quietness, Yang soon blurted out through nothingness, "Your heel okay?"

"Uh, yes. It's alright. Don't worry," Pyrrha answered with a hint of nervousness and fear hidden deep within it before countering with her own question. "So, Yang... Do you know why I brought you here?"

"Nope," her lover replied normally. "You just said you wanted to talk somewhere private. I just followed my babe's side is all."

"That's really sweet, my sunflower... But the reason I brought you here has to deal with yesterday night." The matter made the blonde lift her body up quickly while having her girlfriend in her arms to connect their eyes and ask with concern in her voice,

"What about it? Are you still spooked or something?"

"No, I'm not afraid about it or anything," The red haired teen responded then wrapped her arms around the goldilocks neck in a reassuring manner. "It's just... A lot has happened that night. Stuff. That you probably never heard of."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But don't be afraid to tell me anything that's bugging you, okay? Just let it all out..." With that being said, the prodigy took in one last look at the older teen's troubled lilac eyes before breathing in and out gradually and finally replying,

"... While... While I was fighting Penny, me and her gave it our all in the battlefield... As we did, we became equally powered for a while as she shown that she was really a very valiable opponent. But this didn't stay for long since my shield and blade was taken away from me. I thought I lose from Penny, but I used my polarity powers and..."

Pyrrha couldn't help but stop herself from finishing her sentence and decided to look down at the ground with disappointment. At first, Yang didn't understand what she was coming from, but when she realized, she automatically let her eyes go wide in surprise and horror as she replied while trying to keep tranquility in her voice,

"Woah... I... I knew Penny was destroyed but. I didn't know it was like that..."

"Yes, it was... Yang, that night was the worst night of my life so far. I killed someone. I took Jaune's girlfriend's life! I had taken a soul that night! And I almost put you in danger too. You and Winter... And... And I feel so bad about it. I can't help... I can't help but feel like part of this is my fault," The prodigy admitted with watery eyes that were apparent to the blonde. And with those tears, she couldn't help but let her face switch to one filled with determination and melancholy while she responded,

"Don't cry, babe."

"I'm not going to, don't worry," Pyrrha sniffed before cleaning her face then continued while trying to keep herself from letting any tears fall. "It's just. Everyone I knew really cared for Penny, and I just killed them right in front of them. And to add to that, many others died too. I could've saved so many people that night if I just took that stupid power from the fall maiden!... But I didn't... And because of me, Vale is home to Grimm now-."

"Don't say that," The goldilocks commanded as she grabbed a hold of the red haired teen's wrist in a tight grip that made her snap back into reality. She met with the blonde's face that was still filled with melancholy but now with a little anger since her lilac eyes had a small red glow to them. The sudden change in tone made the younger teen worried about what would happen, but she was able to let her lover take a second and look into her emerald eyes once again before blurting out,

"It is not your fault that Penny is gone. Nor is it your fault that people lost their lives in Vale that night. It was the woman's fault, the one who was on the intercom that night? It was all her. All you could do was try and help as much as you could. And that's all you could ever do. You're still here, right? I'm still here too, right? Everyone is still okay for the most part. And all we can do is give it our all for those who can survive. As long as you're okay, everything is fine."

"But what about everyone else?"

"... I know it might sound bad, but please... Everything is okay and is going to be okay... Alright?"

"... Sure..." With that, Yang soon brought her love into a soft embrace that she gave back softly. The two kept each other in warm comfort the whole time while Pyrrha continued to mess with her girlfriend's hair. She knew where she was coming from about matters, but she still couldn't help but still feel as if she had failed everyone. That she had disobeyed destiny in a way.

She wanted to beat herself up about this, but knowing the goldilocks, she would never let her do such a thing. So all she could do for now was just live the moment. Or at least try her best to. And as she did, she held her love as tight as she could while trying to hold back the feelings inside of her and whispered, "I'm just glad that you're here."

"Me too, Pyrrha..."

That night, Pyrrha was free to spend a night at Yang and Ruby's home without hesitation. With her staying, of course the blonde would make her sleep in her bed out of all the places to rest. At first it was a bad idea to Taiyang, but after the goldilocks continuously begged for it to happen, her father let it slide under one condition. They wouldn't do it in bed. And if they did, he would get really mad and end it once and for all.

With that, the young redhead decided that she would sleep with Winter, which to the other girl's surprise, her father let it slide without any problems. It made them question the matter until they had to remember. Ruby was a energetic young girl and Winter was a very collected and firm woman when she mostly wanted to be, which is all the time. The two eventually let the other two be and soon the house fell into darkness for the night.

Everyone fell asleep peacefully through the sleeping next to her. Her eyes opened up lightly to find her face connected with one throwing silent grunts and mumbles in the air. The slight twitching and movement given only made the evening to their surprise. Even Winter was able to get some shut eye after the emotional day she had. But her slumber was soon ended by the movement of the young girl woman worry about her even more.

Ruby was definitely having a nightmare. The sight of this easily made the Schnee quickly sit up and decide to shake the redhead a little for her to gain consciousness. It took a while, but soon her light touch made the young one wake up slowly but surely to find the white haired woman in front of her throw a warm smile before asking, "Are you okay, Ruby? You were vibrating violently in your sleep."

Instead of getting a answer in words, what the woman was given was a tight hold on her body from the young girl's arms around her. The action was given back by her as she started to stroke dark red locks once again while whispering and kissing her lover's forehead, "It's okay. I'm here, okay? There's nothing to worry about... Nothing at all."

Winter continued to give comfort to Ruby as she started to settle into the older one's touch. And before she knew it, her breathing got more softer to the woman's surprise. The Schnee thought she would find the young teen crying or bawling her eyes out because of this. But no. There were no tears required. This fact made her smile a little before she asked softly, "Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes," The redhead answered through her love's chest quietly.

"What was it about?"

"... It was about Tukson... I know you tell me it wasn't my fault and everything is alright, but," The young girl lifted her head to find the white haired woman's smiling face in front of her in the moonlight illuminated from the window. Her hilarity made her calm down a little more, but it still didn't help much. Not only did she want the tears to just fall already, but she could already tell that the smile delivered wasn't the usual one. It was another one of her spurious ones. And she wanted to point it out, but was afraid it would make things worse. So she instead continued to suck it up and carried on, "I still can't help but feel like this is all my fault! All of it! I feel like I made things worse for us..."

"... You never did," Winter assured calmly while continuing to stroke her love's hair softly. "To tell you the truth... I cared a lot about Tukson. He was my leader, my best friend... My brother in a way... He always wanted the best for me even if it gave him the worse. He just wanted what was for all of us. And yes, his sacrifice was truly surprising and heart breaking to see, but I assure you, it was not your fault at all, dear... It's..."

The white haired woman stop suddenly to the confusion of her girlfriend. The red haired girl wanted to know what was wrong at first. Why she grew so silent. But before she could, she felt a drop of water hit her head light from above. In that moment, she didn't dare to look up. She knew why Winter had stopped. She waited for the sniffles and light vibration of her body to stop. With every movement, every noise that escaped her. More pain was delivered to the young one. She couldn't even take it at one point. Hopefully, she was saved when the woman stopped eventually to continue with a slight shake in her voice.

"You know, Ruby... You remind me a lot of Romeo..."

"You mean your old teammate? Was something wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Winter tried to giggle before holding her girlfriend tighter in her arms. "He used to think that everything was his fault. Breaking stuff, letting Grimm get away, not following rules on accident, and making himself fall for others. People said that all he was ever good for would be to make things look like it was his fault. To take the blame for the littlest of things. I thought so too at one point... Until I realized that the one that made it happen would always be the one to blame... And even though I should say it was Cinder of Tukson... It was that mask man's."

"How is that possible? Cinder made the breach happen in the first place."

"... Things. Just happen for a reason, Ruby... Tukson wanted us alive. The mask man's sword was what took Tukson's life. So it was all him... Don't be like Romeo and take the blame too, okay?"

"Okay," The redhead replied as she scooted in the embrace to lay her head on the woman's shoulder lightly. The two stayed silent like that until the young one asked through the darkness, "What ever happened to Romeo?" After a moment of silence, Ruby started to regret asking such a thing. Until her love responded in an emotionless tone,

"...He's dead."

"I know... But. Like, what did happen to him?"

"... Suicide," The answer made Ruby look in shock that Winter could not see at the moment. All she could do was stay quiet once again until the white haired woman continued, "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know."

"Okay..."

"What was Qrow talking to you about," Winter questioned this time, trying to change the topic of their conversation.

"About my eyes... He said that Grimm fear those with grey eyes like mine and that people with them are supposed to have some sort of power. My mom used to have it so now I have it."

"Why yes," Winter agreed. "I heard of stories like that when I was little. Mom told me about them all the time before me and Weiss went to sleep... It was one of my favorites... But I never took it to account with your eyes. I just thought they were normal."

"Me too... Winter?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you... I mean, What are we gonna do now?" That question made the Schnee's mind start to wonder. She never thought of what to do after all of this. She always wanted to be in the military, but that dream ended really quickly. She wanted to work at Beacon, but that didn't work out either. Sadly, but for the best, the only thing she had to achieve for the future was clearly given to Ruby with her answer,

"Well... I'm not going to lie. Today, earlier. I just wanted to die. I just wanted to leave this screw up of the world... But as you came to my aid, and I held you close just like this... I asked myself... 'Who would protect you if I was gone?' I realized in those seconds what Tukson meant about his dream... We all have something worth protecting. Something that should be taken care of by only us... And the things I truly care about. Is the students, Weiss. And you...I want to give out that future that Tukson had visioned for all of us. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. For all of Remnant... I just don't know where to start though."

"Oh, I know! Uncle Qrow told me that Cinder and maybe that masked man would be heading to Haven to probably continue with their plans," The redhead informed, grabbing the woman's attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said that they would definitely be heading that route for whatever they're planning. I was thinking of going with Team JNPR to Haven, but I thought you would be mad about it."

"... Heh heh. I would never be mad at you. I would just be a little upset if you plan on going without me of course."

"So you want to tag along?"

"You know anywhere you go, I'll follow."

"Yay," The young girl squealed quietly while tightening her grip on the woman she was holding, causing her to do the same as she heard her lover continue, "This is going to be so much fun!" The white haired woman let her continue to celebrate quietly in the night before she heard her cheers become even softer. After they died out, their eyes connected once again through the darkness that surrounded them. They stayed like this as they started to become lost to each other, but not for long as the young girl sat herself up and finally whispered the words that her girlfriend had been waiting to hear the entire night. "I love you so much, Winter."

"I love you too, Ruby. More then you'll ever know." With that, the two then leaned in towards one another to lock their lips together. They kissed for a while, filling it with passion and bless as they softened their holds on one another. The kiss went on for a little longer until they both decided that it would be best that they would sleep the rest of the night off. So, Winter laid back for Ruby to lay her head into the crook of her neck. It took a while for them to get comfortable, but the young one soon found herself fast asleep, making her love smile softly at how cute she was. She wanted to continue to look, but before she knew it, she was asleep as well.

Gaining a sleep that she never had in a long time...

As time continued on, the season of winter had made it's way into the scene replacing Autumn. The leaves were covered in snow, the trees were dead of no life source and the trail was covered from the same powdered substance that took up the leaves. The home of Ruby and Yang's was also covered as well, but it didn't prove a problem for them at all since this was going to be something they would have to get used to.

So after getting ready, both sisters made their way towards the people who were waiting for them. And that was Team JNPR and Winter, who were standing patiently for the two. After they closed the space between them, Jaune greeted both girls with a simple, "Hey."

"Hey, Jaune," Ruby greeted back. "Haven's a long way to go."

"I know. It's the only way we have."

"Are you sure you guys wanna tag along," Yang asked the rest of the team, causing Ren to answer blankly,

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain."

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it," Nora added.

"Yes. Remnant needs us. All of us," Pyrrha ended with a small sad smile that her leader could see right through. He knew that the red haired prodigy would still think that she was to blame for Penny's death. He wanted to tell her that it was okay and that everything was alright, but he just couldn't. He just kept his mouth shut and looked down.

"Then what are we waiting for," Winter asked with a little smirk. "Let's get started." With her words, the teens soon found themselves following their teacher down the path leading to their destination. The white haired woman knew that things wouldn't go swiftly for them and she knew they would go through many problems in the future. But as long as hope and so called destiny was with them throughout the whole way,

They would bring justice to this world soon enough...

* * *

 

"Answer please... Come on... Hey, it's Cinder... He's dead. Tukson's dead... That's another teammate that bit the dust... I'll-... I'll be fine, you don't worry about me. Let me worry about you... B-But you're so far away... I'm off to Haven, to finish what I have started. For him and for you... I told you don't worry about us! I am over her!... Don't... I'm going to try and do this, okay? So we can both settle down for once... I should go now... I love you too. Goodbye...

Don't worry, Tukson...

_I will avenge you..."_

**Well, that was the last chapter of FR in Volume 2/3. I hope you guys liked how it all went, I think I'm pretty content with this ending. But I seriously hope you guys liked it. Also, I will be continuing into Volume 4 after it is over so don't worry. But until that day comes or when I think of doing something else out of the norm, I want every single one of you to have a good day! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Tulip wasn't worth it.

He was only a comrade to them. A pawn. Nothing more then a helping hand in their mission. If he was to turn on them, they would hurt him. They would torture him. They would kill him...

But they still regarded him.

They all knew only a dunce would go up against him. In their book, Tulip wasn't human. He didn't have the mindset nor skills to be called human. He was a monster. Deadlier, faster, and stronger then all of them combined. At least that's what they thought the more they examined him on the scene. Rumors spread. Messages were sent. Do not get in Tulip's way unless you want to live.

Everywhere he went, citizens feared him as if he was the devil himself. Ignorant Grimm bowed at his feet without a single blink as they shed their blood for his blade to drink. Hunstmen questioned everyday who or what he was. And lowlifes saw him as a hero seconds before their expired date. Only with that much praise was he honored by his comrades. Or should he saw, respected by them.

He won each and every single one of their hearts on a trophy. He was loved by three. But hated by one...

As the one sat in the hellish shaded room, her eyes could examine the atmosphere around her. No. The area to be exact like her friendly acquaintances. She could join Mercury and Emerald as they watched from windows the disgusting creation of those monsters. She could talk among her comrades about the meeting that would be at hand. She could at least speak out about that night...But she didn't.

Cinder's mouth was glued shut and her eyes along with her attention was caught by only one person. The one who killed her leader right in front of her. In cold blood. The demon that wore only a red grimm mask that consumed his pathetic face. But never his actions. Nor his name. Tulip.

His empty eyes connected with her's filled of contempt. The woman's shouted out many emotions in a simple stare. But the man's said not a single word. He didn't think it was worth it. He knew it wasn't worth it. They all did too. The only times she shifted her eyes off the demon in a black coat was to see what they thought about all of this. About the meeting. About him. About herself.

She knew she had failed that night with him by her side. They walked up that tower through the flames that ate on all of Beacon as if it was a meal. Only to meet the main target to it all. The dragon. With a stare through it's fiery orbs and the sudden guest star, the grassy green ones of the toy. Or should she call her the bishop. She almost thought she would get out of it all scout free. And get the feeling of victory she truly deserved.

Everything have seem in place for the plan she developed on the top of that building. Cause panic around the kingdom. Make the citizens take a test on trust. Let the Grimm and White Fang have a field day with the peasants. Kill Autumn and Ozpin. And take what was rightly hers. With the addition of nearly premeditating the bishop and the horsemen, her check list was completely done with.

What did she forget though, she wondered. Was it the homicide? No. The correct tactics? Not that. His body? Not that either. But there was one person she had always forgot existed. Until the end. And that was the one who got her to where she was now. The one who called the shots back in her academy days. Her saving grace.

Tukson.

She could still recall his last words delivered on the tower. Along with the moment. The black haired woman could see his blood trickle down from the candy cane stringed sword, dripping from it's cotton candy shaded blade down to the emotionless ground. His hazel eyes filled with so much suffering as he placed his right hand on his stomach to conceal the blood fountain and the other holding a bottle of his most precious drink in life. Red dust. She could also hear his hitched breathes and see his small fangs accompanying his two inch nails a mile away.

She watched as he commanded his partner and her replacement off that tower with his dying breath. And ever since he blurted out those words, Cinder has heard it echo in her ears ever since.

"I wish you luck... And hopes to a better future..."

He wished her luck. Something she was forbidden to have as the day she was brought into this mad world called Remnant. She would've had luck though if that never happened. Luck would've been her life long friend if he stayed. Cinder already knew to lose someone who can change you so much could change a person all together. Better or worse. She just didn't know she could be effected by such a matter herself. Not like the other humans. But she wasn't immune and she was hurting from this poison like everyone else.

All because of Tulip.

It was his blade that struck a mighty man that night. His blade that killed the warrior that dared to save her. She remembered his activity that evening. Let her old leader travel to her. Toyed with him. And in the end, took his life with a blade she used to call beautiful. Just like his opportunity. His mask hide the smirk he held along with the chuckle that combined with the audience's roar. And all she was able to do was let him be. It's always been her job to let Tulip be...

But she knew that that wouldn't be the same after tonight. She would make sure of it...

Her glance at the murderer before her was soon brought to a end when she saw his head move slightly in the mask. The movement looked as if he was about done taking a nap and retrieving back to the real world. If so, then his first act of action was to ask Cinder in a low yet calm manner, "Is something wrong, Cinder?" He expected the woman to reply back in a yell. But all he got was a stare once again, giving him permission to continue, this time in a more playful manner.

"If this is about Tukson, how many times am I gonna have to say it? It was first degree murder. Not like I intended to kill him off!"

"You shouldn't be upset with Tulip," Dr. Watts blurted out before going on in a proud tone. "At least he put his job first instead of trying to keep a small ounce of peace. You did so too, yes?"

"That's none of your business," Cinder replied with gritted teeth before shaking her head in disappointment. "I swear Watts-."

"It's Dr. Watts to you," The black haired whiting man corrected with a strut that caused his female ally to sigh in irritation.

"Okay then, DR. WATTS. I swear if you keep on talking to me like that I will-."

"You'll what? Send your pets to attack me? You better know your place and so shall they."

They're not my pets." With only the word, Cinder and the other men in the room found Mercury turn instantly with a growl. By the stance given, it was as if he was ready to pounce on the men who gave such a rude remark. But hopefully Emerald was there to put him down. The mere sight was enough to make the ashen haired woman stare in shame ahead of shaking her head in dread. "They're friendly acquaintances-."

"Friendly acquaintances that didn't even bother to obey your orders nor come to your pathetic aid," Dr. Watts interrupted. "Due to that and your sad yet bitterly draw, I've half the mind to thank the bishop and the horsemen."

"If I were you, I'd hunt them down," Tyrain blurted out with a low snicker that was enough to make his body vibrate. "Find them and then. Well, they are two of the lucky five, right?" Not long after, the man continued to laugh softly before the sound gradually became louder while historical laughter turned into one of a maniac.

"Don't pick a fight that you know you can't win," The black haired woman grunted through her teeth. The sudden shift of tone made the braided haired man look in utter amazement and satisfaction. He wanted to tell her she wouldn't have the guts. No. The balls to defeat him. But just before he could, Dr. Watts spoke out for him.

"Of course he can win the fight. Because even with those powers of yours, you're pathetic. I don't even know why you came-."

"Enough," Tulip yelled out, reverting back to his deep stern tone of voice, bringing the conversation at hand to a close. "She's coming..." The is a sound of metal being unlatched filled the air before doors opened, ordering everyone to stand. With this, they watched their master enter slowly in their presence. Her feet hidden under her long black robe glided alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels jangling from her hair. She soon stopped to face away from her faction and toward a candle and crystal display for them to examine in silence.

Their eyes laid on her skin that was a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes were jet black and her irises glow red for them to stare in fright along with her black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. Aside from her robe, she also wore a ring resembling a bug on her right index finger. And she had white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments were suspended.

The adults stood in silence, waiting for their leader to speak. And when she did, it was to call out the wise man to ask calmly, "Do you find such malignancy necessary?"

"I apologize, ma'am," The man apologized in the same tone of voice. "I'm not particularly fond of failure."

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder," The woman replied before sitting down in her chair along with her pawns to continue, "She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring?"

"Well, the girl with the silver eyes."

"Yes. We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us," Hazel questioned while barely trying to open his eyelids to the situation.

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless."

"It's because of the maiden power," Tulip stated, fixing his mask into place and sighing in annoyance. "Not only that, but we were fighting her leader and ex."

"Leader and ex? Then it should've been easy for her to take them down since their both nuisances."

"I'm going to call it right now and say that you never dated a person have you?" Before the masked menace could sustain their small conversation, they were disrupted by the snow white skinned woman before them, wearing a satisfied smile on her face to say with a nod.

"Tulip is correct. It is because of the Maiden's power. And make no mistake, Cinder." She then turned to the ashen haired female a far from her. "You hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment." The order caused the younger woman to look down in anger as her ally stared in empathy.

From that point forward, she could hear the orders selected to each man from her leader. Dr. Watts meets with a informant in Mistral. Tyrain hunts down the Spring Maiden. Hazel meets up with the leader of the White Fang. And Tulip searches for the silver eyes girl and bring her back to his post. They were all given a single order that was very special to their master. And what did she have to do? Nothing.

Cinder could hear them talk among themselves. But all she could see was red. Everything was covered in a shade of blood just like the land outside. She could feel her heart shake in a cage of fire as her body shook like a motor. The more she stared at her 'partner' and her 'allies', the more she wanted to attack all of them.

To see them work freely and go on such dangerous task made her feel useless. Weak. She wanted to go out there and kill people too. Bath in the blood of the ones who betrayed her. Make people pay for her past given. But no. She was here. She was forced to work with Tulip first, the one who took him away from her. And now she was the pet of her leader.

She was supposed to be a role model to Mercury and Emerald, but she was only a pest. She was supposed to be her own person, but here she was. Being ordered around. She was promised such a life filled with vengeance and power. And she dared to never leave it... But now...

"... Madam Salem," The black haired woman interrupted out to get her madam's attention, working easily to her surprise. With eyes, including hers, on the young lady, she asked with a dash of curiosity.

"Yes, Cinder?"

"... I want out..." Those three words. Three simple words was enough to make Salem's men stare at her in a frozen state. Dr. Watts' eyes went wide open to the disbelief of her chosen words. Hazel raised one eyebrow in a questionable manner. Tyrain couldn't help but hold up a smirk filled of excitement until he let out a psychotic laugh from his lips. And Tulip only looked at the female with nothing to say, waiting for his master to say something. Hopefully after a few minutes, the white haired woman asked quietly,

"Excuse me?"

"I want out." Cinder repeated once again, this time raising her voice while staring deep into the eyes of a demon. "I don't want to be part of your faction anymore if you're going to always push me to the side lines. Not only that. But if I have to team up with him again," She shouted, pointing to the masked man who sat peacefully in his seat. "Then I don't want to stay here."

"Cinder-."

"Silence, Emerald," The black haired female commanded with a hint of venom, silencing the green haired teen beside her. "I'm not a toy you can play with. Nor am I just a pawn. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. So I'm leaving and I'm going to find Winter, kill her. Then I'm gonna come back when I'm strong enough and avenge Tukson..."

"Do you plan on leaving with the maiden powers," Salem asked in the same tone as earlier.

"If you want them so bad, why don't you come and take it yourself." After such a threat given, the room fell back into a hush as anxiety took over the area. Salem's soldiers were only able to watch the scene without commentary as the two women continued to look into one another's orbs. Blood meeting fire to make a horrifying combination. Due to this, everything just sat in place for a minute or two. That was until Tulip finally stood up to blurt out in a childish manner,

"Apologies, Salem. But I think we should let her go." The sudden sentence delivered made the younger woman turn in utter shock along with his master, who looked in a emotionless manner. "Think about it. She honestly wants out of this. Not to mention, she simply wants to kill me and Winter, that's it. It's not like she wants to stop our mission or us. Just me. So her leaving would be just fine! I mean, at least, you guys will still be alive, right? So as long as you guys are okay, I have no problem with her putting a target on my head!"

From the looks on their faces, Cinder could tell that the men before her wanted to say their side of the matter. But probably due to Salem's nature, they kept their mouths closed. In those seconds, she realized that even if they were strong and determine on the outside, on the inside, they were still like children with a fear.

They feared Salem's action. That's what made Tulip so honored by them. Because he wasn't afraid to say what's on his mind. Nor do it either. It didn't matter though. Because even with his so called kind words, he wasn't calling the shots here, it was Salem.

And since she called the shots, she soon said with a small and quiet sigh, "Alright then. You are free to go. I will give you a minute to leave my throne at once with your. Pests. That is if you want this to be your final resting place."

Without a single word, the ashen haired woman stared at the pale woman for a second or two in atheism before her mouth closed into a frown. She then grabbed her two allies and headed for the door. Just before they left, the final words that Cinder heard from them. From Tulip. Was a nice and loud good luck. Only with those words would it trigger the female to dash out the door with the two teens and slam it behind her filling the air abruptly with it's noise.

Not long after she left, Tyrain pouted suddenly, whispering in sadness, "I thought I was going to see the murder of Cinder Fall..."

"It'll happen soon enough," Dr. Watts replied while sitting back in his chair. "Salem would never let a person such as her get away from here alive. Especially when she has the Fall Maiden's powers. But I must ask, Salem. Why did you agree with Tulip's idea of letting her go?"

"... I'll explain for her," Tulip insisted, retreating back to his stern deep voice as he sat down once again. "You see, we're at the heart of the Grimm's birth area. And Salem gave Cinder and her goons a minute to get out of here. They'll have to get through all those Grimm standing before them and their way home. Yes, Cinder has the maiden powers, but from what I've seen, she still doesn't know how to use them."

"So she'll need a miracle to escape?"

"Yes. And if she somehow does escape that herd of freshly born Grimm, she might grow exhausted or injured half way. And you know what that means." Without saying anymore, he turned to his master, who smiled at the mere thought of what he had in mind. With such a look, she made her way to the window beside her to stare at her creations. Not long after, Tulip's teammates finally had the idea click in their mind, causing them to do the same as their master and look out into the distance of her hell.

"Excellent work, Tulip. I hope this will actually work," The madam blurted out with a dash of satisfaction.

"It will, don't worry."

"So I'll get to see her die soon," Tyrain questioned with a snicker afterwards.

"One way or another. She'll meet her demise..." With that being said, the braided haired male went into a unstoppable fit of laughter from the thought of the traitor's dead body. On that day, Cinder had left the faction and went to live the life she wanted. But not for long, no. Because Tulip knew that after that one minute, things would be changed for the better. And for once,

_Cinder wasn't worth it..._


	41. Chapter 41

Somewhere else in Remnant stood a huge forest filled with only a hush while many trees that served as skyscrapers bathed in powder. The bodies with green hair covered the area around as it's branches tried to keep hold of the snow given. Cold wind blew calmly through the citizens of nature as the grass below went into hibernation, sleeping soundly in their long lost friend's presence. The sun rested as well behind the covers of pure white clouds that gave comfort to life below. With the season changing ever so slowly, the forest stays in a everlasting slumber until the sun wakes up once again...

Or until the presence of a being interrupts their calming moment.

In a matter of seconds, the grass below found themselves meeting their untimely death from the sole touch of rubber and leather. Their bodies connected and lay under the crunched snow in the mark of a shoe, resting in peace. The trees only stood their in silence, only questioning who would have the guts to awake them from their slumber? And who would take the soul of nature without mercy?

It was none other then four teenagers, traveling peacefully through the cold area to their destination. The teenagers being Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Yang Xiao Long. The four of them strolled through the freezing powder that developed from cold tears the sky delivered in their torn and dirty clothes. As they did, the orange haired female couldn't help but continue a sustaining conversation out loud with her partner while her teammate and friend stayed out of it.

While the male and female talked among themselves, Pyrrha and Yang still couldn't help but imagine the two being a thing. In fact, they were still taken a back that it's been only three months now since they were on the road. Alone. And still when Nora and Ren are together most of the time, they are never together together. It kind of annoyed them, but what could they do. It was a sugar rushed child and mature yet silent young man they were talking about. It would take more then alone time to make them a thing.

They would know since the two kind of went through the same thing. The red haired teen had a not so secret crush on the blonde female and she barely knew it. In her mind at first, it was another failure waiting to happen just like Jaune. But luckily for her, the girl wasn't head over heels for anyone and was ready for a date with destiny. So the two became a thing in no times. Kind of makes them wonder if it would run the same way for their friends. All they could do was simply hope so.

But until then, the couple had to hear their fellow friend's conversation, letting the orange haired teen continue to whine out loud a statement she stood behind stubbornly. "I'm just saying there's more members of JNPR in this team than RWBY. It just makes sense to go with that one."

"But 'junior' isn't a color," Ren informed quietly, causing Nora to finally groan in annoyance before she nearly yelled out,

"How can I be more clear?!... Oh wait, Yang! Pyrrha," The teen called out of nowhere, getting the two females attention suddenly. "Get in front of me for a second!"

"Uh, okay," The older teen answered for the duo, making their way in front of Nora, who stood in triumph for what would unfold next. She soon lifted her finger up to start pointing at her now lined up allies that stood in a uncomfortable manner.

"Now that I've set you guys up so I can model it right in front of you, I hope you can understand where I'm coming from."

"I got a question," Yang asked in a tired but curious manner. "Um, is there a reason why we're lined up like this? I mean, you're not tricking us so you can perform another magic trick with Magnhild, right?"

"I said put that behind us and stand there!" With that being said, Nora finally began to guide her finger to the older girl and only male in a pattern, chanting in a somewhat serious manner. "One, two. Counting me and Jaune makes, how many? Four! That's more then Yang and Ruby, which is two..."

"That is true. And I know you want the team to be named junior, which reminds me of a old friend," Pyrrha stated nicely in a soft manner. "But um... where's the P in it?" This made her girlfriend realize this matter along with something else that confused her to the point that she questioned with a hint of anger,

"Where's the Y too? What, are we too cool to be in the name?"

"It's spelled JNPNRY," Nora stated. "Yeah, your initials aren't pronounced, but they serve a special purpose in the name. Separating the syllables!" She expected for her words to be persuasive to the two lovers as they stared at one another for a minute. But if their expressions filled of uncertainty wasn't enough, the youngest out of the four found herself being yelled at by the second youngest who pointed out once again,

"That makes no sense! You make it sound like we're not even in the group!"

"You are! I told you you guys play a special role!"

"Special role my ass-."

"Yang, Nora," Ren blurted out of nowhere, making the girls shift their lilac and light blue shaded orbs towards him. "You two shouldn't be fighting over the name. We should still stick with our original since we're all helping Ruby and Winter with their main objective. And since she named Ruby the leader, we're still Team RNPJRY."

"You're right, Ren... But there's still no Y," Yang wailed out to the sky not long after Pyrrha murmured that there was still no P present. The more the blonde haired girl started to rant on about the matter, the more her orange haired friend became annoyed about even bringing it up. And all the other two friends could do was watch them with different approaches. The red haired teen simply laughed softly and the black haired one shook his head in embarrassment.

They actually thought the matter would go on for a long time, which worried them that they small feud would turn into a battle of brutal strength. But luckily for them, another certain hooded blonde named Jaune Arc was more focused on the job at hand. And without words, this was truly shown when the boy interrupted from his post behind a fallen log to say in a stern tone to his friends. "Guys... We need to focus..." His words was enough to put the debate to a cancellation, silencing the area around him... "Also JNPNRY is way better."

"Exactly." Nora squealed in understanding and excitement as if she had just won a battle. The sudden outburst wasn't one that the others were looking for. Due to that, the three all threw a sigh of defeat to the world in unison from their allies' mindsets. This was how things were supposed to be. This was what they always wanted. A lively moment on the job. Just to hear one another be happy for once without having to wear a fake smile that could easily be seen through. In a nutshell, have fun without feeling on edge or have any worries on their shoulders...

But those moments only came as if it was a leap day and when it did, it would quickly leave like a cold breeze in the summer. Like right now. Not long after their little session, they were met with a harsh rumble from the ground below. The shock felt more like the aftershock of a bomb then a earthquake, which was a good sign for once. But the sudden movement appearing two times was enough to make them worry for their wondering teammates. That is excluding Jaune, who only examined the rumble without worry, before declaring in a low tone,

"It's here..."

Just like a waking call to army soldiers, the group of teens found themselves swiftly getting ready for what was to come. Nora squatted in a fighting position while her childhood friend held StormFlower in hand. Pyrrha held up Milo in it's xiphos form and Akouo to her chest. Finally, Yang readied her fist as Ember Celica in a boxing stance, wearing a smirk proudly for her match. They waited for the enemy to appear like a bat out of hell. Their eyes looked up at the trees that died in their sleep. But what they got instead was a picture of relief but warning as well.

And that was the mere sight of their leader, Ruby Rose, and their mentor, Winter Schnee, flying out of the trees due to the redhead's semblance. The two escaped from inside the fury of rose petals to reveal the white haired woman holding on tightly to the young one who shot rounds from Cresent Rose at the threat. In a matter of seconds, the enemy showed itself to be a collection of floating boulders with a Grimm mask moves the trees aside, clearly chasing after them.

The two seemed stable to the others. That was until the woman jumped from behind her lover to make her crash into the trees with a scream. Winter then clashed with the falling Grimm to run on it and slash at it's head as it fell to the ground harshly.

As that ensued, Ruby continued to yell as she hit tree branches occasionally, "Bad... Landing... Strategy!" The redhead is able to land on her feet on a big tree branch, trying to wipe off the particles of snow that met her fabric. But just before she could do so, the Grimm swung his arm at the young girl, triggering her semblance to escape the attack.

"Let's go get that thing off her," Jaune commanded in a heroic manner. But instead of just following his orders, Yang laid a hand on his shoulder to correct cockily,

"Easy for you to say, you don't even have a weapon. It broke, remember? Let the big boys deal with the big problems, 'kay?" The blonde then used her ammo to launch herself into the trees for battle. Ren did the same without wasting a single bullet and Nora propelled herself into the air with her weapon to reunite with her friends. As for Pyrrha, she stayed on ground level to keep her partner company, who was too busy sighing in a mixture of sadness and defeat until she pat his back.

"Don't worry, Jaune," The red haired teen blurted out hopefully. "I promised I would have your back until you get your weapons back. And to lie when you pee in your pants." After a soft and saddening thanks, the two of them ran as fast as they could to another safe location in the cold area.

On top of the trees, on a certain tree branch, the three other teens crouched in hiding as they watch the action ensue. But not for long when the black haired teen commanded sternly, "We need to draw it's attention from Ruby and Winter!"

"Already on it! Let's do this, Nora," Yang shouted out loud, causing Nora to start shooting at the Grimm's back as Ren hopped around on branches. The boulder beast tried to hit the boy, but he still ran up its rock arm, flew into the air, and came down upon the Grimm, striking at it. But sadly, his attack was ineffective.

"My blades don't hurt him," The older male informed only to look up in the sky to find the female blonde readying a punch. And with it, she replied,

"Then we'll just have to use some good old fashion force!" She then collided her fist into the beast with all of her might. The impact of her weapon clashed into rock was enough to make her cheer happily. But not for long since she soon found the attack not really hurtful. Instead, it fueled the Grimm into smashing it's arm into the dumbfounded teen, launching her right into the bodies of deceased trees. The girl could've slammed way deeper into more bodies if it wasn't for her own to be caught by her mentor speedily.

"Thanks, Winter," Yang said prior to jumping out of her hold and running back into the fight.

"Don't mention it," The white haired woman responded back in a stringent tone, following right beside her ally. "Also, it seems that bladed attacks won't hurt him, so my attacks might be useless... Unless."

"Unless what?"

"Go help everyone else with the Grimm. I'm going to need to do something that conceals time and protection."

"I'm on it." With that being ordered, Winter went her separate way from her student to assist another. Meanwhile, in the fight, Ruby and Ren continued to shoot at their foe with all the ammo they had. But just like the last attacks addressed, no harm was given to the Grimm. The red lines on it's arm began to glow brighter before it was slammed into the ground.

The group of students were sent flying backward, but the two shooters and their orange haired teammate managed to land on their feet. Jaune, on the other hand, tumbled into Pyrrha's arms to mimic her in vexation, "You'll be fine without a weapon. You're the strategist."

"That's it," Nora screamed out in rage, turning to her hard hitting friend. "Yang! Let's do Pink Lemonade!"

"You got it!" Due to the reply, Nora ran forward with Yang, tossing Magnhild into the air and transforming it into hammer mode. She then let the blonde grab her by her legs to blast themselves towards the enemy and into the air with her ammo. With this, the two broke apart to slam their weapons into the boulder monster, breaking its arm apart.

A large piece of it's arm flew straight toward them, but Ruby got between the two forces to knock it away. The Grimm used its other arm to strike at the two girls. Fortunately, they were able to jump out of it's way.

As the other teens kept the battle going, Pyrrha placed Jaune back down to the ground for him to stretch. The two were soon met with Winter, who was meditating in a standing state. "You guys okay," She asked out of breath with genuine concern while not bothering to get her eyes off her task.

"I think we're fine," Pyrrha answered not too soon before a barrage of rocks came towards them. Unlike the pupil of the teacher, who slashed and kicked the pieces away without problems, Jaune could only jump out of harms way. That is until he didn't kept his eye on the ball, making his face meet with another rock that slammed him into a tree. Not only did this hurt him, but it also buried him in a pile of fresh snow.

The Grimm's armless shoulder gained a glowing red circle with a symbol of an eye in the middle. The circle spun, and then a black, elongated arm with clawed fingers emerges from it. The arm reared back only to shove it into the tree the useless boy was up against and lift it from the ground, possessing it. The blonde haired male stood up from the action, escaping his snowy grave to find a surprise awaiting him.

"His arm's a tree," He shouted out while his teacher grabbed him to get somewhere safe. "His arm's a tree!" The Grimm chases the boy and the woman, swinging the wooden arm at them. It misses twice until the teen falls out of balance. Just before the monster could hurt a single hair on his head, Winter used her twin blades to hold it's arm back. Finally, when one of StormFlower's blades spun through the air to cut across the Grimm's mask, making it fall and giving the others time to come together.

"Okay," Jaune said as he raised his fingers to his chin. "How do we do this?"

"His body is too thick to break through," Ren commented.

"It doesn't care about it's body."

"Plus it keeps getting new limbs," Nora added loudly.

"But it keeps protecting it's face."

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Yang suggested at the same volume of her friend, only for Pyrrha to reply that they would not escape. As the teens kept thinking to themselves out of panic, Winter found herself staring at the fallen boulder beast with her girlfriend. They watched as calmly as they could the Grimm get back to it's feet in a tired manner.

The redhead took in the boy's words for a minute as she examined closely. It's body was indestructible to slash through, but nit unable to break apart. Eventually after a few seconds with her clues, her eyebrows furrowed and she marched her way to the others, making Winter smile as she continued to meditate. "Listen up," She yelled out to get the huntsmen and huntresses' in training's attention. "The Grimm is basically trying to protect it's main source. The mask. If we can try and penetrate it, we can also kill it."

"But it's protecting it's face with it's arms," Yang argued back in irritation. It was true, they couldn't do such a task if it kept its guard up. So how were they going to do this? That's when the blonde haired male's idea came into place.

"I got it! If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing!"

"Alright then, we'll go with that plan," Pyrrha said with a agreeing nod.

"... Ren, left. Ruby, right. Yang, Nora, go north. Pyrrha, south." The weaponless male ordered, making them all go their own way, leaving Winter alone with the boy. "And I guess I'll stay out of harm's way?"

"Leave it to me, okay," The white haired woman responded proudly. "I'm going to give you a signal, and when I do, I want you to tell everyone to stand back and for Nora to get ready for a boost."

"Got it." With that, the woman made her way towards their opponent to find Ruby attack it from the right side. Then Ren attack with slashes from the left. Nora and Yang do the same from the north with their harsh hits. And then Pyrrha does so from the south with her sword before sliding down it with her shield. Soon, after giving a few more hits to the beast, the white haired woman ran into the action, yelling out loud to the weaponless male. "Now!"

"Guys," Jaune blurted out with cupped hands to his mouth. "Stand back so Nora can boost up Ms. Winter!"

With those orders, Ruby used her semblance to dash away from the Grimm. Pyrrha, Ren, and Yang ran as well into the trees. Leaving Nora to make her way front and center to give her teacher a little push. Winter jumped onto the hammer only to be blown up by the orange haired teen's bullets. Finally, the woman dived back down to the surface with her white glowing sword pointing downwards to the Grimm's face. And in cold blood, she pierced her blade through the boulder of rocks, killing it instantly and breaking it apart. All before meeting with a bed of powder below.

Only with that was the battle officially over with the teens coming out victorious. Jaune came into the scene once again, breathing heavily before posing with his hands on hips to declare with a brag, "Another victory for Team JNRR!"

"... JRNPNY (Journey)," Yang broke the silence to say with a hint of infliction. "We're Team JRNPNY now." After a second of awkward silence, the team made their way through the snowy field and onto their next destination after helping their adult out of the snow. As they traveled, the white haired woman couldn't help but feel rather empty from the fight. She didn't know if it was her fighting, her attitude, the atmosphere around her, or the fact that her sword broke. Hopefully, she was able to push it aside, but she didn't know for how long. As usual, only time would tell... But how long did she have was the real question. How long til this winter ends.

_And everything comes crashing down once again..._


	42. Chapter 42

Team JRRPNY strolled down the winter wonderland for a limited time before meeting the gaze of a village. That is, the base of it. Snow seemed to have piled up on the small town like a painting dipped in white. Not to mention only a small amount of civilians layered up in heavy coats were visible to their eyes like ants. They could consider it a ghost town like their first impressions on the village. But since they've already encountered the official and taken up the mission to slay the Grimm earlier, they made their way inside the engulfed area.

The group started to divide in display from forcing their bodies into the snow and shivering endlessly. Their trip was quiet at first, but after feeling the breeze blow in her face, Yang finally blurted out through gritting teeth, "W-W-Winter? C-Can we. Please. Stop. At a i-i-inn after this?"

"Yeah," Nora agreed in a stutter as she held her body for warmth. "O-Our clothes are ripped to shreds, we haven't s-slept for days. A-A-And I'm starting to feel my skirt freeze into my butt."

"As much as that would be a good idea, we have no time to waste," The white haired woman strictly refused. "Haven is our top priority and even though I have a broken weapon, we can't take a break yet. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to make some sacrifices if we want to get there in time."

"... Um, Ms. Winter," Pyrrha broke the silence swiftly to get her teacher's attention nicely. "I really don't want to be a downer, but it's been almost three months now."

"What are you getting at?"

"Just thinking- Not that it's true, it's just a thought. But... Wouldn't they already been there?"

A blackout occurred after those words were delivered. The thought not only made them think a while, but also had them unease in facial expressions. Ruby's body shook softly in fear more then temperature, Yang and Ren simply examined their shoes being occasionally buried into the snow. Nora just stood in a frozen state and Jaune shook his head in a mixture of denial and anger. But if this wasn't enough, the redhead had to add on with a question in worry, "Could that b-be true?"

Luckily before things got out of hand, the group's mentor stopped them by questioning with a low grunt, "Pyrrha, why did you have to say that?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought of it out of the blue. I promise I wasn't trying to ruin the mood." Vivid green eyes escalated to the floor quickly after a scolding before her teacher spoke once more. This time, her voice grew softer after releasing a dull sigh.

"If they've already reached Haven, then yes. We were too late. But Haven is a academy, and is part of a kingdom. With many civilians, there's a chance there would be survivor roaming around that would inform us on what happened. So don't worry. Everything will be fine. For now, let's just focus on meeting the official."

"Yes ma'am," Everyone replied in unison loud enough for villagers to turn their way. To the set of teens, they thought that they scared the citizens. But after a while, Ruby could tell like her teacher that they were only surprised by their presence.

Soon, the group was able to come face to face with the man they were looking for. The official of the village. He stood before them, his old honey brown eyes accompanying his pined up gray hair examining the returning heroes. He also hid his hands in loose sleeves of his wine red kimono that was accessorized with green beads across his necks and his belt of the same color. He continued to watch them approach his side until his warm smile was greeted with the one that the adult delivered back.

"Welcome back," the official greeted with a bow to his guest. "We're you able to take down the Grimm?"

"Like you ordered," Ruby answered humbly for her team.

Due to the news being given, the older man couldn't help but shake hands with the leader of the heroes softly in gratitude. With such a action, he thanked, "We truly can't thank you enough."

"Just doing our job, sir!"

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks," The official told the team of teens and the woman with them. "We were beginning to wonder if we have to relocate."

"Well, we are going to Mistral. You could come along with us if you don't feel safe."

"Heh... I take it you all are not from these parts, are you?"

"We're all from Vale, Official," Winter stated quietly to the official's liking.

"Well, you must know. Anima is a large continent... I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek back to Mistral. It may be safe in the Kingdom, but we prefer our way of life... I just wished we could pay you more."

"If you want to pay us back so badly, you wouldn't have a clothing store or a blacksmith around, would you," Yang asked out of nowhere to her teacher's surprise along with the others. She deserved a slap on the back of her head before the man nodded slowly with gently closed eyes, replying,

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we do. Our blacksmith can forge and fix weapons to his bidding. And the clothing store, The Maus Blossom, has the most finest clothing in all of remnant if I say so myself. They even made this kimono I'm wearing right now."

"Maus," The white haired woman whispered to herself while standing in a thinkable state. "They sound awfully familiar."

"Maybe you know them because they travel around all of Remnant to sell merchandise. Have you bought anything from them?"

"Not to my knowledge..."

"Then that settles it," The blonde haired female blurted out in excitement. "Maybe as payback, you can let us get our upgrades and new clothes for free! How about it?"

"Yang," Both Winter and Pyrrha groaned in unison in different approaches only for the official to interrupt with a chuckle.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with having something back in return. I think I can twist things around and let that happen if you like."

"You really don't have to do that-."

"Great," Nora suddenly shouted out in the same thrill as Yang. "Thank you for doing that for us!"

"Anything for fellow friends. Take your time there as well. Don't worry about me, you just tell them the official sent you there due to your token of gratitude."

"Seriously, thanks a lot, sir! We'll be seeing you then!" After the infinite thank yous from the airheads of the group, the two then dragged their teammates into their first stop, at the blacksmith's place. When the passed the weapon decor and entered the establishment, they were met with a blacksmith faunus that had a pair of horns on his head. He immediately greeted the team with a smirk on his face of course before greeting,

"Why hello there, huntsmen and huntresses! You guys here for a upgrade?"

"Yes," Winter answered, ignoring the fact that the teens had began to place their nearly broken and raggedy weapons on the counter before them. The adult eventually did so herself by placing her weapon's handle for the blacksmith to see, continuing not long after, "We need five upgrades on the functional weapons and two new ones to be rebuild. We don't have enough lien, but because we took down the Grimm that threatened this village, your official has granted us to be given upgrades for free. Will that be a problem?"

"Of course not! These works of arts will be fixed in no time! The ones getting the upgrades can wait here. But you and I'm guessing the boy who's missing the weapon gotta follow me into the back so I can know what you want."

"Very well then. Let's go, Jaune."

"Uh, okay." The two adults and the blonde haired boy left the scene to the rest of the group. They all knew it would take a while so they tried to occupy themselves for a moment or two. Yang chatted with Ren on their current life style. Nora played with the now loose pink threads of her skirt in quick boredom. Pyrrha sat in a silent state almost equal to that of taking a nap. And Ruby couldn't help but think about what the red haired teen said and her partner in battle and romance.

She could only imagine how things could be at Mistral. Blood evaporated in ashes of both humans and Grimm. Dead bodies lying around abandoned from priests that could give them a proper burial. And an academy rid of many kind students that were probably lost in the chaos. These thoughts that built a wave of endless possibilities could've ate Ruby's brain inside and out. But she had to remember. She didn't know if they attacked yet or not. For all she knows, the kingdom could be in one peace and everyone's a okay. So she let that slide.

But what about Winter, she thought instantly. What was wrong with her lately? She's been more cold and distant. And not because it's her season nor due to the sudden blizzards that would break them apart for a couple of minutes. But because of her attitude. The white haired adult had been focusing more on the main objective so much that they didn't have time to cuddle up to one another for warmth. Give each other soft kisses. Or exchange a decent I love you. At that moment in thought, the redhead knew she was being a little obsessed and somewhat rude about matters. But she couldn't help but think it wouldn't help to have a lovely dovey moment with her beloved.

Just like a certain someone that she would go to to get advice on this phase of a relationship. Ruby found herself slowly but surely approaching her so called sister's prey then whispered in her ear softly to grab her heed. "Pyrrha, can I ask you something?" She gave the now awoken female time to stir until she replied lightly,

"Yes. What is it, Ruby?"

"I feel like me and Winter are becoming more distant these days because of our journey to Mistral. I mean, we haven't even said I love you in two weeks now. She did kiss me on the cheek though and we exchanged some smiles here and there-. But I don't know. It's so complicated-. How can we fix things-. How do you and Yang still stay so in love with one another!?"

"... Well, for starters, Yang is a... Love machine," Pyrrha stated, smiling at her success in finding the right words. "She's kind of like Jaune in a way. But more. Out there. She's one of those people who follow the status quo, 'I don't fall in love a lot. But when I do, I fall hard.' Meaning that she will do anything to show me how much she needs me."

"Oh... Do I fall in that category as well?"

"Hmmm, kinda. But the difference between you and her is that you sometimes wait for the right moment to show how much you care. Yang would just kiss me because she can't control herself. But you can because you know when it's the right time to kiss Winter and when it's the right time to not. Maybe right now just isn't the time-. Now that doesn't mean you two are falling apart. It just means that you have to keep on waiting for that moment. I always do. And look at me now..."

"... I. Think I understand a little bit," The redhead responded in a nervous manner. "Thanks for explaining it to me, Pyrrha."

"Anytime, Ruby." Later on in the blacksmith's shop, the blacksmith came from the back with both Winter and Jaune by his side. With their presence, everyone looked up as if they were in a hospital for the faunus to state while their teammates met with them once again,

"The upgrades will take about a good hour and a half, so if you're easily bored like that orange head over there, I suggest you check out other places here in Anima."

"Then we should be on our way," Winter replied, bowing down to the man in a thankful manner before leaving the establishment with her students. The group strolled down the empty cold sidewalks of Anima for their orbs to become glued to a shop that caught their teacher's surprise with only it's name. The Maus Blossom. The place outside looked like any other building around them, lack of paint and supported by coal shaded wood. The difference between this one and the others was the sign that had the name painted on it above the entrance in rainbow colors.

To the team, they could already tell it was really crappy to stare at. But there was something about it that made them think it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Especially their teacher when she ignored her girlfriend's question of if something was wrong or not. When they entered, they were met with a wardrobe of clothes hung around in sections on the wall below many strings of fabric and two lamps. The wide selection of clothes surprised them for a while until their gaze drew upon the counter at the end of the store, which had a register and a sewing machine in front of a clear white door.

From the looks of it, the store was probably closed to their disliking. It would've been. If it wasn't for their ears to be ambushed by the sound of a trumpet being blown as if a princess had entered the establishment. Out of nowhere, like a entrance out of a movie, a fair skinned boy with brown hair combed nicely to the right, mouse ears and coal black eyes appeared in the flesh. He wore a light red dress shirt under a orange long sleeve vest, khaki pants held up by a black belt and brown work shoes as his choice of clothing. The boy then blurted out in a deep adolescent male voice,

"Welcome to the Maus Blossom!"

A few seconds later on cue, another male figure appeared beside the other. He looked identical to the other, but instead he wore a light green dress shirt under a no sleeve yellow vest. He also didn't have mouse ears, but a mouse tail that nearly blended with the gray decor. This male blurted out in a light adolescent male voice,

"A place where many will be viewed as Gods who will appear fashionably early or late!"

"Tell me, what will you be wearing today?... Bro, we killed that. We killed that for once!"

"That's not the only thing you killed," Yang added while digging her fingers into her ears in annoyance. "I think you also killed my eardrums."

"Why we're so sorry about that, ma'am," The male in the green shirt apologized with a hand on his chest. "We only wanted to make a great entrance like future huntsmen who will look back on our work and say, 'I'm pretty darn proud of myself for buying the Maus' brothers' merchandise."

"Maus brothers," Ruby questioned in confusion.

"Why yes, little lady. Even though you're probably our age. We are the Maus brothers! Owners of the Maus Blossom! I'm Farn, the youngest of the two. And the twin next to me is my big brother, Rost."

"WHAT," A sudden loud yell echoed around the owners and the teens out of nowhere. This caused them to turn to the outburst to find a sight that muddled the group but utterly shocked the twins enough for them to gasp. And that was the teens' adult who stared at them with a surprised expression on her face. "... Oh my gosh..." Her hands slowly covered her mouth, repeating her words to the concern of her girlfriend along with everyone else. But for a while until finally she uncovered her mouth to blurt out in revelation. "ROST? FARN?!"

"Winterelly?"

"ROST! FARN!" Winter dashed towards the two brown haired teens to engulf them in a group hug that they easily gave back. In their embrace, the boys laughed lively at the sudden love they were delivered while their old friend was stuck in a mixture of tears and laughter. It was as if they were about to depart for the very last time. But at the same time it was like meeting them once again in a million years. They could tell along with the group that watched in confusion. It made them wonder who they were, but it also made them grin a little at the happy reunion.

It took a while, but the hug had died out when the white haired woman asked merrily, "Where were you guys? What happened while I was gone? How are you guys here? I have so many questions to ask you guys- I wanna know everything!"

"Same," Rost responded for himself and his brother. "But, um... How about we start with who these guys are?" With the signal of the younger brother's head to the team, his old friend turned to them without a word. She didn't understand what he meant til her excitement decayed for a moment to let her realize what they meant. A small oh escaped her mouth before approaching her group to introduce in a calm manner,

"These are my students. Lie Ren."

"It is nice to meet you two," Ren said with a bow.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello," Pyrrha greeted with half of her catchphrase and a friendly wave.

"Yang Xiao Long."

"How's it hanging," Yang greeted casually.

"Jaune Arc."

"Hey," Jaune tried to say his words with confidence but only nervousness was apparent.

"Nora Valkyrie."

"How ya doing," Nora asked cheerfully.

"And my dear Ruby Rose."

"Hi," Ruby expected for the two males to keep their kind smiles on their faces like everyone else. But instead, the twins immediately gasped once again at Winter's choice of words as their eyes shifted from her to the redhead in a pattern. This made the young female become worried again. But only for a moment before she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders gently. In it's touch, the redhead was able to calm down a little as she let a smile slide onto her face like ice to a table.

"You heard me right. This is my girlfriend. We've dated for four months now."

"So you and Cinderelly-."

"Broke up," Farn finished for his brother, earning a puzzling and offended look from their old friend. She then continued,

"Of course I did. Four years ago?... Oh man. I forgot you guys left after our second year."

"Yeah! So what happened while we were gone? Why did you leave Cinder?"

"Because she-." Before Winter could finish her sentence, her throat grew a lump in it out of nowhere. She didn't know why but she couldn't find the right words to say. Nor could she even say words at the moment. All the woman did was stare at the twins like they were the devil while she changed her gaze to Ruby's in a pattern. She had to remember what she told herself a long time ago. If she wouldn't say it to Ruby, she wouldn't say it to the other teens. So why would she tell Rost and Farn about Cinder?

If she could remember, the two looked up to her like she was a goddess. More like a mother. To know that their childhood friend became a cold blooded killer. It would kill them mentally. But if she lied to them they would see her as that. A liar. It was another moment in her life where Winter had grew a deep hatred for her ex once again for bringing this much pain to her and her loved ones. And when she hated herself for telling a lie. But not fully. It was for the best though. Because in time, they will thank her for this. And Cinder would be punished.

"We weren't compatible with one another. She went one way and I went another. She said we just weren't perfect for one another. And I agreed. I wasn't perfect for her... I know this is cheesy but I'm perfect for Ruby. No one else. Sorry if you guys liked me with Cinder, but we're done. It's me and Ruby now."

"I guess we have no control over that," Rost responded with his ears falling back softly in slight sadness. "I guess I have no right to talk since it's your love life, you do whatever you want, Winterelly-"

"Because we will support you every step of the way," Farn finished. Winter could've said thank you like a average citizen and a loyal friend. If it wasn't for Yang to interrupt them and state in a cocky manner,

"Okay, it's nice that you guys reunited. And I'm pretty sure we all have good questions like who are you guys really and who is this Cinderelly. But we came for some clothes and we have no time to waste!"

"Yang, that's kind of rude-."

"But Pyrrha, she's right," Nora responded like a spoiled brat. "We really need this and I need to make this icicle in my butt go away forever! So we need to hurry."

"Oh! We are so sorry about that," Farn apologized softly. "Please say no more, fellow customers. Forwith only one glance at you, we can already tell your style apart from others."

"In just a few minutes," Rost blurted out after his brother. "You guys will have the coolest and fliest clothes in all of Remnant. So fly that you would be thankful to shop at-."

"The Maus Blossom!"

"Seven of the most finest outfits coming right up," Finally, with their so called battle cry, the twins left the scenes to make their customers some new rags. Not long after their departure, the teens turned around slowly but surely to Winter and Ruby, who looked back with the same confused faces they had. The Schnee could already tell what was going through their minds, she just wasn't fond of it. But she knew they wanted answers. And she did too. But she knew she had to come out first with this secret. Or secrets to be exact. And just like her lover,

She could only hope it ended well...

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Atlas, pairs of solid black eyes watched from a window as airships passed the building their owner was caged in. He saw the machines as artificial birds that failed to live the life they wanted. Instead of flying free like their friends, they were held down by the leashes of Atlas' finest and most darkest people in the kingdom.

Such a sight should've scared him. But it only helped him to realize the true problems behind the kingdom. Especially one that almost killed a bond between him and a juvenile. Power and discipline. It was sickening, but also informative and rather relaxing in a creepy way.

The man wanted to continue to watch from inside, but before he could, he heard footsteps approach him from behind before coming to a stop. The owner of the steps called out quietly to the man before him, "General Ironwood. Pardon the Interruption, but Mr. Schnee wishes to see you."

"... Thank you for telling me, Mr. Klein. I will escort myself there if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Mr. Ironwood," With the 'invitation' to meet the owner of the Schnee Dust Company, the black haired man made his way away from the window and to his new destination. As he took his steps down the hall slowly, he could already tell from the vibe the building was giving off

_That things would only get worse from here..._


	43. Chapter 43

Ironwood took a stroll down the halls of the Schnee manor in search for Mr. Schnee's room. And as he did so, he tried hard to keep his same demeanor from other meetings he attended. A straight face, blank stare in his eyes, and a frown unknown of many emotions. This usually helped him in a lot of hard situations he was going to handle. Especially in a meeting with demons. But for once, his idea of keeping calm proved to become a failure when his surroundings said otherwise.

His eyes gazed upon protruding columns from the walls that were decorated with black sconces and lit candles. Nature paintings that were hung in an alternating pattern between the columns. And also the occasional cushioned chair or round coffee table placed along the walls. He didn't always criticized a person's home nor their belongings. But he had to say one thing was for sure. That the tone that the paintings and solitude the area gave to him was giving off the same feeling he felt right now. Loneliness.

But loneliness wasn't the only emotion that would drown him in the rich manor. When he began to walk along an upper level balcony above a large dining hall, fantasies not fit for a general rushed to his head as he looked upon it. The white and green floral centerpiece decorated the white-clothed table. Every column both above and below bear a sconce, but the candles were not lit. Beside him, large arch-shaped openings with white gauze curtains. Through one of the curtains, a crystal chandelier can be seen in another room.

His mind questioned if the table was ever used for comforting family dinners instead of negotiating with members on executions and bills. But why would he question something he already knew the answer to?

The general continued down a wide stairway with curving balconies on either side above it. Large armor statues filled the space on either side of the bottom stairs. Behind him was a paned triptych of arched windows that let in the sun, casting his shadow onto the blue carpeted steps in front of him. The floor at the bottom of the stairs hasda blue and white oval design in its center, both levels having open archways leading to other rooms. For some odd reason, when he looked upon these brave and lifeless knights, memories of a certain ex soldier clouded his mind. He expected for the cloud to cry a river and reveal a rainbow at the end due to his immediate smile. But storms only set foot onto the top of his remembrance.

Walking into another room with blue and white floor patterns, Ironwood stride pass a life-size statue of a King Taijitu. The first Grimm he saw her slay, he reminiscence before moving once again. Both the lower level and the balcony level had open archways and unlit sconces as usual and a chandelier hung from the ceiling.

In another room lied a music room, In the music room was a large grand piano with open sheet music and portrait on the wall that showed the youngest Schnee in the family. With coal eyes lying onto the piano swiftly, only a sigh was enough to show how the general felt about this display. With sorrow and frustration, the man continued to set foot around the manor. That is until he met with a door that concealed the king of all demons. The devil. And when he would open the door was when he would awaken him. He dealt with his kind though. So why was he scared inside, he thought? Of his power? Of his money? Of his true title?

He didn't know. But what he did know is that he had no time to waste on getting cold feet. He wanted him to discuss matters. And he wanted him to get the meeting over with, go home, and think of where life has led him. Where life has led her...

So with one last sigh, he twisted the cold golden handle lightly and entered the devil's cage. As he entered his sanctuary, he was met with the man sitting quietly at his desk, hands intertwined and held underneath his head. He saw his signature gray-white hair, a large gray mustache, cold blue eyes, and a pale complexion in front of him. He was wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wore blue shirt, a vest and a gray-white tie. They all stood out to Ironwood as what someone such as himself would wear in and out of home. But what stood out the most was the silver-colored ring on his right hand. His marriage ring.

For the third time in his life, Ironwood found himself cringing right where he stood. It was as if the ring was the one from a famous movie. He just couldn't help but stare into the devil's eyes for his sake of not remembering the horrific past of a in denial teenager. It helped hopefully, but it did not get rid of the scowl that was apparent on his face. With that being realized by the president of the Schnee Dust Company, the man stood with a ghost hilarity to greet in what sounded like a ironical manner, "Greetings, Ironwood."

"Jacques," The general greeted back in a stern tone not long before shaking his 'friend's hand nicely. A strong grip was found in their shake, threatening to show the black haired man how the other felt. But instead of being rude about it, he returned the gesture to his surprising, causing the Schnee to comment,

"That's quite a grip you got there."

"Same. But enough about me. Let's talk about why you called me here."

"Why yes, please, take a seat." With the request given, Ironwood decided to sit down on a coach that was almost the same shade as his eyes. As he sat peacefully in his seat, Mr. Schnee questioned if he wanted water or whiskey to which he suggested water. Not long after getting his drink, the man sustained the conversation by truly starting it. "Can you believe there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?"

"... Actually, I do if I'm being honest with you."

"Excuse me," The male Schnee asked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of venom escaping his lips.

"You have to remember that they weren't there," The general continued. "They think that Atlas did this because of what we did... What I did... Don't you remember the Penny project? Because we let her into the tournament, she was cut in half by Beacon's finest. All because we didn't tell Ozpin. Because we didn't tell the council. Not only that, but what about our defenses? We failed to protect them because we didn't have the right equipment. We weren't ready and we were in denial to what was in front of us. Because of this, I think it would be best to forbid Atlas from exporting dust. It's a precautionary measure until we're certain no one is going to declare war."

"Have you lost your mind back at Vale, Ironwood," Mr. Schnee questioned after taking a long sip from his drink, emptying the whole thing into his mouth. "Think about what this will do to us?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. You're afraid to go bankrupt or something along those lines, am I correct? Because you just want the greater good for your company?"

"You buffoon," The Schnee replied out loud while pouring another shot into his cup. "You think this has to do with my company? Let alone yours?! I'm not talking about the good of MY company! I'M TALKING ABOUT THE GOOD OF ATLAS! OUR ENTIRE KINGDOM!"

"That's a load of shit and you know it."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!"

"Who said you was suddenly caring about the good of your company? From what I see I'm the only one with a sense of mind here! I'm the only one taken drastic measures! All you're doing is sitting around in your little mind while the world is dying! So Jacques, will you please stop throwing a tantrum and hear me out?" Out of nowhere, the general was silence by the slam of glass onto the table before him. With the sudden action, a angered Schnee sat back in his chair like the millionaire he was to state more calmer but still in a upset manner,

"You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James. But what you're suggesting is ABSURD!"

"You're blowing it out of proportion!"

"The council will never agree to this," Jacques exploded, standing up from his chair like a demon on his prey. This soon caused the black haired man to stand from his seat as well to declare in cold rage back to him.

"You forget. I hold two seats on the council."

"Your dust embargo has already cost me millions. I can promise you, I have not forgotten!"

"So this IS about you?... I don't know why I came up here in the first place. It's always the same with you... I'm leaving."

"Indeed... Klein can show you out-."

"I know the way out." Without another word, Ironwood left through the door with a force that was enough to slam it onto the wall. When he was met with the plain white empty halls once again, he felt as if the SDC had thrown more weights onto his shoulders without hesitation. There was no pain though. No determination to take them off. Just frustration. But no will to fight back. The black haired man simply knew he stood out from the manor like a wasp around bees. And it didn't matter because this was all simply karma to him. In his mind, he had deserved all this pain coming to him and nothing more. Nothing less.

So he decided to make his way back outside to his Bullshead awaiting him. That was til a certain someone stopped him in his tracks. A teenage boy to be exact. A boy with white hair, light blue eyes and a fair complexion just like his father. His hair was mostly pushed to left, although he did have a cowlick.

His attire consisted of a short-sleeved white dress shirt with his sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs. Over his untucked shirt he wore a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wore a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes.

He seemed very formal about his attire and his posture. He was a little Jacques if Ironwood said so himself. And it sickened him so. But there was one thing he liked about the young man. And that was even if him and his family had issues, he had the dignancy to at least greet himself when he called out in a peaceful manner, "Good afternoon, Mr. Ironwood."

"Afternoon, Whitley. I was just about to leave, so don't mind me."

"Of course, I hope you have a good day, Mr. Ironwood."

"... Say. Have you heard from Winter and Weiss?"

"Weiss still hasn't called and Winter is still missing from what I heard." The update on the Schnee sisters was a discord to Ironwood's ears. Such a discord that he couldn't help but look at the ground in disappointment. The sight of his sadness caught Whitley's blue eyes to make him continue, "Don't tell me you're worried about them, are you?"

"Whitley, If you were in their place, I would be worried for you as well."

"Don't be. Their strong. And they learned from the best, which is you. Because nothing will destroy this family. I'll make sure of that..."

"Um, thank you for the compliment... I should be going know though. I have no time to waste. Until next time, Whitley."

"Ironwood." Finally, the black haired man left the manor to his ride outside. And with the trip to the Schnee Manor, Ironwood could already tell that things would get worse from here. But with just a little bit of hope in the darkness delivered,

Maybe light would blossom before them in a unexpected way.

* * *

 

Winter could've explained to everyone how she knows the Maus Brothers. She could've explained who Cinderelly is or was. And she could've let a single word escape her mouth. If it wasn't for the two mouse faunus to snatch their customers to make them try on their clothes, including her. They were reckless with them and they were to excited for the older teens taste, meaning Yang and Ren. But they were able to lend them the most comfortable and nice looking clothing fit for huntsmen and huntresses in training. And it truly showed with all the teens.

For Ruby, her new design sported a white high-neck décolletage blouse and retained the black and red skirt from her default clothing. But her waist cincher had been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red held a magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition and she also had brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack for belongings.

In lieu of her full black stockings, she wore thigh-high stockings that reached to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contained four straps and buckles apiece and may be slightly taller than her previous boots. But she was okay with it. And of course, she kept her signature hood.

Yang went more for what she liked to call a 'punk' style. Her new clothes consisted of a gray jacket on top of an orange long sleeve shirt, with yellow sleeves, with her emblem on the back of it that bared her midriff. The jacket's right sleeve was rolled up to signify that she was a 'badass'. The jacket's left sleeve also beared her father's emblem, which was a yellow shaded halves of designed hearts.

Completing her attire were gray cargo pants, which show the rim of her dark undergarments, and white sneakers. High on the left leg of her pants was a red shield-shaped patch with imagery of three Ursa masks. And on the high of the right leg of her pants was a torch with fire above it. With her attire, she surely will be knocking some heads.

Next was Nora, who didn't change that much along with Ren. She retained her gloves and white top, though the heart cut-out on the top now has a diagonal cut through it. Over the shirt she wore a zippered blue-black bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tightened on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that created some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wore knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces.

Ren now had a longer, sleeveless tailcoat. Under it he wore a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, shorter pants, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps ran gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

Pyrrha?... She hardly changed at all like Jaune. Her bronze plate, armor and her miniskirt along with her scarf. But her brown gloves were now part of a long sleeve shirt and leggings were now covering her legs into her long boots. And Jaune was just the same sadly.

And Winter got new clothing as well, even though she didn't really care for it. She now wore a long sleeve black shirt underneath a clear white half chest armor piece that had black lines meeting near the end of it. Over this, she wore a hood-less light blue trench coat that faded to white at the bottom with blue buttons. For her lower half, she wore dark blue pants underneath her same shoes from before.

With their new clothes now displayed on their bodies, the brothers delivered them a nice round of applause with good comments in the middle. And with the standing ovation, of course, Yang and Nora bowed down like they were part of a play. Ren and Winter stayed mutual, Pyrrha and Ruby chuckled at their action, and Jaune? He whined. He just whined about the fact that he didn't change at all. Not long after that, Rost questioned calmly and formally after their claps faded into the air, "So, what do you guys think? I personally think it looks might well on you guys. Am I right, brother, or am I right?"

"You're so right, brother," Farn agreed, leading the two to share a small laughter before Winter replied in a thankful tone,

"I think I speak for all of us when I say you've out done yourselves. These clothes are amazing, guys."

"Yeah," Ruby blurted out in thrill. "I'm really liking this new layout you gave me!" With her words, the teens agreed in their own goofy way. Their words would've been something designers would be used to already. Especially ones that travel all around Remnant to give out clothing. But the Maus Brothers took these words like blessings. And it was truly shown when they couldn't conceal heart warming smiles and grins that could beat the sunshine by a landslide.

Everything was going the way they wanted at the moment. People loved their merchandise, they met their best friend let alone 'big sister' again. And from what they've seen Winter do, they knew that they would be known around all of Remnant for sure. It was almost like Christmas to them, but probably way better. They could get used to this... But like any other huntsmen, they had to go on their merry way. So they had to savor the time they had now.

"I don't understand why you guys are so happy and all," Jaune exploded out of nowhere to get everyone's attention. "Me and Pyrrha didn't change at all!"

"I kind of did-."

"But I didn't," He interrupted quickly before his partner could finish her sentence. He expected for the brothers to fear his wrath for a moment or two. But instead, they laughed once more until Rost informed him calmly,

"Well, it's because we feel like there's really nothing to change about you. You already look like a fine knight in shining armor since we can imagine armor on you. And since you have armor being upgraded at Dugo's place, we feel like you don't need anything."

"Yeah, you already look good just the way you are," Rost commented in a aroused manner, his eyes scanning up and down at the male. This made the blonde haired teen chuckle nervously before stating that it's okay now. The teens then thanked the two boys for the clothes once again before getting ready to head out. As they left through the doors, only Winter and Ruby were the only two to stay in to say one more goodbye. Words should've been exchanged. But words weren't stronger then action.

Instead of saying goodbye, the white haired woman instantly pulled her old friends into another genuine hug. The brothers gave back the hug as tightly as they could, but it wasn't as tight as her grip. All they could do was again savor the feeling as if it was the last time. And Ruby simply stared happily at the fact that her lover was for once happy in the last two months. But not for long when the brothers decided to give the same love to the redhead as well, to which she delivered back as well.

Not long after their hug, with a hand on both of the brown haired teens' heads, Winter had to ask them, "Am I going to see you guys again?"

"Winterelly, that's what we're supposed to be saying." The brothers said in unison to cause their friend to laugh softly.

"I'm being serious though... You think we'll see one another again?"

"Always," Farn answered. "And who knows? Maybe you, us, and Cinderelly can reunite again and hang out like old times."

"Um. Yeah... Yeah. That would be cool!... I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Don't. We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it."

"Alright then. I should be going now. Haven awaits."

"Good luck, Winterelly," The brothers once again shouted out at the same time to the Schnee's liking.

"And good luck to you. Until we meet again, I'll see you later."

"Bye bye!" With this, Winter left the scene to embark on her journey to Haven. Before she stopped to find that Ruby did not follow her side. It confused her at first since she knows she would follow her no matter what. But when she turned to find her lover face to face with the twins, she was able to hear the message she gave to them. And it was one that her along with the brothers would keep at heart for the rest of their dedicated adventure.

"I know you're worried about her. And I know you're worried about everyone else too. But I promise you on my life that I will make sure Winter comes back home, safe and alive. I know she's my teacher, but she's also my girlfriend. And your best friend. And I've seen too many people die already. I'd be really upset if I lose her too. If I lose anyone at that. So I promise, you three will have that reunion again. And if you don't mind, I would love to join that too! Maybe we can all join it and be one big happy family! Yeah, one big happy family. That would be nice..."

The brothers took in Ruby's words before she left with Winter to go back on her trip. The group of soon to be heroes then grabbed their weapons and made their way back on the road. Between meeting her old friends and being promised a safe travel, Winter found herself to be relaxed more for the threats to come. For once down this path, she didn't feel as if she should be scared of or for anything. And because of that, this trip was going to be one that might be fun. Or interesting. But it doesn't matter. As long as her and her love ones are okay

And no blood is shed.

* * *

 

In a area filled with nothing but pure white and ferocious snow, the trees still tried to stay alive along with the grass below. The silence through the evening that slowly transitioned to night became irritating but peaceful to the wildlife around. And no violence was apparent around the serenity of the forest. That is until a furry black beast walked it's way down the snowy path, standing out of all the snow that laid around like a fly in a soup. It's eyes glow in silent rage at the sight that awaited it in only a few minutes.

What stood before it was a muscular man. He had long messed up black hair, emotionless grey eyes, and a long beard with a mustache. He had on a torn up white dress shirt, black torn up pants that hung slightly above his knees and raggedy work shoes. He stood right before the beast with only his weapon strapped on his back and his hands bear out for a wrestling match. But it was truly a match with a Ursa. They stood with blood hidden in their eyes and determination releasing from their souls. Only their breathes surfaced in the cold winter air.

And only one would survive this battle of the beasts...


	44. Chapter 44

Blake missed Weiss.

She didn't know why she missed her entirely. But at the same time, she did. And the body of water that surrounded her on the boat she stood upon said otherwise. Maybe it was because she kept her company around 'strangers'. Or because of the comfort in her eyes that shared the same shade as the sea and the sky. Or because she made her laugh like the happily crying children around her. It was confusing and also hurtful, but nostalgic.

All she knew was that it had her mind occupied for once on simple memories from Beacon. The faunus looked back on the time they started to develop feelings for the other. She 'cheated'. She was single. They were the cliche affair to a relationship in those cheesy romance movies the sisters adored. They shared little to no interests. But shared the same thoughts.

Looking back at it, Blake thought that was the only reason why she 'liked' her. Because they would think the same thing. In fighting. In tactics. In truths and lies. And in bed...

At least, that was for the first couple nights. Their souls connected those midnight behind shut doors their teammates dared not to open. And they brought each other warmth in their arms. There was no heated activity nor adultery committed. But secrets were revealed into her ears as she caressed the female's slender and soft body close to hers behind sheets. They were courteous. Or should she say amazing... That is until the battle of Beacon.

Now here she was. Alone at sea, with what felt like monsters that tried to feed on her soul. As she kept starring into the nothingness of the water before her, she started to doubt. Shouldn't she have let Weiss stay, she questioned. Shouldn't she have stayed with her through such tough times? Shouldn't she have let her do what she wanted?

Shouldn't she have kissed her goodbye?

A fist met with metal that was cooled off by wet air. And a gaze was meeting with one of black orbs that caught her by surprise. This caused her hands to hold Gambol Shroud, but not to take it out and shed blood. Instead, it stayed on standby to the sight of the captain of her voyage. With his hands in the air to prove he means no harm, the white haired man with a thick beard told her in a quiet tone, "Now now. No threat here. Just here to chat."

"Why is that," Blake asked in the same manner, relaxing her hands to her side.

"Well... Not many people travel by boat on their own. It can be quite a lonely voyage," The Captain informed her as he began to relax on the metal railing beside them. "But I found those that do, tend that have the more..." Before he finished, he took in all of the female just to get a sneak peek at what he was dealing with. She wore a long with coat and a crop top that exposed her midriff and had rectangular and diamond shaped holes surrounding her neck. Across her torso was a diagonal strap that contained a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe her weapon.

Additionally, she wore a white belt and pouch over dark, tight stretchy pants. She wore thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot had a pair of belted straps tightly wrapped around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh. Her choice of clothes were summed up in the man's next words. "Interesting stories."

"Maybe it's just better for people to be alone." The cat faunus was on the verge to relaxing once again. Until the sound of a scream got the best of her. Her back was turned once again to the sea only to find a false alarm. No Grimm roamed. No White Fang attacks. Just kids playing around. The sight embarrassed her, but it made the man go on to say with a soft chuckle,

"Maybe. But with your paranoia, I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt."

"Who says I'm paranoid," Blake questioned to the Captain's delight.

"No one, dear. No one... I'll leave ya be... But fair warning. These trips can be awfully boring." With the warning given, the white haired man left the girl to be. Due to his absence, she was able to put his words into a mental trash before going back to her self assigned mission at hand. The first step in the mission that is. With a sigh, the faunus touched her bow to simply undo it. Not long after taking it off, she found the black ribbon flow effortlessly in her hands while her cat ears began to breath.

Without hesitation, she rid the fabric from her hold and watched it drift into the ocean. With one last look at her past fragment dying being taken in, Blake made her way into the ship as what she truly was. What she thought she was. With only one question still in her mind.

Is Weiss at least okay?

The day passed and so did Blake's allure to the ship. In only a matter of thirty five minutes, she found herself being calmed by the sound of water pushed aside. Her eyes stirred to other matters like fellow faunus that passed. But nothing caught her eye. That is except for one thing. Or one person. A presence that surged around the black haired teen in a way that she couldn't describe. As if a ghost was haunting her. In this case, something else.

She encountered the demon that appeared occasionally. But there was no luck as to who it was. It was just a person in a hood at that point. The point when hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere, Blake felt a sudden shake in the boat that threw her off balance a little. And before her and the crew members on the ship realized it, they were met with a big problem.

A large sea dragon Grimm.

It had a pattern of glowing red lines along the scales of its neck, and its eyes glow yellow. Without wasting anymore time, the Grimm swung its head back and forth to roar furiously and spread its short forearms outward for it's prey. Blake wasted no time herself by springing into action, running off the boat and into the air. She started by making one of her clones to give her more momentum into the air, flinging Gambol Shroud forward in its kusarigama form. She embed it into the Grimm's neck while staying attached to her weapon. She then swung above the Grimm and shot it in the back of its neck to give off damage before landing on the crow's nest while the Captain steer from the bridge.

He kept the ship stabilized as the faunus still shot at her enemy as it arced back into the water. The side of the ship opens up and the cannons come continues her assault on the sea creature as cannons now exposed started to open fire. But nothing was hardly effective.

The largest cannon on the ship rose up through a trapdoor on the deck to release a hard hitting attack on the Grimm. The beast dorsal fin split apart and extra bone unfolded to reveal it's pair of wings to fly around. As it flies, its beating wings send a gush of air at the ship for Blake to cry out as she hung on with her hurt left arm. The Captain commanded for the cannon to be fired and so it did. But the monster easily evaded it To form an electric ball in it's mouth.

The black haired teen could've stopped this attack being created. And everything could've went her way, but before she could, the hooded figure appeared once again to push the female aside rudely, developing a hey from the girl. And before she knew it, the mysterious figure held it's arm out to reveal a familiar weapon, Myrtenaster, and throw it's hood off to Blake. It hit her face, but that didn't matter. In those seconds, nothing mattered. Except for one thing. She knew who the mysterious person was now. And that person was someone who caused the cat faunus' world to freeze suddenly for better or worse. That person.

Was Weiss Schnee.

With the call of her name, the white haired teen turned to her friend for a split second. It was enough to give back a simple greeting. But it was enough to show the cat faunus that something was up with her. Something was up with the look she was given. Her sky blue eyes lacked the slight amount of friendly determination and power they possessed. They were more empty. Or should she say. Soulless. And with those soulless orbs, the Schnee decided to make her first action in battle.

Weiss ran herself to the end of the boat before flipping off of it to make a path down the sea with her glyphs. At the end of her road laid a black glyphs that she jumped underneath to pull it back with her sword. Before her body could land in the water, the female hopped back on the glyphs to blast up to the beast from the altitude. When met face to face with the Grimm, Myrtenaster penetrated it's eye to force the electrical beam out of it's mouth in the air through pain.

"What are you doing here," Blake questioned once again out loud. But no answer was given. Instead, the Schnee continued to hold on tightly to the beast with her blade as threw a fit. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold on any longer when the monster shocked her with a small electrical blast, unbalancing her off it's head with a grunt. Blake wasted no time to jump onto and off the railing, using Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form on the crow's nest to swing herself around and catch Weiss midair, holding her in bridal style on a rocky land.

"Thank you," Weiss thanked quietly while trying to get out of her arms. But before she could do so, Blake tightened her grip on the teen's arm to scold loudly in her ear,

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Yes, I'm not. But I'm supposed to be home either. And I'm definitely not going to let innocent people in need die on this voyage!" The two shared a glare with one another and the black haired teen could see it again. Weiss' anger. It sort of shook her, but she knew something was up at the moment... But now was not the time to question it. So the white haired female jumped out of her hold as the faunus commanded in irritation,

"Just shut up and fight."

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The two then dashed back to the boat, pass the beast, and back to the deck. When they landed there, the captain of the ship called out to them while cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Huntress! If you can clip it's wings and draw it out towards the bow, we could take it!"

"Yes sir," Weiss replied, not long after, turning to her partner to suggest in a stern tone, "We'll clip both it's wings.." Without hesitation, Blake nodded unyielding before she ran towards the Grimm. Due to her movement, the Schnee quickly made another black glyphs for the black haired teen to jump on and launch into the air. Not long after, her teammate did the same to meet beside her. That is until the faunus dived towards her enemy, dodging the electrical beams delivered and clipped it's wing with her weapon.

"I hope this works..." After a few deep breaths with her eyes closed, Weiss opened her eyes to reveal genuine rage as she used summoning with gritted teeth. To her surprise and liking, a Boarbatusk appeared in front of her to dive into the Grimm's wing. And with her summoning charging towards it's wing in a circular fashion with it's horns, the beast was able to nearly cut off the Grimm's wing.

Her actions was a success, but this caused her to become exhausted out of nowhere, making her light headed. She could've slammed into the ground from the way she was falling. Luckily though, Blake was there to catch her once again in a bridal style. With her in her arms, the faunus asked out of concern, "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so. I just have to get used to doing that..." Suddenly, they felt a shake underneath them erupt. The cause, of course, was the body of the sea Grimm below them, crashing into the rock boulders that served as platforms. In a instant, as if she knew what she had to do, Blake threw Weiss onto her back for protection as she ran away from the monster underneath them.

Blake continued to jump around to avoid the Grimm until she found herself directly in front of the beast. With nowhere to run, the Grimm prepared a blast to get them both in one shot. As it made it's final move, the black haired teen thought she would be the first to get killed. And to be honest, it would've been great. Better then her partner taking the hit first. But before she knew it, Weiss hopped off her back, held her tight, and turned her back to the Grimm.

They were almost taken down... Until the sea Grimm was brought down by the bowsprit of the boat into it's body for the heavy cannon to fire and kill it. At the sight of the monster being killed, the Captain, the First Mate and the crew Members all cheered. The cheer was upheld by the passengers on the ship who also join in with applause. On their rock on the other hand, Weiss held Blake for a little longer before pulling her away to meet eye to eye. With golden orbs meeting blue ones, the Schnee commented, "It's kind of sad that us huntresses couldn't take down a single beast. But a captain and his crew could?... Are you okay?"

"..."

"...What?" With a groan out of pure anger, Weiss found her face being furiously kissed by Blake's palm. She thought this would show the white haired teen a lesson for sneaking around and stalking her. But to her shock, the heiress then did the same thing harder then the cat faunus to where she fell down. And so like a war between nations, a battle broke out between the two on their rock. It was filled with cries, grunts, insults, and lots of pain. But not for long...

Later on that night, the two of them, with their bruised faces, walked back to the docks after the heiress told everyone on board that they would be okay. Not long after though, the white haired teen greeted the black haired one to state quietly with a ice pack on her head, "You'd think they've never seen a fight before. Let alone a Schnee held fend for them. Just adds onto the list of things I hate about being one."

"Weiss, what are you doing here," Blake asked, still livid about earlier.

"You look like my sister with that outfit," The blue eyed female commented. "But I have no opinion on it. And where's your bow?"

"Weiss! Have you been following me?!" The sudden outburst made the Schnee's straight face immediately go back to a aggravated one when she responded in a louder tone,

"How could you leave me there? Back at Vale?! You already knew I had problems with my family and you promised me we would leave together! But you left when we reached Emerald Forest! You left me to fend for myself!... And yet I came back for you. I left my... Friend. To fend for himself against my father and mother due to my absence. And came back for you... Because... I don't know..."

"Weiss... I... I had to," Blake told her, now more calmer then she was back at the fight. "You wouldn't understand. I had to leave because I didn't want to hurt you..."

"Blake, you know I understand what you're doing. And I can't let you do that because you against the White Fang is suicidal!"

"... The hell?!"

"I said it once, I'll say it again. We are not ready for this battle. At least, not alone. If I'm here with you, our odds against them would be double... Which is still low-. But you should understand what I mean. You're my teammate and I got to watch your back if you want to stay alive."

"You're wrong, Weiss," Blake replied with a shake of her head as she walked away from her. "You are so wrong."

"Ugh, then what are you doing-."

"I'm not going anywhere near the White Fang. Not yet. I need to sort things out, so I'm going home to Menagerie..." Suddenly, the faunus felt herself being pulled by her shirt towards the heiress of the Schnee family harshly. Their eyes connected once again for the angered white haired teen to scold through her teeth,

"Who in the world do you think you are? You left. You made a big scene. Just to go back to the mother land of the faunus?! And here I thought it was something serious! You're so full of crap, Blake!"

"I didn't ask you to follow me in the first place, so if anything, you're full of crap-."

"Shut up," The white haired teen shouted out as she slammed the faunus' back into the railing. "Shut your damn mouth! You're a damn coward, you know that? You left your team, your friends, your family! You even left Yang and she saw you as a sister! I came all this way to help you and take you back because I love you! No. I loved you! And I promised when we meet, I would give you a proper kiss. I promised myself I would protect like you're my Pyrrha. My Ruby! But tell me, Blake. How the hell am I supposed to do that when I'm in love with a emo git that can't move on?! If I can help, I need you to stop this-. I need the real Blake I know and love back, god damn it! Do you understand?!"

"..." Out of nowhere, before Blake could say anything out of pity and sorrow, a drip of water fell on her shirt. It wasn't rain, there were no clouds. And there couldn't be water coming from the sea, it wasn't at a level to meet them. It was something else that was enough to make her shake in her partner's touch.

A Schnee's tears.

They fell down like a waterfall onto the faunus' clothing before they met with the bare skin on her neck. Hot breaths hit it like a hurricane while tears continued to flood down. In that moment, Blake wanted to do something. Do anything to show her 'friend' that she was sorry. Anything that would prevent her from being infected by the sadness. But all her body could do was wrap her arms tightly around the teen. Just savoring in her warmth throughout that night without a speech to give.

She knew she had failed. She always have. And nothing would be the same after this. But for now, they knew they didn't need a sorry. Nor a miracle...

They just needed each other.

* * *

 

"... Cinder? Cinder! Wake up!... What the hell did she do to you-? What happened to you?! Cinder! CINDER!..."

...

It's...

_Gone..._


	45. Chapter 46

"Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, Tukson! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"TAKE RUBY WITH YOU AND LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST!"

Ruby's silver eyes escaped from the grasp of darkness and returned to reality . What she found was what she saw before she escape to a sleeping state. The trees were still resting in the powder the sky cried upon them. The grass hibernated underneath the same substance. And her team copied the green blanket below them in their color coordinated sleeping bags in their own way.

Nora and Ren slept peacefully in their states alone from one another. Jaune found himself messed up on his sleeping etiquette but was able to rest without suffocating. Yang was even worse though, seeing as half of her body was slumped out of her bag as if she was back home. It was a sweet scene to look at to make the redhead chuckle though. And Pyrrha was sleeping just like her teammates without any distractions. But something was missing from the scene before her. Someone in that matter.

There laid a empty dark blue sleeping bag beside her corrupted by the snow that fell above it. The sight caused her to turn to her left for anything. Nothing was there. Then her head switched to the right. Once again, nothing was there. Confusion started to consume her body slowly in worry of the other's absence. Not to mention at the fact that the owner of the sleeping bag let her resting place turn into a winter cocoon.

That is, until the young teenager felt a pair of covered and slender arms wrap around her softly. The touch was somewhat sweet and recognizable enough to make the girl smile warmly in it. It calmed her a little. But it wasn't enough to get her mind off of what had happened. Even if the female behind her began to kiss her cheek and greet in a loving manner quietly, "Good morning, dear... You had a good sleep?"

"... Uh, yeah..." The young leader answered with a troubling look on her face. She thought it would be enough to make her believe the words delivered. But this proved to be useless since she suddenly started to feel a sharp pain in her head. The feeling caused her to touch her head to try and ease it up, but that didn't work just like her lies.

"Hm. That headache of yours says otherwise." Winter scooted her head further into her girlfriend's shoulder for the female to turn around and meet her blue eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"I... I guess I'm still tired from yesterday. Nothing to worry about, promise." The two females kept their orbs locked on one another after that statement. The sea saw that the metal was hurt from something. The scratches didn't lie within them. But just like the waves it made, it went with the flow. And so due to that, it left the solid to itself as it went away in the abyss as it's owner stood to her feet.

"Alright. I wish I could let you sleep in more, but we have to get back on the road. So I'm going to wake everyone up, okay?"

"Okay."

"... I hope you get better..." With that, the white haired woman left her love to herself as she readied her allies. As she walked away though, the redhead only found herself getting worse from her chosen words. And the pain in her head increasing wasn't a bit better. She wished she could heal from that experience. She wished she could heal from this experience. But it only got harder. Before she knows it, she could tell.

The flame of determination and confidence was fading quickly.

Later on in the day, while the snow began to fall quicker then usual, the group of huntsmen and huntresses traveled down a snowy path embedded in the ground to their destination. The map there was held by the older member of the group, who navigated in silence there. Unlike her teammates that talked among themselves about what was going on at the minute.

Ren and Nora chatted about their old childhood hobbies to pass the time. Some topics leading to nostalgic laughter and others leading to a uncomfortable cringe. Jaune, Pyrrha and Yang played hand games like rock, paper, scissors and pancake. And as they predicted, the blonde haired male lost every round of the game to the master blonde haired player. And Ruby kept to herself since she was looking at the map with her lover in peace.

They stayed in silence, giving the other a reassuring and loving stare from the other occasionally to boost them up. Unfortunately, their body language was interrupted when the Schnee blurted out to everyone in a stern tone. "The next village we're heading to is Shion."

"Shion," The male leader questioned in shock, earning a nod from his teacher to make him more excited. "Cool! That's where my family used to visit all the time!"

"Oh yeah," Ruby jumped in casually. "Don't you have, like, four sisters?"

"Uh, seven."

"You know, that explains a lot," Nora said out of nowhere, causing the boy to groan at the comment. Until he let it sink in and realize what she said.

"Wait, what does that mean-."

"She's trying to call you a girly man, dude," Yang answered for her friend beside him. A loud and slightly angered hey was delivered. But laughter was given back from everyone except for Ren and Winter. Not long after this was said, the redhead tried to change the conversation with a chuckle.

"SO, what did you guys do there?"

"Oh! All sorts of stuff," Jaune told his friend as he approached her and her love to the map to display places he used to go. "Over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special. Also, my sisters wouldn't stop braiding my hair."

"You didn't like the way you looked," His teacher questioned with a raised eyebrow but a straight form on her lips.

"Yeah, they kept doing pigtails," He answered back. "But personally, I think I'm more of a 'warrior's wolftail' kind of guy."

"That's just a ponytail," Ruby corrected while trying to hold a laugh.

"I stand by what I say." Before their conversation could go underway though, the snow started to become more furious on them with every step they took. At least every step Jaune and Ruby took. The others simply stopped at a horrifying sight that shook them where they stood. It made Nora clasp her hands in front of her mouth, Pyrrha and Ren stop instantly, Yang gasp violently and Winter use her arm as a stop for the team leaders.

The action caught the two's eyes, but not for long as they shifted to the scene everyone stared upon. With it now in their view, the leaders immediately did the same as their teammates, eyes wide open and mouth a gap from the sight.

That sight being a freshly destroyed village.

The teens wasted no time to dash into the small residence for information. The snow crunched underneath their indignant steps before they split up for answers. The teacher, on the other hand, simply walked into the fresh battlefield. The white haired woman examined every detail around her. She found two buildings with smoke coming out of them probably from fire. A broken tower a visible, lampposts were askew from the ground, and patches of blood were scattered around like spilled juice. These served as clues. But they weren't enough to help her find out who caused this.

She could've continued to look around. If she didn't hear her name be called by Yang from a far in fear. The Schnee ran towards her students without a moment to lose. Only to find a soldier next to Ren, laying up on a broken wall with a wound in it's abdomen and blood escaping the edge of his mouth. Without hesitation, the woman went to the fallen man's side, watching his blood paint the snow red, to ask in a serious tone, "What happened here?"

"Bandits," The man coughed out. "A whole tribe... Then with all the panic..."

"We need to get him to a doctor. Get him to the next village."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "If we get going now, we'll have a better chance!"

"I'll carry him," Pyrrha told the two suddenly. "Me, Yang, Ren, and Jaune will take turns."

"I get can get around that," Jaune said without any thought of what could happen as his blonde haired friend agreed quickly.

"Guys," Winter called out to them, making them turn to their leader. They found her hand on the man's neck. And with the touch, all she felt was cold flesh without a pulse and no air visibly escaping from his mouth. With a shake of her head and a sad glance to her team, she announced that the huntsmen was without a heartbeat.

He was gone.

The group of teens saw in surprise of the matter as they found it hard to breath. But not for long until Yang threw her fist up in the air, slamming it down through the cold air to cuss, "Damn it. God damn it!" before squatting to contain her anger from her teammates and friends.

"Should we... Bury him," Nora asked, still in shock of what happened.

"We should go," Ren suggested in a cold tone as he passed his friends in a irritated manner back to the road. Without a question, but with concern, the students followed him back to the road as they tried to conceal their failure and sadness of what they couldn't save. They all just wanted to stop losing everything like Jaune whispered under his breath. They all wanted to come across a nice living village. They all wanted to move on from this.

All. Except for Pyrrha and Winter. With the absence of those two, the teens came to a stop in their paths to turn to them. And what they saw was something they truly wouldn't forget. The red haired teen grabbed the fallen huntsmen's gun from beside him before it could be hidden in the snow. With the cold metal in her grasp, she looked up at her teacher and stated, "We don't have time to bury him. But I know another way we can do that's similar to that. May I?"

"You don't have to ask," Winter told her. "If it means he'll sleep in peace, you can do that."

"Okay..." Pyrrha stuck the gun into the ground near him. The female then picked up the huntsman's body and laid him down on the ground in front of his weapon of choice. Afterwards, she sat next to him, bowed her head in prayer for her teacher to accompany her, then left the body to their allies. When she got to them, she informed the group. "I'm sorry, but I had to do that so he could rest in peace. The body should be buried in the snow, so hopefully, his body's comfortable... We should move on now if you want."

"We shall." With that, the teens left the village and onto their next place to stop. Winter's mind wondered as she walked beside her favorite student and girlfriend. Who made this happen? Why did it happen? A bandit group wouldn't just attack unless they want something taken or something to survive. There was more to it then a ambush or cold murder. She would find out soon enough. But for now, she thought it was best to not add on to the stress.

So she calmed herself with everyone else...

Later on at night, Pyrrha woke up the sound of a sword being swung hard enough to make a loud sound in the distance. Emerald eyes rose to the sleeping site with the owner's body for what caused the action. And what she found was her teammates sleeping peacefully in their bags just like she saw them before she slept herself.

The only difference from when she was awoke was that Winter slept for once since they embarked on this trip. She slept without any disturbance given to her, arms across Ruby softly from the opening in her sleeping bag. They were still separated from their respectful places, but they were good enough to feel comfortable in their touch. It made her smile softly from the picture delivered.

But not for long when she saw that the yellow sleeping bag in front of her was empty. Jaune's sleeping bag to be exact. With the absence of the male leader, the red haired teen immediately questioned where he went. Did he had to use the restroom? Did he encounter a Grimm? The questions drowned her mind, until she heard a female digital voice deep in the forest.

Without a second thought, the teen followed the voice to the cause of it. As she did, she was met with fireflies that served as a guidance of light through the dark snowy wonderland. They were also a beautiful sight to her. Just to see them fly freely through the disturbance of the darkness, without fearing any dangers that hungered for their light. She wished she could be like them. Free from any threat, free from any fear. But at this part of time, it probably wouldn't be possible.

The teen soon found the source of the voice. When she did though, she instantly became depressed from what she saw. There he was. Jaune Arc, holding Crocea Mars close for training. She didn't see his face, but from the look of the person on his phone, she could tell he was enraged. Especially when the female's eyes that shared the same shade as her's met. Who's eyes?

None other then Penny Polendina, her soul embedded in a video in Jaune's scroll.

She watched as he began to fight the air with his sword for practice, yelling out all of his pain as he listened to Penny's words. She could tell from every words spoken, the orange haired robot wanted to deliver love with her speech. But due to her absence, it was only filled with sadness. Especially when she remembered that she was gone. And how she was gone...

The female wanted to approach Jaune. She wanted to get on her knees and say sorry endlessly. Do anything to show how much she's sorry about what happened. But instead, she was held back by her wrist from a certain someone who could stop drama way better then her.

Winter Schnee, shushing her when she met emerald orbs. "Don't get into it... I know you want to help him and all, but can't you see... I think Jaune's too late to be saved at this point. I know it hurts you. It hurts me too. But we can't get into it... He's a monster now... I'm sorry... We should just rest."

"Yeah..." Pyrrha agreed sadly. With this, she accompanied her teacher back to her sleeping bag. But not before she said one last thing to Winter before falling back into a depressing dream land. But you remember what we said?

_We don't know unless we try..."_


	46. Chapter 47

That morning at Atlas, a pair of sky blue eyes met with a clear with ceiling above it's owner. They stared up lazily at the scenery to find the hidden details lurking over it. The coat of paint was still perfectly in tack without any stains ruining it. There was no spider webs hardly visible, no dust that could slip into his orbs, and no peel of the colorless paint. Just like the clouds, it was clear from any disturbance.

The same went for his room as he lifted his body up to find his place of serenity. It contained a bookshelf of many stories that focused on fairy tales and music. They dared not to catch dust like the toys on his dresser that were isolated from the touch of the owner's hands. A clear white wooden chair stood in front of his bed without it's host. Dressers filled with clothes were present along with a closet for special ones. And his decor was one third of window due to the enormous piece of glass beside him that was used to see his home outside the cloudy walls. Everything he wished for was there. Everything was perfect...

And it kind of irritated him.

There was no flaw to anything that lived in his room. No problem. Only perfection. And it was enough to make the gears in his body turn suddenly. Enough to make him smack his lips violently before lifting his body up to show the world inside himself in a loose gray t-shirt. His mind wondered as he stared at the picture on his counter next to his childhood stuffed panda plush.

There he was. The smart and intelligent Whitley Schnee with his father, Jaques Schnee. Smiling. Grinning as if the world was at peace for once. Many would think from the looks on their faces that they had yet another bonding moment. The father praised his son and they shared the scene in a photo... But they don't know the full story.

That photo took place at the time they took down a business. The business of a man well known as Mr. Coal. He was another person who sold dust around Atlas. The only difference between his business and the Schnee Dust Company wasn't money though. It wasn't the amount of dust they had either. It was one thing that the white haired male was supposed to be taught to hate along with the faunus.

And that was his race.

He was a black... An African american person at that. And all he did was simply sell crystals and substances of power like his father. Which wasn't a crime at all. But the color of his skin seemed to have been. It was enough to even run the business out with the sells that his old man brought up. Or should he have said a scheme that cashed in. And when the doors were locked and the windows were closed up by long wooden planks, he remembered what Jacques said like the back of his hand.

"Always remember, Whitley. You can never make business with the people who aren't at your level. Not even these Angus. You know your place. And soon, my son, they will know theirs too..."

He followed that motto as if he was given a mission in life. He said rude things to people like Mr. Coal wherever he went as long as his father was visibly by his side. His father knew it made himself proud and dignified to have such a obeying child unlike his daughters. But what he didn't know was that his son became more and more confused as to why he did it. Why he did anything that seemed so out of the norm and hurtful.

He told himself once again, he had a picture of him and his father, laughing and cheering about a racial action, right next to his panda plush. The white and black furred toy was a gift from his oldest sister on his seventh birthday. She told him that the soul of such a animal was one filled with innocence, kindness, and peace. She gave it to him because she saw a piece of his soul inside that toy. He didn't though. All he saw was simply a toy from Winter. A toy that had to be abandoned. It was enough to add things up...

He stayed in a silent state for a while, his mind wondering into the darkest parts of the human brain. Until a knock became present to his white polished wooden door. With the sound causing him to snap back to the real world, he asked for the guest to come in quietly. Who entered his room was Klein with a slightly frightened expression on his face. The look in his eyes made the young Schnee quickly shift his legs out of bed to sit up and question in a tired manner.

"What is it that you want, Klein?"

"You have a guest that wishes to meet you at the moment," The man answered. "It's General Ironwood."

"Ironwood?"

"He said he wants you to registar for something at the academy for the winter break. Something about, having to deal with extra credit, combat, and skills that will help you become a better heir to the Schnee family."

"... Why does he suddenly care," Whitley mumbled under his breath, raising his eyebrow at the request given. His hand soon reached his chin to stroke it while wondering what the meaning of this was. A man such as Ironwood wouldn't want to intrude or talk with a Schnee. He knew that when he saw the anger develop in his eyes while talking to his father. So why would he want to affiliate himself with one now? And why him out of them all? It confused him so much that he had to ask Klein cautiously before giving out his answer. "Is it optional?"

"He said that it is. But he also said that he recommends you follow him if you want to learn how to defend yourself and your kingdom."

"... Tell him I'll meet him at the boarding area."

"Yes sir." The butler then left to spread the word to the general. And not long after, the white haired boy let out a heavy sigh before throwing his body upwards to stand up for the day. He found his feet safely meeting the ground, but his upper body floating like a bobble head from the sudden action. It caught him off guard, even making him lose his footing to meet with the floor. But he soon caught himself to make his way to his drawer and get his daily choice of clothing.

After getting dressed, eating fresh pancakes made from his butler and brushing his teeth, he headed to the boarding area in Atlas. When he was provided a bench to sit on, he sat himself down with his hands traveling from behind him to his lap.

As he waited for the bullshead to appear and take him away, he didn't know why, but it felt as if a weight was desperately trying to get off him. He could feel his lips try to tug on a smile that showed the world that he was fine. But they were cast to stay as a straight frown of unsatisfactory. He wanted to be satisfied with his care for still being in this world through the chaos humanity created. But his heart was still in a dark place.

It made him question. Why was he like this? He was free to do whatever he wanted for a couple of hours. He could drink liquor, get a limitless supply of music supplies, party all night, meet up with friends and have a good time. But he couldn't. Because he didn't have the ability to break the rules, to stay out, have friends nor a good time. All he had the ability to do was do what he was asked to. Because just like when he is questioned by his father. Whitley knew that it's foolish to not do what someone asks of you...

Sooner or later, a bullshead arrived in front of the young Schnee right on time. Through the furious wind that was picked up by the machine, the white haired male walked passed the element and straight into the opening of his teleportation.

When the doors closed, his eyes found Ironwood quietly sitting down on the seat provided, reading a novel that seemed to have focused on adventure. The boy could easily know that due to the cover being only black and the title a reflecting silver. He watched his black shaded eyes scan the book in a tense manner similar to when his father was upset. But unlike the times he did so, the general gave off a relaxing feel to the young man. And he had the power to continue doing so, if he didn't turn to find the Schnee near him in reticence with a welcoming mirth that shook the boy suddenly.

"Whitley," The black haired male greeted with a small nod as he patted the seat next to him.

"... Ironwood," Whitley greeted back before sitting down next to him in a cautious manner. Not long after seating himself down, the young boy watched the man beside him tell the controller to take them to Atlas academy. The machine shook out of nowhere underneath them until it went up in the air to make them feel a little light on the ride. As they went there, there was no conversation traded between them but only awkward silence...

That is, til the general broke it by asking kindly while closing his book, "So, how have you been-."

"Why did you call me to go with you to the academy," The young male interrupted to question with a hint of venom in his voice. The tone in his voice surprised the man for a second, his coal orbs staring deep into the others. "I don't need to do this. And I don't need your help. I can get that from me, myself and I. So why did you ask me to come with you to the academy?"

"... Before. I answer that. I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer it honestly. Can you do that?"

"I guess, if you ask of me to do so."

"If you didn't want to come, why did you bring yourself to get in this bullshead?" Sky blue orbs went wide from the choice of words given. He wanted to make a excuse immediately after that statement, but instead, he was disrupted by the man sustaining the conversation swiftly. "You could still be at home, laying in bed and sleeping in. And as for your chores, they could be done by Klein and everyone else. But instead, you took in the time to change your clothes and get in this bullshead for my lessons. Care to explain?..."

"I don't need to tell you anything. I just came because you asked of me to do so. It's only nice to take a suggestion or request from people. Especially from your elderly." A cocky smile erupted on Whitley's face from the remark and his victory. But what he didn't know was that the victory was only won in his mind. As for reality? Ironwood came biting back by replying with a chuckle,

"You know I was only thirty seven when I taught your sister at the academy."

"So?"

"So I'm still kind of young right now. I'm forty three." The young Schnee's mouth opened up to find another insult to throw at him. But his mouth started to freeze in mid sentence from the lost of words. But his sight was glued onto the now chuckling Ironwood. This caused him to blush in embarrassment, groan in annoyance, and look at the metal coated ground to restrain eye contact. "Ha ha ha. You're such a puzzle, Whitley."

"What is that supposed to mean-."

"What's your favorite story," Ironwood asked after interrupting Whitley presently to his shock.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Whats your favorite story? Mine is the one called the two little faunus. It's about a bunny faunus and a wolf faunus meeting each other along a huge bay that divides their families. They were taught to never go near one another and always hate each other, but the more they hung out together, the more their bond strengthened. Years passed, and they were tested with something they know they couldn't do. Kill one another." Like a spell cast, the three words fully caught the Schnee's attention. His mean decor switched to one filled of wonder from where this tale was heading.

"The two were scheduled to take the other down at the same bay they met. And when they went on a boat in the middle of the body of water, they fought like animals. Scratches were given. Blood colored the substance below them, but not enough to make it red. And tears were shed... But death never met them. In the end, after seeing their children in so much pain, the families came to a truce. They both put aside their differences and saved their children. And you know what happened to them after that battle?"

"W-What," The young Schnee asked politely as he tried to conceal his excitement.

"They both got married and had a little female cub... It's an amazing story. You should know why I love it. I ask what's story you cherish because stories and fairy tales shape a person when heard about them. I would know since that story changed my outlook on faunus and life. It can change a person in the blink of a eye. And it can also tell you what's in someone too... Now. I will ask again. What's your favorite story?"

The white haired teen couldn't talk at the moment. He didn't want to talk. But he also didn't want to leave the general hanging on a question. He knew that would be inappropriate of him. So even though his answer would be a hard one to chew on, he had to come clean with it. He sighed heavily then answered with a shy tone, "The boulevard in the forest."

"Ah. Such a wise story for a wise young man," The general said in delight, surprising the boy by his reply. "That means you value the help of others. And you would do anything to lend a hand or make someone else's life better. Am I right or wrong?"

"Well. You're not completely wrong. I just listen to people so I can help myself. A person in need is a person that can help me with my status in life and as a heir. Nothing more. If I wanted a helping hand or someone who can be by my side when I need them, I would just ask my father to get me one. It's that easy anyways..."

Hush came back into the bullshead for only the engine to serve as source of sound. The heir of the SDC went back to stage one before he embarked on the ship. And the general of the government simply relaxed in his seat while fixing his tie. Their faces said that they were fine. But their souls said otherwise. It was definitely shown when Whitley's fingers began to swirl around one another in nervousness in front of Ironwood. They comforted him on the ride from the awkward situation he was in. Yet it only made matters even worse.

Soon, the hush was cast out of the aircraft when the older man blurted out calmly, "I know what's wrong with you. And I know there's a way to fix it... If you just let me in."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I was talking to myself... Whitley, I want you to take this." Gloved hands placed the black coated book into bare ones softly. The feeling of the silk fabric in the young boy's hands made his attitude shift automatically. His tensed features loosened at the sudden gift. Not to mention, his frown slightly disappeared and his eyes were able to breath from squinted eyelids. His hands explored the book's pages for a sneak peek while his eyes began to dart to the black ones he used to scan with vexation. "You should read it sometimes when you get back home. It can really help with what's going to happen in the future."

"... Um. Thank you," The Schnee responded as if he came in contact with a ghost. "But. I have nothing to give to you."

"You love giving people a lot, do you?... Okay. In exchange for this book, I want you to do what Whitley wants to do..." With a smile, the black haired man began to settle back in his seat happily. As for the white haired teen, he stared at the man for one more moment before looking back at the book in front of him. It's title was 'The leap'. Such a fitting name for the man who gave him this work of art. He would be damned if he lost it. Or if he didn't read it. So he promised he would such a thing. But as for his request? He simply told him with a small sigh of disappointment before their talk was officially over. "All I can say, Ironwood.

_Is that I'll try to do that..."_


	47. Chapter 48

****

"... Damn it... I know, but I already had an emotionally disabled man under this roof. To have another who's not only emotional, but physical, doesn't make things better!... Just, tell me if she wakes up... I know me too..."

Pain was the first thing Cinder experienced when she woke up in her room. No blood was in her range of sight, at least what was left of it. Only solid black with faded objects staring from afar. And from the way they creep their eyes on her, she knew that she was in trouble. Especially when she couldn't see the right side of the room perfectly. Or at all.

Amber orbs found the found the same objects and materials she came across two months ago. This caused the female to sigh heavily in frustration before laying her head back on her oxblood sheet pillow. Confused of what she was affiliated with now on her face. Fingers caressed now livid cheeks before touching the source of pain in the middle of her face.

Blood was felt on the woman's fingertips, cold and also wet. The feeling made her hiss like a cat before her hand began to migrate to her left eye. Or should she say it's socket.

An eye widen and her hand froze in disbelief. With now heavy breathing, the woman poked through the bandages to enter a disturbing and cracking fit. With the sudden screaming, the entrance to the room swung open violently. In a matter of seconds, Cinder's mouth was concealed by a child like hand. She luckily calmed down when she saw the deliverer stare at her with her multi colored eyes.

Neopolitan.

The mute shushed her weakly, ahead of pointing out the door. Cinder immediately ignored her orders to ask why she was there. Why she was here. But when she opened her mouth, words were absent. Air was the only substance to escape through her lips faintly, to her surprise. The ashen haired woman tried her hardest to use her freedom of speech. Yet, under some circumstances, she was stripped from it suddenly.

As she noticed Cinder's struggle, the multi color haired girl reached her hand into the back of her jacket in a cabalistic manner. In a couple of seconds, Neo took out a brown covered drawing journal with a red and black pen inside. She then placed the material in the older woman's hands. Amber eyes examined it like a bat out of hell for a moment. But when the purpose for the journal surfaces, with a grunt of defeat, the woman opened the object to write in red ink,

'Why am I here? What happened?'

The mute took the notebook immediately to reply to her question. After a couple of minutes, Cinder expected to be given a logical answer. She also thought about what the matter could've been that made her weak in this bed. But what she got was a unexpected answer that irritated her in black ink.

'Raven has given me the order to not tell you what has happened. She also told me to make sure you stay in bed to heal yourself.'

Gritted teeth met with brown and pink eyes violently. A sight of such anger would've caused anyone to vibrate in fear. But this was Neo she was talking to. Even if she snatched the journal out of her grasp, the multi color haired girl still looked at her with a blank expression on her face. In a small fit, the woman wrote down in lighting speed to the mute, 'I'm not asking about your orders, I'm asking what happened that caused me to be here!'

Neo, bothered but gratified by her actions, entered herself into a staring contest with Cinder. Her anger was apparent in the concealed flames through her eye and her mouth closed like a fish. It was an enraged expression the mute was delivered that made her even more excited as she responded to the woman through a pen. The response read,

'Raven was right. You never listen, do you?'

With a shake of the older woman's head, she had no choice but to tell her with a heavy sigh. She wrote quickly as possible, 'You tried to go toe to toe with Salem and her syndicate. And let's just say Salem got a gift and the Grimm got a treat.' She imagined the ashen haired woman to just growl at her like the pet she was. But she simply signaled the mute to go on in curiosity that was disturbing to the younger female.

With a roll of her eyes, Neo continued, 'Raven informed me last night that you were fighting a army of Grimm at Salem's home sweet home. You tried to fight, but after a few minutes, the witch took back what was rightfully her's by absorbing the maiden's power from your face. Then in the mist of it all, you and your 'friendly acquaintances' were ambushed by Grimm. And because of that, it was bye-bye eye. You should be grateful you're here or you could've died.'

If anything could irritate Cinder, it would be lying. And because of just that, the older woman found rage boil in her body like a pot of hot water. Of course, the younger woman rolled her orbs once again to tell the growling beast silently,

'Believe me. Don't believe me. But your in Raven's bed, with only one eye, a scar on your face and in pain. That's enough to make you realize that this is real. Right now, you need to rest if you want to live. I could honestly not give a damn about you. But your friend with benefits sure gives a damn about you. So whether or not you like it, you're stuck here. And I'll make sure of it.'

Without wasting anymore time with a useless fighter, Neo left the room casually while closing the door behind her. In the midst of the returning darkness, the previous fall maiden was free to do what she wanted to ever since the multi color haired female entered the room. She had a moment by slamming her fist down on the mattress underneath her. Although nothing was destroyed, a crash became present that expressed how she felt. A groan escaped her lips harshly before her breathing became out of control to the point where her blood began to stir.

She asked herself how she would be so weak enough to be defeated by a bunch of Grimm. Let alone let her guard down to the person she hated the most. It went to show that this whole time, she thought she was the alpha of the pack. But she was a cub, confusing fantasy with reality. A cub matured that night from her mistakes, and a lone wolf was born.

Outside of the room, Neo laid on the door with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. Her orbs became covered by her hands for a moment in irritation. That is, until a certain someone walked towards her from the darkness in a moderate manner. The person's company caused the female's stress to go away like a leaf in a breeze. And the person who was able to change a disgusting scene into a kind of relaxed one?

Was Roman Torchwick.

He stood in his long sleeve black shirt that was patched from it's rips and tears the incident left on him. He also wore his long black pants held up by a belt and midnight black shoes along with no gloves on his hands. In the midst of his arrival, he blurted out quietly to his partner,

"Is she still the hard head we know and love?"

The mute nodded jokingly to her friend's delight before she signed out of curiosity, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Hmm... I think I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

'Okay. Just don't end up like Cinder," Neo ordered without dialogue. 'Because I can really tell she's turning into a lost cause... Ending up like him... Don't you thing she saw-.'

"Hey," The orange haired man blurted out once again, even louder. "i might've been through a lot of shit and become.. Out of it. But I promise. I'll get back up...

Eventually..."

For some odd reason, unlike the other villages due to it's climate change, Off in the village of Higanbana, rain became apparent to the citizens of the area suddenly. Drops fell outside to violently cover up the place with a wet surface from above. The air became colder like the others, reaching into about nearly 20 degrees Celsius outside. Luckily, everyone was smart enough to go into shelter from the incoming storm. Even the heroes knew that it would be better to spend a night at the hotel as they wait for things to clear up. And as much as many would love to know how they are doing, this wasn't their part of the story. It was someone else's turn to get the spot light.

In the darkest parts of a local twenty four seven bar sat a black haired beast comforted by only a lit candle. As her eyes stayed pasted on her mask filled of secrets, her mind wondered cautiously on the events from earlier as she waited for his arrival. Questions aroused from the garden in her head like freshly grown plants. Why did she go with her? Why did she fall for her tricks? Why didn't she just stay home like a good girl? Why didn't she just do as she was told?

As much as she wanted to scold Cinder for what she had done, she knew that this was equally her fault. She told herself as she sighed heavily and placed a hand on her chin that she wasn't any different. She let her free just like herself. She saw her nothing more then a baby bird ever since they've met. Because of this, she knew it was bound to happen.

Everyone grows up one way or another. She grew up by taking control of a clique she honestly has no control of. The woman of her interest, on the other hand, got her eye taken away along with her powers. Something about thinking that took a toll on the black haired woman instantly as she started to grit her teeth in a sudden rage. She soon saw the bar being painted in nothing but blood as she tried to contain herself. No bodies were seen, just their substances was enough. The drunk men were gone. The waiter was gone. Everyone was gone.

She was alone. And it was a beautiful sight to take in.

That is, until a certain man approached her from the staircase to bring her back to her nightmare. A man who was her polar opposite no matter what he did. A man that had the power to irritate her more then her peers. A man who wants to bring her down to her knees for what she has done.

The one who was named by their parents, Qrow Branwen. Her 'beloved' brother.

With his sloppy presence now bestowed on her, the angered woman greeted casually with a smug smile, "Hello brother..."

"Raven," The black haired male greeted back, his tone more serious then her's. With his drink in hand, the male approached his sibling with a straight face to his seat. As he sat down before the demon that was made from this so called hell, he asked without wasting time,

"So, what do you want?"

"A girl can't catch up with her family?"

"She can, but you're not," Such a statement made Raven upset but somewhat immune to his intentions. Since that was the case, she simply waited for her brother to continue his game he tried to start. "How about we get on with it. Unless you plan on keeping these coming." Qrow took a sip from his drink before slamming it down on the table. She knew he couldn't hide it well no matter what he did. Anger was apparent no matter what he did. And she wished so badly that she could prove this as true. But now was definitely not the time.

So she asked after a sigh of disappointment, "Does she have it?"

"... Did you know Yang's dating the Bishop?"

"Yes... But what does it matter to me-."

"It makes your daughter a target to the syndicate," Qrow finished before his sister could hardly speak any more. "You should try to care about her safety if she ends up being killed or kidnapped."

"I saved her-."

"Once. Because that was your rule, right? Yet you break your rule for that piece of crap, right? Real mother of the year material, sis." The older sibling suddenly found his arm being captured in a tight grip. It wasn't hard enough to make him cringe in pain, but enough to feel the younger sibling's pain. His eyes connected with her's filled of rage and guilt. And as all he could do was listen to a lost soul of a sibling, Raven told him with a hint of venom,

"I told you Beacon would fall and it did. I told you Ozpin will fail and he has. Now, you tell me. Does. Salem. Have it?"

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that."

"I just want to know what we're up against."

"... And what 'we' are you referring to?..."

"Forget this," In a matter of seconds, Raven threw a smiling Qrow's arm back to him before making her way out of the bar. She didn't have time to play games tonight. She had business to deal with. And whether it was talked out with him or someone else, she had to get things done now. At this point, her brother was nothing more then a joke. A bother. So he wouldn't be of help.

The raven haired woman began to open a portal back to her home. But before she could make a single move, she was stopped when the red eyes man questioned in a stern tone, "You know who Ruby's dating?"

"... Who?"

"Cinder's ex... The rook?... I'm telling you this because of what Ozpin told me once."

"And what exactly was that?"

"... That under circumstances. No matter what you guys do... Your blades will clash. And blood will be shed... Raven. You should come back if you don't want to die..."

"... Fuck off," With those last words, Raven entered her self made portal to head back home.

As her vision was consumed by nothing but red and black, she started to think about what Qrow said about the Bishop and the Rook. Why would he want her to know about the Rook? Why was she of any importance to her? And why would she take Ozpin's words so lightly? She didn't know. All she knew was that everything was starting to fall apart. And no matter what she did, she couldn't put the pieces back together... So she only had one choice left in mind.

_She had to make new ones..._


	48. Chapter 49

Ruby's body was immediately thrown onto a soft fabric lazily by her own force in exhaustion. As it started to rest, her eyes couldn't help but meet with a peach-ish whitish shade that concealed the ceilings, combing it with the rest of the room, concealing true colors for it to stare down at it's new inhabitants. It and silver eyes connected as one in serenity, but not for long when after just a millisecond more people entered the Frey instead of her beloved weapon.

The door slammed closed then open again to reveal the redhead's energetic friend, Nora Valkyrie, and her allies. "Aw yeah! Now we can have a REAL sleepover party," The female shouted out loud enough for the guests next door to catch on. Not to mention, it made her teammates all take it in in a way that corresponded with themselves. Yang agreed at the same capacity of her while her girlfriend, Pyrrha, simply giggled at their antics and her partner, Jaune, just shushed them in worry. As for Winter and Ren on the other hand? They only had the strength to sigh in slight dismay.

"Yeah, we need to light up this candle and have fun after everything that's happened," The blonde haired female yelled at the top her lungs while throwing off her gauntlets to land on her sister's stomach. The impact caused the redhead to instantly rise up in contained torment, hisses spilling out of her mouth similar to water. This action made the older woman scold in annoyance,

"Now did you had to do that to your sister?"

"Hey, she was laying there and I just happened to do that without thinking. No harm done."

"Think next time please," Winter nearly begged. "Don't do that again..." She then began to take off her jacket to hang it inside the closet provided, leaving her in her long black sleeve shirt before her body migrated to doze off in Ruby's chosen bed. With her next to the her lover, the young female without any thought tapped her shoulder to signal her to turn around. With her order done, she then laid on top of her to convert warmth as they snuggled together for the Schnee to stroke her love's hair. "We should get all the rest we need because it's going to be nothing but traveling tomorrow."

"Aw come on," Nora whined, sounding as if she was really on the urge of crying. "All we do is work twenty four seven. Why don't we relax and have fun for once?"

"Because if we just goof off, we won't have enough energy to go places and reach Mistral in time."

"That's not cool at all! You're a party pooper!"

"Cheer up, Nora," The goldilocks told her best friend with a sinister smirk. "We don't have to party in here. There's always outside~." As if right one Que, thunder was heard, hitting the ground below the group to make the ground shake in a startle along with them. That alone caused their 'babysitter' to refuse harshly to their distaste.

"How come?! That way, we'll be out of your hair long enough for you to rest or do whatever you want! Besides. We all know what you and Ruby want to do~."

"I think you're mistaking us for you and Pyrrha," Ruby jumped in to rise up from her resting position once again.

"No way. You two totally got it bad-."

"Actually, we got it bad since we need to work on our. Physical relationship," The red haired female behind the goldilocks stated, catching the female off guard to shout out in defense with rosy cheeks similar to the other,

"Does this have to do with what happened two weeks ago? How was I supposed to know that that Ursa was staring the whole time!"

"I'm sorry. But... It was so embarrassing."

"Guys please," The young female interrupted in disgust. "Can you not talk about that in front of me, please!"

Snapping back to reality, Yang ruptured back at her true leader to continue their argument. "Soooooo-."

"No," Winter answered once again in a stern tone. "It's thundering really hard out there. The power to Nora's body from that impact can make her passed out or worse. Kill her. And the same can go for you. But I think with you, it would be a overkill. Now can you please take this serious for once? And let me sleep?"

"... Ms. Winter," Ren called out to get everyone's caution suddenly to find him pointing to his left. What they found in that direction was the one sight they should've expected to find when there is no supervision over a energetic teenager. The entrance to the room, slammed open and vulnerable to any incoming threats. Or any innocent souls. Partially like Nora. Who was now being heard cheering in the rain like a maniac from a horror movie.

From the sound of excitement in her voice, the second oldest female approached the window to find the orange haired teen dancing like a pioneer in the middle of the street. She watched as her clothes were soaked in less then a minute and as she tried to use up all of her voice without hesitation. "Oh my," She whispered out loud before turning her head back to her teammate in confusion, "Why didn't you tell me she ran out there?"

"I though Jaune would keep an eye on her."

"Jaune?" They both started or already thought the blonde haired male would motion to his fellow ally at all times. But in reality, he was doing the opposite. He was shown to his teammates playing on his nearly living scroll in a state of determination. But for all the wrong reasons. Luckily from the lack of noise, the male leader lifted his head to find everyone. Staring him down with orbs fit for a enraged dragon and frowns for a gang of people hungered for blood.

This, of course, was enough to make the boy shift his eyes on all of them to question with a stutter, "W-What's wrong?"

"You were supposed to be looking after Nora, you idiot," Yang shouted out in anger.

"B-But shouldn't that be Ren's job? I mean, yeah, she can be kind of. Noisy sometimes. But they are childhood friend's. So-." The poor male was sadly interrupted by pillow to the face that send him straight down into his bed, maybe even sticking him partly on it.

"That's not an excuse, dumb ass!" The goldilocks wasted no time to dash towards the door that spitted out Nora in search for her being. Not long after, Pyrrha followed with a call to her lover before the blonde haired male joined them with concern.

With this, the room fell into a deep silence like a sea of nothingness on a beach. Only breaths were heard in the warm temperature air for bodies to become lightweight after a horrible rainy day. Ocean blue eyes sighed to the sight of it's owner's destitute choice of a group. She had a hardheaded female, a puerile girl, a soon to be corrupted boy and a devoted but too polite young lady. This not including a male controlled by dead air and a heroic yet innocent girl, who seemed to have now been partially sleeping in her hold.

The sight of the tired female leader forced a sincere smirk on her lover's lips, her eyes slowly copying with relaxed eyelids. Just the scenery of her beloved soothing after a hard day's travel was enough for her to think of the gaiety things in life. Like cracking jokes, relieving the others from any bad thoughts and living life in general. Basically, savoring moments that were meant to be savored...

But it also made her wonder about the things that were lost in the darkness known as time. Bad memories to be exact. These fragments measured from lying to Ruby and everyone else, keeping any and all secrets, to almost watching her girlfriend die before her eyes. It never became a reality, two of them that is. But it lead to even worse accidents that would shape Winter as a human being and as a huntress. For better or worse.

It's what made her to keep living in moments like these. Curled up with the redhead leader, in a fitted bed under air condition, waving to the rain and hanging out with tranquility... That is, if the white haired woman's eyes didn't cast onto Ren after a little food for the thought was given. Staring at the man, she found him looking outside into the clear shadow with his arms crossed and his shoulder laying on the frame.

She didn't know why, but the older male felt pretty distant even though he was so close in feet. It made her think if he was okay. It made her want to ask what was up. It made her, without even thinking, call out softly to him while trying not to disturb her dear. "Ren." His head turned, causing his pink orbs to find blue ones with a gently raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean," He asked, emotionless but disordered.

"You look a little depressed. And I thought you would be with everyone else trying to get Nora back inside. But I'm guessing they're all hanging out like they said they would," The thought had Winter chuckling along with her student for a second.

"I'm sorry... I've been thinking is all."

"About what," The Schnee asked before rising up enough to not bother the young one.

"Just about this journey is all..."

"Does this have to do with that man we found at that village?"

Ren's eyes nearly hid from the world as he began to sigh heavily. He then approached his teacher a little more to admit quietly, "Yes. Forgive me, Ms. Winter, but I'm still thinking about it."

"Did it spook you that badly," Winter questioned to earn a small nod from the other.

"Not at all. It just... Made me upset a little... Because I couldn't save him or anything... Don't you wonder what you would do if that was one of us?" Such a question brought the woman into a thinking state for a moment or two until she answered honestly.

"I think I would freak out a little at the thought that I couldn't protect you all."

"Same... It makes me sort of worried about our being if we lost our best friend or our significant other. Or you," The black haired male stated before he asked out of concern, "What would happen if I lost Nora? I'd probably lose myself. Or if Yang loses Pyrrha? Or you lose Ruby? Vice versa? The damage can be quite scary and unpredictable. Which is why I've been a little upset at the thought. A thought that we can't escape since like you said. People die everyday. And people change every day, positive or negative. How would that work out if it happened?"

"... I'll admit, you threw me into a corner," Winter revealed with a hand on her chin in thinking manner. "I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost Ruby or one of you guys... I think I'd break. Mentally and Physically. Questions like that command you to savor what you have right now. And that's. All I can do sadly. Just savor these moments. We're not promised a tomorrow and neither are those kids outside. We could die tonight, in a few months, maybe in a second. But until... All we can do is live... Sorry. That's all I got..."

The black haired male turned his body back to the window with thoughtful eyes and a light frown while his body became corrupted by silence once more. He watched as lighting punched the Earth again in a fit of rage, reflecting part of his anger to his teacher. Not long after, he had to blurt out in the same volume from earlier, "Which means not everyone can live forever... Wait a minute. Is there a fire?"

"What?" Winter presently got out of the bed from that remark to check out the scene Ren was describing. And what she found was exactly what he said. Fire kicking at the night with a roar onto a town's building. Soon screams could be heard through closed windows and walls for both group members to hear. Along with their female leader, who was now waking from the ruckus. As her eyes tried to adjust to reality, she could hear the Schnee cuss, "Damn! Either Nora did that or our negativity draw the Grimms near! We need to get out there and stop them from taking any more damage if that's the case."

"I-... I didn't-."

"We can apologize later, Ren," Winter shouted while throwing on her jacket in a stern manner. "But for now we have lives to save! You're coming too, Ruby!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ruby responded half tiredly, following Winter and Ren, armed with her weapons like them. The three of them advanced outside to find crowds of villagers retreat from the flaming source deep in the village's streets. At the scenery of panic on many people from all ages on their faces, they wasted no time to truly see what was going on that made this happen.

After running past more citizens, they were met with something they haven't seen in a while. A demonic figure that used to scare them as children but now only created courage on their faces. And that was Beowulfs, running down the streets with hunger in their eyes and cries for prey. The beasts ran past the teens and the woman for them to exchange expressions of distress first then continued on their way to stop the incoming madness.

As they headed to the fire, a obstacle stopped Ruby dead in her tracks and threw her into a statue. She was flabbergasted by the sudden action at first, but was able to calm a little when she saw who had done it. And it was none other then Nora, who was quickly jumping back up as if what had happened was a illusion. "Sorry, Ruby. Grimm just suddenly showed up and now me and the others are trying to take them down. Luckily, there's just Beowulf, so that's probably good. Right?"

"Yes," The redhead answered as she got to her feet. "That means we can get this over with quickly."

"Let's not waste time and finish this," The Schnee commanded to be given a nod from her students before dashing with them into battle. When they watched the animal like creatures approach the church building, they expected for them to be preying on humans. But instead, they preyed on something much harder to chew. Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune, who were now in their battle stances, waiting for an attack.

While they did so, they all had their own body language persuade their enemies for their little meal. Yang stood in a boxing style stance with her teeth showing to her enemy, not as sharp as them but sharp enough, with a insidious smile controlling her. Pyrrha stood normally with her shield and sword, patiently with a stern look on her face equivalent to that of Winter's. And Jaune copied his partner, but the stern feature was replaced with a hint of horror as sweat began to devolve in the rain falling.

"I guess now's a better time to try out our upgrades," The goldilocks told her teammates, still keeping her thirst for excitement apparent.

"I guess so," Her girlfriend answered back but with a serious tone in her voice. At the vision, a beowulf licked its teeth and moved closer with it's friends by the teens' attraction. "Waste no time to-."

"Charge!" With her interruption, Nora suddenly appeared to start the fight by instantly sending a punch from her hammer to a beowulf's face, sending it down without ease. She then slams her hammer down to boost a incoming Yang off the ground before going into action again with her weapon in gun form. The goldilocks was able to push another Grimm into the red haired ally behind her and the enemy. With the movement, Pyrrha's sword pierced into the beast before slicing it in half. After the risky attack, they both attack another at once before splitting up to let their weapons eat their own prey.

While they fought, Jaune did the same but in his own style. The blonde haired boy slashed the air to make the Grimm before him push back a little to start his first new attack. He slashed at a beowulf, cutting it's head clean off then jumped to a another to slash it vertically in half. He then ran to his next victim to bounce off his feet and cut a incoming nevermore in half with a twirl. It worked but it also almost threw the male for a loop as he lost his footing getting to the ground.

Their attacks was enough to take down some grimm, but more came endlessly for their opponents. The three humans turned to the threats with serious stares in their colored eyes to blood red ones to wait for the next act of attack. But before they could do anything, the beowulves were met with a scythe to the face as it's blade danced into their bodies without hesitation in a quick pace with raindrops cleansing it softly. Such an attack couldn't be made by anyone except for Yang's sister and leader. Ruby.

"Couldn't take you long enough."

The redhead nearly laughed in embarrassment if it wasn't for a piece of stone that sent her to the floor harshly only for her to recover to her feet. She looks up to find a beowulf throw pieces of stonework at her that she can dodge at her pace. But not kill at her pace. Because that role was only given to one of the two people who watched due to her command. Winter.

In front of her enemy, the white haired woman side stepped and flipped to her liking past the beast's attacks as she used her glyphs to run up the building and kick it down on it's head, sending her body upwards. There she meets with a nevermore about to swallow her whole. But with confidence, she watched as her student, Ren, comes to her rescue to slash the Grimm in a circular motion and bring his teacher back to the ground safely.

There he was met with a smoke cloud produced from the impact and his allies who approached him in a somewhat tired state. "Good job, Ren," The orange haired teen shouted out while the older female continued to look around cautiously.

"I guess we're done with that-." A black fist staggered through Jaune's sentence, the smoke and the clouds' waterworks to slam into Ruby's face, sending her flying to a entrance of a building in surprise. The young girl stands up to find with her now alarmed allies a new kind of opponent.

The enemy stood and looked like a gorilla covered in black skin, with bone-like plates covering its body at certain places like armor. A red pattern or symbol resembling an eye was present on its back and appeared to have "burnt" skin, with an internal red glow visible from within, where the skin was thinnest. It had well-developed hands with opposable thumbs. And lastly, was quite large, at almost twice the height of a human. Such a sight would scare any human being. And it definitely terrified the group of students.

"What is that," Pyrrha asked, shock still apparent in her eyes, for her emotionless older leader to answer,

"That, Pyrrha. Is a Beringal." The beast roared out in cold anger in unison with the lighting that struck with him and jumped straight at it's enemies. The seven of them moved out of the way in the own fashion before Ruby jumps back into action to stab her Cresent Rose into it's side. Sadly, no damage was made. And in a fit of rage, the gorilla like Grimm grabbed the redhead by her head, rose her into the air and punched her hard into a building.

Not long after, the blonde haired teens charged at it to both slash and punch their way into it. But surprisingly, it was able to go through it all and push them into the ground to pursue the younger female leader. The redhead began to run across the buildings and fire at the beast to slow it down. It didn't work, but she was then able to shoot it's allies as they chased her down, which did work. Yet not in the way she thought it would.

In a blink of an eye, she watched the monster grab a beowulf without hesitation and throw it at her to her surprise. She was able to slash it in half at it's torso luckily, leaving her safe. For now. The young one was soon given back up when Nora jumped into the Frey to help shoot at their opponent for a while.

Meanwhile at ground level, Ren slased and diced his way around the Beringal to deal no damage to it. With this, he was rewarded a slap in the face that threw him down to the blonde haired boy that tried to get up again. As for Yang, she bounced her way back into the battle with a fist to the beast who developed it's own. With this, the two came into impact with a heavy hitting blow from their hands. The struggle resulted in a shock wave strong enough to break the ground that cried with it's friend above. They both stayed in that state until the goldilocks started to boost her strength with her bullets firing for dominance.

She thought she would be given this, but instead, she was given a punch to the gut that blew her away. Finally, Jaune got up to stare his opponent down with a angry decor. Before he could do anything, Winter, Pyrrha and Ren dashed towards the Grimm to deliver a series of slashes that all landed on it's body. The attacks served to irritate it, but not hurt it as much since it dodge them. Until the monster grabbed all three of them and pushed them back with such force that it could've thrown them down if they didn't slide on their feet.

They could've continued to fight alone if it wasn't for the bullets fired that acted as flies hitting his back. The action caused his head to turn and find Ruby and Nora, now shocked about what would happen next. The beast jumped upwards to immediately clash at the two females and continue where they left off.

The redhead rushed to the Beringel, dodging its fist and swinging her scythe into the back of its leg. She proceeded to swirl in a circle around it, attacking with the scythe repeatedly, but did no damage. The Grimm then tried to hit her, but her ally blocked it with her hammer to slam it into it's head. Damage was done, but only a little since he got up to throw the orange haired teen to the wall beside them. Due to Ruby's quick movements, the Grimm adapted to her speed and the younger girl was forced to stop moving in order to use Crescent Rose to block the hits.

Ruby turned into rose petals again and sailed into the air above, gaining momentum on her descent. With a cry she attacked the Beringel again, delivering small hits around its body and transforming whenever it tried to hit her. After another failed attempt to make contact has the Grimm's fist landing on the roof, it jumped forward in that direction, driving the younger female back. It slammed both its fists deliberately against the roof, causing it to collapse under her. With this, the redhead fell into the abyss of the building with a cry.

In 'victory', the gorilla monster like beast jumped down to the other humans to pound on it's chest in celebration. "Ruby. Nora," was the only thing Winter could call out sternly while the teens got ready for another attack along with her. As they did so, the blonde haired boy beside them got up with a mean decor apparent on his face. With this, he growled at what he had saw in anger before approaching the beast. His teammates watched him closely before he blurted out loud in determination,

"I didn't want to use it now. But when my friends are all beaten? Now is a better time then any!"

With this, Jaune sheathed his sword to his allies confusion then holds it with both of his hands. With this, he unleashes his new upgrade. His sheath released two blades from the side to combine with his weapon for a stronger attack. With it now displayed, the young knight charged with a roar at the beast to slash into it's chest. This for once, caused some good damage on the beast for everyone to crack a smile except for Winter, who was more focused on winning.

"I'm gonna go see if Ruby and Nora are okay," Ren told them, wasting no time to run into the tower they landed in. Not long after, Yang ran into the Grimm with her friend to throw punches at it that doubled the damage a little bit. Then, seeing as they needed the help, Pyrrha decided to jump in and deliver double attacks with both her sword and shield as she switched her weapon into spear and sword form in what felt like god speed.

The Grimm began to fall back to the white haired woman's liking for her to run as quickly as she could to them. At her full speed, she commanded the three fighters to stop for a second. Only to resume with only final huge blow together that broke the Beringel's armor into pieces. The monster, due to their actions, swayed back in a frenetic manner as it tried to get back into the feeling of things. But instead, it was made worse.

The Beringel along with it's foes were caught of guard by the presence of rose petals coming from the tower in front of them. Because they served as a distraction, the beast roared in rage, unlike the humans that simply waited for what was in store. The petals lead them upwards to the circular window at the top. It hadan artistic circular design with three concentric circles that were encircled with outwardly extended beams that overlay with interwoven lines at the outermost circle's edge. It was such a work of art and could've stayed this way.

If Ruby, Ren and Nora didn't bust through to get back in action. When they landed in front of the Grimm, the redhead dodged his attack to trip it on it's chest with Crescent Rose. Afterwards, she shouted out to her two friends, "Nora, get to the top of that tower! Ren, help me stall!"

With a nod, they both did as they were ordered. The black haired male hit it back to her for her to hit it back to them. The two kept this up til they began to sustain in air while playing a game of ball with their opponent. This continued for long while orange haired female stared into the sky, waiting for something. Her face began to be covered in harsh rain as she tried to find what would help them win. Lighting struck occasionally, but beside her, scared to attack the village anymore. That is, until with a desperate cry out to the sky, a burst of white struck the girl with high voltage, catching her friends off guard.

The Beringel was launched high enough to the air and the two teens were losing altitude. Luckily Ruby was met with an amazing sight of her orange haired companion covered in a lighting aura. "NOW," The redhead screamed loud enough for their blow to be delivered. Nora finally jumped off the building, in front of the concealed moon to dive down with her upgraded weapon that was in the same state as her. The teens then grabbed onto the elctrified human to feel their aura depleting. But it was for the best, and because of that, they slowly placed their weapons in the lighting together to scream out their incoming attack.

"CHERRY BOMB!"

The three teens finally stabbed their weapons into the Grimm, slamming it into the ground in a shocked frenzy. This burned his insides so much that hey began to burn right in front of them gradually. And with this, his body degenerated into the air. The battle was over...

The two teens that weren't immune to the lighting almost fell in exhaustion until Winter grabbed the redhead and Nora grabbed her childhood friend. "We did it," Ruby declared happily to cause her girlfriend to chuckle a little.

"Yes," She agreed. "We did it. And it's all thanks to you-."

"Don't EVER do that again," Yang interrupted angrily as she pushed her teacher to throw her sister into her arms in a protecting manner. "You could've died!"

"But we were working on that technique all week!"

"No buts, little lady!"

"Yang~..." The two argued for a couple of minutes. Well, long enough for the two older females to laugh at the sight. Along with Jaune, who declared their victory again with Nora. Ren smiled with them at their victory for a second or two... But not for long. Because the battle wasn't over yet.

"You guys might want to celebrate later," He told them, staring into the distance at what was to come. With his attention on the threats, the group found what would either make or break them. It was a herd of beowulfs and nevermores coming their way, hungry for more. When the blonde haired male saw this, all he could do was whine out loud,

"Oh, come on! More?!"

"At least it will keep us occupied for the night," Pyrrha stated.

"I guess so," Winter agreed, taking out her sword once again for round two. "Come on, guys. These Grimm aren't going to kill themselves." With that being said, the group approved with her and dashed to their next battle. That night, blood was shed. But it was the blood of their foes. And talks were made. But it talks meant to have. They didn't know by then. But they knew now. That with all that was to arrive in the future, They were going to need this time together.

_No matter what..._


	49. Chapter 50

****

Back at Menagerie, the cruise that inhabited many faunus of different kinds finally met with it's destination to the human's liking. In the land's presence, it let out a loud and proud roar to signal everyone of their departure from it's body and it's meeting with their home. It watched helplessly but happily as the animal like people slowly but surely strolled down the exit of the ship to the docks that helped the small town hold up it's marvelous bell as it cheered with the body on water.

Many people were met with the smell of sea water harshly hitting their noses along with the laughter and conversations that hit the corner of their ears. This as well with many other traits carried around the land, made returning citizens relax in nostalgia and recover from their homesickness. It also caused new comers to bask in all of it's glory new and old faces that greeted them with open arms.

Especially Weiss Schnee.

The rich girl expected for everyone to look down on her as a menace. A white haired female who was hungry for the torture for the race's blood her family bathed in . But instead, the simply stared at the top of the ship with peaceful orbs embedded in their faces. They either waved at them with veritable grins or poured their hearts out with praises that thanked her for coming. It was a beautiful sight to see. For once in her life, the Schnee was found by a home filled with nothing but nice folks. She could be loving this. She should've loved this with the smirk she gave back. If it wasn't for one thing Blake did.

Disguise her as a faunus.

Weiss' now crooked smile was accompanied by her new delivered wardrobe. Almost everything was the same except for her clothes being totally dirty and covered in ripped fabric. Her long-sleeved blue shrug had it's sleeves torn clean off to reveal her bare shoulders to the mini world of animal like beings along with her emblem being completely scratched off for safety issues, which helped in her friend's eyes. But not as much as her animal traits that pulled it off. Finally, she had her hair escape from her originally made bun to show off her glued on white fox ears and green contact lens.

With this, she was now ready to take a stroll down Menagerie. That is, once again, in her ally's eyes. As for hers, she thought this was a little too much. Especially to walk among such kind humans in. It was impolite, and somewhat racist. It caused her much of a problem that she couldn't help but ask softly as her and her friend approached the citizens below, "Are you sure this will work, Blake? I feel... Icky doing this."

"If you want to not get caught, you're gonna have to do this," The black haired faunus responded, a hint of venom nearly spluttering out of her mouth with every word.

"Well. This is a dirty white lie," Weiss told Blake with an as a matter of fact tone. "And lies do get found out eventually. So, what if everyone finds out?"

"They won't, trust me."

"But-."

"It's Blake Belladonna!" A shout of the black haired female's name caught her friend's eye to make her immediately turn to the unknown source. What she found now before her was something she didn't expect at all. As a matter of fact, it was something that she thought she'd only experience back in Atlas. And that was the one thing she didn't do so great around but grew up with.

It was a crowd of many faunus, different in all ways, now applauding and screaming in utter happiness. The sound nearly scared her enough to bounce her off her feet. But nothing did this service then when they all praised the faunus next to her as if there was a Mardi Gras. Everyone of all ages yelled until they could hardly speak anymore at the reappearance of the black haired faunus. And all she could do was smile and wave with chuckles that squeaked out sporadically. Chuckles that made the Schnee kind of feel delight for her friend for once... That is. If she didn't see a pseudo mirth and hilarity instead.

When they were met with the hard wooden floor that merged into a hard stone one, Blake was met with many handshake offers and thrown into hugs that could kill her if she was absent of her aura. With these kind gestures, everyone was given a nice thank you, a hello, or simply a wave again. They were all gestures that looked like paint to the public, but came out as clear glass to Weiss. It didn't matter though, since the black haired female was able to control everything perfectly. Why she was there, who the Schnee was in this situation, how she was doing, you name it.

Luckily, before it could make the white haired teen disgust her even more, the famous faunus refused their request to take her home for her to travel alone with her teammate. As they strolled down the homes of Menagerie, Blake was given a look by Weiss. With a shift in golden eyes, she found sky blue ones filled with irritation and mixed with lament that helped a frown pop out. The black haired faunus raised a eyebrow before turning around in worry, searching for what made the Schnee be this way. She expected to find a source, but was clueless when the white haired teen sighed at the utter sight of it.

After giving up on the rummage, she turned back to Weiss to tell her with a similar sound escaping her mouth. "Before you ask, yes. It's always cramped here. That's what happens when you take an entire species and put them on an island that's two thirds desert."

"I wasn't going to question that," Weiss responded angrily not long before her face went from aggravation to confusion. "Why would you guys just settle in one third of your home when you have two more thirds to experiment with?"

"It's not like Vacuo," The real faunus informed the fake one. "It's way more dangerous then you think it is."

"Oh... Well. I guess it is cramped then. Even though there's a lot of free space." The two paused to look at the view of the town that the road afforded. The road they were on went downhill and to the side, bordered by palm trees and homes that had either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spread out to the edge of mountainous dunes in the distance. Right in the middle of all that was a large house with an open courtyard that the road appeared to lead directly to. The house was at least three stories and was the only building in the whole area with a sophisticated roof.

The sight alone caused Weiss to stare in awe, unlike her ally, who looked with a straight face to state quietly, "This is Kuo Kuana."

This didn't stay for long when the white haired teen blurted out with a grunt, "I don't get it. This place isn't cramped, it's not horrible, you seem to be famous, and it looks down right gorgeous. Why would you even leave in the first place?"

"You don't understand, Weiss. We asked to be equal, to be treated like everyone else. Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. We came together and made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal... That we're still second class citizens."

"I don't know what you are going on about," The fake faunus scolded at her teammate to her surprise. "You treated these people with fake love and here you are talking about discrimination. You went to a school with both faunus and normal people, but here you are going on about not being equal. We lived in a place with both faunus and people like me living in harmony and equality, but here you are talking about you being second class... Blake, I'm gonna need you to think before you act, okay?"

The real faunus wanted to respond with her own scolding. She wanted to go on and on about how she was no different. But with a knot developed in her throat, all she could do was shake it off with a heavy sigh and a whatever. "We need to get to my home."

"Which one is it?" With her question given, Blake pointed in the middle of the road to the three story house that stood in a aura of glory. Weiss took on good look before turning her head back to the black haired female, who nodded silently. She thought the rich Schnee would drop her jaw in complete shock. But instead, she blurted out softly and sarcastically,

"So you are royalty, huh?"

"Ha. Ha. Let's just get going." The two females soon made their way down the hill like road to Blake's residence. They thought it would take a while, but luckily for them, since it was steep and exhaled downwards, the got there in a good seven minutes to meet with the main entrance.

When they got there, Blake wasted no time to walk up a set of stairs with her teammate to find a handle. The faunus then reached out her hand to knock on her home's door. But like a spell cast onto her, she found her hand frozen in time. As she saw her ears drop gradually from behind, Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow and a now irritated frown, "What's wrong now?"

"I, um... It's just been a while since I've seen my parents."

"You shouldn't trip on it," The fake faunus replied. "Their your parents, not mine. So they'll be happy to see you... Right?" Even though her words served to make her feel worse, the real faunus found herself knocking on the door, causing a loud bang to be heard all around Kuo Kuana. They both waited patiently for the doors to be opened until they were by a click of it's inside. Behind the door was a woman who took Weiss by surprised.

She seemed to look awfully like Blake, but also a lot different. She had short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wore a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wore a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front. On both arms, she wore long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left one had a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist was a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

They stayed looking at one another til the lady walked out with her ears now perked up to say in disbelief, "Blake?"

"Hi, mom," Blake responded nervously with a small wave of her hand. Suddenly, she was met with a loving hug by her mother, who caressed her as if it was the last time. It took her a while to register what had happened, but knowing it was her mom, she gave the gesture back without hesitation. The Schnee watched as they both were reunited again before meeting with another person who called out her mother's name, Khali, and bared striking resemblances to the black haired faunus.

He was a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wore an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants was a matching sash that wrapped around his waist and was secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat was a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attached as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots had a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips.

From the looks of it, Weiss could easily tell that it was Blake's dad. He, just like his wife, soon stared at his child in shock before smiling lovingly at her. No words were exchanged, but the Schnee could tell they had a semi good relationship together. And this would be explored more deeper when they were offered a talk over tea.

In a large room that could be considered a living room with nothing but a table and a Japanese style tea set, the four people sat in harmony to discuss what had happened. That is, mainly Khali, her daughter and her daughter's friend. They went on about what had happened almost three months ago that started their adventure. And just like any other female parent figure, Blake's mom showed genuine concern for what had ensued back at Beacon.

"We were horrified when we heard the news," The older cat faunus informed, worried of the possible outcomes that could've became reality. "The kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. We were both so worried about you."

"Please, I knew she would be fine," Blake's father chuckled as he crossed his arms in confidence. A confidence that her mother could see straight through to counter playfully,

"That isn't the slightest bit of true. You should have seen him pacing."

"You both have nothing to be worried about," Weiss assured them strictly with a nod at their words. "I've seen your daughter in action before. She has some moves." Silence immediately surfaced the room for the young cat faunus to choke on her words. The older cat faunus, confused about the matter slightly, looked her down with a stone face that almost co-oped with the older male's. But unlike her, he was similar to that of a panther about to jump on it's prey in a second.

The hush broke for the man to question in a deep grievous tone of voice, "And what do you mean by that? Actually, I should be asking who you are. I've never met a faunus like you around..."

"... I mean your daughter's got some moves as in movesets," Weiss replied, her stern voice not leaving anytime soon. "She's been developing in her fighting thanks to me and her team back at Beacon. If we haven't trained, I don't think we would've survived. Lucky for me, your daughter is so understanding. So she took on the offer and now look at her. She's a huntress just waiting to happen... And I'm Shiro. Shiro Xue, a friend of Blake's. It's nice to meet you."

"Well... Um, that's good," Blake's father responded, laughing not long afterwards in humiliation. "Sorry. And it's nice to meet you too, Shiro. You're not like other foxes, right? You're not here for money or to cause any problems."

"Problems are made by the weak that can only be conquered by the strong. If there's a problem, I think me, your daughter, and you and your wife can easily solve it. Especially when you're so young. You two don't look a day over thirty. And props to you, Ms. Belladonna, this tea is splendid."

"... I like her," Both of Blake's parents agreed in unison to her surprise that made her want to scold them for their actions. But before she could let one syllable out, they were all met with a loud bang that caught them off guard. The sound caused the black haired teen's father to growl in anger before blurting out,

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting."

"Ghira," Khali tried to calm him down. But with another grunt escaping his mouth, Ghira left the scene to the three females. With his absence, the daughter of the older cat faunus couldn't help but question,

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately."

"Dealing with who?"

"Huh? Oh dear you should already know. The White Fang."

"WHAT?!" With that being said, the two younger faunus jumped out of their seats and straight to their feet on guard. Without even a single word from both of them Weiss and Blake made their way to the entrance of the Belladonna rushed to the door to find Ghira speaking with two fox that wore red robes with white outlines on them, a black shirt with the same white outline and white pants. The two visitors maintained respectful, formal postures, keeping their hands clasped before them while looking directly at Mr. Belladonna. Until Blake called out in distraught, "Dad!" This made the man turn in worry to ask,

"Blake, what's wrong?!"

"What are you doing talking to these people?"

"I talk to them because they are special to the community," Ghira answered sternly while raising his hand a greeting manner. "This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now."

"I'm not sure what you young ladies have heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe," Fennec responded casually, his body not moving an inch as if it would kill him where he stood.

"Heard," Weiss questioned more then answered. "I'm sorry, but we experienced it first hand. Back at Beacon."

"What is she talking about," Blake's father asked with his stone cold voice kicking back in.

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon," Blake explained to her dad as she tried to conceal her anger. "They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school."

"Is this true," Mr. Belladonna asked sternly to get the answer quietly out of the young brother.

"Sadly, your grace, it is."

"... Explain yourselves."

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his… extreme philosophies."

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first," The Schnee added. "Don't you two remember back at the darkest pits of Vale? You guys tried to get new recruits to hurt innocent people."

"Not only that, but you killed them too," Blake helped Weiss, her anger finally slipping out like a water fountain.

"And people die everyday, which is saddening," Corsac countered before continuing with his info. "Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang."

"And how can I assure that," Ghira asked out of cautious thoughts.

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims," Fennec answered, still using his innocent voice. "The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard."

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting," Corsac finished. "as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them."

"I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter," Mr. Belladonna told them gracefully with a smile.

"We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake. We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause. It is a wearying fight, after all."

"Who said I was done fighting," Blake asked desperately, to Weiss disliking that the brothers could instantly see in her face. A face that not only caught them a little off guard, but also got a grasp on their attention.

Not long afterwards, Fennec proceeded to say, "If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us. Sister Ilia will be very elated."

"Goodbye, gentlemen." Finally, as if they had escaped from hell, Ghira closed the door and ceased the conversation for the day. But not until the faunus brothers threw one last shade at the family and their guest. Which was a sinister look on the 'fox' faunus before them. This gave Weiss a little chill in her spine before she watched them leave along with Blake head to her room. As she left, Kali entered the Frey to question with veritable worry in her voice as her eyes shifted from her daughter to her husband and guest.

"What happened?"

"... How can I say it, Ms. Belladonna," The Schnee sighed with a scratch on the back of her head with a hint of petulance. "Let's say the White Fang aren't always centered on justice. Which is why you guys might need a, excuse me, reality check...

_I think it's best we talk this over a second round of tea..."_


	50. Chapter 51

Outside in the middle of the snowy fit laid a old wooden shack that tried to stay alive by hanging onto the floor underneath. It's body cried lightly with it's insides that held hardly anything of value. All it consumed was nothing but a lit fire, a little bathroom and a cover folded in two, acting as both it's original source and as a mattress with the hard surface under it. Other then this, due to the flames, the area was consumed by a small light that could only reveal part of the home to it's owner, who sat quietly in front of the only thing that could entertain him at the moment.

The owner was a man who seemed to look like he was in his mid thirties to early forties. He had what looked like to many black eyes and brown combed hair that fit with his handlebar mustache. For clothing, he wore a unbuttoned black sleeveless vest over a white dirty and torn up dress shirt that had it's short sleeves partly rolled up. Aside from the green bow-tie over it, he also wore coal black pants, brown business shoes and a black watch on his left arm that was cracked on its surface.

His dark shaded eyes searched the fire as if there was a puzzle lying underneath it. He watched the sparks conceived bounce into the air to die, living a short but beautiful life. It reminded him of other's lifespan. They were just like the flames. Short but amazing. It made him wonder if that would happen to him one day. If it would happen to his fellow friend and his friends.

He would continue on with this thought, but he was sadly interrupted by the sound of the entrance opening violently and slamming closed, swallowing a black haired man with a long beard inside. With him inside, the man immediately drew his eye contact to the owner of the home, engaging them in a short staring contest. Not long after the small moment, the older man walked towards the restroom swiftly to hear from the other quietly, "How are you this fine evening? You've been out for almost three hours. Did you encounter any trouble?"

"No," The muscular male answered back tiredly as he checked himself in the mirror like a science project to a student. This caused the brown haired man to turn in his position to question now with worry,

"Then why are you checking yourself? Did you get hurt?"

"You sound like a little bitch right now," The older male revealed to the younger one in a cold tone while approaching him slowly. "Did you worry this whole time while I was gone? If so, then you should know that it gives you white hair since you worry so much about your looks."

"Now that is not true," The brown haired male responded softly.

"Sure it isn't." The black haired man sat next to the brown haired one gently with a low grunt that was heard clearly. With the sound of distress, the young male couldn't help but question once again with the tone from earlier coming back like a boomerang,

"You want me to try and whip you up a nice and hot bath?" This made the other man chuckled softly before intently looking into his eyes to answer reassuringly.

"No, Klaver. I'll be okay... Besides, if anyone should shower, it's you. You got the shift tomorrow."

"Oh geez, might as well enjoy this night then," His words were enough to make the older male stare him down to state with a crooked smile jokingly,

"Woah, you're going on a shift, not to a death sentence."

"I know. I know... I'm just saying," The brown haired male continued as their glances soon transferred back to the flames. "It would nice to just relax for once. And I mean both of us..."

"Now that would be nice...

Really nice..."

Back at Atlas, in Atlas Academy's training area, stood a tired and sweaty Whiteley Schnee, who panted heavily while his shaking hands kept hold of a curved polished dagger. The dagger had a faint design similar to that of bamboo plants held by a white handle that had a long line down the middle of it. The young Schnee held it up in defense from what was to come next in his decisive battle.

This was a fist aiming at his face and a roundhouse kick doing the same, delivered by his teacher, James Ironwood. Luckily, he was able to dodge these attacks barely before running away. This proved to be useless when the older male dashed towards him to kick him down. Whitley was able to catch himself but not the gun headbutt that came afterwards.

Ironwood proceeded to try and punch him again but was stopped by a slash from Whitley that almost met his face. The general fortunately hopped back, causing his student to jump back up and charge with a battle cry. A battle cry that was short lived when he delivered a fist into his stomach hard enough to make him nearly pass out and fall on the ground as if he had gotten shot.

Examining the young boy who advanced to gain consciousness and hold his stomach with a groan of pain, the teacher blurted out strictly, "You can't just move out of fear of dying. You have to fight back. Only move when you are in a tight place or if you improvise your attacks off the spot. And don't just use your hands. Use your dagger too. You have it for a reason."

"I-I'm trying," Whitley stuttered. "It's just. How would you expect me to know how to fight off the spot? I'm not like you, general."

"That's true, but you don't have to be smart about it," With that being said, the black haired man bent down to pull up the young white haired boy with one hand. As he stood, his blue eyes met with the older one's solid black ones to hear sternly, "As a matter of fact, you don't have to be smart about anything when it comes to fighting. Movement is another story, but for now, let us focus on basic attacks."

"How about we focus on something worth my time seeing as I didn't volunteer to fight for your cause."

"Hmmm... Okay," Ironwood agreed to Whitley's surprise before he continued to ask out of curiosity. "I heard you sing well and play instruments greatly. Is that true?"

"Of course it's true," The young Schnee nearly shouted in defense, causing the older man to nod in understanding. "Why would you ask such a thing? I can play and sing any song you throw at me without any problems."

"I think I know that just by looking at you," Ironwood responded before falling into a silence in a thoughtful manner. The action caused the white haired male to stare in confusion and somewhat annoyance until the man snapped back to the situation at hand to question once more, "Can you dance? And if so, what dance set do you prefer?"

"Yes and I don't prefer any type of dance style. I can adapt to anything dancing wise." His reply made the older male stroke his chin, similar to earlier without batting an eye off the young Schnee. Such a look caused the younger boy to stare at him with even more disarray while letting his head correspond with the expression in movement. They stayed in this position for a moment or two just being dragged into thought by the imagery that corrupted their minds. But they were lucky to escape when Ironwood blurted out softly to Whitley with a clement smirk,

"Whitley, I'm gonna have to ask you for some favors if you don't mind."

"And what might that be," The white haired teen now asked instead.

"First, I'm gonna need you to research some fighting styles and refresh yourself on some dances. You'll know why soon enough. And I'll need to take your weapon so I can upgrade it to where you can wield it without any problems. Second, I'll be assigning you to some teenagers your age that can help you with your training. And help you make some friends. You don't mind... Right?"

"General Ironwood," Whitley sighed after a break of reticence. "If I was so bothered by this, I could've just stayed home."

"So you're not?"

"No sir."

"Hmm... Alright then. Weapon?" The young Schnee wasted no time to nearly slam the object in his teacher's hand at the mere thought of who would help him. He could imagine it now actually. People who weren't taught appropriately at such a young age to the point that they now throw slang and curse like a maniac at the littlest things. Spit on the floor without apologizing, pushing and shoving others just to feel good, pick a fight with fellow citizens to show off to someone that wish to call friend based on status. In a nutshell, they sounded like another certain Schnee.

The horror made Whitley cringe inside. It would've been noticed by Ironwood if he didn't turn to seek his destination with his student's dagger at hand. This served as a wake up call for the teen to exit outside from the stadium.

When he was met with nothing but a gray and white lustrous and decorative hallway, he finally released a heavy sigh that almost died inside the tight space of his mouth. Sky blue eyes shifted upwards in exhaustion then back down with it's owner's head to the ground. With the motion, he could feel his heart want to take a rest and his body heating up like a started oven. A hand reached the back of his head to scratch as he asked his so called million dollar question. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Atlas Academy," A female voice asked more then answered out of nowhere, initiating Whitley's body to jolt upwards and his head to rise instantly. When he looked at the source of the voice, he found someone he was no way familiar with and someone he was all familiar with.

The first was a young faunus girl who seemed around his age with a light complexion, green eyes and moderate red-orange hair done up in two ponytails with light blue streaks. For her faunus trait, she had a tail covered with pink fur that became lighter toward the tip.

For her outfit choice, she wore a light blue tank top on top of a dark purple bra, dark purple short shorts under a pink combat mini-skirt and white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle. Two buttons were also fixed to her tank top above her right breast, one purple with a cat design and another green one with a heart.

She also had a white cat bell collar around her neck, a pair of bracers on her arms and pads on her shins and knees. She wore roller blades and had a tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green and yellow trail winds around her right arm. To him, she was like a rainbow but if it was punched into someone.

The second person was a young, dark-skinned man with dark brown eyes also around Whitley's age. His clothing, unlike the female before him, was more classy then flashy. He wore rectangular sunglasses and a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head, as well as an earring on his right ear. He also wore a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a loose tie wrapped around the collar. Completing his attire was a pair of dark dress pants, silver dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand.

With the two teens' presences now examined by the partly startled Schnee, the white haired boy asked with a stutter, "Where did you-. Were you right there the whole time?!"

"Yep," The orange haired female answered cheerfully. "And if we're being honest, I also eased drop on you and professor Ironwood. Is it true that you can dance?"

"Uh, yeah-."

"Can you dance on roller skates," The girl interrupted to give out a question of her own again. "Because if you can, then I might've found my new best friend! By the way, what's your name?"

"W-Whitley S-."

"What's up, Whitley?! I'm Neon, Neon Katt! And that's-."

"Flynt," Flynt answered before his friend could dare to finish with a stern tone. "Flynt Coal. You don't have to introduce us to each other. I'm familiar with Whitley Schnee..." His words baffled Whitley for a minute or two, dissimilar from Neon who raised an eyebrow but didn't kill off her smile. He was able to recover with a smart remark and a pasted frown that looked as if it wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Flynt Coal... Junior? Related to Flynt Coal Senior, right? How's your father?"

"He's got a good running business now outside of selling dust," The brown haired male answered with crossed arms, hints of venom now apparent in his voice. "So lucky you."

"Why is it lucky me? I'm not the one who shut his business down."

"No, but you certainly are the one who let your proud father close it's doors," The older male countered. "Don't you remember? I do. You two smiled for the camera as my father cried about my money to get me into a decent huntsmen academy."

"That... That wasn't my fault," Whitley nearly shouted in somewhat rage. "I wasn't the one who tried to go up against a billionaire in a fight he's better at!"

"Keep talking all you want, but it ain't gonna do you no good. You should be glad you're Weiss' little brother or I would blow your ass back home, you hear?"

"Both of you, stop fighting," Neon jumped in to pull the two teenage males away from one another. When she did, they both gave their own rejections to the female that was respectful to their personalities. "I don't know how you guys know each other, even though from hearing that, I now have a good idea as to how. But you guys need to put that aside right now. Ironwood wanted us to practice like a team, not start beef with one another. So turn those frowns upside down and try to work this out, 'kay?"

Whitley stared at Flynt in the hush of Atlas Academy's hallways. What he found was a scold filled with nothing but hatred and a faint growl that barely escaped his lips. The action caused the young male to think about what he was talking about. To remember what he had done those years ago. With those thoughts in mind, he sighed once again in frustration to tell him sincerely,

"Flynt, I know I've done many things wrong. And I don't wish for your forgiveness because I probably won't get it nor do I really want it right now. But I want you to know that I'm only here to learn how to fight for my future kingdom, that's all. So friend or foe is up to you. But as for being my partner in training along with Neon, that's not your choice. So for now, even though we don't like it, let's just practice to become better fighters in the battlefield. And after that, you can hate me as long as you want."

The brown haired male turned his vision to Neon to find her throwing a sad smile at her partner. He then looked at Whitley again to see the seriousness hidden deep in his eyes. Anger stirred through his blood like lava in a developing volcano. And dismay crawled up and down his skin. But even with all this rage built inside him, he had no choice but to answer in a fastidious manner,

"This isn't a Disney movie, Schnee. So I don't forgive you. I'll only help you because of my partner, professor Ironwood, Weiss because I got respect for her. And your oldest sister... Because she saved my life... Other then that, I'll see you later to give you the basics or whatever. Let's go, Neon. We outta here..."

"Coming~," The faunus female shouted back cheerfully as she watched her teammate leave the scene. "It was nice meeting you, Whitley! I can't wait to train later! I'll see you then! Peace!"

Finally, the two teenagers left the young Schnee's sight and his presence alone in the isolated hallways. His mind became corrupted by memories and questions in a matter of seconds. His body shook slightly from their encounter as if he had met the devil. And his heart slammed into his chest intentionally, freezing him violently in place. It was thanks to them, he thought. Everything he was experiencing was because of them. And to imagine he would have to train with nut case and karma again later in the afternoon? It only made him ask himself once more.

_What did he get himself into?..._


	51. Chapter 52

Back at the Schnee Manor, the hallways stood in dead silence with the windows embedded in their bodies. As they peacefully stared at one another, they waited patiently for music. But all they heard was the bodies of glass whistle the last bit of air they inherited from outside. The vents joined in their session with their low pitched singing that ceased to cheer it's sibling on. Not only did this encourage the somewhat dangerous material, but it also moved another being living in the enormous house of mystery.

That being, was none other then Whitley Schnee, playing delicately on his family's piano. His nearly pale fingertips caressed the keys as if they were animals her had to be careful with. With every note that yawned to the air, the young teen could feel his body float heavenly around like a kite on a sunny day. Even though all he played were heartbreaking notes near a low G, the music still sounded like the sounds of angels calling for his soul.

He could picture it now as he let his hands now examine the scenery of music. He saw himself, drifting away from it all. Into nothing but a sea of colors. His body bathed in the blood of the fallen. His eyes touched the endless blue ocean. His hands kept hold of the numerous hot pink petals that reminded him so much of cotton candy...

Cotton candy...

Before he could meet with a beautiful untouched tree, the young Schnee was kicked back into reality by a ring of his scroll. He wasted no time to shift his device from his pocket to his hands to answer the call. When he answered, he immediately responded in a monotone, "Yes?... Okay. Please send them up... Thank you, Klein."

Whitley then hung up his phone and as if nothing happened, he went back to his music. Nothing changed. His skills were still there. The notes were still in tack and played astonishing melodies. Everything was entirely the same. But the white haired teenager's ambition had departure.

Even if he tried to add another piece into his music, he would feel rather empty. Not to mention, he would remember some things that should've been kept secret. His heart dropped only a inch while his body began to feel cold. A knot of sorts developed in his mouth as he piled his arms and head on the piano to conceive a discord. The discord that drove his angels and his paradise away.

After life played a long piece of tranquility, a somewhat huge gloved hand was placed on his shoulder. The warm feeling it evoked, similar to when he was a kid, was peace. The touch cast a spell on him that lifted his head up instantly to see who it was. What he thought he would see, was the same person who always had his back when he was kid. When he was never like this. The one who would come and save him from the one thing he feared the most... But that wasn't who he found of course.

Who he found was general Ironwood along with Flynt and Neon, all staring at their main attraction in more ways then one. The black haired man delivered a self righteous grin that hugged his face along with the same kind eyes from before. The faunus waved happily at the presence of her new friend as her tail wagged in enthusiasm. And the silent teenager in the door way simply stared daggers at his new ally with his arms crossed.

This made the young Schnee's thrill disappear into thin air. What came back into light was a scowl he's had since he was eight. At his new found decor, the older male greeted with his signature smile, "Good evening, Whitley. I'm glad you allowed us to pay you a visit."

"It's the least I can do since you won't leave me alone," The white haired male answered back in annoyance. "What is it that you need, general?"

".. Where's your father," Ironwood asked in curiosity as he analyzed the painting of his pupil, ignoring his sentence.

"... He's. At a meeting at the moment, talking about what to do with the... Faunus labor." Whitley's attention turned to Neon for her response on the matter. But all he got was another soft wave and tail wag from her. Now confused, the young man tried hard to question why she shrugged such a serious situation off. But instead, he questioned once again while trying not to deal with what could be a maniac.

"Why are you here, general?"

"Ironwood thought it would be right if we came to train with you," Neon responded for her headmaster as she rolled in her new friend's direction. "He thought you were done with your practice. And remember, we told you to meet us at the academy, right?"

"General Ironwood thought you would go up and bail on us after all you've done," Flynt continued, now unfolding his arms and approaching the young Schnee. "So we brought the party to you."

"What makes you all think I would leave so soon," Whitley semi asked with a heavy sigh. "I'm already in too deep so what's the point of trying to get away from you guys? By the way, I wasn't practicing if you had noticed. I was too busy working on my performance for the concert this weekend."

"Excuse me?"

"There's a concert being held for Beacon and it's citizens to help out after their crisis," Ironwood informed. "Not only will it give them money for construction, but it will also help with rebuilding the CCT towers and their government to wipe out the Grimm that's taken control of their grounds. I'll be attending there and he will be the main star of it all."

"...You play piano," Flynt questioned Whitley suddenly with his eyes now locked on his. The answer given was a simple nod, leading to the older teenager replying with a scoff, "I hope you can fight better then you can play."

"... I hope so too. Seeing as I'm kind of new to the whole fighting gig-."

"Ho ho. Hold on," The general interrupted to jump between the dog fight that almost broke out. "I said you guys would train. But I never said the first action was to fight each other." Ocean blue and solid black eyes shifted into coal black ones in utter shock before hearing the owner's next words. "Before you fight each other, I want you guys to get to know one another. Besides, you can't fight someone seriously unless you know all of their motives, likes and dislikes."

"And just how the hell am I supposed to get along with Mr. Pretty Boy here," The older male teenager asked, infuriated about what was happening.

"Easy," Neon soon intruded, skating lightly and gladly to her two partners. "Just go with the monkey flow. I did it to you when we first met and look where it got us. I think another person won't create a buzzkill. Just go with the flow, Flynt. You'll be surprise by how much it works..."

Flynt stared at his best friend in disarray before looking at Whitley once again. He found the younger male teen's eyes shift up to his with trouble. His lips stretched into a thin line like a string, connecting with his orbs to create a beast of sorts. The intense stare from the young man created a sigh in the other's mouth that released eventually into the air around. Not long after it was gone, he told the white haired male sternly, "I'm Flynt. Flynt Coal. It's nice to meet you."

"... Pleasure is all mine, Flynt," The young Schnee responded formally with a small grin releasing from his lips.

"I'm Whitley. Whitley Schnee..."

Meanwhile, in the village of Higanbana, the streets reeked of present Grimm blood. Multiple buildings had become lost in deceased flames after the other night. Villagers went missing in the carnage, their ages ranging from children to adults. The beasts were teleported to the other world beyond Remnant. And the only ones that could stay in the now recent ghost town, was a team of huntsmen in training, Team JRRPNY, and their mentor, Winter Schnee.

In the mist of the now dead battle laid the teammates bare to all of the inhabitants around them. For starters, Ruby Rose laid down on the wet streets of the village with her arms and legs wide out in the open. Her metallic orbs vibrated lazily in her eye sockets that covered up half of them while her mouth nearly had a gap. The covers for her eyes tried to conceal their fears from no slumber, but it's owner tried her hardest to endure what was in front of her. Nothing but an anchor sky drowning her in both amazement and worry.

Such a scene was soon interrupted by the sight of someone who's always protected and care for her. Even in her darkest moments. The one who would try her best to make her smile, along with make her feel good about herself. Her beloved, her girlfriend.

The white haired woman dropped lightly to her knees before lying down on her stomach, connecting her eyes upside down with the redhead's. In their presence, they both shared a genuine smirk with one another while hiding in the hush around them. They did this long enough to satisfy the other til the older female blurted out in a sweet whisper, "Hey, dear... You alright?"

"Yeah," The younger female responded while enjoying the touch of her love's hand petting her cheek. "Just exhausted."

"Aren't we all? Who would've known that taking out all those Grimm would take all night to do? I certainly didn't."

"None of us did," The redhead added. "But we were able to take them down and no one got hurt. Right?"

"Right..." Winter then caressed Ruby's cheeks to implant her lips on top of hers. Their kissing session wasn't long like the others, but it still had a sweet entity. It was passionate, not really hot, and filled with so much devotion, especially to one another. This could've been shown more if they weren't interrupted by a certain female's voice. The voice of the one person who's not overprotective of her sister, but can be classified as. The voice of Yang Xiao Long.

"Hey, guys! Mind having under the shirt action some other time?! We gotta get moving!"

"Yeah, you love birds," Nora added cheerfully, bouncing to the blonde's side in agreement. "We got a journey to embark. And we must embark it in the name of Team JRRPNY!"

Raising herself from the floor to meet with her sister afar, Ruby responded with a raised eyebrow in bewilderment, "Isn't that kind of hypocrite since you and Pyrrha do way more then under the shirt action? And when me and the others tell you to stop, you continue to do the worse?"

"Whatever. Just hurry up!" After that order from her sister and her teammate, the redhead turned back to her love, who now had a look of confusion on her face. When asked what bothered her, the Schnee responded with a hum,

"I'm surprised Yang and Nora can just naturally bounce back up from the battle we just finished. Ren and Pyrrha are a little exhausted themselves and Jaune? Well, he's barely conscious. They must have some thick skulls, huh?"

"Well, everyone does say they're headstrong."

"So they are... And so are you... Let's get going. We don't want to make them wait. Who knows what they'll destroy out of boredom."

"Yeah..." With that, Team JRRPNY departed from Higanbana and proceed to move onward on their adventure. They certainly don't know what awaits them down the road, but they do know that hope and a clear mind might lead them to victory and paths beyond victory. As long as they stay together. Unless their bonds are broken apart and their luck has run out,

_Those huntsmen and huntresses will go far..._


	52. Chapter 53

****

"Another day, another adventure," Was all Nora had to exclaim in order to throw Winter out of her trance violently. Due to this action, the white haired woman had found herself in a place that looked so new, yet so familiar. The area was a huge forest decorated in fine white powder conceived from the sky that showered the trees and grass surrounding her and her group of students.

There were no animals to fill the chill winter air with comforting songs that slipped naturally from their fine beaks. Nor was there any squirrels to interrupt these warm moments since they were sleeping for what felt like an eternity. Instead, the only thing that would throw the batch of teenagers and herself would be the walkway before them, barely coming into contact with the snow, and be greeted occasionally by broken wood fences towards a unknown area just like now.

The scenery had Winter grow cautious with ever step she took towards their new destination. Unlike their students, who were naturally going with the flow of matters. This fact was proven true when she shifted head to her left to find half of the teenagers casually progressing to the next place on the male blonde's map provided.

The first student of hers she came across was none other then the one who brought her back to reality. The carefree and debatably psychotic Nora Valkyrie, who had her hands up in joy of what was to come. She was nothing like her teacher in these sort of situations. This idea would make the Schnee somewhat glad that after all these months under her training, she hasn't lost what made her, well, her... Unfortunately, she wouldn't be surprise that due to the heavy snowfall, the orange haired teen had water flooding her head.

Besides her left side was the hot head Yang Xiao Long, whose arm was around the young and talented Pyrrha Nikos, who took her action lightly by keeping her eyes on the road ahead. At the sight of the two's calmly displayed love, Winter found it somewhat funny and sweet. She would think after all of the trouble the two females went through, begging and trying it's hardest to break the two apart, they would become more careful of the other. They have, but not to the point where it was obsessive. Especially since they continued to act as how they were before Beacon became the Grimm's personal playground. All the woman could hope was that it stays that way no matter what.

With a good glance at the three teens on her left, she turned her head gracefully to her right, finding the more harmonious teenagers of Team JRRPNY. Right at her side was her beloved girlfriend, Ruby Rose, glancing at her friend, Jaune Arc's map. Her silver eyes examined the large piece of paper with the blonde male as if she was trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle as her hands were behind her composedly. Just the sight of the redhead okay was enough to ignite a luscious grin on the Schnee's face. They both knew that things were... pretty disconnected between the two right now with her work and the young one's worry for her these days. But at least they had one another in these small yet valuable moments. And that was good enough for them.

Next to the redhead was the second leader of the team, Jaune Arc. As of now, he was more focused on the task at hand, which was knowing where to go. His eyes that were almost equivalent to the older female's shade were observant with the old wrinkled paper she packed for him and his allies. It might have seemed that the teenager was trying his hardest to read the paper, but Winter could instantly see the hidden frustration in his fair complex face. At least he didn't groan or moan in anger about it, the white haired woman told herself. At least he wasn't mourning today...

Finally, there was the 'to a degree' mute of the team, Lie Ren. The black haired male just kept his orbs on the walkway with a straight face, no words being exchanged to anyone. His silence signaled everyone that maybe he was being normal again. Or maybe he needed some time alone to think on an unknown subject. So sadly, Winter was the only one to become worried for the older teen's being. Ruby was probably the same right now, but her concern was hardly at the level of her lover's. Whatever had Ren for a loop, the Schnee could only hope for now that his state of mind gets better as time sets daily over them. And that went for everyone traveling by her sides...

Soon, after a few more steps of tranquility and snow being crushed brutally under their shoes, Nora blurted out once more with a daring question playfully. "What's on today's agenda?"

"Walking," Jaune replied happily, almost reaching the same volume as his teammate.

"With the side of...?"

"Walking," Her partner answered casually to his friend, who now threw her arms down with a face filled of excitement. Winter could appreciate Nora's thrill of this journey, even if it felt like it was going on forever. Unlike the sisters of the team, who both sighed in frustration at the schedule for the day. With their new found states of exhaustion, Pyrrha patted her love's back gently, causing her to throw a weak yet reassuring smile her comforter. As for Ruby, she was met with a the same ordeal, yet, she didn't throw a look of hope. Instead, she whispered out loud as her eyes became infatuated with the ground other then Winter,

"Haven's a lot further then we thought..."

"Ruby," Ren called out while approaching her side at the change of pace. With her name being said, the redhead wasted no time to turn towards her teammate with her love. "How long did you think this trip was gonna take?"

"... Ugh! I don't know," The main leader finally revealed to the calm male with the wail of her arms that almost made a impact to Winter's face. "Me and Yang grew up in a small area; I've never been this far from home."

"Right, but... How long," The question was repeated once more by the blonde haired male, whose eyes stayed on the map in front of him."

"Maybe like, uh... Two weeks?"

"What?!" Was the only response the redhead was met with by her sister, her girlfriend, her best friend and his partner. This immediately caused the young one to jump up lightly in utter shock at the loud reply along with the mixture of stunned and irked expressions on faces.

"Okay fine, three or something," Ruby raised her voice violently to counter their reactions before meeting the floor once more. This time, as she met it's glance, she muttered in hidden anger, "Look, whatever." The young one could've stayed in a state of frustration while continuing to her destination.

She could've continued to listen to her older sister nearly start a argument with Jaune on why she had to leave her motorcycle home that could take them there in almost the same time duration that her younger sibling had told them. She could've kept eavesdropping on Pyrrha trying to calm the two blondes down before they got in trouble. Everything could've been forgotten... If it wasn't for one certain sound to throw her and her team for a loop.

The sound of uncontrollable laughter, escaping from pale lips like visible air, created by Winter. With the sudden sound of happiness, the group of teenagers watched as the woman questioned the redhead near her through chuckles, "W-Who says look whatever?!"

"I-. I do," Ruby responded proudly with a moderate shade of pink invading her cheeks instantly. "The real question is who doesn't?"

"No one does! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard, but it's so cute!"

"She says that when she's upset," Yang informed the white haired female through her own chuckle. "It's super rare. But when she says it, it's super adorable."

"I can tell."

"Enough you two! It's not funny," The redhead finally exclaimed in embarrassment, soon finding both her girlfriend and her friends laughing historically at her choice of words. Ruby knew that she had made a fool of herself because of it, which caused her to be a sour wuss afterwards. But not for long. Especially when she took a better look at the situation at hand. What she found as her eyes shifted to her team, was the one thing she wanted to experience ever since she embarked this journey.

The presence of smiles. Smiles that showered over everyone's faces instead of the powder created by the clouds above. Expressions of optimism and gratefulness at the other being by their side and sharing this moment together. It went to show that no matter what kind of situation they all were stuck in. No matter what trouble would stab them in the back, they would always have laughter. Especially when they have a stern yet somewhat playful supervising them. This and the fact that she was still here, was enough to make the female throw a grin their way, symbolizing that she was having a good time...

But not for long. After their hopeful moment, the redhead's silver eyes was met with a scene that threw her back into sorrow. What she found was the plain white walls leading into an unknown area that were polished gracefully by the snowfall, giving it a fine coat of pure white. At it's presence, she blurted out questionably with a look of confusion on her face, "Hey, what's that?"

"Hmm. Looks like a village," Pyrrha responded with the shift of her head to the new area discovered. Even with her given answer, Nora wasted no time to jump on top of a broken piece of the wooden fence to scan the place like a sniper on a battlefield. As she continued to take in the scenery, Jaune couldn't help but take his eyes finally off the yellow old paper to declare out loud while looking at the village,

"That's strange... I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days."

"Remember, Jaune," Yang responded playfully. "That dusty map is older then your grandmother."

"Not funny."

"... Are those buildings... Damaged?" The childish orange haired female questioned more then answered her group, her positive vibe being replaced with utter fear. At her response, the group of teens wasted no time to follow the now dashing Winter and Pyrrha into the village at full frontal... That is. not until the white haired female had to save the raggedy map once more while scolding the blonde haired male once again.

When the group entered the the area, they were met with not damaged buildings. No dead bodies, no smoke, no citizens, not even Grimm. Instead, they were met with what looked like a old styled village under construction, but never fixed. The so called destroyed buildings was nothing more then undone ones missing multiple walls, roofs, and even floors to hold them up. They also seemed to be sturdy enough that if someone was to stand on it, it's time on this planet would be up. Finally, there were plants that seemed to had been growing in the corners of the places gracefully, only to die underneath the weight of snow.

Due to the looks of the area, the teenagers wasted no time to search the forgotten village for possible survivors. But underneath planks, inside buildings, through the unforgiving piles of they sky's frozen tears, and the corners of the walls, nothing was found. "You guys find anything," Ruby yelled to her teammates, only for her sister to respond at the same volume from a building, "Nothing here!"

"I don't see anything, Ruby," Pyrrha then answered from afar next to one of the final buildings near the exit of the village.

"Nada," Nora responded, dropping herself in front of the redhead on the previously searched plank, scaring the lights out of her. And making her deliver the carefree girl a smack on her shoulder.

"No one over here," Jaune responded lastly, hardly searching around before moving down the abandon area. Unlike the others, Winter kept close to Ren, who was now crouched on the floor in search for answers. In his new found state, the Schnee laid her eyes on him for any incoming information. Luckily, she was answered soon with a low and worried, "It almost seems like the town was abandoned."

"Was it?"

"..."

"Hey, I found something," A high pitched female voice called out to the team, grabbing everyone's attention as they followed it. When they met with the owner of the voice, they found Nora, crouched down a little to lift up the vines over what looked like a sign. When done so, they found something that could be useful or useless. This wild card matter was none other then the name of the fallen town. The town that was acknowledged long ago. As Oniyuri. "Oniyuri?... Never heard of it."

"I have," Ren, Pyrrha, and Winter all said in unison to the shock of themselves and their teammates. Not long after stares filled with surprise and bewilderment, both knowledgeable females stepped aside for the silent male to inform his team of the town. Of it's people. And of it's horrible fate.

"You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the Kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city, with their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own Kingdom. Many thought it would be the future. I know my parents did..."

"What happened," Ruby questioned Ren not long after his description of the place, only to be interrupted by Yang, who responded out loud in anger,

"What didn't happen? Why does everyone have to try and make kingdoms and shit? Why can't you guys just get used to what you have already instead of being greedy little b-."

"Stop it," Winter interrupted her almost instantly. When she did, her and her younger sister changed their glance to her to find icy blue eyes stab into their soul with serious death glares. It was as if she made her orbs flare up like magic to the two females and their teammates before exclaiming with the new found irritation, "Can't you see that he's hurting?..."

"We should keep going... Who knows what could come with all this negativity," Pyrrha suggested while staring into the dark anchor grey sky above them.

"She's right," Jaune agreed. "Let's go. This place gives me the creeps." With that being said, and the sudden outburst of the Schnee, the teenagers wasted no time to move on from the area. As they began to move to a camp site, the redhead couldn't help but approach the older female of the group and grab hold of her arm. No words were exchanged. No glances were given. They both knew what the other was thinking. It was written on their faces. So, all they could do at the moment was hold each other's grip to strengthen it, expressing to themselves that it would be okay. Everything would be just fine, they knew that for sure.

Just before Team JRRPNY could exit the fallen kingdom of Oniyuri, they were stopped suddenly by the hand of Ren. With his order thrown out to them, they obeyed as be proceeded to close his eyes to concentrate. Something was coming. Something at the speed of a cheetah full frontal towards them. This mysterious thing or person persuaded the black haired male and his teammates to quickly unravel their weapons and take a stance in preparation of what's to come, even if they didn't know exactly what it was.

What was this sudden incoming threat that Ren had sensed, everyone thought silently as they entered a state of cautiousness. Who was it? Was it Cinder and her syndicate? A Grimm? A ally? Whatever it was, it continued to throw them off, making beads of sweat be concieved to slide down their foreheads and cheeks in sudden building fear. Eventually, though, they were met with the sudden newcomer, who entered the frey with a high jump in the air and a flip to the ground before them.

Who they found was a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided, squatted before them in a stance fitted for battle. He wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, underneath a dark brown jacket which he wore open the same way he does with his white. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. For his lover body, he had on white pants. He also wore leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe was a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear was another matching earring.

In his glory, he immediately took out his weapons, which were claw blades, in a seamless motion and, laughing eagerly, moved to attack Ruby. This caused Ren to intervene with StormFlower clashing with the man's choice of weapons. The black haired male then attempted to both kick and shoot the opponent at hand, but the maniac dodged fluently. The two had a couple more attack and parries until the man kicked Ren several feet away, signaling for Yang and Pyrrha to jump into the Frey.

The blonde haired female tried her best to punch bullets his way, but like a ballerina, he dodged them as if he was leap frogging around the place. Hopefully, this made him come into her personal space to deliver punches aiming straight at his face. Unfortunately though, he dodged those as well to uppercut the female backwards, only for her girlfriend to jump in and proceed to throw a roundhouse kick that seemed to prompt him to jump backwards from the attack. The couple then went back into the battle with all their might, throwing punches, slashes and bullets at the enemy, who still dodged them happily before flipping to kick both of them away.

Not long afterwards, the braided haired man turned to go after Ruby again, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet him. The maniac used his blades to block the scythe and kicked the redhead backward. She easily remains upright and before they could clash again, Winter stopped him with a stab of her rapier to his torso. From the looks of it, it seemed that she attacked him as he lunched back. This could've made the Schnee think that he could be defeated easily. But just like a dusty old Qrow she fought, the man lunged back up to headbutt the woman down harshly.

Finally, the psychopath managed to land a strike on Ruby's right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain and him to laugh. She doesn't break stride however and leaped back to take a swing at him with her scythe. Sadly, He dodged and then landed a moving blow against the body of Crescent Rose, causing a red shimmer to cross her Aura in the area of the strike. With the scene shown, Winter wasted no time to dash towards the man with a scream of anger and slash at him uncontrollably, but still, all of her attacks were ignored... That is, except for one, when the white haired female acted as if she would punch him, but instead trip him under his feat and palm him towards the others.

Luckily for him, the new comer recovered instantly from the attack as Jaune stepped in at that moment for the man to flip and climb onto his shield to grin at him. Nora soon rushed in with Magnhild, but the psycho just leaped from the blonde male's shield to her hammer and up through the top story of a narrow, rectangular building.

Holding himself up with his feet on wooden frames to either side of him, he looked down at Team JRRPNY in excitement. He watched as the older female helped her lover up to her feet, the blonde haired female dash his way with her gauntlets ready to shoot him down, and the other teens meeting his line of sight. He could tell that Yang was just about to shoot him down, but her actions were ceased by Jaune, who declared to the man cautiously. "We're not looking for a fight!"

"If you don't mind me asking," The Schnee yelled out to the man sternly. "Who might you be? And what business do you have with us?"

"Who I am means nothing to you, snowflake~."

"... The f-."

"Nor you," The man proclaimed while pointing to Ren. "Nor you," To Nora. "Or you," To Yang, who growled angrily his way. "Nor... Actually, you two do interest me." This statement was enough to throw both Jaune and Pyrrha in a state of shock before falling back into their fighting stances, ready for anything to be thrown at them. "But other then you two twerps and the hag, I matter... to you." With the point of his finger to yet another teammate, the teenagers and the female adult turned their glance to the one person of interest of the group.

And that person was none other then Ruby Rose, who now stared at the mysterious man with confusion to question more then answer, "Me?"

Through the sudden laughter that escaped from the man's moan, the latest expression of determination on her girlfriend's face, and the continuous grunts of frustration that left her sister's body, Ruby kept her eyes fixed on the braided haired man to hear him ask her through many chuckles, his hands now apparent on his shoulders as he tried to breath steadily once more. "You- you haven't have the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this might be?"

"What do you want," The redhead wasted no time to turn the tables on him with courage on her face. The new found attitude from the young one immediately prompted the man to touch his chest gently as it released a shocked gasp from his lips.

"Oh, the rose has thorns," The psychopath informed himself out loud for everyone to hear. "Why, my little flower, I came here to whisk you away with me!~..." The man thought he could just roam around to his destination, with his rose grasped near him in victory. He thought he would have to simply rescue her and make her meet his people somewhere unrecognized by her friends and somewhat family. But, of course, things don't just come easily.

Instead of offering the redhead before him, he was met with a predictable sight of the white haired female, walking in front of the young one to raise her rapier in defense. At the sight of the warrior returning to the Frey, he instantly met with her dark blue ocean eyes fitted for a fighter worthy of his time. With her alone, he was able to listen closely as the Schnee declared earnestly to his face, "I'm afraid you won't be able to do that. Unless, you can succeed with a couple of life threatening bruises."

"... That's exactly what I wanted to hear from a fallen blood thirsty knight."

"What-." Before the woman could dare to finish, the man wasted no time to run towards her back like a cheetah for a ambush attack of sorts. Luckily, she quickly lifted her fist in defense backwards to clash her hand into the man's cheek. But at the cost of her protection. Due to this, the two adults found themselves met with intense pain that revealed a huge chunk of their aura to fade instantly from their body and slamming the other away with the impact.

Ren then deliberately shot towards Jaune's shield so that the ricochet hits the man now near his side. Fortunately, this caused the maniac to cover his eyes immediately with his arm and then cartwheel onto the blonde male's shield, using his claw blades to spin in the air against it. Ruby soon stepped in to face the sicko on his descent, but he just kicked her to the side. She then regained her ground by using Crescent Rose to steady herself as the secondary leader of the group took a swing with his sword at their opponent, but he simply dodged and kicked him away as well.

Next, the braided haired man watched as Winter, Yang, and Pyrrha came his way with a battle-cry. When met in his personal space, he expected the females to attack him first, but instead he was thrown for a loop at the mere sight of the red haired teenager flipping over him. Due to this throwing him off guard, the blonde was able to land a blow on the man... That is, almost if he didn't block it with a right kick, then counter with a high left kick.

Yang still continued to attack him with a series of left hooks, right hooks, and jabs. As for Winter, she tried to land a series of stabs and slashes the man's way. But as usual, nothing landed on his body... Except for a shield that smashed into his side harshly, throwing him off his game before snapping him back by the Schnee conceiving a uppercut with the object along with the blonde female doing the same.

The action made the maniac's next move to improvise, slid on his feet to save him from a harsh ground impact, and approach Nora happily. From across the way, Ruby grinned and aimed her sweet crescent rose at the enemy. She then fired a piece of ammo concentrating lighting dust his way, but to his surprise, not to slam into his head. Instead, into the one person he wouldn't expect at all. Which was the redhead's cheerful teammate, who got knocked down violently when the bolt made contact with her chest, making her drop Magnhild in the process.

All the opponent of Team JRRPNY could do was laugh historically at the change of events. Unlike Winter, who yelled in out to her girlfriend not long afterwards, "Why did you do that?! What if that hurt Nora-." Sadly, and to her shock, Ruby did nothing but lift up her right hand that ordered her to keep to herself in a way. The Schnee didn't want to obey the young one though, and she was pretty sure someone else was going to state their issue with this attack as well. But what was she to do when she found lighting begin to circulate uncontrollably around the fallen fighter? Absolutely nothing, but watch.

"Well, if that isn't Ironic," The man told them while wiping a tear created by laughs from his eye to clearly look at the surprised teenagers. Yet, he didn't find expressions of horror. Nor faces filled with utter fear. Instead, smirks of determination and eyes filled with confidence. This caused him to sense that something was amiss and to lose his mirth. Before he knew it, a determined, satisfied grinning Nora rushed behind their enemy by his shoulder, now supercharged and came before him just in time to hit him with Magnhild.

The blast created from this ambush move had the other six warriors cover their eyes from the backwash of dust and air. The battle was officially over after that. Everyone knew that people could hardly survive a clash from Nora and her hammer when she's charged up like that. Even Winter knew not to mess with her in such a state. So, due to their past experience and multiple matches watched upon her in that state, they knew they would be able to either interrogate the enemy, or leave him be and continue forward to Mistral...

In their mind that is.

But when the air cleared, the group of travelers were met with something that threw them all for a loop. The sight of Nora struggling with her trusty hammer against something. Something that made everyone stare dumbfounded towards.

Which was the reveal of a perfectly fine braided haired male in a crouch, using his now unveiled scorpion tail to block Magnhild.

"Surprise," The maniac blurted out in excitement with a small laugh before finally knocking the orange haired teen with two kicks, releasing him from her attack and onto a building for his brown trench coat to leave his side.

"Oh shit," Yang whispered out loud in disturbance. "He's a faunus!"

"That's impossible though," Pyrrha added in the same state of mind, which was displayed perfectly on her face. "Scorpion's aren't animals... Right?"

"They're animals," Winter answered, letting her sight on the man not leaving anytime soon. Through their ridiculous conversation, Ruby wasted no time to ask their opponent out loud desperately,

"What is this about? The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?"

"Fool," The braided haired man responded. "They're only plastic soldiers and pawns. My mind and body belong only to our goddess!"

"... Please tell me you aren't talking about Cinder," The Schnee begged through a heavy sigh as her head began to be covered in her free hand out of exhaustion.

"Pfft. Only in her wildest dreams!" Shouted the maniac who proceeded with the battle at hand by using his tail to knock Ruby's Crescent Rose down. Though surprised, Ruby didn't lose her grip on it, making the two both attack each other and miss until the man kicked the redhead backwards again.

Soon, Winter approached him to throw a series of slashes along with her favorite student, who switched between using her rifle, her sword, and her shield fluently. But unfortunately, they were knocked back with a flip and a back kick, creating more aura to leave their body from the pressure.

He then used his tail to go after Ren before finally kicking him away, throwing his aura for a loop before attacking Jaune next, merciless to his suffering like the others.

The psychopath proceeded to kick Jaune and Nora back for more aura to connect with open air, and then Ren returned for more only to leap away again. Then Yang got a few licks in by the man, destroying her aura protection on her body. Soon, even though she gave him a run for his money, Pyrrha lost with her aura leaving her alone. Next was none other then Winter, who tried to charge up a devastating attack only to fall into defeat with a kick to her face so hard that her aura disappeared.

Without missing a beat, the man destroyed the blacked haired teen's aura before letting him be, wanting to go after Ruby again. In quick succession, he delivered a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing red shimmers on her Aura on her head and chest respectively. He turned and swung his tail to knock her back into the air. She flew back several feet and he rushed forward to meet her before she landed. While the redhead was still midair, he once again kicked her, this time, right in the abdomen, causing a large red shimmer over it and her hips.

With the group of travelers now met with lost against their opponent, the maniac wasted no time to approach the fallen rose, who tried to catch her breath from the combo delivered. As she did, he saw as the other teenagers were now messed up by his attacks and new found victory. The orange haired female comforted her partner in her arms, the blonde male couldn't help but close his eyes in horror of what was to come, the red haired female quickly tried to use her semblance only to fail, and the blonde female tried her best to get up and aid her sister, just to fall down from the new found pain in her body.

With the odds fixed in front of him, the man lifted up his stinger proudly for his eyes to suddenly change to a fine shade of purple that accompanied his troublesome smile. "I told you I would whisk you away, my little flower~."

"Don't you dare touch her," Yang exclaimed as loud as she could, a crack in her voice becoming apparent through the rage apparent on her face and her blood red eyes. "Run, Ruby! Get out of there!"

"Ruby," A older female voice called out at a higher volume then her sister, catching the redhead off guard for her to change her glance to the voice's owner. "Move, Ruby! Move! Run!" Who she found was someone that instantly made her eyes go wide with intense horror and worry for the being. Someone who has always came to her side no matter what. And even though she would love her comfort in such situations, now wasn't the right one nor the right time. This person who protected her no matter what instead of Yang, was none other then her teacher and lover.

Winter Schnee, who dashed at full frontal speed to her side while ignoring the constant pain in her body.

With the woman approaching her quickly, the redhead suddenly found herself screaming to her, "Winter! Stay away! Stop!" Her screams only served to go through one ear and out the other to the young leader's surprise, informing her that she was ignoring in a sick yet protective manner. This soon prompted her to exclaim once more, this time, not ordering her love, but more like begging out loud, "Please! STOP, PLEASE!"

It was in that moment, as the white haired woman ran to her side desperately, that the redhead finally understood the meaning to her actions. The meaning to her devoted love for her. The meaning behind that horrific night back at Beacon...

That man, Tukson, he didn't save Winter because they were partners, let alone teammates. But because he truly cared about her more then all of that. To him, she was something special that could never be taken in by the title of teammate nor partner. She was like family. She was like something she could truly put her finger on. Something worth protecting. Even if it meant throwing away her life. Something to help her push on to live her life no matter what. To live with her...

So why? Why was it that when she heard the maniac's stinger smash into something that sounded soft? Something that made her skin shiver and her bones to shake nastily. Why? Oh god, why? Was the first thing she found through the shocked gasps and loud no's,

Was Winter, impaled by the man's stinger, which was digging through the lower left of her stomach.

At this horrifying sight, the redhead could feel the stinger nearly collide with her cheek, which was now painted slightly with her love's blood. Her now hitched breathes were replacing lost words that could never escape her mouth. Her eyes were now damaged of beautiful scenes. Her hands and body froze automatically like a broken down robot... No pun intended...

Not long after a few more seconds, through a few chuckles of laughter, the redhead watched the Schnee's head twitch lightly. Her head, which now began to turn like a clock to glance at her dear lightly to find a traumatized child. Ruby saw nothing more then lost and desperate blue eyes staring into her soul sadly. She saw sadness. She saw joy. She saw forgiveness. She saw tears daring to escape such beautiful lifeless orbs.

The same lifeless orbs that stared at her with love.

"Schnee, don't you belong in Atlas," the man questioned with a playful smirk. Only to do the one thing that finally made the teenagers snap. "Enjoy your flight~!" He moved his stinger backwards with the woman's body connected as one with it, to finally release from it's new stance,

And sling the white haired female away from the village high in the air, and away from the now shocked team. They all watched as the woman's blood escaped her body to fall down gracefully, decorating the snow they walked upon together. The same snow that prompted Nora to start snowball fights with her. The same snow Pyrrha was suggested to find tranquility with her. The same snow that helped Jaune and Ren find good moments to share with her ears and eyes. The same snow that would prompt the blonde haired female to create corny puns on her chosen name... A name now lost in time...

Soon, the scorpion faunus began to go in once more with his stringer begging for the redhead's blood, but he was interrupted once more. This time, there was a metallic noise that snapped the redhead out of her sadness... Barely... Who saved her from the dept of death once more? Well, none other then a adult that was a poor substitute for the woman she once loved.

Her uncle, Qrow... He expected to find a now cheerful Ruby jump into his arms in happiness. Or for her to simply throw a thankful smile his way... But when he looked into her silver eyes. The same silver eyes that made her go on this journey. He found the one thing that would conceive nightmares from this day. He didn't find his niece, but instead... Nothingness. Due to this. Due to this moment. This atmosphere. This poor timing. Qrow could only say the one thing the redhead truly needed in this moment...

_"I'm sorry..."_


End file.
